A Night In Jacob's Garage
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: Bella/Jake. One day Bella brings her truck to Jacob's garage and gets more than just a tune up. But when Bella begins to regret the night she spent there, can Jacob the ladies man of La Push throw his Player's card away? And will Bella believe him?
1. A Night in Jacob's Garage

**BPOV **

"Dammit!" I yelled, pulling my truck over to the side of the road. The damn thing was smoking AGAIN. And I'd just taken it to a mechanic a week ago! Impatiently I sighed, and got out to lift the hood. The only problem is that I haven't a clue about cars or what could possibly be wrong with it.

I'd taken my truck to every body shop in Forks, and there weren't many. The only one I hadn't visited was the one owned by the Black's. A Quileute family. Why you might ask? I'll tell you. The head mechanic's name is Jacob Black. He's an arrogant, self-centered, cocky, son of a bitch with a nasty attitude. He thinks just because he's had about every girl down in La Push that he's the shit. Well I'll tell you this much, he isn't. Even though he's tried a few times to get in my pants and I didn't let it happen...because...well...I don't have much of a reason.

Jacob Black is every woman's fantasy. Pounds of beautiful muscle. A lovely 8-pack ab set. Long, dark brown wavy hair. Perfect teeth. Deep brown eyes that smoldered...and a smile that said "Fuck me Bella. You know you want to." Not that I'm lusting or anything. The guy is a total jerk and tries to molest me every time he sees me in Forks. There's no way I'm taking my truck to him.

I heard the sound of tires crunching pavement behind me and turned to see a tow truck pulling up to me. I sighed in relief and walked around to see who my savior was. There in the driver seat was another gorgeous Quileute boy. He had the same russet skin of Jacob, same build, same eyes, and yet he was not Jacob at all.

"Having car trouble?" he asked in a husky tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Well DUH. Can you help me or not?"

He climbed out of the truck grinning from ear to ear. "Of course I can help. I'm Paul by the way."

"Bella," I said impatiently, extending my hand.

He took it, and brought it to his lips. "Your last name wouldn't be Swan would it?"

"Yeah...why?" I asked, curiously.

He smirked. "Just wondering is all. Now let me help you with your truck here. I can tow it to the nearest body shop for free if you'd like."

I hesitated, knowing Jacob's body shop was the closest. Damn my luck. I just had to break down right near La Push. But I couldn't exactly explain to Paul why I didn't want to head over there. _I suppose I'll just have to grin and bear it_, I thought to myself. Besides, while Jake is working I can leave the shop and maybe take a walk along La Push beach. Then there will be no worries about him seducing me. Not that he could... I'm not that easy. I sighed.

"Alright...let's go," I told Paul.

Once my truck was set, I climbed into the passenger seat of his tow truck, sitting as far from him as possible after shutting the door. Paul smiled at me.

"I won't bite you know," he said.

"Yeah...I know."

"Then why the distance between us?"

I shrugged quietly.

He watched me for a moment. "Is there a reason you don't want to go to Jacob's body shop?"

I stared back at him; horrified that he'd nearly read my thoughts. "What?"

"Don't play innocent with me Bella. I can tell you don't want to go there. Do you have some sort of beef with the Black family?"

I sighed. "No. I just...would rather go somewhere else."

"Jacob is the best mechanic in all of Forks, and if you don't mind my asking, when was the last time you had your truck looked at?"

"One week ago."

Paul chuckled. "Well if you let Black fix up your car, you'll be back on the road in no time, and for longer than a week."

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically. The truth is, I didn't know why I was so hesitant to go. Oh right. Because Jacob Black is a total dick. Who I happen to be lusting over. Slightly.

It was only a ten minute ride to Jacob's garage, but it felt like hours. The last time I saw him...he was less than pleasant toward me. It was about two weeks ago, Jacob had dropped by my house to fix a flat tire on my father Charlie's police cruiser.

(Flashback)

I climbed out of my truck, exhausted from a long day of work at the Newton's store. I was ready to head inside and collapse on my big comfortable bed, when I saw him. I didn't need to see his face...but I did see his huge, muscular body crouched down by Charlie's left rear tire. His long wavy curtain of hair was hiding his face. Upon seeing his muscle's bulge as he worked with a few tools, I felt a pool of wetness seeping into my panties. I swallowed quickly, and tried to sprint past him, but he called my name.

"Bella?"

I closed my eyes, but didn't turn around. "Hi Jacob..." I replied through clenched teeth.  
"How's it going? Or can you not turn around and speak to me?"

I sighed impatiently and turned around. There he stood. He had on his mechanic's suit, but even through it I could see his muscular arms, his broad shoulders and his thick gorgeous legs. His hands were huge and made me wonder what talents they might have. He smiled his fuck-me smile at me and walked forward.

I remained silent.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked.

"Gross," I said, wrinkling my nose. "You're covered in grease Jacob...get away from me."

"I thought you might like a little action on the hood of Charlie's police cruiser while he's gone. He'll be back from down the street in about an hour. That's plenty of time for me. How about you?"

"Mmm no thanks Jacob. I'm busy tonight." I hissed.

He smiled wider and moved forward again. "Are you sure? You look like you're in need of a good fucking. How was work today? Tell Jakey-poo all about it."

"Fuck you! You arrogant son of a bitch."

"Well I already made that offer and you refused," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth.

"Ugh!" I yelled. "You know what? If you want it so bad, why don't you head down to La Push and get it from one of your Quileute whores?"

"Ouch Bella," he said, putting a hand over his chest and feigning pain. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to. Fuck off!" I yelled, storming into my house and slamming the door behind me.

(End Flashback)

Ok, so call me over reactive if you like, but I hate the way he comes on to me...sort of. Oh god what the hell am I saying?

"Hey Bella!" came Paul's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Time to get out and take your car to Jacob, unless you'd rather sit in my toe truck looking sexy all day."

"No I wouldn't."

**JPOV **

I was busy working under the hood of the many cars in my shop when suddenly I thought to myself, "Jake, when was the last time you got laid...and had a great time doing it?"

Call me a prick if you like. Or a pervert. But I was just like any other man on the earth: Horny all the mother fucking time. I was a ladies' man if you will and the ladies of La Push are easy to get.

All I have to do is tell them I'm Jacob Black and own a body shop, and they become putty in my hands. I'd had a great couple of fucks over the last few months. One of my greatest accomplishments was Emily. She was a few years older than me, and engaged to Sam Uley, but I'd still managed to tap that. Why? Because my dick was just that awesome.

You might think that because I own dad's old body shop my mind should be on the family business. But it's not. I am 21-years-old. My mind is on girls. One girl in particular even with my Quileute whores close by.

Her name is Isabella Swan. She moved to Forks a few years ago, and ever since then, my dick has had a permanent hard on for her. She dated some jack-ass named Edward Cullen for awhile, then some Eric kid at her school, then some Mike kid who I know she recently broke up with.

She attends a community college right here in Forks. I know so much about her, because...you could say I'm a bit of a stalker. I've spoken to her a few times, trying to get her to give up the goods, but she refused. And that is hot as hell. See the easy ones are great, but there's nothing sexier than a girl who won't just spread her legs right away and give you what you want. So why am I wasting time with these Quileute girls if I want Bella so badly? The answer is simple: There is nothing worse than a case of blue balls. And I need someone to take care of it while I am trying to get Bella. Call me an asshole and I'll proudly accept it.

My co-worker Embry knocked on the hood of the car I was working on, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah what?" I asked him.

"You've got a customer Black," he said, pointing behind me toward the door.

I turned to see my buddy Paul there, but what interested me more was that Isabella Swan was standing right behind him, biting her lip and her cheeks a deep crimson. Her long, brown hair was down to her waist, her chocolate brown eyes beautiful but full of thought. Her body was perfect as always, thin but curvy. She looked at me like she was scared to be here, but I walked over and stood frozen, my eyes only on her.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

She straightened herself up. "My truck...is smoking Mr. Black," she said, as if she'd never met me. "I had it fixed a week ago, but today when I was driving the hood started smoking and well...it's safe to say my last mechanic did a lousy job."

"Can you show me where the damage is?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Uh...sure," she said nervously. "This way."

I followed her out of my garage and down to where her truck was sitting. She still had that same beat-up, ugly ass Chevy. Even my rabbit looked better than this piece of crap. I took a look under the hood.

"What did you do to it?" I asked, trying to scare her.

"Are you implying I did this on purpose Mr. Black?" she spat, angrily.

Fuck me! Swan was sexy when she was angry. "I wasn't implying that. Unless of course you did this just so you could come see me."

"Don't start with me today Black. I've got to get my truck fixed by Monday because I have classes. Can you fix it or not?"

"I can do anything," I said moving toward her again.

"Good," she replied. "How much do you think it will cost?"

"Hmmm..."I said, taking a look back at the truck. "Tell you what...since I've tormented you so much, let me do this for free."

Her cute little mouth fell open, and as it did, I had a few ideas of what I wanted to stick in that mouth. My cock stood at full attention.

"Ok...what's the catch?" she asked.

"No catch," I lied.

"Oh yes there is Jacob Black!" she said, putting her hands on her waist. "Tell me what you want in return."

"I would...but you told me to stop hitting on you," I said, enjoying it very much when her expression twisted into rage. "Ok, ok. I'd like it...if you'd have dinner with me tonight after I fix your car."

"Dinner with you?" she asked. "Why would I do that when I know you are only going to try to get into my pants?"

I touched the smooth sides of her face. "No tricks, no sex, unless you want of course. Just dinner. You can even pick the place."

She tried to hide her smile, but I could tell she wanted to go out just as much as I did.

"Fine," she said. "How about that new Italian place that just opened up in Forks?"

"Sounds great," I replied. "I'll work on your car, and pick you up tonight around eight in my rabbit. I should have your truck done by then, and I'll drive you back here so you can take it home. How does that sound?"

She glanced at her watch. "You can have my truck fixed in nine hours?"

"Baby I told you already. I can do anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, but you're not taking me home now if that's what you're thinking. I'd rather walk."

"That won't be necessary," I said, then looked at Paul and nodded him over.

He sprinted toward the two of us. "What's up guys?"

"Paul, would you mind giving Ms. Swan a ride home?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off of Bella.

"Not at all," Paul answered grinning. "Shall we Bella?"

"Sure..." she said nervously, following Paul to his truck.

**BPOV **

Hours later, I stood in front of my mirror applying eye liner. My best friend Jessica was flopped across my bed reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"So..." she said, popping her gum. "Explain again to me why you are now dating Jacob Black?"

"I am not dating Jacob!" I insisted. "Its dinner with him in exchange for him fixing my truck."

Jessica laughed. "Ok so it's a friends with benefits thing?"

"No," I snapped impatiently, closing my eyes. "Jess you aren't helping anything."

"Sorry. Just curious. You're about to go out with the most eligible bachelor in La Push...and you seem to have to worries about it at all."

"Why would I be worried? Its only dinner, nothing else."

But I knew I was lying to myself. Jacob "The Ladies Man" Black, would surely want more than dinner from me. That's what made me nervous. It had been years since the last time I'd had sex, and Mike wasn't exactly satisfying. There were a couple of nights I had to fake my orgasms just to get him off my back. But why was I worried? I knew I couldn't actually sleep with Jacob. He's...not my type. Plus there's that whole cocky attitude of his...which on the contrary makes him about a million times sexier. And the fact that he was working so hard to get with someone so average like me, kind of upped my ego a bit.

"BELLA!" came Jessica's voice.

"What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You haven't heard a word I said. You must be pretty excited about tonight," she said, crossing the room to stand by me.

"I am not," I lied. "I'm just grateful for a fixed car and Italian food."

"Keep lying to yourself then," Jessica said, reaching for my candy drawer and pulling out a snickers. "I'm outtie. I've got a date with Jasper Cullen tonight."

I spun to face her, finally distracted from my thoughts of Jacob. "You're dating Jasper?"

"Yep," Jessica said, grinning. "I better go home and get ready. Have fun tonight love. But not too much fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jess."

Fifteen minutes later my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells," came Jacob's husky tone. "I'm out here waiting."

A flood of pleasure waves shook my veins as I thought of joining him. "I'll be right out," I breathed.

I checked my reflection one more time, decided I was decent and was very glad, for whatever might happen tonight, that I'd been on birth control for two years now.

**JPOV **

I sat in my rabbit, watching Bella's house waiting for her to come out. I was about to wipe my palms on my jeans when it occurred to me that I was nervous.

Me.

Jacob Black.

Nervous for a date? Since when? I am THE ladies man. All the women want to hit this...and yet Bella...she gives me butterflies...and a raging hard on.

The door to her home opened and there she stood, looking sexy as hell in a strapless black mini-dress, her hair fell in waves past her shoulders, her long gorgeous legs looked amazing. And her feet...her cute little feet were secured in a pair of fuck me leather sandals. She walked to my rabbit and I leaned across to open the door for her. She smiled and got in, my eyes couldn't help but travel up and down her legs again. She stared at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I muttered grinning. "You look gorgeous Bella."

She blushed. I loved it when the woman blushed. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem," I said, then started the car and pulled off.

I could tell she was nervous too, because her knee was bouncing up and down. I placed my hand on it and she glared at me.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

She kept her gaze focused on something out of the window. "Not at all why?"

"Because you won't quit shaking over there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, refusing to look me in the eye.

The drive there was mostly silent after that. I kept my hand on her knee, occasionally rubbing the smooth skin there. I heard her giggle quietly a few times and I could tell she enjoyed it. We pulled into the restaurant parking lot and I gave the valet my keys. I helped Bella out of my car and took her arm.

"Thanks for this Jacob," she said finally, as we entered the restaurant.

I chuckled. "I haven't even shown you your truck yet."

"Still...your taking me to dinner. So I'm thankful."

As we were led to our seats, I pulled her's out for her and she sat down. I sat across from her and grinned. "Well you're welcome."

She smiled. Again. If she kept doing that, I might have to abandon my gentleman behavior and bend her over this table. I reached across the table and grazed her fingers with my own. She didn't move, which surprised me. My assumption was that she liked when I touched her...it always turned her skin that delicate shade of red.

"How is school going?" I asked, attempting to make conversation.

"It's going pretty good. I'm really excited about transferring to Dartmouth next semester though," she said, not taking her eyes off the menu.

I took a sip of my water. "Anything good in there?"

"Mmmm," she said, pursing her lips. "I think I'm going to have a salad to start with and mushroom ravioli as my main course. How about you?"

"Chicken Alfredo," I answered simply.

She arched an eyebrow. "You didn't even look at the menu. How do you know this place has it?"

"Baby, all Italian restaurants have Chicken Alfredo."

A pretty blond waitress came to our table. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes," I said. "My lady here will have a salad as an appetizer and then the mushroom ravioli. I'll just have the Chicken Alfredo when it's ready."

The waitress wrote our order down and asked, "What kind of dressing?"

"Italian," Bella and I said together.

The waitress laughed. "I'll put your order in now and have your salad right out. Would you guys like a drink?"

"Two glasses of red wine" I said smoothly.

"Ok then," she said nervously and walked away.

Bella turned on me. "Hey Black. How did you know my favorite dressing?"

"I know a lot about you Bella," I said, gulping down more water. "You could say you're like a little project of mine."

"Project?" she asked, her doe eyes widening.

"I want you Bella. You know it. I know it. The entire population of La Push knows it."

She opened her mouth to respond when our waitress returned sitting down our wine and Bella's salad.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"How about a room?" I joked, and Bella glared angrily at me. "Just kidding."

Our waitress smirked and left again.

"Jacob..." Bella said. "You can't...have me...that way."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the only thing you want is to fuck me Jake. You don't care about me for more than that, and I don't feel like being another notch in your belt."

I moved to the chair on her right side and cupped her cheek with my hand. "I fuck other women because I am horny Bella. But you...make me so much more than just horny. You make me...nervous."  
"What?"

I leaned back and smiled again. "Bella...you...give me butterflies and shit. I'd love to sleep with you don't get me wrong...but it's kind of more than that."

"Really?" she said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah really."

"Jake...I-"  
"Here you are guys," the waitress said, sitting our plates down in front of us.

I kissed Bella's cheek and moved back to my original seat. She began eating, nervous again, and I loved watching her sexy lips shape themselves around her fork as she ate. It made my dick twitch.

Don't look at me like that. I may want _more than_ sex with Bella, but I still want_ sex_ with Bella.

I ate my dinner in silence, watching her every move. She occasionally caught my eye and then went back to eating again. I leaned my leg against hers under the table, and rubbed my knee against her own. And that, folks, is the only action I got during dinner. I enjoyed watching her lick Alfredo sauce from her lips. Oh what I would have her do with that tongue...

Ten minutes later the waitress brought us our check and Bella snatched it before I could.

"You fixed my truck," she said, matter-of-factly. "I will buy our dinner."

"No..." I said, reaching for the bill. "Your only duty was to accompany me tonight.. I'll pay for dinner."

Before I could stop her, she tucked her credit card into the bill folder and took it to the waitress up front. I stood and watched her hips sway as she walked. My cock grew even harder. I walked up behind her and grinded it into her ass.

"Stubborn, aren't you Swan?"

"I am," she said, moving out of my grasp. "Let's go."

"Ok," I said, laughing.

**BPOV **

Want to know the truth? When Jacob told me he wanted me...it got me all wet in the panties and shit. I can't fucking help it. Jacob...he makes me wet. But I'm still not sure if I can trust him. My heart is telling me not to give him anything. But my girly parts? They had other things in mind.

During the car ride down to La Push, he rested his hand on my knee again, and I really liked that. I guess I can admit it now. His hand was so warm, and the pattern his thumb traced over my kneecap was making me dizzy. My heart sank though, as we pulled up to his garage. I wasn't ready to leave him. He climbed out of the rabbit, came around and opened my door for me. He took my hand as we walked to the garage door together, and I didn't...no I couldn't object. He led me to my truck, which not only had he fixed, but washed and waxed as well. My mouth fell open.

"Jake...what the hell...you didn't have to wash and wax my car for me."

He snickered. "It was no problem honey. I'd do anything for you."

I watched him walk over and lean his muscular frame against my truck. He looked like a sex god, his waist-length hair blowing in the wind from outside, his face set with that cocky grin I loved. It was a special grin. It was my grin. And his eyes, they were full of..well...lust. And I could see little Jake, who wasn't little at all, staring me right in the face.

"Ready to take your Chevy home?" he asked.

I smiled. "Not quite. I'm thinking...I owe you a bit of payment."

He laughed a barking laugh. "You bought dinner for me and were my date for the evening. You owe me no more than that."

"Oh I do Jake," I said, removing my scarf and putting my purse in the truck's cab. "I owe you much more."

And with that, I pulled him into a kiss. The sweetest, yet hottest fucking kiss in the world. I slid my tongue into his mouth and it danced over his. He leaned me against the truck and deepened the kiss, rubbing his hands down my body. They felt so good, touching me in all the right places. The only problem now, was the barrier of clothing between us.

"Jake!" I said, as he moved to my neck.

"Mmmmmm," he murmured. "You are not getting out of this Bella."

"It's not that," I said, pushing him back. "I'd just like to get my clothes off if you don't mind, or maybe even take yours off for you."

He grinned again, stood back and I pulled off his shirt. Fuck me sideways, I thought. He had the most beautiful chiseled chest. Even more beautiful than I remembered from long ago. His eight-pack abs were rock hard, and his russet skin looked so delicious, I licked my lips in anticipation. I planted soft little kisses all over his chest and he leaned his head back and groaned. Suddenly, he pulled away, kissed me softly and disappeared into the darkness of his office in the garage.

"Jake? What the hell!"

**JPOV **

I grabbed a blanket from my office and came back out to find a frustrated Bella leaning against her truck.

"Relax loca," I said to her, spreading the blanket on the garage floor. "I just want us to be a bit more comfortable."

I laid across the blanket and motioned for her to join me. She rolled her eyes and laid down next to me, once again attacking me with kisses. Her sweet perfect little lips traveled down my chest and kissed each one of my abs again. I rolled my head back.

"Oh Bella..." I said.

"You're so fucking sexy Jake," she murmured as she began unzipping my jeans. She pulled them down over my ankles, took off my shoes and moved back up toward my hard on. "Well somebody's a horny boy."

"Only for you..." I said, unable to shake the fucking grin from my face.

She pulled down my boxers and began stroking my cock with her tiny fingers. "And a huge boy too. I've never seen one this big."

"Oh...fuck Bells," I said. "Don't stop..."

"I won't," she replied, and surprised me yet again by shoving my entire cock in her mouth. While she bobbed her head up and down, my moans echoed off the walls of the garage. I grabbed her hair and gritted my teeth. It was the best fucking blowjob I'd had from anyone ever. Her tongue moved over my shaft again and again and again, while one of her hands massaged my balls.

"Oh my god...oh god I'm going to fucking come!" I yelled, tightening my grip on her hair. "God it feels so good."

She took my cock from her mouth and began furiously licking the head.

"Do you like this Jacob?"  
"Mhmmmm," was all I could say.  
"Tell me how much you like it," she said, running her tongue down the length of my shaft and back up to suck my head into her mouth.

"God...I like it so much...I love it..."

"Good boy," she said, then sucked my cock back into her mouth, while her magic hands explored my abs again.

The feeling was too much. She sucked my cock like a pro, and soon I was shooting my steam in her gorgeous mouth.

"Shit Bella," I said, looking down at her. She grinned seductively and licked her lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Now it's time I return the favor," I said, pulling her tiny body into my arms. I laid her next to me and began removing her dress.

"Oh God take it off Jacob...," she murmured.

I slowly pulled her dress down her body, teasing her a bit. I removed her shoes, tossing them aside and was surprised to see she had on only a tiny black pair of panties. Her perfect breasts, which almost looked too large for her tiny frame, looked ready for pleasing. I knelt down and sucked her left nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it again and again. I cupped her right breast in my hand and rolled the nipple between my fingers.

She began whimpering in pleasure. "Oh God Jacob...don't stop that..."

I continued my assault on her breasts, sucking each one in turn, while playing with the nipple of the other.

"Oooh...god that feels wonderful."

I planted a soft kiss on her lips, and then moved down her body, similarly to how she'd moved down mine. My hands explored her soft, beautiful flat little tummy, until they reached the waist band of her panties.

"Tell me you want them off Bella."

"Take them off Jake...I want you lick my pussy," she said, her eyes closed with pleasure.

"Good girl," I mocked her, and quickly removed her panties.

So she wasn't bare. But here was so little hair it didn't matter. I was ready to feast on her mound and feel her squirm beneath me. Little Jacob grew hard beneath me again and I leaned down, kissing her inner thighs.

"Mmmm," she giggled. "That tickles Jake."

"Don't worry," I said, in between nipping her thigh. "It'll stop tickling soon enough."

The aroma coming from her pussy was such a sweet one. It reminded me of breakfast syrup. And ladies and gentlemen? I am a hungry animal ready for a taste. I let one of my hands continue massaging her breast, and I leaned down and nipped her tiny clit.

She hissed. "Mmmmm Jake don't tease me...just fucking eat my pussy please."

"Oh...I love it when you beg me Swan," I said, licking her clit again. This time making longer strokes. Back and forth I licked her delicious mound. It was the sweetest fucking honey pot ever.

My tongue entered her folds and she rocked her hips into my face.

"Fuck! fuck yeah!" she screamed.

I licked furiously at her pussy and decided to make things more fun by slipping a finger into her. I closed my eyes in concentration and leaned my head against her thigh. I pumped my finger in and out of her sex grinning like the devil himself. She moaned like an animal in heat. Her warm juices felt so good against my finger I decided to taste them again. I sucked her clit into my mouth, pumping my finger faster.

"Omigod!" she yelled. "Mmmm your going to make me come so hard Jacob."

"Come for me Bella," I moaned against her clit. "Come for me and scream my name."

I watched her stomach move up and down as her breaths quickened and she let out a scream that could wake the dead. I brought her down by rubbing the outside of her pussy, and let her catch her breath.

"Jake that was incredible," she said looking down and meeting my gaze. "I've never felt anything like that before."

I moved up to her lips and sucked the bottom one into my mouth. "I'm not done yet. I'm ready to fuck that beautiful pussy now."

Instantly, she spread her legs wider. "Put it in me Jake. Put it in me and fuck me hard."

I leaned up, spread her knees further and slowly entered her sex. Fuck me! The heat felt great against my cock. So warm...so perfect. She motioned with her hand for me to continue, so I gripped her outer thighs and thrusted hard into her sweet pussy.

I swear the friction was like churning butter. I pulled out and thrusted hard back into her.

"Fuck baby keep going!" she screamed.

I pumped her pussy harder and harder, getting even more turned on by watching her massage her own nipples and stomach.  
"Bella you are so tight!" I said, thrusting faster." God fucking damn it."

She sat up on her elbows and rocked her hips into mine. I knew she was about to cum when for some odd reason she pushed against my chest.

"Fuck I can't take anymore Jake...it feels so damn good."

Did she seriously just try to stop me? Bad idea Bells. I quickly took her hands and pinned them above her head. I drove myself deeper and deeper into her hot little twat.

"Don't you tell me what you can handle. You offered this and your going to take it!" I said, growing breathless. I was nearing my climax soon too, but I just couldn't stop.

"Oh my...oh my...oh my..." she yelled. "Ahhh...I'm going to come dammit."

We were face to face now, my arms still pinning hers down. "Your going to take it Bella. Take my cock and come all over it."

Her screams grew louder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feel of her tight wet pussy walls. In less than ten seconds we came together, she let out another scream of pleasure, nearly killing my eardrums and I shot my second round of cum into her pussy, groaning loudly.

I collapsed onto her chest, breathing heavily. "Jesus Swan," I said. "I've never had better pussy than that."

She giggled. "And I've never had sex I thought I couldn't handle."

I stared into her eyes. "Aren't you glad I took you through it?"

"Oh god yes," she said, running her fingers through my hair and kissing the top of my head. "You know we have to do this again right?"

I looked into her eyes, kissed her lips softly, and then took one of her hands and kissed it as well.

"You name the time and place baby, and I'll be there."


	2. The Best I Ever Had

Chapter 2-The Best I Ever Had

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and lovin! You guys have no idea how much you warm my heart. Chapter 2 is dedicated to you ALL! Hehe. I will slowly add a soundtrack. Just not right now because my ass is too lazy. Xoxo Enjoy!

BPOV

I could hear the birds chirping outside, the noise of cars driving by in my neighborhood and even the sounds of kids playing in the street. And yet, I still refused to wake up and believe I'd fucked Jacob Black. He was the ladies man of Forks after all. Still though, my worn out body and deep set memories were proof that I had indeed fucked Jacob Black. I gave up trying to sleep and sat up, pressing my forehead into the palms of my head, trying to squish the memory. Any girl in La Push who'd had Jacob's dick before would tell me I was crazy trying to forget about it, but I knew I had to. I got up, stretched and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked like hell. My eyes had bags, my hair was a haystack and there was drool crust on corners of my mouth.  
Sigh...isn't that the breaks when you toss and turn at night not being able to shake the greatest fuck ever from your memory?  
I brushed my teeth quickly and stepped into the shower, turning on only the hot water. Part of me was angry at myself because I should not have given into Jake last night. That whole dinner thing was just a fluke, and the garage....was just his way of having one up on me. He'd finally scored Bella "doesn't give it up that easily" Swan from Forks and it'd only taken him one night.  
Okay technically it took him a few years, because that's how long he'd been after me. But you get the point right? I shouldn't have fucked him. I know better than that. He was probably down in La Push right now, thinking about how "easy" I was. He might even brag to his Quilieute friends about it. About how Bella Swan was so great, but now he's off to find his "next greatest fuck."  
I sighed again. I felt like SHIT. Why the HELL did I fuck him? Oh yeah. Because he's gorgeous. And perfect. And his abs...oh his abs...  
I shuddered, which was shocking in the hot water when my mind slipped back to last night, remembering how fucking sexy he looked leaning against my truck, with this sneer that said "Come get me Bella. Come ride the Black train." And I remember how long it took me to attack him. Not long at all my friends. I was overcome by lust. And the fact that I haven't had sex since I broke up with Mike Newton 8 months ago. Ever since, its just been me and my B.O.B. Fun times right?  
I stood in the shower for another twenty minutes recounting last night when I remembered I was NOT supposed to be thinking about Jacob Black. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I was putting conditioner in my now clean hair when I heard my cell phone ring.  
"Dammit!" I said out loud. I dropped my towel and decided to walk naked back to my bedroom and get the phone.  
Hey. It's my little one-bedroom apartment and I can walk around naked if I like, thanks.  
I flopped down on my bed and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey Bells!" came Jessica's voice.  
"Hey. What's up Jess?"  
"Not much, I just got home from my date with Jasper," she said, all bubbly.  
"Oh really?" I said looking at the clock. "You JUST got home? How was it?"  
"I've had better," she said sarcastically. "Plus, this morning he kept going on about how his EX girlfriend Alice was going to kill him. I mean his EX hon. Not his current or even his wife. This is why I don't have relationships with men."  
"Mmmm," I said.  
I didn't really approve of the way Jessica treated men. She was like the girl version of a male player. She found men, fucked them, and left them. I suspected it was because the last time she was in a relationship, which was about 4 years ago, the man beat the hell out of her, raped her, got her pregnant and refused to claim the kid. She ended up miscarrying and the asshole went to jail, but ever since she's been...well....a complete slut, using one-night stands to coach her through the pain.  
Well she is! But hey, that complete slut is my best friend, and she's been true to me since day one. I love her ass no matter what she does.  
"So how was your night with Jacob?" she asked me.  
I bit my lip nervously. "Uh...."  
"Ooooo!" she yelled all giddy. "I can tell through the phone Bella some serious shit happened. Tell me all about it. Did you fuck him?"  
"Well..." I started.  
"OMG YOU DID! YOU COMPLETE SLUT!"  
See that. She called me one too. So there.  
I giggled. "I didn't really..."  
"So how did it happen?"  
"I'll tell you if you shut up!" I said impatiently.  
"Ok ok," she said.  
"Well we went out to dinner, and the food was excellent. When suddenly Jacob gets all serious on me and tells me he wants me or some shit. As more than just a one night fuck. I kinda bought it for about two seconds last night, and when we got back to his garage...I was overcome by lust. He looked...beautiful. So we...did it," I concluded lamely.  
"And?" came Jessica's eager voice.  
"And what?"  
"Don't you toy with me Bella! How was it? He was better than Mike right?"  
I smiled to myself. "If I'm being honest here...he was the best I ever had. He's quite skillful if you know what I mean."  
"Mmmmm that's hot girl. So...are you gonna see him again?"  
I bit my lip again. "I can't do that Jessica."  
"Why not?" she whined, as if it were the end of the fucking world.  
"Because love, Jacob Black is a player. No matter what he said to me at dinner, last night was nothing but a booty call to him. He said that shit to get down my pants. It happened, and now he's probably moving on."  
"Hey you don't know that!"  
"Puh-lease. Don't get me started. He's an ass and you know and I both know it. I'm just going to forget about it all and go to class today."  
"Fine, fine. But I think this thing is far from over."  
I laughed sarcastically. "Gotta run Jess. Love your ass."  
"Love your ass too!" she said. "I'll be over later on tonight."  
"See ya then," I said, then hung up.  
I dressed myself in my favorite pair of old, blue jeans and a white graphic T-shirt. I slid my feet into a pair of converse, grabbed my school bag and walked out my front door toward my truck. I drove myself to school, trying really hard not to think about Jacob again.  
Bella, I told myself, he's a fucking player. Stop getting ideas in your head.  
I'm not getting ideas! I argued with myself. I'm just thinking about the way...no the EXPERT way he'd sucked my pussy last night. Oh great. Now my underwear were useless for awhile. At least until the wetness dried.  
I pulled into my school ready for class. Normally I wouldn't be, but I was taking a bunch of Art classes this semester, and I was thinking drawing a few pictures for class would get my mind off of Jacob Black and his cunnilingus skills.

JPOV

I stopped my 10-mile morning jog around La Push beach that morning for the sixth time in a row. Let's face it. You know I am thinking about Bella. I know I am thinking about Bella. The aliens of planet macaroni know that I am thinking Bella and they don't even exist. I wasn't really used to this sort of thing. Thinking about a girl all the time. Ok that was a lie seeing as I have been lusting after Bella for years. But now that I have finally managed to snag a night with her, shouldn't my mind be on snagging the next pussy of La Push? It should. But was it? Nope. Not at all. Because I am a total fucking wimp.  
As much as I enjoyed last night, I cannot and will not allow it to get to me. I'm sure she isn't letting it get to her either. She's probably glad she got her one night stand and is ready to find more eligible bachelors in Forks who can actually commit to her.  
Because I sure as hell can't. I know what I said to her last night at dinner. But Jacob Marshall Black does NOT do relationships. Girls get way to clingy about shit, and I can't handle that. I was about to start my jog again, when I heard someone running up behind me. I turned and my little brother Seth was approaching me.  
"Hey dude!" he called.  
"What do you want you little punk?" I joked with him.  
He grinned. "I wanna know how your date with Bella was last night."  
My joking persona was instantly gone. "Um. No Seth. That's none of your business."  
"Did you screw her like you do with the others?" Seth asked, nosily.  
I could have slapped the fucker for asking me that shit. H was too young to get into this sort of thing. Seth was 18, and according to my father Billy, the more responsible of the two of us. At least when it came to women. I happen to think I am very responsible since I take good care of HIS OLD body shop. But I guess I COULD be a little nicer to girls.  
Haha! That was almost funny. I am not nice to girls. I fuck them. I ditch them. And God dammit that is the way it is gonna stay.  
"Again that's none of your business Seth. Why would you ask?"  
"I'm curious. Bella is not from La Push. And you usually keep your little ring of Quilieute whores close by right?"  
I glared at him. "Seth, you are starting to piss me off. Is there anything else you want? I've gotta finish my jog here."  
"HEY JAKE!" said a voice.  
I looked up to see Paul jogging toward me. What is it with everyone interrupting my jog this morning? "What Paul?" I snarled.  
He stopped once he was within two feet of me and laughed. "Well some one is testy. Did Bella not give you any last night?"  
I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. "Ok since the entire beach of La Push must know, I hit that okay? And it wasn't that great," I lied.  
I fucking LIED OUT MY ASS. That was the best I'd ever had and I knew it. But I was NOT gonna admit it out loud.  
"It wasn't?" Paul asked. "Wow. Ok then. So....wanna hit up the local strip club tonight with me?"  
I smiled. Paul wasn't a player like I was, but he was single, picky and enjoyed flirting around until he could find what he really wanted. We loved going to strip clubs together. And it had been at least a week since our last visit.  
"Hell yeah I wanna go to the strip club tonight. Which one?"  
"The Wolf's Howl," he answered. "It's a new one that just opened. I heard its got some pretty hot hotties there."  
"Dude I am so in!" I said, extending my fist and bumping his.  
"Do you guys have to go to one of those places? They are disgusting!"  
I rolled my eyes at Seth. "Oh shut up dude just because you've been dating the same girl since you were twelve."  
It was true. He'd been dating Leah Clearwater off and on since they were in the seventh grade off and on. It was actually kind of cute and shit. If your into that one woman sort of thing.  
"Hey at least I am not a a walking bucket of STD's," he retorted at me.  
I laughed again. "I get checked all the time. I am clean dude."  
"Whatever," he said. "I'm outtie. Talk to you later."  
He jogged off and I turned to Paul who was sniggering.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"Well you seem to be pretty happy for someone who had a lousy fuck last night. You can't hide that glow from me...was Bella really that bad?"  
I sniffed. "I've had better dude." Why the FUCK was I lying? And I did kinda mention to Bella that we could do it again. So maybe I could fuck the same girl twice. Just...not her. I know I said that...but dammit Bella would never let me...ok brain STOP THINKING ABOUT HER.  
"Whatever," Paul replied. "I'll see you tonight ok? Enjoy your jog."  
"I will," I said, taking off again.

BPOV

A few hours after my boring as hell required Biology class, where Edward Cullen wouldn't stop trying to get my attention, I made my way to my Drawing I class in a hurry. I sat down on the stool behind my giant sketch pad and smiled to myself.  
My Art class, and my studio at home were my happy places. Here, I could express myself in anyway I wanted, and though it was judged by other people, it was the freedom I enjoyed. I made my living by working a crappy job at Starbucks and frequently selling the pictures I painted or drew. One day, I wanted to have my own damn art show in a museum somewhere, and have people come through and say "Ah yes, Bella Swan's piece here is lovely."  
Lame I know, but hey a girl can dream.  
Our teacher Mrs. Cope came in and stood at the front of the class.  
"Hey everyone! I hope you all are ready because today I am going to be a lazy ass. I want you all to draw three things for me today. Your favorite place in the world, what you are doing in that place, and who you want to share the place with. You have the full 2 hour 50 minute period. I'll grade you at the end of the hour," She looked at the huge clock at the back of the room. "Go!"  
I picked up my pencil and started sketching my studio when my friend Angela Weber whispered to me. "Psst! Hey Bells!"  
I looked over and smiled. "Happy Birthday hon!"  
"Thanks so much," she said, grinning at me. "I'm glad you remembered. I'm having a party tonight and inviting a bunch of girls in the class."  
"Cool!" I replied, excited. "Where's the party?"  
"Call me crazy, but I thought it would be cool if we had my big 21 at the new strip club that just opened in La Push. Its called The Wolf''s Howl. I think it'll be fun don't you?"  
She lost me at La Push. I couldn't possibly go. What if Jacob was there?  
What IF Jacob is there you big fat pansy? Said a sarcastic voice in my head. You don't care about him anyway remember? But if he's a player, I said back...he hangs out in strip clubs.  
Oh just go! The voice said. Have fun and do something besides thinking about Jacob's fucking skills.  
"It'll be great," I said to Angela. "Count me in."  
Her face lit up. "Great! I'm so excited! I thought you'd wanna stay home. Strip clubs aren't really your thing. I know they're half naked women on poles, but a little harmless flirting won't hurt right?" she said, winking.  
Did I mention Angela is a lesbian? Because she is. And she likes to think all of her female friends have gay tendencies as well. Ha! I am straight as an arrow.  
"Sure. I'll be there. What time?"  
"Nine o'clock sharp!" she whispered, eyeing Mrs. Cope who was giving us the evil eye for talking during class.  
I winked at Angela and went back to drawing my picture.

JPOV

It is four in the fucking afternoon and I am sitting outside of Forks Community College, having just done the STUPIDEST thing in the world. The idea came to me because I am a complete idiot. I was chilling in my office at work when my father Billy came in and asked me about my date with Bella. Damn Seth, I'd thought. Cheeky bastard told Billy.  
"It was fine dad," I'd said. "She just took me to dinner as payment for my fixing her truck."  
He'd arched an eyebrow at me like that was a fucking bad idea. "Jake...you never let anyone do anything but pay you in cold hard cash for fixing their cars. Bella must be kind of important to you."  
"Nah she's a cheap lay," I lied, figuring I'd might as well own up to sleeping with her since Seth had probably already told him everything.  
I could see his face getting that angry scowl on it. Before I could lecture me I interrupted him. "Dad...I really don't want to talk about Bella. Did you want anything else?"  
"Just be careful," he said, ignoring me. "I know her father Charlie pretty well. He...disapproves of your way with women just as much as I do, even though he barely knows you. He won't be happy if he finds out your screwing with his daughter like that. She's a nice girl."  
Pfft! I could give a fat flying fuck what daddy Swan thought of me. "Yeah yeah it's over Dad it won't happen again."  
"Good to hear!" he said, smiling.  
Paul entered just then, grinning like an idiot.  
"Hey what's up?"  
He just stood there, clearly waiting for Billy to leave. Billy took the hint and left, shooting us suspicious looks before leaving.  
"I was thinking," Paul said, checking to make sure Billy was out of earshot. "If you wanna accidentally on purpose...I can help you."  
Little Jacob woke up at the mention of seeing Bella again. Down little Jacob down. "Hmmm?" I said pretending not to be interested.  
"Bella is at school right now right?" he asked.  
I huffed. "Paul, I am not interested in your little fifth grade games."  
"Ok," he said, giving up. "I know you've been thinking about her. I was only trying to help."  
As he walked away I glanced outside my office and saw the spot on my garage floor where I'd had Bella below me last night, screaming like hell, my name. My fucking name she growled in my ear. God...I'd made her come so hard... I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least get in her face and brag about it. Right? Right.  
"Hey man come back!" I called to Paul, calling myself an idiot again.  
He entered with a smug ass look on his face I almost wanted to slap off. "You rang?" he retorted.  
"Dude...what's the plan?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Tell her that her truck got a flat tire, and have me tow it. You can go pick her up on your bike since you are working on the rabbit today. It'll at least give you a chance to see her and fuck with her head since she was so 'lousy in bed' last night."  
I stared. He'd said that shit like he didn't believe me. Well...it was a lie after all. Ah well.  
"I could do that," I said.  
He laughed. "Thought so. Women are suckers for bad boys on bikes."  
"So what's it to you if I see Bella again?"I asked him.  
"We'll maybe you can get some actual work done instead of lounging around here thinking about her pussy," he said in a smart-ass tone.  
I sighed. "Whatever Paul."  
So here I stood, leaning against my motorcycle outside of Bella's school, playing some "high school" game like having her truck towed just so I have an excuse to talk to her. A normal fucker would just call the girl. But that is not my style. Then again, neither is making up an entire scheme like this to see a fucking girl. I usually hung around the mall or strip clubs or something to pick up a woman. This had involved planning and strategy. What in the name of Jesus' holy halo is fucking wrong with me?  
I ran my hand over the motorcycle's shiny red coat, impatiently waiting for her to exit the damn building already.  
I got my wish. She walked out of her school, arm in arm with her friend Angel Weber. She kissed her lightly on the cheek, waved goodbye and walked in my direction. I smiled. I couldn't fucking help it. Bella looked gorgeous today, and I really was having trouble getting last night out of my head.  
Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she saw me.  
"Jacob!" she said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

BPOV

I couldn't believe he was actually standing there. Its not like I thought he'd fallen off the face of the earth...but why the hell was he here. In my school parking lot. Looking again like a sex god. He tossed his long, gorgeous mane of hair and folded his arms. His dark eyes were smoldering, and again I felt the wetness seep into my panties. Damn you vagina, I thought. Stop that.  
"I thought I'd help you out again today," he said smoothly.  
I folded my own arms. "Oh really? Well no thanks. I don't need your help."  
He chuckled. "I think you do."  
I studied him for a long moment. Especially those delicious biceps of his...his strong torso with the ab muscles bulging through it, and his long muscular perfect legs which were visible beneath his baggy jeans. He was perfect. But also hiding something. I could tell by that smart ass look on his face. I pulled myself together again.  
"What do I need help with?" I asked him, and then began glancing around for my truck. I panicked. I knew I'd parked it here this morning...where the hell was it? Was it stolen? Should I call Charlie?  
"You seem to be missing something Bells."  
I glared at him. "Where the HELL is my truck Jacob? If you know anything dammit TELL ME."  
"I know where your truck is," he replied simply. "Its back at my shop getting the tire changed."  
"What?" I spluttered.  
"Paul was driving around in his tow truck, when he noticed your truck had a flat. He didn't have the proper tools to fix it, so he took it back to my shop. I fixed it for you and its waiting there now. Do you want a ride to go get it?"  
"A ride?" I asked him angrily. "What the HELL Jacob? You can't just...just"  
"Fix your car for you? Because I believe I did that yesterday...and you didn't have a problem then."  
"I didn't ASK you to fix my car for me today Jacob. I don't want anything from you and I wish you'd just leave me ALONE!" I spat.  
If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was a man who fucked with my feelings and that is exactly what Jacob was doing. He was clearly trying to get back in my pants again, and maybe I'd invited it when I told him we should have another fuck session again...but I sure didn't mean that shit now. I am nobody's whore.  
He shrugged. "Ok...well its a little too late. And now your car is at my shop with a new tire. And you're probably going to want it back, since I don't have a key to bring it to you, you might as well just get on my bike with me and come get it."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't WANT to go anywhere with you. You make me sick!"  
He moved close to me and put his big hands on my shoulders. "I didn't make you sick yesterday," he said.  
I avoided looking in his eyes, knowing I'd get weak if I did. I can't help it. I did have the greatest sex of my life with him last night. "This is getting us nowhere...Jacob...FINE. I'll go get my truck. But after that I insist you leave me alone. Clear?"  
"Crystal," he said, swinging a leg over his motorcycle. "Come on."  
I froze, feeling my heart drop into my knees in fear. "You want me to get on that?"  
"I'm working on my rabbit today too or I would have driven it," he said, trying not to laugh. "Just hop on, and put your arms around my waist."  
Boy did that sound like an invitation. I sighed again and climbed on to the bike. He started it, and took off quickly, speeding it out of the school parking lot. We rushed down the road together, his long hair occasionally whipping me in the face, but the speed...the speed was actually fun. I watched the trees as the flew past, looking like nothing more than blurs. I tightened my hold around his waist and realized I was touching his glorious abs again. It made me shudder.  
"You ok back there?" he yelled, over the noise of the engine.  
"I'm fine," I yelled back.  
He smiled that fuck me grin again. I hated when he did that. It made it harder for me to want to stay away from him.  
"We'll be there soon," he yelled. "Just hold on tight and enjoy the ride babe."  
He sped up and sure enough, I could see La Push coming into view and not long after was his garage in plain view. He sped into the lot and came to a screeching halt outside the garage. I was shaken, but did not fall over. He planted his feet on the ground, waiting for me to exit.  
I climbed off, feeling a bit disoriented and he stared at me for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something. Instead he pushed a button, opened his garage door and there was my truck in just the condition I'd left it in.  
"There you are Bella. No charge again," he said nonchalantly.  
"Why..." I started.  
"Why what? Do you want me to charge you for the tire?"  
"I can't get freebee's all the time Jake," I said.  
"If I wanted to charge you I would," said Jacob, shrugging again.  
"And why don't you want to," I said, moving his chin down so that his eyes met mine.  
He flashed me that gorgeous grin again. "I just don't. Take it or leave it."  
I fought the strong desire to kiss him and ran to my truck. I hopped the cab, shut the door and rolled down my passenger side window. "Thanks! I yelled as I started it and pulled away from the garage.

When I got home I spent the time before I needed to start getting ready for Angela's party painting a picture of my cat Nessie. She was actually more cooperative than the last time I'd tried to paint her and laid still. Painting helped keep my mind of Jacob for the most part. His new generosity that was only fueled by his sexual desires was really starting to work my nerves. It didn't matter though. He was NOT going to get into my pants again, and that was that. Around six, I finished my picture and ran upstairs to shower again. I had no clue what the proper attire for strip clubs was, so I threw on a hot pink miniskirt with black leggings underneath and a long sleeved V-neck black shirt. I slipped into another pair of converse and looked in the mirror. The look was casual, kinda boring and non sexy. Totally me. I smiled to myself. Its not like I was trying to impress anyone right? The only reason I'd dressed up last night is because Italian restaurants are fancy. Tonight I just felt like being me. I didn't even bother with make up, I just flat ironed my hair, grabbed my purse and walked out the door to my truck. As I drove, I leaned an elbow against the open window and put my forehead in my palm.  
Jacob Black is out of my life now. Earlier today was the last time I'll have to see him for a long ass time. For some reason, that kind of bothered me. I pulled in to the strip club parking lot having gotten the directions from Angela and rushed inside, feeling rather excited. I instantly found her and my other friends at a table in the back. I waved, walked over and and gave her a hug.  
"Bella I am so glad you could make it!" Angela said happily. "I honestly thought you'd wimp out."  
"Nope I'm here!" I said grinning. "I'll even buy you your first drink."  
"Oooo thanks!" she said, then nudged me with her elbow. "So I hear that you had a date with Jacob Black last night."  
I instantly glared at Jessica who was sitting across from me, quietly sipping on her strawberry daiquiri.  
"I did...but tonight is not about me," I said, speaking to Jessica now. "Its your birthday Angela, so why don't we talk about something YOU want to talk about."  
She looked between me and Jessica. "I kinda wanted to know how the date with, but I suppose I can tell you how the rest of my day went first. I totally got 2 new vibrators, a batch of cupcakes, some new thongs and a Kama sutra book between my mom, Jessica and Lauren," she said motioning to our other friend at the end of the table.  
I cracked up laughing. "That's awesome hon. No worries, the picture I am working on for you will be done by tomorrow. You'll love what I drew you."  
"Thanks babe!" she said, hugging me again.  
A topless woman who's hair was covering her breasts and only wearing panties approached our table. "Hey guys! Welcome to The Wolf's Howl. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"  
Angela's face lit up. "I think we will all take a round of wings to start off with."  
"Mmm and I want to order an amaretto sour, for the birthday girl here," I said, nudging Angela.  
"Its your birthday?" the woman said winking. "I might have to give you a birthday kiss."  
Angela beamed. "Bring one back will you."  
The woman winked again. "You bet," she said, writing down our order. "Can I get anyone else a drink?"  
"I'll just have a beer," I said, while everyone else made their orders.  
I looked around the club, blushing at all the scantily clad women walking around. Some were just flirting and taking orders, while others were giving lap dances or working the pole. I could never do anything like that. I am way too conservative.  
Yeah, says the girl who fucked a player on the first date last night. Sigh. Would that memory EVER go away? I saw a group of four huge boys enter the club and tried to make them out when Lauren called my name.  
"BELLA!" she said.  
"Yeah what?" I said, turning to face her.  
"You're missing all the fun. We just started discussing our most amazing sexual moments. What was one of yours?" she asked, grinning at me.  
My face flushed even deeper and I watched Jessica try and stifle a giggle. "Um....well...I-"  
"Wait..." Angela said, narrowing her eyes. "Did you fuck Jacob Black last night?"  
I bit my lip. "I just...."  
"Oh my GOD you did!" Lauren said. "Dude...he's the most popular dick in all of La Push."  
"I know," I said through gritted teeth.  
"So...give us the details. Was he as good as all those Quiluete girls go on about?"  
I pursed my lips. "He was....decent."  
Jessica slammed her cup down in frustration. "Bella quit lying. You loved every second of last night."  
"It doesn't matter though," I said taking a sip of the beer our waitress sat on the table.  
"Why doesn't it matter?" Lauren asked, making a face as Angela shared a quick kiss with the waitress.  
"We all know that Jacob black is a player. He's a dog. He only wants a woman for one thing and he'll never be anything other than sex. I want more than that. I want...commitment," I said honestly.  
"You weren't thinking about commitment when he was banging you last night," Jessica teased.  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok...so I had my one night stand last night. But its not going to happen again. Its not even a big deal."  
"Alright alright," Angela said. "Let's give Bella some space on the subject guys."  
"Deal," Lauren said. "So Angela you ready for a lap dance?"  
Angela giggled. "You know it! If anyone sees the waitress, get her attention. I've got a special eye on her."  
"She was pretty hot," I agreed.  
"Exactly! I mean I could use a girlfriend. Its been way too long."  
"Its been exactly 2 months," Jessica teased. "Girl I know you can stay single longer than that."  
"Says the girl who sleeps around every damn night," Angela said, poking her tongue out at Jessica.  
"Yeah because I don't DATE. I just fuck them. I could never actually commit to anyone. But point taken."  
I shifted in my chair, hoping the conversation wouldn't turn to my hopeless love life. I saw Angela's crush of the evening and was about to motion for her to come over when I noticed she was leaned over, whispering in someone's ear. I shook my head and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Lauren asked.  
"I'm gonna go get Angela's girl!" I teased, ruffling Angela's hair.  
I walked over to the pretty woman and started to tap her when she leaned up and I saw who she'd been whispering to. My body went rigid when I realized I was staring into the dark eyes of Jacob Black. He'd been here since he walked in....I just hadn't recognized him right away. He came out to a strip club tonight to be around these sluts here. He was lying last night. He didn't give a fuck about me. I was nothing to him but a piece of pussy and now it was confirmed. Why else would be be here, flirting with this topless whore and looking like he was enjoying every second of it.  
He got to his feet. "Bella!" he said. "I was just telling my friend Holly here how much I'd love to take her home. Would you like to join us?"  
My blood boiled. I knew he was slightly drunk, I could tell. But still, he was NOT about to speak to me like that. Not after all the lies. I snatched a glass from one of his friends and eyed him carefully.  
"Hey now if you want a drink I can get you one!" He said laughing.  
I pulled my arm back and threw the liquid in his face.  
"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. I was heated...and truthfully I shouldn't have been. Its not like Jacob was my boyfriend. But the words he'd spoken...and the sweet way he helped me today.  
"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, scrubbing his face with napkins.  
"Your my problem Jake!" I said.  
Jessica rushed over. "What's going on? Bella your ruining the party."  
"She came over here throwing shit at me!" Jacob said heatedly.  
"You know what? Fuck you!" I said to him, an unexplainable anger boiling inside me. "Go to HELL"  
I stormed out the door of the club, shoving the slutty waitress called Holly out of the way in the process.

Ok guys I hope this chapter was okay. I know things are going a bit slow but they'll speed up soon enough. We'll get to all the lemons and the good stuff soon I promise! But only if you leave lovin here...


	3. Broken

**Song for this chapter is "Broken" by Secondhand Serenade. **

_Not a million fights could make me hate you.  
Your invincible...  
Yeah its true...  
Its in your eyes, where I find peace. _

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town...scream out loud.  
Is it broken?  
Can we work out it out?  
I can see in your eyes, you're ready to break...  
Don't look away..._

**BPOV **

I stormed into the parking lot and slammed the door to my truck. Hot tears were streaming down my face, and I couldn't help but wonder, what the HELL is wrong with me? Why am I crying over that sick son of a bitch. He sure as hell doesn't give a shit about me. He's probably laughing his ass off right now.  
I took my keys out of my purse, jammed them in the ignition and prepared to back out when I heard tapping on my passenger side window.  
"What?" I screamed furiously, not wanting company.  
"Bella its Angela. Can you please open the door and talk to me hon!"  
I panicked for a moment. It suddenly hit me that not only had I had my little revenge on Jake, I'd left my friend's big 21st birthday party. I sighed impatiently, unlocked the door and in climbed Angela her eyes full of sadness. She scooted next to me but didn't say anything right away.  
I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Angela...I...I'm really sorry that I left your party. It was nothing against you. I-"  
She touched one of my hands. "Bella...I know you ok? I know that you left my party. And I know that you are sorry for it. I also know that you wouldn't have left like that and attacked Jacob without a good reason. What I don't know is what that reason is. Talk to me hon. What's going on?"  
I hid my face and leaned my forehead against the steering wheel. "I fucked Jacob okay? I fucked him and it was the greatest sex I've ever had. It was perfect. Until he went and FUCKED EVERYTHING up. I really thought he was different because before we had sex, he told me he was. He told me that 'I gave him butterflies' and he 'wanted me for more than just sex'. But...its not like I have a booty call detector. I wish I did because that's all I was to him..." I had to stop there, because I felt the tears coming again.  
Angela watched me for awhile then patted my knee. "So...you thought he cared about you. And when you saw him at the strip club tonight you felt he was back up to his old tricks again and got angry?"  
"You bet your ass I did!" I barked, sitting up now. "That cocky bastard deserved a drink in the face. He was flirting with some big breasted slut! Less than 24 hours after taking me home from school today, and fucking me last night! I HATE Jacob Black! I HATE HIM!"  
Angela moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders."Two things. Babe...you don't hate Jacob. You like him a lot otherwise you wouldn't give a fuck who he was with tonight. And next...honey I'm sure you're not the first person to mistake a player's intentions. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
I shook my head. "You're wrong. I do hate him for doing this to me. And I hate myself for falling for it. And for not being able to get my mind off of his stupid ass."  
"Bella." Angela said. "I know that you are in a lot of pain right now. But don't worry, all you have to do is stay away from Jacob and everything will go right back to normal. Focus on school, your beautiful paintings and transferring to Dartmouth next year."  
"You have a lot more to be happy about than you do to be sad. You're a gorgeous girl. And if Jake was the "best", I bet you can find better. He's not that great anyway."  
I narrowed my eyes at her. She of course hadn't slept with Jacob. I didn't think I could ever find someone who could make me feel like that during sex. The way he'd made my body cum so hard...the way he'd pinned my arms down...and told me to take his amazing cock...and the delicious way it fit into my mouth. He tasted wonderful...and nothing compared to the way he'd held me afterwards. And I can't forget his kisses...his lips were so warm and soft...  
"Earth to Bella!" Angela snapped. "Come out of Jakeville. Because in a way you are right. Black's a player. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. So you need to just focus on other things. You got your revenge tonight and there's not much else you can do. The next time your truck breaks down...hell I'll even try to fix it for you before you take it to that...IDIOT."  
I nodded, not really taking in all she said. "Deal. I am just going to move on."  
"Good girl!" Angela said, hugging me tightly. "Now since there are still a few hours before my birthday is over what do you say head back to your place with Jess and Lauren, polish off these cupcakes and watch some bad movies on T.V."  
"Sounds good to me," I said. "Anything sounds better than going back in there."  
Angela hugged me. "I'm gonna go get my stuff, don't leave without me so we can all drive together."  
"I won't." I responded dryly.  
After she left, I pulled down the mirror above my steering wheel and focused on my reflection. "You're gonna get over him," I told myself. "You are gonna just forget all about Jacob Black and the idiot he is. And you never have to see him again."  
I knew I was lying like a kid lies when they don't want to get the life beaten out of them for breaking the cookie jar, but hey a little denial never hurt anybody.

**JPOV **

I was pissed as hell and still trying to towel dry my brand new shirt. Dammit Bella! I thought angrily. How the fuck can you throw a red drink on a clean white shirt? But fuck me if Isabella Swan wasn't just a little bit sexy when she was angry. I chuckled to myself thinking about that. But then I wondered what made her so damn mad in the first place. Her little friend Jessica stood over me, glaring at me like I'd done something to her.  
"How may I help you?" I asked her in a smart-ass tone.  
She blinked. "You can't help me. But you can tell me what the HELL you think your trying to pull on my best friend."  
I'd pull anything on your best friend honey, I thought, grinning wickedly. Including her clothes off again. Wait...no. Bella! OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT DAMMIT!  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.  
"Yes the FUCK you do," she shouted, getting closer to my face. "You fucked my best friend last night remember that?"  
Hell YES I remember. That was some great fucking sex. Hey it was! It's not like I have feelings for her or anything. Her sex just happens to be mind blowing. So there.  
"And what does that have to do with why she came over here, embarrassed herself and ruined my new shirt!" I said. I really was confused.  
"I think you look hot when your all wet," said the waitress, Holly.  
I smiled and said to her, "Oh baby girl...I bet you are too."  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Jessica said, pointing between me and Holly. "How dare you come back here acting like the same slick little bastard you were before you fucked my friend last night! Do you have ANY idea how much you've hurt her?"  
I put my forehead in my hands. I was drunk as hell and wasn't really taking in all she said. "I did not hurt Bella. I fucked her last night and she was happy about it."  
She pulled my hands away. "Hey you stupid punk listen to me! Bella is-"  
"She's a little pansy ass is what she is!" my friend Embry said, standing to face Jessica. "If she's all pissed because my bro Jake here is fucking around that's her problem. Jacob has always been and will always be a player. He will never "date" anyone. So the "feelings" she might have caught during their little romp session last night are her own damn fault and no one else's."  
"And who the hell are you?" Jessica asked him.  
"I'm his friend!" Embry shouted at her. "And I don't appreciate you coming over here and starting shit. No one cares about Bella Swan."  
"Well I fucking do! And this has nothing to do with you so why don't you just shut the fuck up and go back to whoring around you walking bucket of STD's."  
"You stupid bitch!" Embry screamed. "You have no room to talk! You get around just as much as any of us and I know it because guys tell each other everything!"  
I stood up. Not easily because I'd had so much to drink and moved between them. "Both of you calm down ok?"  
Jessica shoved me. "I don't have to calm down you bastard!"  
Holly shoved Jessica back. "Bitch I will call security on your little scrawny ass if you push him one more time. Now go back over there to your little friends!"  
"Make me!" Jessica spat.  
Just then, another pretty girl with long dark hair and glasses put a hand on Jessica's shoulder.  
"Jessica I've talked to Bella. Let's go. We're leaving."  
Jessica turned to the dark haired girl. "Angela you don't understand-"  
"I do," Angela responded. "Bella explained everything to me. We're heading back to her house. Calm down and stop attacking Jacob."  
"Yeah, leave my man alone," Holly spat. "Take your asses out of this club."  
"Gladly," the girl called Angela responded, pulling Jessica by the arm. "Jess Come ON."  
I swayed a little then asked, "Hey...is Bella still out there?"  
"What's it to you?" Angela asked. "She's about to be gone."  
I shook my head, trying to shake off the tipsiness. "Not until I've had my say," I told her and started heading for the door.  
"Hey!" Jessica said, following behind me. "Don't you say a word to my best friend! Bring your ass back here! JACOB!"  
But it was too late. I was already out the door and heading toward her red Chevrolet.  
"Bella!" I yelled at her. "Hey Bells!"  
She looked in my direction and her eyes widened. She flipped me off and mouthed the words "Fuck you" at me.  
I knocked on the window of her truck. "Get out here and tell me what this is all about. Is what Jessica said true?"  
She glared at me and threw her door open, nearly knocking me over. She climbed out and stared me straight in the face. Her eyes were swollen, she'd been crying more. Her face was twisted into an expression of rage and even though my drunken haze she still looked beautiful.  
"You...Jacob you CRUSHED me. You told me that you cared about me, and I let you..." she hesitated.  
I could tell she was fighting with herself and trying not to cry.  
An unexplainable sadness coursed through my body and I moved toward her my arms outstretched.  
"Bella-"  
"Don't you FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She shrieked. "Why huh? Why me? Why did you have to treat me like every other girl?"  
I recoiled as if she'd slapped me. "I don't know-"  
"Don't you TELL me you don't know! You FUCKED ME LAST NIGHT! YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD GOD DAMN BUTTERFLIES! OR DID THAT MEMORY LEAK OUT OF YOUR TINY ASS LITTLE BRAIN! YOU MADE ME THINK I WAS DIFFERENT WHEN REALLY I WAS JUST ANTOHER PUSSY YOU HADN'T PUT YOUR DICK IN YET!"  
I closed my eyes again, my head was pounding. "I didn't mean to-"  
"Yes the FUCK you did!" she screamed at me. " That's why you were here at a strip club flirting with that topless, plastic Barbie skank! Stay away from me okay? Just stay the hell away from me and leave me alone. Don't come near me! Don't fix my truck! Don't tow my truck! If I EVER see you within 20 feet of me again, I am calling my father Charlie and having you arrested. Get it?"  
I blinked a few times. I really shouldn't drink, I thought to myself. Its hard to keep my thoughts straight. "I...get it I just-"  
"Good!" she said, then climbed in the truck again. She leaned out of the window again and yelled at her friends who I'd forgotten were standing right behind me. "I'm going home guys. Meet me there if you want."  
I really wanted to say something. But I had no idea what to say and the alcohol was kicking my ass. So instead, I stood there like a loser and watched her back out of the parking lot and disappear down the street.

**BPOV **

I heard my phone vibrating, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up and feel the pain again. Over dramatic much? Yes. But that's just me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I knew because Angela and Jessica had stayed the night...that whoever was calling me right now was someone who didn't know about last night. I rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep, but all I could think about was how angry Jacob made me...and at the same time...how horny he made me as well.  
Dammit Bella...I thought. It was one night of sex. GET THE FUCK OVER IT.  
My phone began vibrating again and I snatched it from the bedside table, which read 3:00am.  
"Hello?" I snarled.  
"Bella? Its Charlie, your father."  
"I know who you are," I grumbled, rolling over in bed again. "What is it Charlie? Its three in the morning."  
"Sorry for waking you up," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I got a call tonight about an issue down at this new strip club in La Push. They said you were in there harassing customers and were no longer allowed to come back."  
I sat straight up in bed and rolled my eyes. "I did NOT harass anyone. Ok...well..I had a fight with-"  
"Jacob Black?" My father asked, sounding angry. "Bella...I heard everything from a waitress named Holly and her manager-"  
"Don't mention that FAT BITCH to me!" I hissed angrily. "I hate her."  
I heard Charlie huff angrily, so I let him continue. "Bella...they told me that you came in the club and harassed Jacob just because he slept with you once. When did this happen?"  
My face flushed about a million shades of red. "Dad...I am SO NOT about to discuss my sex life with you. And its none of your business. I'm a grown woman now."  
"Ok maybe that question was asking a little too much. But I do want to warn you about something."  
"Lay it on me dad," I said, knowing if I didn't let him get this out now, I'd have to hear it later.  
"Jacob Black is a no-good, lousy scumbag. Don't think I don't know about his ways. I catch him in bars all the time drunk off his ass, with the next slut on his arm. He's a womanizer Bella. And you deserve so much more than that. What the hell were you thinking when you allowed him to get to you?"  
That he had a mouth-watering eight pack and a dick the size of a New York City underground train. Oh wait...I was supposed to be answering my dad's question and NOT thinking about Jacob's cock.  
"I just...didn't use good judgment I guess," I said, throwing in some dumb ass answer a parent would know and love.  
"No you didn't, and I don't want you going anywhere NEAR that boy again. Stay away from him, because if he slips up once, I am going to do my best to get him in the slammer you can believe me. He can't even treat women right and yet his dad wants to let him own and manage an entire body shop."  
I growled, not wanting to be reminded of Jacob's irresponsibility. "Dad...you don't have to worry. I am never going to see Jacob again."  
Unless he wants to eat me out again. That was awesome! Said a dirty little voice in my head.  
"I promise dad."  
Yeah fucking right.  
"I'm not even attracted to him anymore."  
Your nose is halfway across the room.  
"Good for you kid!" Charlie said, sounding happy. "Billy is a decent man...but I wish he'd have raised Jacob the way I raised you. Now are you sure you're ok about tonight? Holly said you left really upset, although she herself didn't sound too sympathetic."  
I'll bet she didn't, I thought. "Dad I'm fine about the whole thing. I'm pretty much over it at this point."  
"Glad to hear it, and I'm sorry again for waking you up baby girl. I'll let you go back to sleep. I know its been a rough night for you."  
"Yeah dad it has. Thanks," I said, snuggling into my covers again.  
"You're welcome honey. Good night. I love you."  
"I love you too dad. Goodbye," I said, hanging up before he could say more.  
It was REALLY hard for me to go to sleep after all of that, and because of the fact that I was seriously horny but too fucking lazy to pull one of my toys from under the bed. Ah well. Good thing God invented fingers...

**JPOV **

We were on the floor of my garage again...she was below me, her legs wrapped around my waist, screaming my name at the top of her longs while I fucked the shit out of her. Her perky beautiful tits were bouncing, and her tiny hands were gripping her tangled hair, which was something she did when she was "getting hot."  
"Oh God Bella," I said, pumping her so fast sweat was dripping from my temples down to each of my abs. "I want you to come so bad. Come all over MY FUCKING COCK!"  
"Oh FUCK JAKE!" She screamed. "Keep going...I'm gonna come."  
"Come for me Bella! Come now!"  
One tenth of a second later, she came I felt her hot juices run down my cock. She screamed in ecstasy, but I kept pumping her, making sure she'd given little Jacob all she could. Because he was a thirsty bitch. Finally, she collapsed out of breath on my floor. My fucking floor. Yeah I'd done that shit to her. I made her come like that, and I'll be damned if anyone else ever could.  
She looked at me with those "fuck me" chocolate brown eyes. They looked content. But I grinned. I wasn't ready to stop yet.  
"Turn over for me Bella and get on your knees!" I commanded her.  
She grinned like a sex kitten and turned around. I was about to enter her again when I heard a different voice calling my name.  
"Jacob!" It said. "Hey Jake!"  
I looked down to concentrate on Bella, but she was no longer there. All I could see before my eyes was a white wall... and that's when I realized I was staring at my ceiling. I heard snickering to my left and looked over to find Seth standing there, holding a hand over his mouth."What's so funny you cunt rag?" I snarled at him. "Get out of my room!"  
"You drunk ass bitch!" he retorted, trying not to double over with laughter. "This is my room!"  
Confused, I looked around. There we're posters from just about every movie he'd seen as well as pictures of his girlfriend, Leah. Nothing like my room with the half naked women on the walls. Plus, in my disorientation, I'd forgotten I had my own place just across the street from my dad.  
"I am not drunk," I said to him, and it was true, but I could tell by my headache I was definitely hung-over.  
"Dude...I came and got you from the club last night. Dad told me to because he was worried when you hadn't come home. I drove you home and let you sleep in my bed. Don't you remember any of this?"  
I shook my head, trying to think back. All I could remember was a Chevy truck speeding down the street...and away from me. I leaned back against Seth's pillows and sighed.  
"What the fuck happened?" I said.  
"I told you bitch! Damn do you have short term memory now?" Seth said, sitting down on my bed and handing me a bottle of water. "Drink. It'll help."  
"No," I said, but snatching the water bottle anyway. "Dude...why were you laughing at me just now?"  
Seth started chuckling again. "Maybe it's because I passed by the door here and all I could hear was, 'Oh Bella come for me! Oh Bella! Oh Bella!'"  
Embarrassment washed over me and I started hitting his ass with a pillow. Juvenile I know. But I wanted him to shut the fuck up and leave me alone about my sex dream.  
"Oh like you've never had a sex dream before!" I snarled.  
He grinned. "I'm an 18 year old virgin Jake. I've had plenty of sex dreams. I just keep them to myself. What kind of douche talks out loud in his sleep?"  
"Shut the fuck up before I pimp slap you Seth," I said, unscrewing the water bottle and taking a sip. The cool water felt great in my dry mouth...but not nearly as good as Bella's...wait. Why the FUCK am I thinking about her again? And that's when I remembered...  
"Seth!"  
"What?" he asked.  
"Did you...hear everything that happened at the club?"  
He nodded. "As much as some Holly girl told me after you got in my car and passed out. But then the police came and I decided I'd better get the fuck out of there. I think chief Swan saw you on the way out though, and he did NOT look happy. He'll probably be even worse when he hears what happened and what you did to his pretty daughter. Jacob what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.  
"Jacob...you really hurt Bella from what I understand. If you want her so bad just go to her and apologize."  
"I do NOT want Bella," I lied.  
He folded his arms, a smug expression crossing his face. "If you don't want her...then why were you dreaming about her just now. Have you ever dreamed about your other whores before?"  
I downed the entire bottle of water and looked at him. "Seth...I can't help what I dream about. And yes I have dreamed about other women not that it's any of your business."  
"Like who?" he pressed.  
"Well there's..." I started...  
Bella Swan.  
"And um..." I stammered.  
Bella Swan.  
"And hey that girl..."  
Yeah douche bag her name is Bella Swan, my mind said.  
Shut up mind I ordered it.. SHUT UP.  
"Oh yeah?" Seth inquired. "Well when you meet up with 'there's' 'um' or 'that girl' please, by all means bring them to dinner. I'd love to meet them and I'm sure dad will too. Okay?"  
"Fuck you!" I told him, knowing I'd been backed into a corner.  
"You like her dude," Seth said, finally backing out of the room. "Just admit it you pansy son of a bitch."  
I nearly got up and chased after him, but I knew my hang over would protest. I also knew that if I dreamed again at all...it would be about Bella. And I would not be ashamed of it. At least not on the inside.


	4. All I do is dream of you

Song for this Chapter is "All I do is dream of you" by Michael Buble. Don't laugh at me the song fit this chapter! (Plus Michael Buble is like AMAZING)

_All I do is dream of you, the whole night through.  
With the dawn, I still go on, dreaming of you...  
You're every thought, you're everything.  
You're every song I ever song.  
Summer, Winter, Autumn and Spring..._

**BPOV **

_I was fast asleep when my body moved against something warm. I snuggled into the warmth and it moved against me. I groggily turned over and found Jacob there...in my bed. I nearly screamed. But he put a finger to my lips, and smiled that "fuck me grin". I couldn't help but smile back. And then we were kissing passionately..._  
My eyes snapped open and the sunshine from the outside was so heavy on my face I wondered how I'd fallen asleep. I had a text book lying open across my stomach and my Biology notes strewn all over the floor. Nessie was napping quietly on them, looking content. I sat up and stretched my arms. Man they were stiff. I looked at the clock to see it was 1:30 in the afternoon, and I had to be at work at Starbucks soon, but coffee was the last thing on my mind.  
My question, is why the HELL am I STILL dreaming about Jacob Black? I had not seen or dreamed about him in a week and now all of a sudden he's haunting me. But just because I hadn't seen him...didn't mean I hadn't thought about him. I wish this wouldn't have happened to me. I wish I could go back to that night and take back all the sex, amazing as it was because it's driving me up the wall. I knew however this could only mean one thing. I'd slept with Edward when I dated him...and it was boring. I'd slept with Mike when I dated him...and it was less than pleasurable. But Jacob...his sex was unforgettable. No matter how long I went away from him...I knew that I could never forget it. He was in my dreams...he was on my mind. His eyes, his mouth, his face, his hair. All of it was unforgettable because I cared about him. I wanted to be with him. But I couldn't be. I pressed my knuckles into my forehead, trying to squish away the memories of Jacob, but I knew it was impossible. What I needed now...even more than Jacob's cock...was my mother. She knew me better than anyone, and I hoped she could give me the guidance I needed. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. A rush of relief came when she answered on the second ring.  
"Hello?" came her sweet voice.  
"Hey mom!" I said happily.  
"Bella my baby girl...how are you?"  
"Great," I lied. "How are you? How is Phil?"  
"Oh your stepfather is fine other than driving me batty," she said, sounding annoyed.  
"What happened?"  
"He insisted that I do all the dinner and dishes because his arm hurts from baseball practice. But he sure is out there practicing AGAIN right now. I swear men are the most annoying creatures on the planet."  
"Tell me about it," I said, closing my eyes.  
"Oh no...I know that tone. Baby what's wrong?"  
I sighed, trying to ignore the sadness watching over me. "I want a guy mom...a guy who will never want me the same way."  
"Been there done that. So why don't you think he wants you?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Because he's a player who's into strippers with fake breasts and fat asses, instead of skinny, art freaks."  
"First of all do not talk about yourself that way Bella. You are a beautiful, talented young lady. There is nothing wrong with you. After all...you got your looks from me and your personality from your father."  
"Mom..."  
"Ok honey but you know it's true. So tell me about this boy...is he someone new?"  
"No...you know him. Or at least you know of him. His name is Jacob Black."  
I heard her gasp. "Bella...you have a crush on Jacob Black? But all these years you've told me he's annoying, self-centered and a pig. What changed your mind?"  
Some fuckawesome sex that's what. "I slept with him," I admitted honestly.  
She exhaled. "You did WHAT?"  
"Mom chill!" I said, getting angry now. "You've known since I was 17 that I am not a virgin."  
"But for you to have a one night stand with a man so...so...disrespectful toward women...darling what has gotten into you?"  
"I don't know mom...I was stupid. He told me he was different and I fell for it. And the bad part is...that the sex was amazing. No...more like mind-blowing. No one has ever made me feel that way before...and hard as I try I can't get him off my mind. I keep dreaming about him mom...It makes me...kind of want to be with him."  
"But he's a player hon. You've told me all about his ways. You know he'll never change...I hate to say it baby but it's the truth. Has he been different to you since your encounter together?"  
I shook my head. "No. I caught him at a strip club the very next night, hugged up all over some bitch named Holly. He didn't even seem sorry for it. And he hasn't tried to contact me in a week because I told him to get lost."  
"And you didn't mean that did you?" she asked, in an accusatory tone.  
"No...I mean I did at the time!" I insisted. "I just never thought he'd actually leave me alone."  
"Well baby...I know this much. He's not right for you. So if I we're you I'd do my best to try and move on. It's what is best love."  
I shook my head again. That was not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear my mother tell me to fight for Jacob...to try and change him even. But then I wondered if men like Jacob...if players...were capable of change. They say a tiger can never change its stripes. I wonder if that applies to Jacob. Will he always be the same self-centered, sex hungry dog he is now? Or would he eventually man up and want to settle down...with someone as average as me? I couldn't see him settling down with any woman, but that's only because he never had. There's a first time for everything right? Right?  
"Ok mom. I hear you."  
"Good girl," she said, and then I heard Phil call 'Renee!' in the background. "Ugh sweetie I have to go. Are you going to be okay?"  
No, I thought. "Yeah mom I'll be fine I promise. I'll keep in touch."  
"You do that. And send me another of your drawings Phil and I love displaying them here at the house."  
I grinned. "I will mom. Thanks. Love you!"  
"Love you too hon. Bye!"  
The phone went dead and I looked at clock. It was now past two and I had to be at work in less than 30 minutes.  
"Great!" I said out loud running to my room to get dressed. "Can this day get any worse?"

**JPOV **

I'd like to say that I am doing well. After all things at the garage couldn't be better. I was stacking cash, and my employees were happy with me. I'd managed to do several tune-ups in one day alone, along with oil changes. My friends were great, my dad was great and I'd managed to take my six-mile morning jog up to a 10 mile one every morning. So physically I am fine. But emotionally? I am losing my god damn mind! She is in my thoughts. She is in my dreams. She is haunting me. I hear her voice even when she is miles and miles away.  
When I lie down to sleep at night, I can feel her lying next to me. I can sniff her strawberry-scented hair. I can feel the smoothness of her tiny body beneath mine. And in my naughtier nights, I can still see the expression on her face when I'd made her come in the garage. I could hear her screams of pleasure and feel her nails digging into my back. I could taste her sweet juices in my thirsty mouth.  
Isabella Swan was getting to me, and I hadn't even seen her in a week. Did I really just admit that? Yeah I did. For the first time. I'd never admit it out loud though. I had too much pride for that. Holly had been calling me non-stop, but she wasn't the one I wanted to hear from. I wanted Bella to call me and tell she wanted me around. This wasn't just about sex anymore.  
Bella was beautiful, classy and everything I could ever want. I know I was a jerk by going to that strip club, but how the hell was I supposed to know she'd be there with her annoying slutty friend? My mind flashed back to the painful look in Bella's eyes when she'd thrown her drink at me. The hatred...the hurt...I hadn't a prayer of getting her back into my arms. Or back into my bed. When she told me to leave her alone, I really felt she meant it. She wouldn't even take the smallest tenth of a second to listen to me. But part of me can't blame her. I told her she gave me butterflies, and I wanted her for more than sex. But the next day, I showed her something completely different. I showed her the Jacob Black that everyone knows. Not the one Bella made me to be. When I was around her...she was the only one who mattered to me. Even though we'd had exactly one encounter where I'd gotten close enough to her. I thought back to all the years I have spent toying with her, teasing her and taunting her about my sex skills. I knew that she was the girl I wanted, but until I'd actually slept with her...she never stuck with me. Not the way she did now.  
I was kind of irritated. I was not used to wanting one person alone. Sometimes it felt great, like yesterday when I woke up, staring at a picture of her I'd managed to snag, and today? It felt annoying. I knew Bella would never give me the chance to explain what I was doing at the club. But if I explained it to her...it would only make it worse. I was trying to prove to myself and my friends that I was still a player. That I was still hardcore. That I was not pussy-whipped, when the truth is? That all is a big, fat lie. Bella touched something in me, but I'll never get the chance to tell her that. And even if I did, she'd never believe it. That's the worst part of all.  
"Jacob!" said Embry's voice, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yeah dude," I said, not looking up from the paperwork I was pretending to go over.  
"You have a customer here who asked for you personally," he said. I could tell he was trying to get me to look at him.  
Instantly I did. I wondered if Bella had brought her truck here as an excuse to see me. I started to smile, when in walked a gorgeous girl who was not Bella. I was surprised to see she wasn't Quileute. She had long, blonde hair, a great figure and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts, a barely there pink tank-top, and matching flip-flops. Her beauty struck me, but still didn't hold a candle to Bella's.  
"Hi I'm Rosalie," she said, extending her hand. "Rosalie Cullen."  
I felt a bit agitated that she was a Cullen, but stood up and shook it. "Are you related to Edward by any chance?"  
"Duh!" She said, smacking her gum. "Edward is my big brother. But that's not why I'm here."  
"How can I help you?" I said.  
She turned and gave Embry a look, and he left, closing my office door behind him and smirking. He mouthed the words 'Go get em Black,' at me, before heading back out to the garage. She turned back to me, smiling seductively.  
"I hear your pretty good in bed," she said.  
My mouth fell open. This girl...this Cullen from the richest family in Forks had come here to sleep with me. I was a commoner to people like her. I closed my mouth and spluttered,  
"Um...yeah...but what does that have to do with your car?"  
She blew a huge bubble gum bubble and then sucked it back into her mouth. I could tell she was one of those stupid, bimbo blondes, which would normally suit me just fine. But not today.  
"I need you to make my boyfriend jealous," she said. "He's been out late every night the past week, and I think he's cheating on me. I know where he's going and I need a man on my arm when I catch him in the act, so that way he doesn't think I was just sitting at home waiting on him every night and that I've been having my fun too."  
My eyebrows shot up. This woman was seriously scaring me. "Ok...who is your boyfriend?"  
"Mmmm," she said, rolling her eyes. "His name is Emmett. He's kind of big and scary looking but no worries. He won't hit ya. He's just a big teddy. Plus I'll pay you if you like, though I assume running this dumpy little garage, you make plenty of money right?"  
I swallowed as she moved closer to me. "Um...Miss Cullen...I"  
"Rosalie," she said, so close now there was barely an inch between us. "Help me out Jacob. I'll make it worth your while. If you don't want money...I can definitely sleep with you. That won't be a problem. Especially if Emmett is cheating."  
I tried to back up more, but my back hit the stone wall of my office. I could tell she was trying to seduce me. Why the FUCK wasn't this turning me on? I cleared my throat.  
"Why me?" I asked her. "I'm sure there are plenty of men in Forks who can help you."  
She stood back a little and laughed. "Yeah...there are. I just though Emmett would get a kick out of seeing me with someone who has quite the reputation here in La Push. Everyone knows what you do Jacob. Forks is not that big. You should be honored I chose you. I don't just sleep with anyone."  
"I'm flattered," I lied. "But...I can't really help you."  
"Why not?" she said, looking disappointed. "I thought this was what you did? Fucking with women and everything."  
Not anymore, said a little voice in my head. "I do! But-"  
"Is it because I'm blonde?" She asked, popping her gum again.  
I swear if she kept popping that gum I was going to snatch it from her. "No it's not because you're blonde."  
"Is it because I'm a Cullen? Because that could seriously up your player status Black."  
"No that's not why either."  
"So...give me a reason then," she said, smacking her gum and waiting.  
I squirmed uncomfortably. You don't have one you dumb ass, said the voice in my head. Oh wait, yeah you do. Now say it. Out loud.  
"NO!" I told the voice, but Rosalie assumed I was talking to her.  
Her face fell. "Well fuck you then Black. I was only here to help you out. Well...mainly to help me. But it still would have helped and you know it. I'm gone."  
I watched her storm out and my breathing returned to normal. I sighed in relief and went back to shuffling some paperwork on my desk again. When I looked up, Embry stood there looking suspicious.  
"Hey bro," I said to him. "What's up now?"  
He came further into my office and sat on the end of my desk, folding his arms.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"You turning down Rosalie Cullen? She's a sex goddess! I took her up on her little offer, but my question is why didn't you?"  
I closed my eyes, knowing full well the reason I turned her down, but still not willing to admit it out loud.  
"I just...she wasn't my type."  
He laughed sarcastically. "Jacob you don't have a type. You don't even date! You just fuck women and categorize them by whoever looks good to you. Have you forgotten that?"  
"No," I answered honestly.  
"Then why didn't you take up Rosalie? You haven't been yourself lately dude tell me what's wrong. I'm one of your best friends."  
I refused to meet his eyes again. "Embry...I just...don't feel like fucking around today. I'm not in the mood."  
"You're always in the-" he started, but then stopped himself mid-sentence.  
I finally looked up at him, and a look of comprehension crossed his face. "Embry-"  
"It's that Swan slut isn't it?" he asked me. "You have not had sex...since you fucked the Swan! I know I've been hanging around you every night since then. You've been ignoring the advances of other women who come in the garage...you've been distracted...what the hell dude?"  
I really wanted to deny it. It was on the tip of my tongue. But because I wasn't ready to admit it out loud and throw away my players card, I did deny it.  
"I'm just...I don't know man. I just wasn't feelin that Rosalie girl. But trust me I am still the same old Jacob."  
He eyed me for a while. "Is Billy ok and shit? You're really out of it bro."  
"Dad's fine," I replied smoothly. "I haven't changed. Rosalie was hot...but I just wasn't in the mood for a bimbo blonde."  
He finally broke into a grin. "Well I was. So I guess I should thank you for passing your girl along to more practiced hands."  
I faked a laugh. "No problem dude. I'll get the next one though, for sure."  
"Good!" Embry said. "Can't have you going soft on me now can I?"  
"No..." I said insincerely. "You can't.

**BPOV **

"Bella I need a tall, cinnamon dulce with extra whipped cream!" my manager Eric yelled at me.  
I quickly began making the drink, feeling very fidgety. When I'd come into work, Angela was smirking at me over in the corner, telling me that on my break, she had something for me. I wondered what it was, and I don't do well when I am distracted. Sure enough, when I handed the customer her drink she spat back at me,  
"Hey I wanted whipped cream on my drink!"  
"Sorry," I said anxiously. "Let me get that for you."  
I made my way to the whipped cream can by the oven, nearly stumbling in the process. I hated this time of day at Starbucks. Stupid, rushing caffeine demanding customers were always up my ass. But I had recently been promoted to assistant manager, which along with selling some of my painting and drawings helped pay the rent. So I guess I should stop complaining.  
After getting the customer her correct drink, it felt like I fixed about ten thousand more before Eric finally said,  
"Swan! Break time! You have 20 minutes."  
I beamed at him and took off my apron. Anxiously I walked over to Angela, who was sitting with Jessica and Lauren, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Hand it over!" I demanded.  
"Damn Bella can I get a 'Hello, how are you?'"  
"Hey how's it going?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"I'm great thanks!" She teased, poking her tongue out at me.  
"You only look like that when something huge has happened. Hand it over Weber," I said, holding out my hand.  
She pulled a white envelope from her biology textbook and handed it to me. "I live like three houses down from you, and don't know how they got it mixed up but this belongs to you Bella."  
I took the envelope and my heart dropped into my stomach. There were the typed words "Cornish School of the Arts In Seattle, and my name in the middle of the envelope. I nearly started hyperventilating. I'd applied to many art schools, but this one was special. I'd wanted to go here since I first started drawing. I knew I'd already been accepted to Dartmouth with plans to transfer, but I'd still have to take out some student loans with my partial scholarship. Plus, I was only planning on Dartmouth so Charlie wouldn't disown me.  
With shaking hands I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. It read,

_Dear Isabella Swan, _  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Cornish School of the Arts in Seattle Washington on a full scholarship..._

After that sentence nothing else mattered. I was going to an art school on FULL SCHOLARSHIP! I started swirling and dancing and squealing.  
Angela laughed and snatched the letter from me. She read it carefully and then started dancing with me. "Bella this is wonderful! Congrats!"  
"I want to read!" Jessica whined snatching the letter.  
Soon, we'd all read it and Jessica, Lauren, Angela and I were making a scene at the back of Starbucks. People were staring and men were starting to whistle at us.  
"Swan!" Eric barked at me, though his expression was slightly amused. "Take a chill pill!"  
"Sorry Eric!" I called, and then flopped into a chair. "Girls this is AMAZING. I mean a full scholarship? There is no way I am going to boring Dartmouth now!"  
"Congrats honey!" Jessica said, pulling me into a hug. "I am so proud of you!"  
I grinned widely. "Oh my god...this is like a dream come true. I can't wait to go there! My life starts now guys!"  
"I'm proud of you Bella," came a smooth, familiar male voice.  
I turned to find my ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, standing there looking jubilant. I bit my lip.  
"Um thanks Edward," I said.  
He smiled wider. "I know Art means a lot to you. Just like...music means a lot to me. Allow me to take you out to celebrate."  
I really wanted to roll my eyes. Edward had been trying to get back together with me ever since I'd dumped Mike Newton. The problem with Edward was that he was way too clingy, smothering almost. And he preferred to hear more about me than to talk about himself. Also, I hated that he felt the problems of the world could be solved with his family's money. The Cullen's were the richest family in Forks. Edward's father was a well-known doctor at the hospital, and his mother was one of the top lawyers in this town. His sister Alice had become a fashion designer already and was the same age as me. She worked in New York City. His only brother Jasper was in medical school, trying to follow in his father's footsteps. Rosalie was the goddess of Forks. She loved dressing revealing and just sat at home like a princess getting everything she wanted. All the guys wanted her, and though she wasn't a whore, she was well known for the mind games she often played with men. Edward was a musician. The time he didn't spend chasing after me was spent on the piano, the cello, or the trombone. Music was his life, and I'd always wondered why he wasted his time going to a crappy community college in Forks when he could afford to attend any school for music in the country. But then I remembered, Edward wanted to be anywhere I was.  
He was also handsome. He had messy bronze hair, deep green eyes and a breathtaking crooked grin. He was paler than most people, but still gorgeous. Just not as gorgeous as...  
"Um...well..."I spluttered.  
"It's just dinner," He said, moving closer to me. "We haven't talked in a long time and I was hoping we could catch up."  
I pursed my lips and looked around at my girlfriends. Angela's expression said, "Don't even go there."  
Jessica's hands were drumming nervously against her coffee cup and Lauren was looking away, clearly trying to be neutral to my decision.  
"Sure," I blurted, without really giving it enough thought. "When and where?"  
"How about The Lodge?" he asked. "Around eight."  
"Sounds good," I said without enthusiasm, and he beamed. "See you then."  
"I'll pick you up in my Volvo," he said. "Later Bella."  
I watched him walk out and Angela took my hand and smacked it, the way a mother would scold her two year old for touching something she shouldn't.  
"What the hell?"  
"Why are you going out with Cullen?"  
"Because I can't have Jacob!" I said, but then I realized I hadn't meant to say that. My friends' eyes lit up with curiosity and I started to explain when Eric called me again.  
"Swan! I need my assistant manager front and center. We've got a big coffee order up here!"  
"Later guys!" I said, tucking the letter into my pocket, glad for any excuse not to explain what I'd just said about Jacob.  
"You are SO not off the hook!" Angela called after me.  
I knew I wasn't. But at least I didn't have to explain it right then.

**JPOV **

It was six o'clock, and I had no idea where the fuck I was going. I was just driving around mindlessly in my rabbit. Ok so maybe I was headed to Forks. But it wasn't to go see Bella. I needed to deliver a car part to another body shop, and then I would go straight back to La Push, my house and do nothing for the night as always.  
I looked at my reflection in the side view mirror. "You really need to stop thinking about Bella!" I told myself out loud.  
And then, like some sort of sign from God there she was on the side of the road. From my direction it looked like she was painting something by the woods. My heart jumped. Stop it heart. Stop it. But I couldn't stop the grin from spreading over my face. She looked beautiful, her hair pulled back in a high sloppy ponytail, her face concentrated as she painted, her chocolate brown eyes full of joy. Even the messy paint apron she wore made her look sexy. She wasn't the glamour girl. She was just Bella. And that is what made her perfect.  
I pulled up beside her, she saw me and jumped. What? I just wanted to say hi is all.  
"Hey Bells," I said, grinning at her.  
Surprisingly, her cheeks flooded red and she smiled back. "Hi," she breathed.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her, knowing that was a stupid question.  
"We in Forks call this painting," she retorted, looking back at her canvas now.  
I couldn't see the picture from this angle. "Mind if I...take a look?" I asked.  
She studied me for a moment and I was sure she was going to send me away. But then she shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."  
I left my rabbit in the street and climbed out of the driver side door. I went around to look at her painting, and it was beautiful. There as a large deer and her baby eating grass. But what struck me was her attention to detail. You could see expressions in the animal's eyes, you could see the details of their long legs and the vastness of the trees behind them. The picture was so great it took time before I could comment.  
"So does it suck?" she asked.  
"Not at all," I answered honestly. "You're...really good at this art thing Swan."  
"Thanks," she said, using a tiny paint brush to add detail to the grass beneath the deers. "I'm more than just a pretty face you know."  
I paused, understanding what she was getting at. "I know you are."  
She refused to look at me on purpose, but the fact that she hadn't sent me on my way yet made me wonder if she was hoping I'd find her here.  
"So what brings you to Forks?" She asked, nonchalantly.  
"I was delivering a car part to another body shop. Is that okay with you?"  
She shrugged and then opened a box of paintbrushes. They all looked pretty old, and the bristles looked well-used. She took one into her mouth, dipped it in a cup of water and began painting again. Man it made my dick hard watching her do that. It made me want to put my cock in her mouth again...down little Jacob down. Why were my palms suddenly sweaty?  
"Why'd you do that Bells?" I asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Lick the end of your paintbrush?"  
She laughed at something for a moment and then replied, "To make the bristles stick together better. I need new paintbrushes and these have gotten old. The ones I need are expensive though and rent is due, so I'm going to wait until my next paycheck."  
"Sounds like a plan," I said, grinning at her. And even though she had not met my gaze, she blushed again. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was.  
"Done," she said, and then turned the canvas toward me. "I added some clouds. What do you think?"  
"It's amazing," I said honestly. "You really do have a gift."  
"That's sweet," she said, finally looking at me. "hey...do you have the time?"  
I glanced at my watch. "It's almost six forty five. Why?"  
She smacked her hand against her forehead. I have to go...and dammit the picture isn't dry. Eh I'll just lay it flat in my truck and drive carefully."  
I watched her throw out her water cup and pick up all of her brushes. I helped her get the large painting into her truck, though she looked like she wanted to protest.  
"Where are you off to Cinderella?" I retorted.  
"Fairy Godmother awaits," she said back, snickering. "Later Black."  
"Later," I said, regretfully watching her pull her truck away from me.

**BPOV **

I hadn't been able to get my mind off Jacob again, and I knew it was because I finally saw the face I'd been dreaming of. But seriously? I had to pretend he was nothing to me earlier or he would have caught on and tried to seduce me. And we can't have that can we? I sat at the Lodge, nibbling on the end of a bread stick while waiting for Edward to come back from the restroom. So far, he'd been more tolerable than usual. He opened my door for me when he picked me up, and on the way here he chattered about his family and what they were up to. It was nice for him not to analyze everything in my life for once, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he came back and started it again.  
He pulled out his chair across from me and sat down. "So Bella, how have you been?"  
Told you. "I've been great," I lied. "Especially since getting the scholarship. Life has been kind of boring for me though. Charlie is constantly hassling me and I'm ready to get out of Forks."  
"So there's nothing here for you then?" he hinted obviously.  
"Nope," I lied again, thinking of Jacob. "I can't wait to transfer to Cornish though. I've dreamed about that place forever."  
"I know. You told me at your last birthday," he said, beaming.  
I hated when he pointed out the fact that he knew practically everything about me.  
"So..."I asked. "Are you dating?"  
His eyes widened. "Um...sort of. But not really."  
I snickered as our waiter put down spaghetti in front of me and a burger in front of him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"It means...I date. But I'm not currently dating." He said, shifting in his chair.  
"Who was your last 'date' then?" I pressed.  
"Victoria," he whispered.  
I knew who that was. She was the school crazy. Even in a community college everyone knew about Victoria. Oh she was beautiful with her long, strawberry hair, but she got obsessed over one boy every year and would not rest until she got him into her clutches. It was really sick the kind of schemes she'd come up with.  
I laughed out loud. "Why did you date her?"  
"Are you jealous?" He asked, hopefully.  
"No I'm not jealous I'm curious," I said, twisting my spaghetti through my fork.  
He smiled again, and I found I kind of missed seeing him smile. His looks were one of the main reasons I dated him. Call me shallow if you want. But I was young at the time and didn't know any better. Ok so I was 19 but give me a BREAK.  
"Do you really want to hear the story?"  
"Yes," I answered, shoving his shoulder. "Tell me!"  
"Ok...ok!" He said, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of beer. "So...I caught her one day hanging up pictures of me inside her car, because I'd parked behind her that day. I asked her where she got the pictures from and she told me honestly that she'd followed me around with a camera for two months. She had pictures of me in class, outside of class, on my piano...hell she managed to get one of me in a fucking TOWEL. A TOWEL Bella."  
I laughed again, realizing I was enjoying being with Edward again. Well...hanging out anyway. "So...you dated her because you felt sorry for her?"  
"Sort of. She was actually kind of fun to date when you get past the clingy stuff. And probably the best sex partner I've ever had. After awhile though...it started getting to me. I couldn't put up with her constantly calling and sending me naked pictures every day...and setting them as my desk top wallpaper when I wasn't looking. So I dumped her. Now she's dating some poor pitiful named James. I feel really sorry for him."  
"I do too," I said, grinning.  
He took one of my hands. "She was nothing like dating you. You are so much more down to earth."  
"That's really nice of you," I said sincerely, because it was. "I just-"  
"I know," he said, stopping me, his green eyes full of sadness. "We can only be friends."  
"Exactly," I said nodding. "But maybe every now and then we can hang out."  
Great Bella, said the voice in my head. Way to be his pity partner.  
"Really?" he said, lighting up again.  
"Sure, "I said, squeezing his fingers and pulling my hand back again. "I'm going to run to the bathroom."  
"Take your time," he said, watching me as if I were an angel sent from heaven. Which was kind of creepy.  
I walked to the bathroom, digging through my purse to call Jessica and tell her how the date went when I accidentally ran into someone.  
"I'm so sorry!" I said, pressing my phone to my ear and looking up. My heart nearly stopped.  
Jacob stood there in a different outfit than I'd seen him in before. He was wearing a white, button down shirt you could just see the outline of his abs through, a pair of black jeans, and black sneakers. His long beautiful hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he looked like he was relieved to see me.  
"Bella," he said in his deep, husky tone.  
I felt my knees weakening. But I couldn't talk to him. Not here while I was on a date with Edward.  
"Jake I have to go," I said, regretfully pushing past him.  
He took my arm. "Wait."  
I stopped without facing him. I didn't want him to see me blushing. "Why?"  
"Bella...I have something important I need to tell you. Will you listen?"


	5. Fallin For You

**Chapter 5-Fallin' For You**

First of all welcome back everyone! I want to apologize for the delay on getting this chapter up. Seriously I was itching to write it, but important school business that MUST be tended to came up. Fear not! For chapter 5 is here now and because there is a cliffhanger I'll let you all at it and talk to ya more after the chapter. Before I do that I must thank all of you who left reviews and added my story as your favorite. It really made me smile. God bless my readers. Xoxoxox!

Song for this chapter is "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Callait. I love her!

_I am tryin'!_

_Not to tell you!_

_But I want to!_

_I'm scared of what you'll say and so I'm hidin, what I'm feeling._

_But I'm tired of...holdin this inside my head._

_I've been spending all my time!_

_Just thinkin bout ya!_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I think I'm fallin for you!_

_I've been waiting all my life!_

_And now I've found ya!_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_Falling for you..._

_Falling for you..._

**BPOV**

I stared at him for a long moment. "No I will not listen to you!" I said, even though I really wanted to. I started to leave again when he whispered.

"Bella please."

For some reason, that made me turn around. I faced him and folded my arms, trying and failing to act uninterested in what he had to say.

"Go Jacob, but make it fast I have a date to get back to."

He frowned. "Yeah I saw that. Cullen."

"He's sweet," I said. "A lot sweeter than you."

"You weren't this angry at me earlier. What the hell happened Bella?"

"I was in my art zone. I am however still extremely angry at you," I said, and I meant it.

He leaned toward me, looking deep into my eyes. "Bella...I..."

"You what?" I snapped. "There is no way to explain what you did to me."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella," he repeated. "I can't...take back what I did."

"You sure as hell can't!" I told him, wanting to give him hell.

"But I...I don't want to hurt you. I didn't like the way things ended at the club the other night. I feel like...it's my fault...and I don't like you being mad at me."

"Why do you care?" I asked him, frowning. "As a matter of fact, why are you even here. Oh wait. I know why."

He looked at me like he was shocked. "You do?"

"Of course. It so obvious!" I said, pacing back and forth now.

"Say it," he responded.

I pointed at him with my bag. "You want me to join you and Holly for some bedtime fun right? Like a threesome."

He started to speak but I kept going.

"No wait! You want to go back to your garage again! And fuck you right? Or do you want it in your office this time?"

"Bella-"

"Oh hang on! You want me to give you a hand job in the middle of this restaurant. You think just because we had one night of great sex that I want it again. Well let me tell you mister I DO NOT. I don't want it one bit."

"Bella-"

"Oh! I've got it! You want a blow job instead right?" I was getting hysterical now and could feel the tears about to spill over. "You expect me to just drop to my knees and suck off little Jacob! Like some trailer park whore! Is that what you want! Is that it?"

"Bella listen!" he snapped at me.

"NO!" I almost yelled. "I do not want you here. I want you to go away and leave me alone instead of trying to get down my pants. You are the most-"

And then I was no longer speaking. I couldn't do anything by groan because he'd pushed me a little roughly against the wall and pressed his warm lips to mine. Part of me wanted to smack the shit out of him. How dare he kiss me without my permission! But I couldn't push him away. His soft lips felt so good against mine, and though I wanted to fight it, I kissed him back. I ran my fingers eagerly through the lose strands of hair at the back of his neck. His tongue slipped into my mouth and began dancing with mine. This kiss was intense. Sexual. And it sent a surge of butterflies through my stomach. I couldn't stop though. I wanted this. I wanted to kiss Jacob Black forever.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I came here to do that," he said, stroking my cheeks. "And...to tell you something."

"What?" was all I could get out.

"Bella," he said, for the millionth time that night. "I'm...kind of...into you."

My eyebrows rose. "Kind of into me."

He nodded. "And if you weren't into me you wouldn't be so mad about what happened. I can't...be away from you anymore."

Everything in my brain screamed to run back to Edward who was probably wondering where I was. But I couldn't leave Jacob after he said that to me. I guess I was stupid or something. I heard footsteps and without thinking, I pulled him into the w omen's bathroom with me. I locked the door behind him and he laughed at me.

"Really Bella? In here? Because I don't have to pee or anything."

"Shut up and kiss me again!" I said, running and throwing myself around him. I pressed my lips to his this time. I loved the feeling it gave me. He laughed when our kiss broke and picked me up. He took me over to the couch in the w omen's bathroom and laid me down. He climbed on top of me and began kissing me again. He groaned and pulled back. He flashed the most brilliant grin and began softly kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled.

He licked the tip of my earlobe and whispered, "Will you let me taste you Bella?"

I remembered how well he'd done that last time and my smile grew wider. "Yes."

He moved his hands under my blouse and unbuttoned my pants. I watched him warily, but he was smiling to himself. Like a kid on Christmas about to unwrap a Christmas gift. I was so wet, I couldn't wait to feel him down there again.

Once my pants were gone, he pulled down my black thong and tossed it across the room. He stroked my pussy lightly with one of hands and I let out an "Ooo" of excitement.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked.

"I'm sure," I told him. Taste me Jacob."

He didn't need another push, before I knew it his head was between my knees and I felt his tongue teasing my slick folds and moving to my clit where I needed him most. He sucked it into his mouth and I nearly screamed. Dammit that felt so good. He bit lightly, nipping my clit with his teeth. I started moaning.

"Fuck Jacob keep going," I whispered.

His tongue swirled around my clit over and over again so I bucked my hips into his face. He slid a finger into my pussy and began pumping it slowly.

"You're just as sweet as last time Bella," he murmured against me. "I don't know if I can stop tasting you."

"Mmmmm don't stop..." I moaned.

He pumped his finger faster and sucked every part of my pussy, paying extra special attention to my clit. I reached down and grabbed his hair balling it into my fists. I rocked my hips faster and faster and he seemed to like that. He looked up at me with a devilish look in his brown eyes and I watched his tongue moving faster and faster over my clit. That did it for me. I threw my head back, desperate to come and soon. He shook his head back and forth, sucking harder and harder, and slipped a second finger inside me.

"Feel good Bella?" he asked.

"Uhmmnnn," was all I could choke out.

He started biting my clit again, which felt wonderful. I pulled my hands out of his hair and propped myself up on my elbows.

"FUCK JAKE!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the bathroom walls. "GOD I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"I better work harder then," he teased, but he started swirling his tongue faster around my clit again and I lost it.

In the middle of a women's bathroom, with my legs spread, pussy being licked and surprisingly no interruption, I came hard than I had the last time. My screams were so loud I thought surely someone would come running, but no one did. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth.

"Good to the last drop," he told me, snickering.

"Oh my god," I said, still trying to recover. I laid by head back against the arm of the couch and closed my eyes. How the hell had I gone a week without feeling his expert tongue on my body? I had no idea. I could do this everyday, I thought, smiling to myself.

But suddenly...like pieces of ice being dropped in a cold glass of water, realization struck me. I'd allowed Jacob to get to me again. Like a little slut...I'd let him get to me. After what he pulled...he'd manage to sweet talk me into sex again.

"You ok baby?" he said, looking concerned. As if. That bastard only cared about himself.

I sat up glaring at him. "I have to go!" I said, but my hormones whined in protest. Down hormones down. "Lean up Jake!"

He leaned back against the couch, but looked shocked. Almost hurt. "Bella where the hell are you going?"

"Out of here!" I told him crossing the room to grab my panties and pull them on. I pulled my jeans back up too and slid my feet into my sandals.

"Bella wait!" He said, running ahead of me and blocking the door. He really did look hurt. But didn't all great actors look hurt when they needed to?

"No!" I yelled at him. "Move your ass!"

"Not until you talk to me. What the hell went through your head just now Bella?"

I squeezed my temples. "Jacob. Get out from in front of the GOD DAMN DOOR!"

"Make me. I am 10 times bigger than you Bella now talk!"

"Jake you can't do this to me. I am not your whore! I am not another pussy on your playlist. Now get the fuck out the way or so help me god I will call the cops!" I said, feeling the tears well up again.

He stood there for a moment and then moved to the side I shoved him, unlocked the door and threw it open, hoping it would hit him.

"Bella WAIT!" He called after me.

I ignored him and rushed back into the dining room to Edward who looked white as a ghost with worry.

"Bella where the HELL were you?" he asked, but stopped being angry when he saw my face.

I was crying now. I felt the hot tears spill down my face. "Edward please take me home I can't be here anymore."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't...I can't talk about it," I spluttered. "Just please get me out of here."

"I called you like six times," he said, his green eyes full of sadness. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

I shook my head like a child. "Not hungry. Please take me home. Please."

"Ok," he said, standing up and taking me into his arms.

I would have protested, but I really needed the comfort right now. I cried into his shoulder and he took one of my hands.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," he told me.

"I'll make this up to you on another date I promise," I told him, not really meaning it but knowing I'd have to.

"Alright love," he said, leading me toward the door. Before exiting, I looked back and saw Jacob standing there, looking crestfallen.

**BPOV**

It was another one of THOSE mornings again. The ones where you don't want to wake up and see the rest of the world, but you know you have to. The ones where the pain is so bad all you want to do is lie in bed and cry and mope in feel sorry for yourself like one of those lifetime movies. And so I did cry. Long and hard. I wept into my pillowcase, soaking it with salt.

What was wrong with me? When had I turned into such a slut? I guess it was when I fucked Jacob Black. I never thought of myself as a whore before. I was never one to just spread my legs for any guy. My parents taught me better than that, and I'd made mike and Edward work for it. But Jacob...was able to get to me. I felt really guilty. And no matter what anyone said...I just couldn't bring myself to even try to trust him. I rolled over and looked at my blank white ceiling. Maybe I was a whiny over dramatic idiot. But I can't help it. Jacob black is no good. The only reason he keeps chasing after me is because I've proven myself an easy target. Still though, it was hard to get that sullen look on his face out of my head. He looked heartbroken. Like someone had just ripped his heart out. Acting. I told myself. Nothing but a bunch of acting. One thing that sure as hell wasn't acting though? His mad sex skills. God he'd made me feel so good last night. It was like he was quenching the thirst of my body. The thirst I'd had since my night in his garage. A tear trickled down my face and I washed it away. I seriously needed to get up and stop moping over him. I sighed, stretched and went to my bathroom to take a shower. Nessie waited for me, sitting on top of the toilet seat and mewling while I showered. The hot water felt good on my cold skin. When I finished, I fed Nessie and dressed myself.

Today I would go to class and paint and forget all about Jacob, I told myself.

Yeah right, said a dirty voice in my head. You can't forget that tongue lashing he gave you last night. And that voice was right. I ruined my clean panties again just thinking about it.

I tried to shake it off, grabbed my school bag and walked out to my truck. My window was open. Did I leave it open last night? Curious I looked inside. I gasped and my stomach nearly fell out of my jeans. There, in the cab of the truck, sat a bucket of brand new expensive paintbrushes wrapped in a silk bow with envelope attached. I smiled. My dad must have remembered. But...I hadn't told my dad I needed new brushes...

I climbed into the cab, smiling more and opened my envelope. My fingers trembled as I read:

_Dear Bella,_

_It's Jake. I know you want me to leave you alone, but I'm not giving up. This is not just about sex honey. You have something I just can't stay away from, and I'm not talking about your pussy. I'm talking about your beautiful personality. There is nothing in this world that will keep me from fighting for what I want. I didn't get to say everything I wanted to say last night...because I got too nervous. I know you are only dating Cullen because you can't get me off your mind. I knew it from the way you kissed me last night. It was intense. I bet he can't kiss you like that can he? _

_Look...Bella please meet me at the dock of the lake in Forks tonight. I need to talk to you badly. I really want you to come. This is not a joke. I don't chase after girls like this for nothing. Please meet me beautiful. Please? 7p.m. _

_Love, Jake._

_P.S.: I hope the paintbrushes are the right kind. I asked the lady at the crafts store and she said they were some really good ones. _

I beamed and took one of the paintbrushes from the bucket.

"The brushes are perfect," I said happily. "Absolutely perfect."

I think I'll meet him tonight. If anything else, I think this gesture has proven he's sweet, and a great listener. Because I totally mentioned I needed new brushes. And he totally listened to me.

**JPOV**

I was trying to fix up a car in my garage, but all I could think about was the look that was probably on Bella's face when she saw those brushes. I knew they'd get her to come see me again. I hated seeing her heart break like that last night. She had good reason to doubt me...but I wish she hadn't done it after what happened in the bathroom. Maybe seducing her wasn't the best way to go. But she was incredibly sexy...and I needed to take her again. My tongue was craving her sweet juices. But it wasn't just her perfect little figure that kept my heart racing...it was her personality.

She was a total art geek which I found adorable. The contentment I see in her eyes when she is painting...it feels like I am happy because she is happy doing what she loves to do. She's funny...and sweet...and sensitive...and vulnerable...like a baby lamb or something. Well...she was when she wasn't cursing me out or throwing drinks in my face that I completely deserved.

"Hey Jake?" Paul said. "Do you wanna snap out of Bella's-twat-ville and come help me carry this part inside?"

I laughed. "Yeah sure dude."

I helped Paul carry in a car bumper from outside and he shook his head at me. "Jakey jakey jakey."

"What?" I said innocently.

"You are really crazy about that Bella aren't you?"

"I...I just want to talk to her. Tell her that...she-"

"Makes your knees weak? Flushes your cheeks red? Makes your heart beat fast?"

I rolled my eyes at Paul and shoved him. "Back off man."

"You're the one with the crush not me. So tell me something."

I knew what he meant and I sighed. I looked up at the cloudy sky and said, "She...makes me...different."

Paul nodded, smiling at me. "Nice bro."

He knew I didn't need to say more than that, and that's why I'm really glad he's my best friend. He gets me, without me having to say everything I mean. I still wasn't quite comfortable with all of this yet. I didn't know how to like a girl. All I'd ever know was 'Oh look breasts and a twat let's do this!'. I wonder if that made me the jerk Bella said I was.

Quil came into the garage, whistling to himself. "Hey ladies what's going on?" he asked.

Paul laughed. "Not much. Just watching the rain. Kind of a slow day today."

"I've gotta finish getting this car tuned," I said, heading back to the car. Embry moved in front of the car and blocked me.

"Hey cotton boy," he retorted.

"What is cotton boy supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

"It means you've gone soft on me dude. You like that Bella chick."

I shrugged. Why the hell couldn't I talk about my feelings? Oh yeah. The guys would kick the crap out of me.

"Stop giving him grief Embry!" Paul said. "Jake's a big boy he can do what he wants."

"I just miss the old Jake," Embry teased. "The one who was more of a ladies man. You used to dip that stick of yours in a new honey pot every night. Now all you do is float around thinking about Bella. I mean she has a nice ass but..."

I felt the blood rush to my head and I started to get angry. "Embry...back off okay?"

"I'll back off when you quit acting like a whiny little girl Jacob," he said, snickering. "There are much hotter girls in La Push. Focus on them."

"I won't," I said under my breath, moving around him to get back to work. "I can't go there anymore."

"Are you seeing her tonight?" Quil asked me.

"I am," I told him. "I want to talk to her...about everything."

"Good luck dude," Quil said, clapping me on the back.

"Thanks," I said nervously. "I'm going to need it."

**BPOV**

I'd spent all day bubbly and bouncy. I broke in my new paint brushes in Painting II today and painted a gorgeous waterfall with purple daisies and red roses, my favorite flowers. I figured I could sell this one for a good 200 with all the detail of the photo. My teacher gave me full marks and said she'd keep it in her display case for a few days. That made me happy. I ran into Edward in the hall, but instead of telling him the truth about last night, I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him I'd make another date with him soon. He understood and offered to walk me to every class that day. I was so excited about what Jake had done, I didn't care. Once I was out of school, I bounced out to my truck and started it. I drove home quickly, singing loudly to the radio. Damn had my mood changed since this morning. I knew it was silly, but I had to know what Jacob wanted.

When I got home, Jessica was sitting on my doorstep outside my house.

"Spill," she said to me.

"Hi Bella how are you?" I said to her sarcastically.

"Angela told me to find out why you were floating through school all day today. I would have gone up there but I was busy and I don't have classes," she said, following me in the apartment after I'd unlocked the door and went inside.

I turned to her and showed her the bucket of paintbrushes I held in my hand. "LOOK!"

She made a face. "Mmmm paintbrushes. Yay."

"No you retard!" I said to her, rolling my eyes. "Jacob gave me these. And check out this letter," I added, pulling out the letter I'd been re-reading all day.

She sat down in my armchair and started to read. Even her eyes lit up with joy. "Bella this is adorable! And those paintbrushes must have cost a nice penny."

"Yeah these are the good ones. I think...I think Jake might be falling for me Jess!"

She put up two hands. "Wait...so what's changed since the other day? Besides what Jake refers to as, last night in the bathroom."

I blushed. "Um...yeah we sort of had a run in with each other last night. It got a little kinky."

"You whore!" she said, cracking up laughing. "You fucked him again?"

"No!" I told her, flopping down on the couch. "I just...kinda...let him...eat me out."

"Damn bitch that is kinky!" Jessica said, waggling her eyebrows.

I ran my hand across my forehead and into my hair. "But I felt really bad afterward. I left because I thought he was getting to me again. I was miserable this morning. But then..."

"You found the brushes and the letter and now you are ready to see what Mr. Handsome has to say. Right?"

I nodded. "I am. I'm not sure why...but I could at least hear him out."

Jessica pulled me into a hug. "Well you deserve to be happy. So if he does that for you more power to him."

"Thanks girl. Come help me pick out a nice little outfit to wear."

"No problem!" Jessica said, jumping to her feet. "Hey if you meet his friend Embry down there will you kick him in the nuts for me?"

I cracked up. "Jess, why do you hate him so much? And why even bring him up?"

"Because he's a lousy, cocky little asshole who thinks that just because I sleep around do the same things he does that there is something wrong with ME."

I started to inquire more information when a knock came from the door. I went to open it, hoping Jacob would be standing there. Instead, I met my father's eyes.

"Hey dad," I said casually, biting my lip.

"Hey!" he said, wrinkling his brow. "Doesn't your loving father get more than that as a greeting?"

He held his arms open and I went into them, giving him a sincere hug. "Better?"

"Much better," he said, rubbing my back. "So how was your day?"

"It was good," I told him. Boy was that an understatement. "You can have a seat if you want but I'm getting ready to go out."

"Out?" he said curiously. "Out with who?"

I bit my lip nervously. I knew Charlie didn't like Jacob. But I had to be honest with my father. "Dad...with Jacob Black."

His expression changed from cheerful to angry in less than a second. "Isabella Swan-"

"Dad don't ok?" I snapped. "He's a nice guy and he just wants to talk!"

Jessica snickered behind me and whispered "Yeah he does."

Charlie stood up. "Bella he isn't good for you."

"Dad can't that be my choice?"

"No it can't Bella!"

"I am 21 years old!"

"But he's a PUNK!" Charlie said to me, getting angrier.

"What?" I said, my mouth hanging open.

"Bella..." he said, then seemed to think for a moment. "I saw him today...and it wasn't pretty."

Frustrated, I clenched my teeth and said, "What are you talking about Charlie?"

He hated when I called him that. I only did it when I was really angry at him. "He was out with another girl today."

Jessica dropped what ever she was holding behind me and it hid the floor with a loud thud.

My arms fell limply to my sides. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Bella. He was making out with some bimbo blonde today after he'd dropped her off on his motorcycle."

I didn't feel myself fall. All I knew was suddenly I felt the couch beneath by body. "No..." I said out loud.

"I'm afraid so Bella," Charlie said, walking over to comfort me. "He told her he'd be back as well. That's why I came over here. So I could tell you all about it."

I leaned back against the couch. My stomach rolled. "He..."

"Bella sweetheart...honey breathe ok?"

I shook my head back and forth frantically. "No. no. no. no. no. no..."

"I saw him love. Now please breathe. You can't let that player cause you anymore pain."

I looked at my father. I knew he was serious, and that part was the worst. The tears were coming again. I turned to Jessica. "Well then. Um...I guess I won't be needing your services tonight then Jess. I'm not going anywhere."

She folded her arms. "Oh HELL no. Bella I'll be back later."

I watched her storm out of the house and knew where she was going. I wanted to call her back, but my tongue didn't work. Nothing in my body worked. I lied on the couch, frozen as a statue and just cried. Charlie wrapped his arms around me. "Its okay honey," he told me. "Its going to be okay."

But it wasn't. Jacob Black had failed me again. It would never, ever be okay. Never.

**JPOV**

I took out my pocket cologne and sprayed some on, making sure to smell nice for Bella. I'd spent my time after work practicing what I wanted to say to her. I couldn't wait to see her tonight, and I knew she'd be here. She just had to. She sent me a text message earlier saying see you at seven. And it was now six fifty-six. I walked out to the dock and paced back and forth like an idiot. I couldn't wait to see her again, maybe even to hold her close to me. Sniff her strawberry-scented hair, run my hands over her gorgeous body, and see that gorgeous grin again. I looked at my watch. Two minutes was way too long to wait, but then I remembered she might be a bit late because girls like to dress nice and all that. I'd dressed myself casually in a pair of Levi jeans and a black polo. I left my hair down, because even though Bella never admitted it, I knew that she loved my long hair. I could tell by the way she looked at it. I smiled to myself and vowed to never cut it. Whatever made her happy, she would get it. I paced back and forth some more, but after about the thirtieth time to the edge of the dock I started worrying. It was now seven twenty.

What could be keeping her? I asked myself. Was she in a car accident or something? No...she couldn't be. I told myself. I would be able to feel in my heart if something happened to her. Wow...did I really just say that? Only inwardly. I sighed and decided to wait a little longer.

A little longer was agony. When I checked my watch again it was seven forty five. Then I realized she wasn't coming and I hadn't done enough. My heart sank and an overwhelming sadness washed over me. How could Bella stand me up? Did she think this was funny? Some kind of sick payback for what I'd done to her over a week ago? I almost felt like a little bitch standing here waiting for her. I moved toward the water on the edge of the dock, and then I heard something. A beautiful something. Footsteps behind me. I grinned widely and turned to see my beautiful Bella. Fuck it if she was late. At least she'd showed. But what greeted me there was not Bella, but Jessica, her best friend. She looked furious and I was not ready to battle with her again.

"What do you want Stanley?" I grumbled.

"Oh its more like what do you want Black?" she hissed at me. "Why the hell are you tormenting Bella?"

I walked toward her confused. "I'm not tormenting her. I'm waiting on her to meet me if you don't mind. So could you leave?"

She stomped toward me and slapped me across the face. It barely hurt, but still pissed me off. "Jessica what the FUCK is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she spat. "How DARE you have Bella meet you here after you've been all over some tramp today. Was it holly hmmm? Did you and her have fun Jakey boy?"

I backed up, holding my hands in front of me like a shield. "Hey...I haven't even seen her in a week."

She put her hand on her hip and snorted. "Sure Jacob," she said. "Sure you haven't."

"I haven't!" I spluttered, even more confused. "I went to work today and then came to meet Bella here. That is all."

"I don't believe you!" Jessica screamed.

"Well NO FUCKING SHIT BITCH!" I screamed back, angrily. "Look I am going to see Bella and straighten this out. I don't like this rumor, he said/ she said business."

"Don't you go near my best friend!" she said, putting a hand on my chest. I shrugged it off and raced to my bike.

She chased after me but wasn't quite fast enough. "Don't you DARE GET ON THAT BIKE?"

"Or what?" I hissed at her, swinging my leg over and putting on my helmet. "Fuck you Jessica I am going to see my Bella!"

She screamed something at me, but the bike roared to life and I no longer heard her. I took off on the bike, desperate to reach Bella before she could do anything crazy.


	6. Keep Holding On

**Chapter 6-Keep holding On**

Hey guys. Man you've made me smile. I swear every single day 4-6 new people add this fuckery to their favorites or leave comments. I love it so much. It makes my day better. And for that, I now give you chapter 6.

Song for this chapter is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. I love her so much. :) And yes! All my chapter titles are named after the songs they relate to. Nice right? Lyrics below.

_Keep holding on..._

_Cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through._

_Just stay strong..._

_Cause you know I'm here for you. I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say._

_And nothing you could do._

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So...keep holding on._

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it though._

**BPOV**

After about ten years of pushing, I finally got my father to leave my house. He told me he'd be back in the morning to check on me, but I assumed it was because he wanted to make sure Jake wasn't over. Yeah right. Like that could happen. I stormed into the kitchen, reached under the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose.

"Hello love," I said, unscrewing the lid and downing a few gulps. It burned, and I needed that. I needed something to take the sting out of my heart.

I took my drink over the couch and kept gulping it down.

"Here's to you fuckwad!" I said out loud, talking to a non existent Jacob. I put the bottle down and flopped on to my couch again. Nessie jumped up and laid across my stomach, mewling for food.

"Get your own fat ass!" I yelled at her, and she took off down the hall to my room.

Dammit now I'd taken my anger out on my cat. Oh well. She'd get over it. I stared up at the ceiling again, trying to think of something other than the pain in my chest. But it was hard. Jacob's face floated everywhere I looked. Damn him for doing this to me. I picked up the bottle of vodka and drank down some more. I was a lightweight, and would be drunk in seconds. But at least I could numb the pain. Suddenly my visions of Jacob became foggy and I was sinking into a deep sleep. I was hoping that at least this way he could leave my mind, but no...there he was, standing over me.

"Bella!" He said.

"hmmmm?" I murmured drunkenly. I knew I was talking in my sleep.

"Bella?" he repeated. "Get up hon. Talk to me."

"Unnnnh," I groaned, rolling over. Why was this dream so real to me?

"Honey...talk to me ok? Are you drunk?"

And then I realized I wasn't dreaming. Jacob was standing right there in my living room with his motorcycle helmet in hand. I would have jumped to my feet and socked him in the face, but I was too heavy with sleep and drunkenness. Instead I pushed myself up and glared at him.

"Get the fuck out my house Black," I spat.

He sat down beside me, shifting my legs on the couch. "Bella are you drunk?"

"What's it to you?" I grumbled, feeling dizzy.

I could barely see his facial features, but he looked somewhat concerned. I'm not sure when he left the room, but next thing I knew, there was a cold towel on my forehead.

"Lay down Bella...let me take care of you," he whispered.

"No!" I snapped. "Get out of my house like I asked you to."

He shook his head. "Where were you tonight?" he asked softly.

That did it. I actually got to my feet and swayed, though steadying myself before I could fall. "Where was I? More like where were you today? Was it with Holly? Was she good in bed? Huh?"

He stood up and faced me. "Bella I don't know what you heard but I was NOT with Holly or any other woman today. What in the world has gotten into you? One minute you seem to want me, and the next you're yelling at me all the time."

"Because one minute you're being sweet, and the next minute you're a pompous JERK again," I shouted at him.

"Bella...think about it. Other than that one night with Holly over a week ago, have I done anything wrong?" he asked me.

"YES YOU HAVE DAMMIT! YOU WERE WITH HER EARLER!"

"No I wasn't."

"YES YOU WERE YOU LIAR!"

"Where did you get that information from?"

"My father told me!" I hissed. "He said he saw you dropping off Holly at her place. I am so sick of your stupid little games you know that Black? You can fuck off."

"Your father is wrong," he said, extending a hand toward me.

I smacked it away. "No he's not you are. Why can't you just admit it Jake? Admit that you can't keep your hands off of other women and turn in your player's card?"

He moved closer to me again. "Bella...you don't know anything. Why would I be here...why would I keep showing up like this...if I didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

He was inches from my face now, and my hormones were taking over. I looked deep into those eyes of his and I saw innocence there. I felt his breath against my nose and lips, and I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips molding with mine and run my fingers through his hair. He was irresistible. But dangerous.

"If I wasn't...kind of into you," he finished awkwardly.

I folded my arms. "That isn't the best way to express your feelings you know. Even if they were real."

"I can't say it any other way," he whispered. "But it is the truth."

"No its not. You are addicted to my body because I've let you have it way too much. Now its time for you to leave."

"And what happens if I don't?" he said.

I closed my eyes in frustration and sat back down on the couch. I put my head between my knees, trying not to pass out from dizziness.

"Jake please just stop playing games and go away. I know my father and he loves me. He would not lie to his little girl. Ever. He saw you. So please...for my sake...for the sake of my fragile heart...just leave me alone."

He pulled me up and took my chin in his hands. He looked deep into my eyes, his searching for something. "You don't want me to go."

"Yes I do!" I lied.

"Bella you want me...as much as I want you," he said, leaning closer.

"No no no!" I said, standing back up. "NO SEX!"

"I'm not trying to seduce you!" he almost shouted.

"Yes you are!" I said heatedly.

He stood up and grinned at me. "Ok."

"Ok what?" I asked, wondering what the fuck that smile was about. That gorgeous smile. That "bend me over a chair and fuck me" smile.

"I'll leave," he said. "But I am not going to give up on you. Right now you are drunk and there is no getting through to you. But I know that you feel something in you Bella. If you didn't me, you wouldn't have been hurt tonight."

I turned away from him like a child. "Whatever," was all I could say.

I felt his arms slide around my waist. "Not whatever. You feel something. And you could probably say it better than I could. But I'm out."

"Fine," I said, still not facing him.

"Leaving you here," he said, longingly.

"Yep." I replied, popping the "p."

"See you later Bells," He told me. And then I heard the door shut.

What shocked me next was that I walked over to it, put my hand on the doorknob to invite him back in, but didn't. Instead, I sank to the floor by the door, curled into a ball and passed out.

**JPOV**

I was running down by the beach again. Full speed, shirtless, my hair whipping behind me, and the cool pre-spring wind in my face. Have you ever had that feeling where you were running away from something, but towards something else? I made that decision when I woke up this morning. I was running away from my old habits. I couldn't be the way I was anymore. I'd found out a last night that my old fuck Emily was pregnant and really happy with Sam. I wonder how he'd feel if he'd known I'd hit that, and it really upset me. He doesn't deserve that, especially since we are supposed to be kind of friends. Even though we barely see each other. Every day I was changing more and more. I was having compassion. When I saw a girl, she wasn't just breasts and an ass to me anymore. But there was another problem, she also wasn't Bella.

Even though she was drunk last night, and tried to push me away, I know she wanted me there. I'm not sure what kind of crap that was about me being with some other girl when I know good and damn well that Bella is the only girl I saw yesterday. I decided maybe I'd have a talk with Charlie later and see what the deal was. Maybe he mistook me for someone else...maybe another Quileute on the reservation. I didn't think he'd lie to her either.

But Bella needed time. She didn't want to trust me, and I wasn't even sure I trusted me. Sure...for now I wanted to change but how long would it last? I'd never gone through a phase like this before. I'd never wanted to stop my sleezeball ways until I fucked Bella. And the good lord knows I want to do it again. She's perfect for me in almost every way...other than the fact that she won't listen to a word I say and keeps shutting me out, especially after a hot bathroom tongue lashing. I know she wants me. If she didn't she wouldn't let me get to her. But I'm not giving up.

I pushed myself to run faster and my bare feet splashed through the water. It was exhilarating to exercise like this. One day, when I got Bella to come down and see me, we'd jog together, both of us running toward whatever we wanted. Right now, I was running to her. I promise...I will never be a player again. And Bella will be my little project. And Cullen? Can totally suck it.

I ran three more miles and then collapsed on the beach exhausted. My back hit the warmth of the sand and I panted heavily, staring up at the cloudy gray sky. I could almost make out a pattern of the Quileute tribe's tattoo in them, the one that was on my right shoulder. Silly...but me and my friends swear it's there. I heard footsteps and closed my eyes, praying it wasn't Embry wanting to give me grief again. They stopped right next to me and I opened my eyes. There stood a beautiful Quileute girl with long, dark, shiny hair just like all of us. She had deep brown eyes, a great figure, full lips and hell even her cheek bones were adorable. She wore a white, strapless dress, though in late February it was much too cool for that. I sat up.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she responded, grinning at me. "My name is Katie."

"Jacob," I said, shaking her hand. "Can I help you with something?"

She looked me up and down, l appreciating my abs. "You're a cutie Jacob. You wouldn't happen to be Jacob Black would you?"

I almost laughed, knowing what she was getting at. "Yes...I would. Why are you looking for me?"

She shrugged. You know one of those shrugs where you pretend not to know what you want but you really do? One of those. "Maybe because I've heard good things," she said.

"Um...look Katie...you seem really sweet but-"

She pressed a finger to my lips and leaned forward. Normally I'd invite something like this and take her right there on the beach. But not anymore. That was the old me. I moved away quickly and stood up. "Hey...now..." I said, babbling like an idiot. "none of the funny business."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You'll fuck my sister but not me?"

I stared. "Did I fuck your sister?"

She gave me a look that clearly said, dumbass. "Yeah you did and she told me all about it three weeks ago. I just got home from a vacation and thought a little..."funny business" as you refer to it, was in order."

I shook my head. "No it's not. I don't...do that anymore."

Her beautiful eyes widened. "You don't? What changed? Do you go to church now?"

I snickered. "No. Nothing like that. It's just not what I'm into anymore. I don't like sleeping around...I've grown out of it."

"What changed?" she asked. "My sister told me you'd fuck anyone."

"And I would have," I agreed. "Back before things changed for me." Before Bella changed me, I corrected myself.

She searched for something in my face and frowned. "You're really serious?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She huffed impatiently. "Well that ruins my plan for the day."

As I watched her, I got an idea in my head. I knew someone Katie would be perfect for. From my evaluation, she didn't seem like the one night stand type. I had a feeling she'd want something more. So what she needed...was someone who liked to have sex...but wanted more. And it hit me.

"Paul," I told her.

She scrunched her face in confusion. "Paul? Is that your boyfriend?"

I laughed a barking laugh. I kind of liked this girl anyway. "No. Paul is my best friend. You seem like you'd be his type."

I saw her little wheels start turning, she paced back and forth for a minute and then smiled at me. "Is that a pity date?"

I smiled back. "Kind of. But you'll really like him. I think he'd be perfect for you. He likes to move fast, but is still looking for a relationship."

"And you aren't?" she asked me.

"I've got my eye on something," I said smoothly.

"Ahhh that's the problem," she said.

"Exactly. So...take it or leave it? Because I can't just sleep with you."

She thought for a moment again, pacing back and forth. It even reminded me of Paul when he was faced with a tough decision.

"You've got yourself a deal Black. Can you introduce me?"

I took her arm. "Of course I can. If you don't mind walking a while."

"I have a car," she told me. "And it could use a tune-up."

I grinned a genuine smile this time. "Perfect. Paul's a mechanic."

"Awesome," she said excitedly.

**BPOV**

I dipped my paintbrush into the red paint and tried to finish off the painting of fall-colored leaves before me. It looked great and it was surprisingly easy to concentrate here with my friend in my studio. This was my place of peace in my apartment. I sometimes called it my workshop, because when I received an e-mail from anyone in my family or the community needing a painting, I was on the job for hours at a time. No wonder I was barely getting by in Biology. The beige walls of my studio were covered in my framed paintings and drawings, some of landscapes, some of people, some I wasn't even sure what they were. They just looked like a huge swirl of color all molded into one picture. My favorite was the one of a large owl flying over the forest, wings spread and the night sky behind him. I'd had it since I was sixteen, and would never ever sell it. I did however dream of hanging it in a museum some day. I was at ease when I was painting or drawing. But not so content that thoughts of Jacob's angel face stayed out of my mind. That was frustrating.

Angela looked over my shoulder. "That's gorgeous honey."

"Thanks," I said to her. "I really like this one."

"I wish I was that good," Angela said jealously. "I'm not good with all that extra mixing color stuff you do."

I smiled. "It's a gift."

"So tell me something," Lauren said, stomping loudly into my art studio.

"Sup?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off of my painting.

"What the HELL is up with you and Jacob? Or you and Edward? I ran into Cullen today and he is absolutely jubilant that you are going out with him tonight."

Angela purposely slammed down her paintbrush and glared at me. "Dammit Bella!"

"What?" I said, turning to both of them, my eyes wide.

"Why the hell are you dating Cullen?" they both said at once.

I sighed and put down my brush as well. "Because he's a nice guy...and-"

"Oh you liar," Angela said angrily. "You could give a flying fuck about Cullen. You want Jacob. You know you do."

"Ok..."I answered uncomfortably. I didn't like where this conversation was going. "But he's a jerk and Edward isn't."

"So explain the bathroom incident Jessica told us about last night then," Lauren said.

I sighed. "Guys...please. I really don't want to talk about either of them right now."

"Too damn bad. Bella just because Jake is fucking with your heart doesn't mean you get to fuck with Edwards."

"Since when do you care about Edward?" I asked her.

"I care more about you honey. Either tell Jacob you want to be with him or don't, but don't bring Edward into this. It's not fair."

Lauren put her hand on her hip. "Bella...and if you don't want Jacob, then why the hell do you end up sleeping with him every time he comes around?"

"I don't!" I insisted. "I really don't guys. And besides I've given up on Jacob. I really do want Edward."

"You gave up?" Angela asked in a disbelieving tone. "So you have no feelings for him anymore?"

"Nope!" I lied. "He was just good in bed and now I am focusing on school now and Edward and my scholarship. Edward really has turned been great...so we're hanging out. There's nothing serious yet though."

"Are you sure you want to just get rid of Jacob? I know you were hot for him for awhile and I don't think your over it since you let him suck your twat less than 48 hours ago."

I glared at her. Oh no she did not just say that.

"Oh is that what happened?" Lauren asked me.

My face flooded red. "Angela, how did you know that?"

"Jessica told us today while you were at Starbucks working. So..."

"So what?" I said.

Lauren laughed. "So I don't think your over him either. And...was it good?"

"Oh my god!" I said, throwing my hands up. "We are not having this conversation."

"You've given us the dirty goods before. In a woman's bathroom? Really?" Angela said curiously.

I jumped off my stool and walked to the other side of the room near the back door. I leaned against the door frame and closed my eyes tight.

"It was amazing," I said, choking over my words. "No guy...has ever made me feel the way Jacob does." I turned back to them. "He's...perfect...sexually."

They nodded like a bunch of nodding whores. Stupid friends. God I hated them. Not really but you know what I mean.

"So that brings us back to Cullen," Angela said.

"Who I am going out with tonight and I better go get ready," I said, glancing down at my watch. "He'll be here soon."

"Have fun with your boyfriend!" Lauren called after me, slapping Angela a high-five.

**BPOV**

"Isn't this nice?" Edward asked me, taking my hand for the eighteenth time that night.

I really wished he would get the hint that I don't want to hold his hand. I'd snatched it like fourteen times. The two of us were having a picnic in the park. He'd made Italian because he knew it was my favorite, but the truth be told? I was really really bored. His green eyes bore into mine. They were full of love. Sickeningly sweet love.

"It is nice," I told him, faking a smile.

He curled his arm around my back since we were lying side by side. "Hey are you ever going to tell me what happened the other night? You were gone for a long time."

I bit my lip and looked down. "I...misheard some information about Charlie," I lied easily.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I swallowed. "Um...Well what I heard was that Charlie was shot on the job...and it scared me. But...I didn't want to see him at the hospital which is why I had you rush me home."

His eyes narrowed. "But...why wouldn't you want to go to the hospital?"

"I hate hospitals," I continued. The lie was getting easier now. "I wanted to wait at home for more information. Then the guy called me back...and told me it wasn't Charlie after all. You can't imagine how relieved I was."

"I'm sure you were. But then...why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"Because...I...was overcome with grief. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to get home. You know how I am when I'm emotional. I'm a total drama queen."

He smiled a little. "I remember."

I nodded, still refusing to look at him, because the last time I had, I was hoping to see Jacob's face instead. "Exactly."

"You still should have told me though. I'd do anything for you Bella," he whispered. I felt him squeeze my hand.

"I know," I said shortly.

"I want us to get back together," he announced.

I shut my eyes again. "We can't."

"Bella...I want us to get back together."

I finally looked at him. "We can't Edward."

"Why not?" he asked, smiling.

He wasn't taking me seriously. "Because I'm not ready for that...I know we've gone out...but this is our second date. Can't we just be friends for awhile?"

"Things didn't work out last time and that's why we broke up. But I want a chance to prove to you that I can love you...just like I did back then. Only better now. I've grown up a lot."

"I see that," I told him. "But I'm not ready yet. I've got a lot of shit going on right now...in my life. So please...can you just give me time?"

"How much time?" he asked. "You're graduating in about three months and going to a different school than I am. How are things supposed to work then?"

"Edward I don't know," I said getting a little angry now. "This is why we broke up last time. Because you won't listen to me. You always cling to me and think that as long as you are constantly by my side that we can make it through anything. But that isn't true."

"Yes it is!" He told me, and then began stroking my hair.

It didn't feel good at all. My skin didn't even change temperature. I wanted different hands on me. "No it isn't Edward. I need my space. You can't follow me around like a little puppy all your life. You deserve better than that."

"I deserve to be with you," he insisted.

I was trying really hard not to blow up. I hated when he did this. "Edward...for now all I want is to be your friend. If, some day, I want more than that, I can let you-"

I stopped. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jacob standing in the trees on the east side of the park. He was shirtless. At the end of fucking February? It didn't matter though...he was beautiful. I felt myself salivating just thinking about his glorious chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Maybe we should talk about this later. You're right. Plus I'm getting cold."

It was totally shocking to me that Edward could be so oblivious to me staring straight over his shoulder. But then again...when he was around me...nothing else in his world existed. Which is exactly how I felt about Jacob. Dammit I was sprung.

"Uh...ok," I said. "You pack up the blanket and food and I'll meet you at your Volvo."

"Great," he said grinning down at me. He folded our blanket and packed up the food.

I kept my eyes on Jacob. He winked at me. He looked like a Quileute God or something, standing there casually, his shirt thrown over his shoulder...and his long, shiny black hair billowing in the wind. His jeans hung low on his hips, exposing a small trail of hair leading down to his...oh fuck...

And that, folks, was the end of my clean panties. I was so caught up in Jacob that it shocked me when Edward pulled me into a kiss. I felt nothing. It was like he mashed his face to mine and that was it. Pathetic.

"I'll see you in a minute," he told me, heading to his Volvo on the other side of the park.

Jacob wasted no time. He strolled over to me with a wide grin on his face.

"Go away!" I yelled at him. But that sure as hell isn't what my body wanted.

"Hey sexy," he said to me, getting closer. "How's the boyfriend?"

I couldn't help myself, I looked down at his abs again and studied them before answering. I shook my head to snap out of it and said, "He's great. Much better than you are."

"Really?" he said, beaming at me, unaffected by my insult. "He doesn't look better. You looked totally bored Swan."

"Well I wasn't," I told him smartly. "As a matter of fact it was the best date ever. And you better go before he comes back here and kicks your ass!"

He moved closer, his face close to mine. This felt very, very familiar. "I hope he sees me here. I'd like a good fight."

"Stop following me," I told him, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were hypnotizing me.

"Fine," he told me. "I have an error to run anyways."

"Good. Go then."

He nodded. "Ok. I just came over to do this."

And he pulled me into a kiss. A wonderful kiss. A wonderful, beautiful, earth shattering kiss. And it felt so fucking good. The crotch of my jeans were soaked with the wetness of my pussy. Fuck the way he turned me on. His fingers caressed my chin as his lips moved with mine. And too soon...he pulled back.

"I'll see you later Bella," He told me, and leaned down to kiss me one more time.

I stood there stunned, and hated watching him walk away from me. He was swift, almost animal-like in his stride back into the trees. I wanted him. But I just couldn't let myself have him.

Edward returned and took my hand in his. "Hey Bella. Let's go."

"Ok," I said, looking back toward the trees, hoping for another glimpse of Jacob.

**JPOV**

Adjusting myself on my motorcycle after a kiss like that was difficult. Little Jacob was standing at attention and aching for release. I wanted to go back and snatch Bella away with me, but now I had more pressing matters to deal with. I pulled on my shirt and helmet, kick started my bike and took off down the road. I loved the speed of this bike almost more than the speed of running down the beach. I wished Bella could be sitting behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist again. That feeling was amazing.

Focus, I told myself. You have a job to do. And I did. Soon I found myself at the Forks Police Station, and I could see Chief Swan inside at his desk. I rolled my eyes and climbed off the bike, leaving my helmet on one of the handle bars. I stomped up the porch stairs and ran inside. Some officers stared at me as I ran and others even asked what they could help me with, but who I needed was about two feet away, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Charlie," I said casually.

He looked up at me, and his expression grew furious. "Black...what the hell do you think your doing here?"

I folded my arms. "That's not a nice way to speak to me. What if I have an emergency?"

"If you had a damn emergency you would have called 911. Now get out of my station!" He snapped.

"No," I said firmly, leaning forward onto his desk.

"Excuse me?" he asked, incredulously.

I could tell he was pissed. The vein in his temple was throbbing. But I stood my ground. "I said no. Now why the fuck did you tell Bella I was with another girl yesterday when I wasn't. Do you know she's so angry with me now she keeps pushing me out of her life?"

"I don't like your tone with me young man!" Charlie yelled, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry," I lied, standing up straight. "I just want you to know that you were mistaken. I was not with another girl yesterday. I was at my garage, working and talking with my MALE friends."

Charlie chuckled and I was shocked. What the hell? "Jacob...you know that. And I know that. But my daughter Bella does not know that. And that is the way its going to stay."

It was like being slapped in the face. My eyes nearly shot out of their sockets as I staggered back. "You...you lied on me! You knew I wasn't out with another girl!"

He grinned a twisted smile. "You bet your ass I did. I've heard about the way you treated my Bella at that strip club. I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Dammit that's not fair!" I yelled. Now officers were beginning to stare.

Another cop came over to Charlie and asked, "Is there a problem here Chief Swan? Do you want me to throw out this Quileute trash for you?"

I was about to respond heatedly when Charlie cut me off. "Yes I do officer Barnes. But not until I've had my say. Jacob you don't have a prayer of a shot with my Bella. You don't deserve her. She deserves someone who will treat her with respect. Instead you fucked her and now you think just because of that she owes you a relationship. As long as there is breath in my body, you will not have my Bella. Do you understand me?"

I tried to calm myself, heaving deep pants through my nose. "No I do not chief. And I'm not done fighting for her. And you know what I think?"

"What's that Black?" he said calmly.

"I think Bella deserves a father who will tell her the truth," I said, hoping that would cut deep.

It did. His face turned dark red. "JACOB BLACK YOU ARE WAY OUT OF LINE. I HAVE BEEN THE BEST FATHER I CAN TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh you sure have my mistake," I said sarcastically. "I just assumed that a father wouldn't lie to his daughter like that when she is a grown woman capable of making her own choices. My bad. You're the father of the year."

"GET OUT OF MY STATION YOU BASTARD," he roared. "And don't you ever bring your sorry, cheating, perverted ass in here again! You put one TOE out of line and I will find an excuse to throw your ass in the slammer where you will NEVER see my daughter do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," I told him. "I have no desire to come back in here again. But I'm not staying away from Bella. I am going to fight for her."

"You won't win," he told me. "You won't. And how long do you plan on fighting for her? Because she's leaving for Cornish in the fall. And I heard she's out with Edward Cullen tonight."

"But she's thinking about me," I shot back. "And she is leaving for Cornish in the fall. You're right."

"So how long are you going to fight the losing battle?" he asked me again.

I stared at him for a long moment and then answered very simply. "Until her heart stops beating."


	7. Realize

**Chapter 7-Realize**

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 7. Seriously you guys are KILLING ME in a good way with the reviews. I read and reply to all of them. Thanks so much. They really brighten my day. Most of you will enjoy this chapter I think. (That was a hint for my fellow Team Jacob members) Only reviews will tell. This chapter is also much longer than my others because I love you all and you've been great leaving me reviews.

Alright folks song for this chapter is "Realize" by Colbie Calliat. The lyrics are kind of a giveaway to what happens in this chapter but I am going to post them anyway. This song is SO Jacob.

_Take time to realize...oh oh I'm on your side._

_Didn't I? Didn't I? Tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you..._

_No its never going to be that simple._

_No I can't spell it out for you..._

_If you'd just realize what I just realized,_

_That we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now..._

**BPOV**

Here I was again with Edward. It had been two days since my kiss with Jacob and it still wasn't off my mind. I was on a coffee break at Starbucks and he'd insisted on coming to see me even though I told him I would be fine without him. He really had gotten increasingly annoying over the past few days, calling more than 5 times, and bugging out when I wouldn't pick up the phone. Last night, he'd called me at three in the morning to play a song he wrote on his damn piano. I was really angry. So he decides today he is going to make it up to me. And here we are at Starbucks. Him holding my hand and me feeling like I am ready to vomit down his shirt. But I did need him to help me sort of...so I guess its good he showed up here.

"How about this place?" Edward said, pointing out one of the art museum's in the paper.

I circled it with the pen in my free hand and wrote it down. "Thanks Edward."

"No problem gorgeous. I really like being here with you," he said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

I shot him a fake smile. I really needed to quit doing this to myself. But I could not bring myself to trust Jacob, however much I wanted to. Other than stalk me to death and kiss me on more than one occasion...plus the tongue action in the bathroom...he hadn't proven he felt anything other than lust for me. And I needed, no deserved more than that. If Jacob Black wanted to be with me...he'd have to do something huge to prove it. I knew that was beneath him of course, so I figured I could just be bored with Edward until I found the courage to dump him. At least it made Jacob jealous.

"Thanks," I responded dryly. I took a sip of my coffee. "I wonder if any of these places will let me display my art in their museums...just so I can get a bit more publicity here in Forks you know? The fliers and stuff aren't enough...I want tourists to see samples of my work."

"And they will," Edward said softly. "You just have to be patient and have faith."

"I guess," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're so cute when you do that." he said, smiling.

Oh God...please save me. I was about to reply when I heard footsteps coming from behind me and turned around. Paul was standing there smiling down at us.

"Hey Bella," he said to me warmly then greeted Edward. "Cullen."

Edward nodded at him but said nothing.

"Hi Paul," I said, turning back to my paper.

"So...what are you up to?" Paul asked, not so innocently.

I put my pen down and faced him again. "What are you doing here? Did Jacob send you? Did he finally realize he needs to quit stalking me and sent his friends to stalk me instead?"

Paul laughed. "Bella I don't need to stalk you. I just came over to see what you were up to. I'm not the one your mad at either...so could you please not snap at me?"

I shut my mouth at once. "I guess."

"Good," he said, still smiling. "I was bringing my...well my almost-girlfriend Katie to Starbucks. She wanted some coffee."

"Mmmmm," I muttered. I didn't believe him one bit. "Could you send a message to Jacob for me anyway?"

"Sure," he said at once.

"Tell him to leave me alone. To quit following me because its not going to work. Also tell him to please stop driving his motorcycle by my house at night."

"Wait," Edward said slowly. "Babe...why didn't you tell me Black was a problem? I would have been more than happy to kick his ass for you."

"Excuse me," Paul said, waving a hand to get Edward's attention. "But Jacob is my best friend and twice as big as you. You wouldn't have a chance."

"You think so Quileute boy?" Edward said angrily, standing up.

I pulled him back into his chair. "Edward sit down! It's fine."

"Yeah Edward!" Paul said in a mocking tone. "Sit down. You don't want to mess with me or my Quileute gang."

"Paul," I snapped impatiently. "Will you please just relay the message to Jacob?"

"I will," he said. "If that's what you want. Also...what are you doing?"

I squinted at him suspiciously. "Well if you must know Nosy Nancy I am looking in the newspaper for art museum's that will display the work of college students here in Forks. Just so I can, you know, get my work out there."

"I see..." Paul said.

His expression looked to me like he was taking notes mentally. "Just tell Jake what I told you. And congrats on the girlfriend."

"Thanks," he said, as a pretty Quileute girl came up to him and linked her arm through his.

He led her away and started whispering in her ear. I couldn't help but be jealous at their chemistry. Times like this really made me want to give Jacob a go. But that was NOT an option.

"I don't like him," Edward said. "Or any of the La Push idiots. You let me know if they get to you again ok?"

"I will," I lied. It seemed I was doing that all of the time now.

"Glad to hear it," he said, smiling. "Let's finish up here before your break is over...and then maybe you can tell me about this vendetta you have with Jacob Black."

I sighed. "Sure...I guess."

**JPOV**

Paul ran over to me and Quil in our hiding spot in the woods, with Katie beside him. For the past two days I had been following Bella to figure out some way to get to her. Some way to make her believe I was serious, but before she called chief Swan on me for real, I decided to let Paul talk to her today. I knew she wouldn't refuse a friendly chat with him. Plus, he owed me since I hooked him up with Katie. They'd been inseparable for the past forty-eight hours.

He had the shine of victory in his eye now, so I stepped out of the trees and grinned at him.

"So?" I asked anxiously.

"I've got the goods dude," Paul said happily.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, and then turned to Quil. "You still wanna help me dude?"

"Of course I want to help you your my bro," Quil said. "Paul what did you find?"

Paul wrapped his arm casually around Katie and smiled. "Her art."

"Her art?" I repeated, confused.

"To put it simply, her art is the way to her heart. She is in there with Cullen right now, and they are plotting a way to get her art in one of these museums in Forks that displays the work of college students. There aren't many from the looks of that paper, but there are a few asking for people to showcase their talents."

"Nice!" I said, slapping him a high five. "So...she most likely will want to display the art she does not want to sell..."

"How do you know that?" Quil asked me.

"Bella mentioned it once. She wants to one day have her own art gallery, but she wants to start off just displaying her not for sale pieces, just to catch people's attention. Sort of like...trying the frosting before you buy the entire cake," I said.

Paul laughed. "Dude you pay way too much attention to Bella."

"I can't help it."

"So what are you going to do now?" Katie asked. "How are you going to make what Bella wants happen?"

"Not without help," I said turning to Quil. "I have an idea."

"Ok I'm listening," he said.

I thought for a moment, and then said. "How do you feel about breaking and entering for a good cause?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was in Quil's truck and in front of Bella's apartment. This plan had to be executed perfectly or someone would call the police. I had Quil look in people's windows, because her apartment complex was very small. Only about 8 other people lived here and we were lucky that they were all gone and it was in an almost secluded part of town. If you didn't count the houses that started about three miles down the road, but I decided to take my chances anyway.

We got out of the truck and walked up to Bella's apartment door. Quil kept look out while I picked the lock. It was easy as breathing. The door swung open and in we went.

We rushed inside to what I knew was Bella's studio, but had never seen it. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings and drawn pictures. The woman was talented.

"Damn dude... she's good," Quil said. "You've picked a winner."

"I know," I said, blushing. Oh my god...I was actually blushing.

"So...how do you know which ones are the most important to her? The ones she doesn't want to sell?"

I bit my lip, reminding myself of how cute Bella was when she did that. I pointed at the wall. "The painting with the owl soaring, I have heard her say to Angela so many times in the past how she'd like to display that owl in a museum. Lets get it down."

"Are you sure dude? And aren't we going to need more than one?" he asked.

I frowned. "You're right..."

I looked around some more and then closed my eyes, remembering back to when Bella and I talked last summer. And then I heard her voice as clear as a bell in my head.

*Flashback

"I have an owl, a sunset, and a really cool photo of an old, gone with the wind like farm house I've painted. Those are the ones I'd like for people to just see hanging somewhere. I could never sell them because they are my best...but just to have them hanging up...would be great. I also have this really great vase I made in a pottery class. I'd like to display that at too. Just for my first few pieces."

*End flashback

She'd told Angela that nearly a year ago and I still remembered over hearing it. I turned to Quil.

"Hey Quil, help me get down that owl painting, the farm house one and the sunset. After that, we have to find a really big vase she made somewhere in this room," I instructed.

"Ok I can do that...but what are we going to do with them?" he asked.

I smiled. "We are going to take them to an art museum."

* * *

We'd managed to load the paintings in Quil's huge truck with extra care, so none were damaged. The vase she'd made was huge as well, so we wrapped it in as much as newspaper as possible so we wouldn't break it. I really hoped she'd see I was serious when she noticed all of this hanging in a museum somewhere.

"Hey bro," Quil said. "How are we going to convince these people to hang Bella's art if she herself is not there?"

"Leave that to me," I said, praying I knew what I was talking about.

"But what if Bella goes home before we can get it in the museum? She might call the police thinking its missing."

"No worries," I said, switching lanes. "I checked her schedule. Her shift doesn't even end until tonight, and I'll be there as soon as she gets off. IF we happen to fail, which I am sure we won't...I'll take the pictures and put them back before she notices they are gone."

Quil nodded. "And if we succeed?"

I smiled, thinking of the victory kiss I'd possibly get. I loved kissing Bella. Her full lips were so soft and perfect with mine. "I'm going to take her to her art, and tell her what she means to me."

"Can you do that out loud?" he asked.

"I'm damn sure gonna try," I said.

"Hey I'm curious...how come you didn't ask your brother Seth to help you out? Not that I mind or anything."

I shook my head. "I don't want him to taunt me about Bella...this isn't really an easy transition for me. And there are still parts that are scary."

"Scary..." Quil echoed.

"I'm not used to this. So I'm trying to do it right...but I don't need judgments from my younger brother who does know how to do this."

"I see. Well dude we'll get it done."

"I hope so," I said.

"Hey...what if Bella goes home early?" Seth asked worriedly.

"Relax," I said. "When you went to get your truck earlier I told Paul to hang around outside Starbucks and call me if she left for any reason. I figured if he hung around inside she'd get suspicious since she knows he's my friend."

"Covered all your bases. Good job," He told me.

We drove for about ten more minutes, chatting casually about girls. Quil wanted a girlfriend too, so that he wouldn't be the only one single in our group. I couldn't blame him. Not anymore.

I pulled his truck into the parking lot of the huge museum I'd randomly selected. This one had a sign out front that said "Students of Art Museum. Grand opening this weekend! Come see the best art that Forks and the world have to offer!" I prayed that soon, some of that art would be Bella's.

Quil nudged me and we climbed out of the truck, walking up to the huge building. It was a brick-style building with stained glass windows and beautiful statues and fountains out front. If it were me, I'd be honored to have my art here.

I smiled with delight as we came to the door. Surprisingly it was open and we walked inside. The place was beyond gorgeous. Paintings were on every single wall, acting almost like wallpaper. Statues, pottery, clay shapes and figures sat on pedestals leading down a long hallway.

"Damn...Bella's stuff is gonna be here?" Quill asked.

"Let's cross our fingers dude. This stuff is amazing," I said in awe.

We found a door at the end of the all that said "Visitors Center" and went inside.

A woman with long, red hair and glassed looked at us and frowned. "How did you two get in here? This building is off limits. If you want to see more art I am afraid you'll have to wait until this weekend."

Quil looked nervously at me and I cleared my throat.

"I'm Jacob Black," I told the woman. "I have a proposition for you."

She looked me up and down and walked over to me. "Mr. Black...are you an artist?"

"No. But my friend is. Her name is Isabella Swan. She's an art major over at Forks Community College and her paintings are out of this world," I said enthusiastically.

"Hmmm," the woman said, taking off her glasses and assessing me. She looked over at Quil. "And who are you?"

"Quil Ateara. I'm a friend of Jacob's here to help. But I've seen Bella's art too and its great."

She thought for a moment. "And what made you boys come all the way here? I assume you have need of something in my museum."

"Well..." Quil said nervously.

The woman smiled. "Have a seat boys. My name is Heather Simone. I own this museum and have shipped in art from students all over the world including this very town. A lot of them are flying in this weekend to present their art to the public," she explained, finally looking happy. "So are you two proposing that I, at the last minute, have a look at your Bella's art and place it in my museum?"

"That's exactly what I want Ms. Simone," I said, rubbing my hands on my jeans. I felt nervous and hoped this would work. "I know its kinda short notice it being Thursday and all...but she's really talented and looking for a place to hang her art. I've got four pieces with me and I can bring more-"

She held up her hand to silence me. "You have her pieces with you? Does she know that?"

I swallowed nervously, fear was coursing through my veins. "Uh...no. See...we kind of wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe you could hang her stuff for us and then I could show it to her?"

She started at me. Man her eyes were piercing. "You took her art without permission?"

"It was for a good cause!" Quil insisted. "We only wanted to help Bella. We know that it is her dream to have her art hanging in a museum for people to see."

"And...when were you expecting me to place her pieces Mr. Ateara?"

"Maybe today...if its not too much trouble..."

I took over. "Look...Bella is really talented and we realize we are asking a lot of you. But please help our friend..."

"Hmmm," she repeated. "Well before even considering it I need to see some of her pieces."

"Perfect," I said, and then turned to Quil. "Lets go get them."

It took us less time to take the paintings from Quil's truck and into the visitors center than it did to get them from Bella's apartment. Probably because of the stairs. We placed the pieces carefully against the wall and I stood the vase up. They were all still in perfect condition.

Ms. Simone stood and her eyes widened. She studied them for awhile, taking in the details of each painting. I nudged Quil hopefully when she smiled. She moved to Bella's vase and ran her fingers over the design.

"This is beautiful work Mr. Black," she said finally. "Among the talent of the art hanging in this museum and better than some. You're friend clearly has a passion for detail."

I nodded, grinning like an idiot. "She really does. So you see...that's why I'd love it if you could display her art in your museum. And she would too."

She took off her glasses and studied my eyes. "But I have never met her. Why is this so important to you?"

I felt my face grow hot. "Um...well...just because its important to her I guess."

She grinned again. "You have feelings for this Bella don't you?" she asked.

I nodded again. "Yes."

"And you are hoping to maybe win her affections through this act of kindness...am I correct?"

"Yes," I repeated, staring at my feet.

"Ahhh," she said. "Well clearly your friend has lots of talent. That is not the issue. The issue here is that you want me to hang this without meeting her first. I usually go through a long interview process and filling out paper work that could take weeks."

I took in a deep breath, starting to worry. Surely...I wouldn't have to wait that long would I? "Look, I understand all of that...but..."

"What if you just hung it up for tonight?" Quil blurted.

I turned to him and snapped, "Quil that's not the plan!"

"No listen!" Quil said. "Can you hang the art in your museum...tonight, let Jacob be the one to show her and then let her come in tomorrow and fill out all of the paperwork? Because if she filled it out now that would ruin the surprise. We can't take her a bunch of forms and not tell her what she is signing for can we?"

"No we can't," I said excitedly. "Quil that's brilliant! And then she could still have her art displayed during the grand opening!"

"Exactly," said Quil. "See? I'm a genius."

"Not yet you aren't," Ms. Simone said, though she was smiling. "You two seem like really great boys. I don't know many other people who would do something like this for their friend...or in your case Black, your crush."

I gave a small smile. "So...will you hang the pictures for Bella? Please? And the vase? If you don't have room I can help you figure something out.

"And in the morning Bella can come by and prove to you we aren't joking and maybe even bring in more samples of her work!" Quil said. "Please?"

Ms. Simone watched us for a while, slightly amused. "You two are too much. But..."

We held our breaths. "Please?" we whispered.

"You've got yourselves a deal," She said, beaming.

We couldn't help it. We jumped in the air and slapped each other fives.

I turned to Ms. Simone and began shaking her hand. "Thank you! Thank you so so so much! Bella is going to love this! You won't regret it I swear."

She laughed. "I'm sure she will. But I need something out of this for me."

"Absolutely," I said at once. "You name it."

"Did you say your name was Jacob Black? As in the Black's who own that body shop down in La Push? I assumed because you are Quileute."

"Yes...that's my shop now. My dad is retired so I run it with my friends."

She nodded. "Good. My car could use a tune up. A free one if you don't mind."

I beamed. "I don't mind one bit Ms. Simone. Drop by anytime and consider it done. I'll even place you on the priority list so that you can have your car in and out of there."

"Perfect. We have an agreement then. I will have my staff hang the paintings and display the vase for your Bella."

I blushed again. I loved the sound of "my" Bella. "Great."

"But remember! She must come in tomorrow and sign the paperwork first thing. Otherwise I will take down the paintings before the grand opening and call you to come and get them. Let me have your cell number," she said kindly.

"Sure!" I said, pulling my cell out of my pocket. "My number is 555..."

**BPOV**

I wiped down a table at Starbucks for the hundredth time and nodded at Angela and Jessica who just walked in. Lauren was behind them, arm in arm with some boy named Scott from school.

"How goes the coffee bean business?" Angela joked.

"I love it here," I said, though that was only a half truth. "Its just been really busy today. Ugh. Grab a table guys."

"Cool," Angela replied and then her eyes widened. "Uh...Bella is it your lunch break?"

"Yeah in exactly five seconds why?" I asked her, pulling off my apron and punching the time clock.

"Because Romeo is here and he's brought you pizza," she said pointing.

My stomach filled with dread. I knew who she was talking about. I turned around and saw Edward walking in with a large pizza box in hand. He smiled when he saw me and headed in my direction.

"Bella...if you don't stop dating him now he is going to stalk you for the rest of your life," Jessica whispered to me. "Ditch him and do it now!"

"I will," I said back. "This is too much. Just...not until after the pizza. I'm hungry."

"Hey ladies," Edward said happily. "Bella."

I gave him another fake smile. "What's up?"

"I brought you lunch silly girl. Come on I know bacon and mushroom is your favorite," he said, flicking my hair.

"No its not its bacon and four-cheese," Jessica whispered under her breath.

I nudged her with my elbow. "Thanks that's so thoughtful," I said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go," he said, pulling me away from my friends and to a table.

We sat down together and he opened the box. The pizza smelled delicious, but Jess was right. My favorite was bacon and four-cheese. I took a slice anyway, and put it on one of the paper plates he laid in front of me.

"This is nice," I lied, munching hungrily.

"I agree," he said. "And I thought it might soften you up."

"Soften me up how?" I asked.

He took a bite of his own piece and chewed for a long time before swallowing. "I want to know something."

I closed my eyes. No I will NOT be exclusive, I thought angrily. "Um...Yeah?"

He looked right into my eyes. "What happened with you and Jacob?"

I froze. It felt like someone froze my insides together like a block of ice and I nearly choked on my pizza. "Edward...um..."

"And don't lie to me either, you're a terrible liar," he said.

No I'm not dumbass, I thought. If I was such a bad liar you'd know I want nothing to do with you by now. "Look...I was stupid ok? I kinda let him get to me," I said out loud.

"Get to you now? He's a jerk...why would you even hang out with him? What happened?"

I licked my lips. "Um. Well...I sort of..."

His eyes narrowed and then, in the same second, realization formed in them. "Bella...please tell me that you did not have sex with Jacob Black?"

I exhaled sharply. "Ok. I didn't have sex with Jacob Black."

"Yes you did."

Oh now he pays attention to when I'm lying. "How do you know?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I can tell by your reaction. Why would you do that? He's such a pervert...and he's been with God knows how many girls Bella? I figured that's the reason you want him to leave you alone so bad. Because something had to happen between you two. Otherwise, you never mention his name," he said, taking another bite of pizza.

I hissed angrily. "Edward...look I was stupid like I said. It was one night and it will never happen again. Besides you and I are not exclusive. This was before we started hanging out again."

"I'm sure it was but that's not the point."

"Well can you make your point so we can stop talking about Jacob?" I snapped.

"My point is that you shouldn't have let him get to you. He's a player Bella. All he cares about is breasts and pussy and fucking. That is it. He doesn't care about you or any other girl. He has no class, a bad attitude and needs to cut his hair because he looks like Tyra Banks stuck a cheap-ass weave on him or something."

My mouth fell open. If I didn't want Jacob so bad that might have been funny. Ok so maybe it was a little funny. A LOT funny. But I liked Jacob's long hair. It was so sexy...Ok I have to focus.

"Edward that's not very nice," I said, trying to hold in my laughter. "He's..."

"A jerk like I said. Don't listen to anything he tells you Bella. He only wants to get back into your pants again. And you deserve better than that," Edward told me, taking my hand.

I gulped. "Look...I'm done with him anyway. I know he's bad for me...he was...even with some girl last week, messing around," I finished. I knew I was getting choked up again. God please don't let the tears fall.

"He's a low life. So just hang around with me. I'll never steer you wrong," Edward said gently.

"Right," I muttered, taking another bite of pizza. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Exactly," Edward said, smiling at me. "So no more Jacob."

"Ok," I replied. But I had a feeling that there wouldn't be a "No more Jacob." It just didn't seem possible.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity my shift was finally over at Starbucks. It was seven at night, my feet hurt and I was ready to go home and rest. I'd told Edward to pick me up at seven thirty though, so that I'd have some breathing room. His words had been echoing through my head all day, and "no more Jacob" seemed to bring on a sadness in my heart that I could not explain. Staying away from Jacob wasn't easy, but it was necessary. He was up to his old tricks again. My dad even said so.

I sighed and sat down at a table. I hated feeling so miserable over a guy. A guy who shouldn't even have this kind of affect on me. A guy who was an absolutely phenomenal sex partner.

Geez! There my mind went again. I sank my head into my hands and closed my eyes.

"Don't hide your face. Its too beautiful."

My ears hardly dared to believe it. I looked up and there stood Jacob, smiling casually at me again. My heart did a flip flop. Damn you heart. Damn you to hell.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Hey Swan," he said casually.

I found the place in me that was angry with him and twisted what I knew was a dumbstruck expression into anger. "Hi. Now goodbye."

I started to walk off when he took my arm. "Bella talk to me please."

I looked back at him. His eyes were full of emotion. Almost sad emotion. "I don't want to talk to you," I lied.

I want to kiss you, touch you and cover you in chocolate. Oh and if you could take your shirt off that would be great, my mind said.

Jacob sighed. "Bella I need to talk to you. Please let me explain."

"Explain what?" I asked him.

"Everything. Please?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. "I'm calling Edward to pick me up in twenty minutes. But you have about five."

"Fine," he said taking a seat across from me. He tried to take one of my hands but I moved it away. "Bella...look. I was not with another girl last week. Your father was...mistaken."

I shook my head. "He wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not suggesting that," he said, though it sounded to me like he was. "He probably just made a mistake or something. Look Bella...I really want you to believe me on this. I fucked up when I was with that Holly girl I know. I told you that I was different and then showed you the exact opposite. But I haven't messed up since then."

I cocked my head to the side. "And how am I supposed to know that?" I asked.

"You can trust me," he said, looking almost sad. "I am telling you the truth. Honest."

I stood up, walked behind him and faced one of the windows. I didn't want him to see the tears I was about to cry. He drove so much emotion in me. It felt like my heart was breaking. I couldn't trust him. He was a player...a jerk...and Edward's words echoed in my head. No more Jacob. I sniffed and the tears ran down my cheeks. But even that possibility was a devastating one. How was I supposed to go without seeing his face? Or feeling his kiss. What if he was telling me the truth? What if my dad was mistaken? I shook my head again. That couldn't be true.

I turned back to him, embarrassed by my tears. "I can't trust you," I said, staring at the floor tiles.

He walked to me and started rubbing my arms gently. "You can't? Or you won't?"

I turned my face to the left so that he couldn't see my eyes. "I just...don't."

He moved his hands down to my waist . "I can help with that. But first...I need you to believe me."

I looked at him finally. "And what if I can't do that either?" I asked.

"You could," he breathed. "If you tried."

I looked into his eyes. They were tired, but seemed sincere. His face was in an expression I'd recognize from any man. It was honesty. Jacob didn't look like he was playing any kind of game with me. He looked like...he was telling the truth.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked him.

"Because I'm kind of into you," he said, pulling me closer to him.

I accidentally smiled a little. "You know you're gonna have to say it a little better than that?"

He chuckled. "I know. And...I will. Just please believe me. And come with me. I have something very important to show you."

I studied his face. "Show me what?"

"First you have to believe me. I promise Bella I was never with any other girl. Because...you're my focus now."

I gasped. "Me?"

"You," he said, taking one of my hands and smiling a grin so beautiful I smiled black and blushed.

I thought for a moment, and finally said, "Ok Jake I give up. I believe you."

"Really?" he said, and I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Yes," I said, throwing my hands up. "I believe you. I don't know how...or why...or what to explain where you were...but I know you are being truthful. I can tell."

He laughed in victory and picked me up, swinging me around in a circle. I clung tightly to him and laughed myself.

"Put me down Jake!" I said, doubled over.

He placed me back on the floor and pulled me to him. "I'm just so glad. Thank you Bella. Now please come with me."

I beamed at him. I couldn't help it. My feelings for him felt like they were controlling every muscle in my body. And then I remembered Edward. "But Edward is supposed to pick me up soon."

"Ditch Cullen and come with me gorgeous. You won't regret it I swear."

I arched an eyebrow. "Is this about sex?"

"No," he said.

And instantly, I believed him again. "Ok. I'll come with you."

"Great!" He said happily. "Oh but before you do, let me do this."

He kissed me again. Fucking kissed me. And again his lips felt so perfect against mine. My stomach felt like it was doing the conga or something. I eagerly pulled him closer to me. Why did kissing only him feel so right?

He broke our kiss too soon and looked deep into my eyes. "Meet me outside okay?"

"Ok," I told him breathlessly.

He kissed me again and practically skipped out the door.

I rolled my eyes playfully and dialed Edward's number.

He answered automatically." Hello?"

"Hey its Bella...um...my dad is gonna pick me up from work tonight..."

* * *

Edward was content with my lie about having dinner with Charlie, so I made my way out of Starbucks and looked around in the darkness for Jacob's rabbit.

"Over here beautiful," he called.

I turned to him, and was shocked to see he was on his bike again. "Um..."

He laughed. "Bella the bike isn't going to bite you," he looked me up and down. "I might though."

I nearly shivered in delight. I was addicted to him. I knew it. No denying it now.

"I can't get on that thing Jake..." I said, feeling nervous.

"You did before," he said, handing me a helmet. "And you have to get on if you want your surprise."

I grinned. "Ok fine. But don't let anything happen to me."

"Never," he said, gesturing to me. "Now climb on."

I swung my leg over and put on my helmet. I held tightly around his waist, and there went my clean panties again. His abs felt so good under my hands.

"Hold on babe," He said, and kick started the bike.

Off we zoomed again, and I forgot how wonderful this felt. I actually didn't mind being on the bike with him now, I felt safe. I felt right. Like I always did with Jacob, when I let myself. I pulled myself closer to him enjoying the feel of his strong body against my own. I heard a groan come from his chest, and I knew he liked this as well. We sped down the street for about twenty minutes and I did well, it just scared me a little turning corners. I didn't recognize this part of town and was surprised when he pulled his bike over to the shoulder of the road.

He turned it off and said, "Alright Bella. Climb off."

Regretfully, I pulled myself away from his body. I climbed off the bike and looked around. "Your surprise is a moon light walk?" I asked confused.

"No," he answered. "I want you to come with me around the corner and up the road. Its only a few feet, but hidden by the trees luckily. If it were daylight, it might spoil the surprise."

I beamed again. "Ok let's go."

"Not so fast," he said, blocking me with his arm. "You have to close your eyes and let me guide you."

"Why?"

"Because that's why they call it a surprise. Now are you going to cooperate or not?"

"I am," I replied.

"Ok. Now close your eyes."

I did what he said and closed them. I felt him take my hand and lace my fingers through his and smiled to myself. Even his hand in mine felt right. Everything about him did. He pulled me slightly and I followed him up the road. Light filled my eyelids, but I did not open them.

"I can't wait to see your face," he told me.

"I can't wait to see what this is all about," I told him, walking blindly.

"You're going to love it," he repeated. "Be careful here. You're about to come up some stairs. Step up three times Bella."

I did as he asked, and then felt air in my face as he swung open a door for me. "Jake where are you taking me? Is this a hotel?"

He laughed. "Will you stop thinking that I am thinking about sex? I told you it isn't and I meant it. Just keep following me."

I squeezed his hand and followed him down what I could tell was a hallway by the way our footsteps echoed. He walked me a bit further and turned me to the left.

"Keep them closed," he whispered in my ear.

It sent shivers down my spine and I grinned wider. "Alright."

He moved me a few feet to the right, and then backed me up a little. "On the count of three," he whispered. "One. Two..."

I waited impatiently.

"Are they still closed?" he asked me.

"Yes Jacob!" I nearly shouted.

"Ok then...three."

I opened my eyes, looked at the wall before me and my heart dropped into my feet. My hands flew to my mouth and I gasped. Before me were my paintings hanging on the wall. My beautiful owl soaring, my sunset below that, and to its left was my large painting of a farm house. Shock vibrated through my body and my mouth hung open as I reached out to touch them, hardly daring to believe they were there. My fingers shakily caressed each painting, each detail...

"Jacob..." I whispered.

"Look up higher," he told me.

I did as he instructed and there, on a plastic sign were the words "Nocturnal Owl, Sunset dream and Red on the Farm House by Isabella Marie Swan, Forks Community College, 2009." I gasped again, and finally turned to him.

"Oh Jacob...how...how did you do this?" I asked. My voice was shaking so badly I knew I would cry soon.

"A little crime," he replied, moving closer to me. "I overheard you telling Angela last summer you'd want these in a museum right? So I got them here."

I shook my head in disbelief, my mouth still hanging open. "But...how could you...I mean..."

He took my hands. "Look there Bella," he said pointing.

I looked in the center of the room and nearly passed out. There sat my beautifully constructed vase from art class last semester. It was guarded by a rope barrier and under a red spotlight. On a plastic tag, it said "Constructed by Isabella Swan, Forks Community College, 2009." I gasped and ran over to it, touching its details as well. The tears spilled over. I could no longer hold them.

"Jacob... my vase is here...my beautiful vase that took me all semester..." I told him, sobbing.

"It is," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No...Jacob..." I said, and turned to face him. "How did you get this here? I have always wanted to have my art in a real museum."

"I hope you don't get angry, but I took them from your art studio. After Paul told me this morning what you were trying to do, I had to help. I had to do something to prove to you I was serious about you Bella. Your paintings are amazing...and it took a lot of convincing...but I managed to get the owner to display your art. There's a grand opening of this place this weekend. It specifically hosts the art of college students from Forks and other place. I thought it was perfect for you," he said, grinning.

The tears were flowing faster and I threw my arms around him. "Jacob...this is incredible. Thank you so much. I love it. Its wonderful!"

He rubbed my back over and over. "I am glad you like it. I knew you would."

I stepped back and looked in his eyes. "What in the world possessed you to go to so much trouble for me?"

He cupped my cheeks in his large hands. "Bella...I care about you so much. I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since that night in my garage. But really...you've always held my attention because you weren't like other girls. Once I realized I was actually attracted to you...I knew I had to do something. I want you to trust me. Because..."

"Because what?" I said, wiping away more tears.

"Because I want to be with you," he told me.

Here, now, those were the greatest words ever spoken. They shot into my heart like little bullets and I threw my arms around him again.

"You are honestly the sweetest person I have ever met in my life. I doubt if my best friends would do something like this for me. You are amazing. Thank you again and again and again," I said, crying harder. "This...is beyond words."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You are."

And he pressed his lips to mine in a kiss so unbearably sweet I wept even more. One hand stroked my hair, the other rubbed my waist and mine were tangled in his gorgeous hair, pulling him closer and closer to me. I jumped, so he was forced to pick me up and hold me.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Jacob Black...I'll never know how to repay you for this."

"You don't have to," he said. "And I saw that his own eyes were full of tears. "All you have to do is come here in the morning, answer some questions for Ms. Simone and fill out some paperwork so this stuff can stay here."

"It gets to stay?" I asked him, grinning.

"Yeah it does," he said, hoisting me up higher against his body. "As long as you come here first thing in the morning. Quil and I convinced her to display it here, so don't let that go to waste."

I leaned down and kissed him again and again and again on the mouth. Sweet, quick little kisses and he started to laugh.

"Well I did the right thing then," he said, smiling.

"You did," I told him, nodding like crazy.

He looked over my shoulder. "We have to go though. I told her we'd be in and out in 15 and then the alarm automatically sets."

"Ok," I said, jumping down. I walked back over to my paintings again and then back over to my vase. I stroked it a little and bit my lip. "Thanks Jake."

"You are so welcome Bella," he said, taking my hand again. "Come on. Let's get you home and back here in the morning."

I laughed and jumped onto his back. He raced me piggy back out of the museum and I looked on the walls as he ran, grateful for all my art to be here with these other talented students'.

* * *

Jacob and I slowed to a stop in front of my house and I climbed off of the bike and handed him my helmet. He swung his leg over, faced me and smiled.

I took his chin in my hands and kissed him. "You are incredible you know that?"

He laughed. "I try my best."

I studied him for a minute and then looked back and forth between him and my home. "Would you wanna...come in for awhile?"

"Yeah," he said, quickly.

I took his hand this time, smiling at how natural that felt and lead him up to my apartment. I opened the door and flicked on the lights. Nessie came running up to me and I scooped her up.

"Hey baby!" I said, hugging her lightly.

She mewled and began rubbing her head into my neck.

"Awww your cat is adorable," Jacob said, rubbing her fur.

"Thanks," I said. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Sure," he said, taking her from me.

She started purring and rubbing against him as well. "Awww she likes you!"

"Everyone likes me," he bragged, sticking his tongue out at me.

I laughed and went into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and back in the room at Jacob. "Hey Jake...do you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah!" he called back. "But I can come in there and make it."

"No you've earned it," I told him. And he'd really earned so much more.

I stacked some turkey, cheese, mayonnaise, ham, pickles, mustard and even some salami between two slices of wheat bread and sat it on a plate. I poured some chips on the plate, grabbed him a few cookies and brought it into the living room. I was surprised to see him playing with Nessie using her fake mouse on a string toy.

I laughed. "Keep that up and she won't let you leave here."

"I won't stop then!" he said brightly. I put his sandwich down and he looked at me curiously. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll eat later," I said. I was still full from eating half a pizza with Edward.

I sat down on the couch beside him, pulled my knees to my chest and watched him hungrily attack his sandwich.

"This is great Bella," he said with his mouthful. "Really good."

I leaned my head into my palm and watched him. He was so fucking cute when he ate like a five year old kid. It really was a turn on watching him lick mustard and mayo off his lips occasionally. I smiled to myself and felt myself blush. I let him finish in silence which only took about 15 minutes.

He leaned back against the couch and rubbed his stomach. "That was awesome. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," I said, and noticed a bit of mustard on his upper lip. "Hey you got a little-"

I leaned forward to rub it off with my finger and he looked at me. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently, then leaned in and kissed my lips. Once, twice, three times...by the fifth we were intertwined on the couch, making out like horny teenagers. He kissed my neck and I giggled like crazy.

"Mmmmm God Jake that tickles," I said, laughing.

"Good," he whispered into my ear.

Things were getting hot quickly. The little flirty kisses turned to passionate ones with tongue and I felt my control slipping.

"Mmmmm Jake..." I groaned.

"Hmmm?" He moaned.

"I love this," I told him, but then pushed him back. "But...no sex."

He looked at me for a moment and then sat back obediently. "Ok then."

I was shocked. "Um...you aren't going to challenge me on that?"

He smiled and tossed his long hair. "Honey...you said no. I am not going to push you. Even if I do kind of want it."

My face fell when he stood and started to put on his shoes. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home," he said, and leaned down to kiss me again. "I mean it. I don't want to push you. But do you want a ride to the museum in the morning?"

My heart was breaking at the thought of him leaving and I pulled his shirt. "I want a ride. But...I also want you to stay tonight."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Are you sure? I can go."

I stood up on the couch and jumped into his arms. He caught me and laughed. "Don't leave me," I whispered in his ear. "You can stay the night."

"Deal," He said, smiling that fuck me grin.

I was already in sweats, so I ran to the hall closet to pull out a couple of blankets and pillows. I made up the couch while he started playing with Nessie again. Once it looked cozy enough, I slipped under the blankets and motioned for him to join me.

My heart nearly blasted out of my chest when he pulled off his shirt, revealing that amazing eight pack. It always took my breath away, and I was desperate to have it pressed against my body. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

I grinned and my face flooded red when he caught my eye. I ducked my head under the covers.

"I saw that," he told me, sliding into the covers beside me. "And I told you to stop hiding your face from me sexy."

I pulled the covers off my head and looked into his eyes again. He was so fucking beautiful. I kissed him again, against my better judgment and I could tell he was holding back, out of respect for me.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered to him.

"I promise," he whispered back, kissing the tip of my nose.

I rolled over and we found ourselves in a spooning position. I grinned like an idiot at the feel of his abs pressed into me and his biceps wrapped around my waist. He was unnaturally but wonderfully warm.

I snuggled closer to him. "This is perfect," I said.

"It is," he breathed in my ear.

"Goodnight Jacob," I said, still smiling.

"Good night my Bella," he said, stroking my waist.

And I fell asleep in the arms of the most wonderful man in the universe.

! I know guys! I cried writing this. 14 damn pages for your asses because I love you all SO DAMN MUCH! Seriously. Now before I go soak my sore typing fingers in warm water remember, the next chapter is LEMONY fresh. So don't get so upset about the cockblocking in this one. I need to have some sweet moments in here too right? What did ya think? Isn't Jake awesome? Leave me lovin! MWAH! :D


	8. Whereever you will go

**Chapter 8-Where ever you will go**

Welcome back folks. I MUST say I am totally thrown by all of the reviews for Chapter 7. You guys between here and another site have popped my 100-comment cherry. Thank you so much. For those of you wondering why Bella didn't sleep with Jacob in the last chapter? I wanted it to be sweet when the first got together and not lustful. There will be lemons throughout this story. But the point I am making here is that these two have something based on more than just sex. However, there is a BIG FAT LEMON in this chapter. So enjoy more of sexy Jake.

I love you all. MWAH. I now present to you...a very intense chapter eight.

_Song for this chapter? Where ever you will go by The Calling.. Lyrics posted below._

_In between the sand and stone._

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'll go where ever you will go._

_Way up high. Or down low..._

_I'll go where ever you will go..._

Starting off in Charlie's point of view. What a switch right? :D No worries this is the only time in the story POV's will be in someone's besides Jake's or Bella's.

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe what I heard from one of the officers this morning because there's just no way it could be true. He told me that he saw my daughter Bella on the bike of that jerk Jacob last night and they were speeding through town. How can this happen? How can my little girl let that jerk back into her life after what I told her? He must have some how convinced her it wasn't true. Which I suppose it wasn't. But I can't stand the idea of my baby...out with that player jerk who womanizes all day long. She will not get back in his bed if I have anything to do with it. I grabbed my cell phone and called my ex-wife to see if she had any information. I could not just go to Bella's house and find her there with Jacob. I'd kick his sorry ass.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Renee it's Charlie," I said.

"I know. I have caller ID. What's wrong? Is our Bella okay? Did she hurt herself again?" came her frantic voice.

"Not physically she didn't," I said. "But emotionally...she's about to destroy herself."

"How?" Renee asked.

"Because," I started angrily. "She is hanging around with that Jacob Black fellow and he is no good. I assume she has told you about him?"

"She has. She mentioned to me that she has feelings for him and told me what happened between them," Renee explained. "But she also said she would stay away from him."

"Well she isn't Renee. She was with him last night. One of my officers told me about it and I am not happy."

"You hate Jacob for what reason exactly Charlie?" she asked.

"Because he's a player! Renee I know you have talked to Bella about him so you must know he's terrible for our little girl."

"Charlie...Bella is not a little girl. She is almost twenty-two and who she dates is her business. We should accept it. Besides she has good judgment. What if Jacob has managed to change?"

"He came by here the other day speaking very disrespectfully to me."

"Did he have good reason?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"It means that usually when you are lashed out at you deserve it. So what did you do? I know you too well Charles Swan so don't you dare tell me it was nothing!" she accused.

I spoke quietly. "I...told Bella that Jacob was out with another girl so that she wouldn't try to date him again."

"And...was Jacob out with another girl?"

I remained silent, my heart pounding in my chest and then finally answered, "No."

"CHARLES ANDREW SWAN!" Renee screeched. "YOU LIED TO OUR DAUGHTER TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM A BOY WHO MIGHT BE FALLING FOR HER?"

"Renee dammit stop yelling!" I said, holding the phone from my ear. "Jacob had it coming! I tell you I have a bad feeling about that boy!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK CHARLIE! Do you know your daughter has strong feelings for him? Who knows what has gone on between them!"

"I DO!" I yelled back, losing control. "AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE DAMN BIT RENEE! That punk cannot have our daughter!"

"You leave them alone! Let them do what they want. They are both over age 21. I may not like that he is a jerk either, but I would never hurt Bella just to keep her away from him!"

"I did not hurt Bella!"

"YOU LIED TO HER YOU IDIOT!" She screamed.

I heard her take several deep breaths and say, "This conversation is over. I don't want to hear from you again unless its an emergency. I am so glad she is no longer a minor living in your house otherwise I would be on a plane to get her now. You are unbelievable!"

"Whatever," I muttered back. "I was trying to protect Bella!"

"Then tell her that," Renee said angrily. "Tell her how you were trying to 'protect' her. Or I will."

And the line went dead.

**JPOV**

I stopped running outside of my dad's house and took a seat on the front porch. I smiled to myself. You know when you have some big, stupid grin on your face and even though you should probably calm down you can't? That's how I feel. I put my hands behind my head, leaned against the wall of the porch entrance and thought back to this morning.

***Flashback***

I was watching Bella sleep and stroking her long sexy brown hair. I leaned down and nipped her ear lightly with my teeth. She smiled and turned over to look me in the eye. She was as beautiful as an angel in the morning.

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Good morning," I said, my lips still touching hers.

"Hi," she said, beaming brightly at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best night sleep of my life," I said, rubbing my nose against hers. "We gotta get up though beautiful."

"Mmm," She said, sitting up and stretching. "So last night wasn't a dream then?"

"No it wasn't," I said, grinning.

"You are incredible Jacob Black."

"So are you Bella," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "You better get dressed though."

I cupped her chin in my hands and pressed my lips a little harder to hers. She liked that, and pulled me closer to her, so there wasn't an inch between us.

"If we keep this up, you're going to miss your appointment at the museum. We have to be there in thirty five minutes," I said, chuckling.

"Ok ok I'm up!" She said, throwing the covers off of us and running to her room.

I played with Nessie while she was gone, and when she came back, she was dressed to kill in high heels, black dress pants and a professional looking white button down shirt with grey vest.

I beamed this time. "Hello gorgeous. What's the dress up for?"

"I want to look nice when we go," she told me. "That way she takes me seriously. Plus...I was going to wear this today anyway. Sometimes I just like to dress up."

Little Jacob liked the way she looked too and started to get hard as I thought about bending her over the couch. But there would be time for that later. Hopefully.

"Come on," I told her. "Let's go make this thing official."

She took my hand and grabbed what I knew was her art portfolio from the table. "Just in case she wants to see more you know?"

"Good idea," I said. "Oh grab yourself something to eat first I forgot."

"Nah I had a granola bar while I was getting dressed and I'll grab something at school," she said.

"Alright gorgeous let's hit the road!" I said, just as excited as she was.

She'd insisted on driving her truck but taking me with her.

"Are you still afraid of my bike?" I asked.

"No!" She said, and I knew she was lying. "I just...wanna drive my truck."

I smiled teasingly. "You're scared."

She didn't respond to that but started the truck and backed out of the parking lot.

I took one of her hands and she blushed. "You really do look amazing this morning. And I can't wait for you to meet the museum owner. She's really nice."

"She has to be," Bella agreed. "If she would hang my art without even meeting me first...just because of you."

"I was scared," I admitted. "We had to persuade her a little. Not because of your art, but because the grand opening is tomorrow night and we brought in last minute pieces."

She moved her hand up and began stroking my cheek with her fingers. That felt so good. I loved it when she touched me. It made me feel special.

"As long as its there I don't care. And the fact that you did that...is something I will never get over Jacob Black."

I took her hand and kissed it. "I would do anything for you."

Her face blushed deeper and I laughed. I could tell she was still a little worried about me, but for now she was allowing herself to feel for me, and that was all I needed. I gave her instructions on how to get back to the museum by daylight and soon enough we were parked there again.

She climbed out of the truck and gasped. "I didn't see it very well last night. This place is amazing. Look how gorgeous the building is."

"I thought it was great too. I hoped you wouldn't have a preference on where you wanted your art," I told her.

She kissed me again. I would never get tired of that. "Not at all. As long as people see it."

I took her hand again and we walked into the building. It warmed me inside to watch her eyes pop open at all the art on the walls, she examined as many paintings as she could while we walked to the visitors center.

"These pieces are incredible..." she said in awe.

"And yours are too," I said, rubbing her back. "That's why they are here."

Ms. Simone came out of the visitors center to greet us. "I've been expecting you two."

"Hello again," I said, extending my hand to shake hers.

She turned to Bella. "And you must be Isabella the artist," she said kindly. "I am Heather Simone."

"I-I-am Isabella," Bella said nervously. "And please let me thank you so so much for hanging my pieces here. That was incredibly sweet of you."

Ms. Simone smiled. "Thank you, but it was not entirely my doing. Your Jacob is very persuasive."

Bella squeezed my hand and threw me another smile. I squeezed hers back. "Even so thank you."

"So the placement was to your liking?" Ms. Simone asked.

Bella nodded excitedly. "Oh it was perfect. Seeing my pieces here...is wonderful Ms. Simone."

"And they will stay. You have a lot of talent Bella. Among some the professionals I've seen in national museums."

"You think so?" Bella asked.

"I do," Ms. Simone said. "Follow me and we will get some paperwork completed."

If there was one thing I loved, it was seeing Bella light up like a Christmas tree. Her face was glowing as she showed Ms. Simone her portfolio and they compared notes for awhile. Bella filled out all of the paperwork and we went to see her pieces one more time before the opening. They really were amazing. I looked forward to seeing even more of hers, and I'd never taken an interest in the arts until Bella. She changed everything for me.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of her school and she wrapped me in another heart stopping kiss.

"I can't stop thanking you," She told me.

"Hey as long as you are happy that's what matters," I said, stroking her beautiful hair again.

She bit her lip. "I've got to go to class...are you sure you want to run to your dad's house from here?"

"No problem babe," I said smoothly. "I haven't had my morning jog yet and this is the perfect chance. You have a good day. I've gotta get to my dad's and then to work. Ms. Simone will be bringing her car by later."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes you will. Meet me at the La Push Beach tonight. I'll get my bike from your house afterward. I want to talk to you a little more about something else."

"Sounds good," she said, and then kissed me for the millionth time. "Later...sexy."

I grinned. "Back at you beautiful."

*End flashback

I sat up and felt like I was practically floating on air.

My dad wheeled himself outside and stopped next to me. "Hello Jacob. I can see that you are happy. Did you just get back from being with Bella?"

"I did," I said. "I think...we are together now."

He gave me a look that said 'Are you sure about that player?'

"Dad...don't worry ok she's not like other girls. I really want to be with her. She makes me...different." There I went struggling with my words again. I wondered why it was still so hard after yesterday.

"Different? I can see that. And I like it very much. Bella Swan is not like the girls you are used to Jacob, so if you were going to try and use her I would have to have my say about it."

"But I'm not," I said sincerely. "I did something incredible for her last night."

"I know. Quil and Paul came by and when I questioned them they spilled their guts."

At that moment I heard shoving from inside the house and knew it was my friends.

"GUYS!" I called. "If you want to listen just come out here geez!"

They both came out of the house, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey," they said together.

"I'm not mad at you guys for telling dad," I explained.

"Why not?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"First, because you told him and that saved me having to do it. I'm still kinda struggling with this girlfriend thing...if that's what it is. And second, I am too happy about Bella to be angry about anything right now."

"Aw that's cute!" Quil said in a girly voice. "So did you guys like hang out all night like?"

I stood up and tried to punch his shoulder but he moved. "Stop teasing will you?"

"Fine," he said, still laughing. "But it went well?"

"Yeah it did," I said, smiling again. "She loved the museum and got the paperwork signed."

"Awesome dude!" Paul said. "So...what does this mean for you now?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "That's what I want to talk to Bella about tonight. Its kind of hard for me...to tell her how I feel about her. I hope it means that we are a couple...so far we've just kissed a lot...and spent the night together."

"You had sex with her?" my dad asked.

I glared at him. "Dad...I am not going to discuss my sex life with you. But for the record no. We just slept."

Paul nodded. "But you are done messing around right?"

I smiled a little. "Before I say anything more to you guys about my player status...I'd rather say it to Bella first."

"Nice dude," Quil said happily. "Good luck with that. I think you can do it."

"I hope I can," I said nervously.

**BPOV**

I barely paid attention in biology or calculus two. All I could think about was Jacob and how perfect he was. Angela noticed, and I told her I'd explain it to her later. I felt like Jacob needed to know what I was feeling and thinking before anyone else did. He deserved that...and so much more for last night. I was walking to my truck so I could go grab some lunch and come back for my last class of the day when I saw Charlie leaning against it.

I rushed over to him. "Dad?" I said. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"To see my little girl!" he told me brightly.

I didn't buy it for a second. "What's going on? Tell me."

His smile faded and his face twisted into an angry expression. "Wanna tell me where you were last night Bella?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Dad..."

"With Black right? Because one of my officers saw you on his bike last night, which by the way is dangerous. Do you know how many people are killed by motorcycle accidents each year?"

I almost laughed. "Hey don't you go all statistic cop on me ok? I can hang out with who ever I want."

His eyes narrowed. "You were not hanging out with him. You are dating him!"

I groaned. "And if I am? Dad he's incredible!"

"Incredible? He's a player Bella! Did you not hear a word I said to you last week about his actions?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Dad your wrong. Jacob was not with another girl! He told me so."

"And you believe him? Over your own father?" Charlie argued, looking hurt.

I lowered my voice and tried to be patient with him. "Look...its not that I trust him over you. It's just that I can tell Jake is being honest with me. He did the most incredible thing for me last night dad if you would just listen-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT BELLA!" He yelled at me.

I noticed his forehead vein was throbbing and his face was turning red. "Dad calm down! This is not about sex! Jacob is wonderful if you would just take the chance to get to know him like I do! Maybe you were mistaken and saw another Quileute boy with a girl or something...I don't know...but what I do know is that Jacob is being honest with me."

He took several deep breaths and his face returned to normal. "So your dating that punk now? He's your boyfriend?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure what we are right now dad...I just know that he cares about me...and that I care about him. And that is just something you are going to have to accept."

"How long is that going to last?" Charlie asked me. "Maybe he's caught up in you now. But what if that lasts a week until he's back to his old habits? Baby girl...I don't want to see your heart broken."

I put my hand on my hips. I refused to let Charlie manipulate me. "Dad. What if he's telling the truth huh? In life, in love, we all take chances that the person we want to be with is going to fuck it up! But I'm betting he doesn't. You don't know him the way I do, and you need to back the hell off and let me be happy!"

He moved closer to me. "What about Cullen?"

"Cullen?" I echoed. "What about him?"

"I think he's good for you Bella. He can give you so much more than Jacob can. I wish you'd settle for him. He's never steered you wrong."

I turned away from him and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "He's a clingy, egotistical maniac who thinks that just because he's rich he can settle the problems of the world! And he's boring!"

"Oh yeah? Not as exciting as Jacob who will whisk you away on motorcycle and almost KILL YOU!" Charlie shouted.

I refused to turn back to him. "Charlie I am sticking with Jacob and that is all there is to it. You deal with it."

I heard his breathing quicken again. "Bella...if you want to date him...then I want nothing to do with you."

I put my forehead into my palms. "Oh my God dad..."

"I'm serious," he said. "You are NOT my daughter."

I turned to face him and he was taking off toward his police cruiser. There was a sinking feeling in my heart as the sting of his words hit me one at a time. But he didn't mean that. He couldn't...

Could he?

**BPOV**

After the school day was over, I raced home opened the door to my apartment and collapsed on the couch. How could a day that started so perfect...be coming to such a horrible close? My dad hated me...and I wasn't happy about that. As the hot tears slipped down my cheeks I started to think about how I would feel if I went along with him and stayed away from Jacob.

Ouch. That thought hurt so much I had to wrap my hands around my torso to keep from falling apart. No matter what my dad had to say about it, Jacob was going to be around. I couldn't be without him.

My house phone rang, so I wiped my tears and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby its mom," came my mothers voice.

Amazing it was that she knew when to call me. "Hey."

"Honey I've been trying to reach you all day. Are you alright?"

"I was at school mom...and no. I am not alright. Dad hates me."

"Sweetie...your dad doesn't hate you. He's just concerned about you love. But I admit he is being pigheaded. I had a talk with him this morning...and I want to have him tell you this...but instead...I'll tell you myself."

I sat up and Nessie jumped into my lap. "Tell me what?"

"Honey...your father lied to you. Jacob...was not with another girl last week. He only told you that because he doesn't want you to be with him."

It felt like all the blood in my body suddenly rushed to my head. I dropped my house phone on the ground and my mouth fell open. My dad...looked me in the eye and lied? This whole time...Jacob really was into me? And I'd actually told Jacob to get lost for nothing...

"Bella honey!" came my mom's voice from the phone. "Did you pass out?"

I picked the phone back up and put it to my ear. "I'm here mom. Are you serious?"

"I am. He told me this morning and I realized I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you what your dad did. I know how you feel about Jacob and even though I am not wild about the idea, I trust your judgment. And I figure if Charlie lied on Jake and he wasn't with another girl, then Jake must really like you honey."

"He does mom," I said, and as I spoke the words they never felt more true. "I just can't believe dad would do something like that to me...and to Jacob...I feel horrible. I lashed out at Jacob big time for no reason. I guess I just thought my dad wouldn't lie...or he was mistaken."

"He lied honey. Do you want to tell me whats been going on with you and Jacob? It'll make you feel better."

I smiled a little. "He got my art hung in a museum here in Forks mom. One that specifically specializes in the art of non-professional college students."

My mother gasped. "He did? How did he manage that?"

"He pulled some strings...talked to the owner...and its hanging there now. The grand opening is this weekend...I can't wait mom. Jacob...is great," I said, starting to feel better.

"That's wonderful baby! Can you take a picture and send it to me? Oh I can't wait to tell Phil! He is going to freak out!"

I smiled genuinely this time. "Yeah...he is. And of course I'll send you the picture mom. As many as you want."

"Sounds like the player has thrown out his player's card then hmm?"

"I guess so," I said.

"Well baby girl I know this much. If you care about him and he's willing to go through that for you, then you should tell him how you feel about him and let yourself be happy with him. Okay? I am here to support you angel!"

This was why I loved and missed my mom so much. "Thanks. At least one of my parents is."

"Ignore Charlie. He's a big fat jerk and that's why I left him. You two will work things out eventually, but for now go focus on Jacob. Go see him now!"

I laughed out loud. "I'm going now."

"Good girl!" mom said. "Keep smiling angel! I love you."

"I love you too," I said back.

* * *

After changing into a white spaghetti strap dress and matching white flip flops, I drove down to La Push to see Jake. There were butterflies in my stomach, because not only did I have some things to say to him, but he needed to talk to me as well. I smiled to myself as I thought of being near him again. I didn't know right now where we were going. All I knew as that being near him felt perfect. I parked in front of Billy's house since Jacob's rabbit was there, and Billy wheeled himself out the front door.

"Hey Bella!" he called cheerfully.

"Hey Billy!" I said back. "Is Jake in there? I'm kinda early."

"No he's down at the beach waiting for you. There's a trail just behind the house so you can walk from here."

"Thanks," I said, climbing out of the truck.

"Bella!" he called again.

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "You be good to my son. Ok?"

I nodded. "Of course I will."

"Good. Go on now."

"Thanks!" I repeated and then made for the trail behind the house.

It was gorgeous outside this time of day. The rarely seen sun was bright and setting beyond the forest trees, shining an orange glow over La Push. I made my way through the easy to follow trail, and quickly found myself walking along the sandy beach. I could make out Jacob in the distance. He was skipping rocks and smiling to himself. I approached him slowly, trying not to worry about how my words would come out.

As I drew nearer, I noticed he was shirtless again and his shorts were low on his hips. He wore a pair of flip flops as well and his muscle shirt lay on the sand by his feet. He hadn't heard me yet and kept skipping rocks, which gave me time to admire the orange glow reflecting off of his beautiful, russet abs. His hair was flowing again, and he resembled once again a Quileute God. But now I didn't have to resist the urge to touch him.

He finally heard me, turned to me and smiled. "Well hello there sexy Swan," he said, smiling.

I walked slowly closer to him. "Hey Jake."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "I just had kind of a rough day."

"You shouldn't have," he said, wrinkling his brow. "After this morning..."

"It's just daddy drama. I'll be okay."

He watched me for a moment and then nodded. "Bella come and take a walk with me."

He held out his hand and I took it, lacing my fingers through his. I loved that he always felt so warm. We walked along together for a few minutes before he spoke again. "We need to talk."

"About?" I asked, knowing good and damn well what he wanted to talk about.

"Us," he said. "Bella...I just want to elaborate a little more on why I did what I did yesterday. I know I've told you a little, but I think you deserve a little bit more."

I smiled to myself again. "Spill your guts Black," I said playfully.

He squeezed my hand tighter. "Bella...I really enjoyed being with you last night. I always enjoy being with you."

He stopped walking and pulled me to where I was standing in front of him now. He took my other hand and continued. "I want to be with you. Ever since that night...you changed me. But the truth is...I've always had a thing for you."

"You did?" I asked.

He blushed a little and looked away. "Yeah...because you were always the good girl. And that's sexy to me. No matter how often I flirted with you...or tried to come on to you...you never gave in. That stuff they say about a guy really wanting the girl who won't just spread her legs is true. You hooked me Bella. Years ago."

I couldn't breathe, I just continued to watch his face as he told me all of this. He looked...like a boy with a crush now rather than a man. His expression was as though he was trying very hard not to smile. Like the way a teenager asking his crush to the prom would act, and it was adorable.

"I'm sorry for fucking up before Bella. I don't know what happened that night in the garage...all I know is that I want to be your man now. I want to be with you...for a long time. And I hate being away from you."

"You do?"

"I do," he said, smiling and kissing both of my hands. "My old ways...don't matter anymore. One night with you and I'm ready to change for good. I can't explain why...other than the obvious."

"Obvious..." I said.

He moved his hands up to my shoulders now, warming them for me, which felt wonderful. "I don't just like you because your incredibly sexy and you have a figure that could give the healthiest man in the world a heart attack. I like you because your different. I like you because of how passionate you are about your art. I like you because you never needed a man to define who you are. I noticed that even when you had a boyfriend you could live without them. You weren't whiny or needy. You were independent. I like that you are smart, and strong, and totally addicting to me."

I grinned and leaned my forehead into his chest. "Jacob Black...that is so sweet."

"It's the truth," he said, leaning his chin against the top of my head. "I mean it Bella."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Can we sit? I want to talk to you about some things too."

"Sure," he said.

We sat down together on the sand. He crossed his legs and I pulled mine into my chest. I started biting my lip and looking away, but then I reminded myself there is no reason to be shy around Jacob. I took both of his hands like he'd done mine and looked straight at him.

"I have something to say to you as well," I said firmly.

"I'm all ears," he responded.

Actually, I thought, you are all abs, muscle and man. But moving on... "Jacob...what you did for me last night touched me in so many ways. I've never had any guy go out on a limb for me like that. I can't get over it, and I am so excited about the grand opening tomorrow. Before I go on...as a side note...I want you to know I am definitely going to tell you all about it when I get back here tomorrow."

"You won't need to silly girl," he told me. "I am going to be there with you when you show off your artwork."

My jaw dropped for what felt like the millionth time in the last twenty-four hours. "Why? Won't that be kind of boring for you?"

"Not at all," he said honestly. "Nothing about you or what you love is boring to me. I want to be there with you, because I told you. I can't stay away from you."

"I can't stay away from you either," I admitted. "Which brings me to my next point. Jacob...you are amazing to me in every way. And though I never really had feelings for you other than lust until after we slept together, you still mean a lot to me. I think about you all the time. And I want you to know that I am sorry for shutting you out. I should have listened to you, but never in a million years did I imagine that my own father would lie to me about you."

He hung his head. "So...you know now?"

I stared at him. "You knew dad was lying?"

"Not until I confronted him at his job the other day. I came by to talk to him about you and he exploded on me, and told me that he did in fact lie to you. Which I already knew...but I assumed he was just mistaken. I didn't mention the lie to you though because I didn't think it would sound good if I came to you and said 'No Bella. Your father is lying to you.' without any proof."

"Well my mom told me all about it...and I am sorry Jacob."

"Don't be," he said, taking our hands together and stroking my knee. "It's all water under the bridge now."

"Yeah it is. Jacob...I want to be with you too. I have crazy feelings for you and I can't control them. I hate when I am not near you, because every time I am...I feel right. I wouldn't let myself care about you before, but now giving in to what I feel is so much easier."

He smiled the most beautiful grin yet at me, and I resisted the urge to kiss him then and there.

I continued. "You brighten my day Jacob. And I love that you are so strong, and so sweet, and so willing to drop an entire lifestyle just to be with me. You were willing to take my passion and put it before the eyes of the public. And you even backed off last night when I said no sex. That proves to me that you are here for more than a booty call. It shows me that you are romantic...and amazing. And you are very special to me."

He said nothing, being polite and letting me finish.

I scooted closer to him and went on. "Thank you for giving up everything just to be with someone like me. Thank you for caring about me and keeping after me even when I wouldn't give in. For every time you kissed me...or made me weak. As for my physical attraction to you? I think you are beautiful...in a good way. I love being with you...and being in your arms."

"Everything you said to me, directed right back at you my Bella," he said.

I couldn't help it. At this point I threw myself into his arms and started kissing him. His lips moved against mine in a very soft, but perfect way, and his hands rubbed their way down my sides as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I could feel everything now. The chemistry between us and the need to be near him.

I pulled back and looked at him. "I will never get tired of doing that."

He laughed, and it was the most wonderful sound in my world. "Me either. So where does that leave us? What...are we now?"

I kissed him again. Over and over and over and over. He rolled me over to where he was slightly on top of me and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate. More sexual. I took my leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

Suddenly, the feel of sand under my dress made me stop.

"Jake wait..." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused. "Still too soon?"

"No...I want to...but there's sand...and its...not exactly comfortable."

He laughed and helped me to my feet. "Where to then beautiful?"

"My house," I breathed. "I want you with me tonight."

And without another word he picked me up and ran me back to my truck.

**JPOV**

We raced into Bella's apartment, pretty much glued at the lips. I felt little Jacob getting more excited. I wanted…no needed to be inside of her so badly. I tried to steer her in the direction of her bedroom, but she pulled me toward her studio.

"In there?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Little Jacob was loving the feel of her pussy so close by and he grew harder. I ended up losing my balance while making my way to the couch in her studio and I landed on the couch with her on top of me. Bella didn't mind though. She threw her arms around my neck and started kissing me again and again. I ran my hands over her waist and back, desperate to start removing clothes.

She must have read my mind, because soon her dress was off revealing a tiny, skimpy excuse for a bra that barely covered her gorgeous breasts. She started kissing my neck, and fuck that felt so good. I tried to pull her down on the couch, but she fought me.

"No," she whispered in my ear. "Let me taste you this time."

I would be gayer than a flaming she-man if I refused her request. She allowed me to stand up and I pulled off my shirt, throwing it across the room. She dropped to her knees and unbuttoned my jeans. I looked down at her hungry expression and smiled in anticipation. I couldn't wait to see those sexy lips around my cock again. She pulled them down, and then shocked me by taking my boxers down with her teeth.

She then stood back up and pushed me to a sitting position on the couch. With a devilish look in her eye she kissed her way down my chest, occasionally licking each of my abs.

I groaned. "God Bella…that feels so good…"

"You haven't felt anything yet," she whispered seductively.

She ran her little hands over my chest, circling my abs again and sucked one of my nipples into her mouth. I hissed. That shit felt amazing…

Slowly she made her way down lower and took little Jacob, who was standing at attention into her hands. She stroked him with her tiny fist, while shooting me a lustful looks from those fuck me eyes.

"Tell me what I do to you Jacob," she said.

"Feels….soo…good," I panted, resting my head against the back of the couch.

She stroked my cock faster, rubbing her palm up and down my shaft. Her hands were slightly dry…which increased the friction. If she didn't stop that… I was afraid I'd come too soon.

"Ahhhhh yes!" I almost yelled. "Fuck Bella keep doing that."

"Mmmm I love your cock Jacob," she whispered. "It's so nice…and so big…I can't wait to taste it."

She took her other hand away from my abs and used to massage my balls. That fucking did it. I nearly came all over her face.

"GOD DAMMIT BELLA! Suck me off now!"

"I'm sorry what?" she teased, now pulling my cock harder.

"Suck me off dammit!" I said, knowing I couldn't hold on much longer.

"I can't hear you," she said, trying not to smile.

"FUCK BELLA SUCK MY COCK FOR ME PLEASE!" I begged, my hands tightening around the cushions of her couch.

"Ohhhh ok. You said suck my cock please? Sure I will!" She said politely, and then sucked Little Jacob into her mouth.

I threw my head back and groaned louder than ever. She moved her tongue up and down my shaft, licking it like a kid licks a popsicle. I loved the way her rough little tongue felt against me and her left hand was still massaging my balls.

"Oh shit Bella," I moaned, feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Ughnnnnnnn that feels so good."

She worked her tongue faster and then started sucking again, deep throating me like a pro. I decided to help her out by grinding my hips into her mouth. She liked that and gave the part of my cock that wasn't in her mouth a gentle squeeze.

I ran my hands through her hair and started pulling, I hoped I wasn't hurting her, but if I was, she didn't complain.

"Yeah baby keep going," I told her, still grinding my hips. "Mmmm fuck I am going to come…."

She looked up at me again and started sucking the head of my cock. That was it. Three seconds later my dick exploded into her mouth and she sucked that shit and swallowed it with a loud gulp.

I leaned back against the couch again, trying to catch my breath, while she licked the rest off my cock with her tongue.

"You taste amazing Jacob," She said, pulling herself back into my lap.

I laughed and tried to pull her down to the couch again but she stopped me.

"Uh…do you want me to fuck you tonight or not?" I asked, grinning.

"I do," she told me smiling a huge grin. "But I want to be on top."

I hardly dared to believe my ears as she stood up and undressed herself. And let me tell you there is nothing hotter than watching a woman strip down for you. I'd seen several girls before…but none of them could touch the sex appeal that Bella had. I stretched myself out on the couch and she climbed on top of me.

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her again. She giggled and sat up straight, looking like a goddess sitting on her throne. I helped her lift her hips and she slid herself down on top of my cock. The warmth of her pussy was incredible. I grabbed her hips and she rocked them slowly at first into mine.

"Mmmm," she groaned. "You feel so fucking good inside of me Jacob…"

I smiled. "Thank you."

She started grinding her hips faster and leaned forward on her hands, using my chest for support. Her perky little tits were bouncing and begging for action, so I palmed both of them, flicking the nipples with my thumbs. Her moans grew louder and she threw her head back yelling my name.

My cock was churning her butter again, her pussy walls were expanding and contracting around it, and I knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

"Oh CHRIST Jacob," she yelled, and pulled herself back up. She bounced up and down faster and faster circling her hips with my own.

I grinned. It was time for my Bella to come on my cock. I sat up slightly, cupping her ass in my hands. Once I had a strong enough grip I pulled her hips into mine, slamming little Jacob against her walls.

Our breaths quickened, and I started to sweat.

"Mmmm tell me what I do to you," I yelled, mocking her.

"You hit it so good Jacob," She moaned, and squeezed my abs with her hands.

I sat up a little more and slammed her harder. "Fucking come for me Bella!"

She shoved me back against the couch again and thrusted her hips into mine. Once. Twice.

And then she came. Her hot juices milked my cock and her screams echoed off the walls. She collapsed into my arms.

"God Jake," she whispered. "That was incredible."

I laughed. "I don't think I am done with you yet," I said, and finally pulled her down to the couch. I positioned myself over her and pulled her legs apart.

I moved my cock to her entrance and before putting it in said, "Tell me you want it."

"Mmmm I want you to fuck me Jacob," she begged.

I leaned down and kissed her pretty lips before sliding inside of her wet pussy. "Mmmm…you know what I love about your pussy Bella?"

"What's that?" she whispered.

"It's so warm…and so tight," I thrusted a few times. "You see what I mean?"

"Oh…yeah," she moaned, throwing her head back.

"I am going to make you come so hard you'll still feel it tomorrow night. Do you mind if I get a little rough?"

"Not at all," she whispered.

I pulled her legs further apart, placed one on the back of the couch holding it there and slammed into her again…and again…and again. Her wet juices were coating my cock.

"Oh god…more Jacob. I want it harder," she moaned.

I moved my hand down and started pressing into her clit with my thumb.

"I could do this all night Bella. Fuck your tight little pussy like this. I have tons of energy. Wouldn't you say?"

"Mmmmhmm!" she groaned, engrossed in her own pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight and I knew from her expression that she would come again soon.

"Don't you fucking cum until I tell you to," I said, still slamming myself into her. "For now I just want you to enjoy the feel of my cock in that tight little twat."

She moaned louder, raking her hands through her hair. I rubbed my thumb into her clit even harder and she screamed. "GOD DAMMIT JACOB!"

I closed my eyes in concentration, pumping my cock into her pussy even faster. In. out. In. Out. In. Out. Little Jacob couldn't hold out much longer…I was going to explode soon.

"Jacob LET ME COME DAMMIT!" She screamed.

I grinned, enjoying the feel of sweat running down my chest. Not yet, I thought. "I'm sorry what?"

"JACOB I HAVE TO COME NOW!"

"Mmmm sorry you're going to have to speak up," I teased her back. This little vixen would learn to play games with me.

"Jake…PLEASE let me come!" she shouted.

"Ahh please it is then," I said. "Come with me Bella."

On instinct, I took her arms and pinned them above her head. I'd be dammed if she tried to stop me again like last time. I was getting dizzy…and was in desperate need of release. Three pumps later, and my dick exploded into her pussy again. She came at the same time I did, screaming my name at the top of her lungs again.

I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the touch, grinning like an idiot. Bella was still trying to catch her breath, but when she finally did, she turned to me with smile.

"I have told you how amazing you are right?" she asked me.

I faced her. "You have. But I think we both make a pretty good team." I leaned in and started kissing her neck. "We work well together."

"I agree," she said, pushing me back and leaning against my chest. She ran her hands in small circles there and was silent for awhile.

I wrapped my arm around her. "You're the best I've ever had Bella," I said.

"You mean that?" she asked. "Like the best ever out of all the girls you've had?"

"Of course," I told her. "I liked getting to see a little of the bad girl in you tonight. That was hot."

"You do things to me Jacob," she said, giggling. "You bring out that side of me."

"Will I see it again?" I asked her.

"If you're a good boy," she said, and then moved up to kiss me.

I stroked her hair. "You never answered my other question down at the beach."

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one about us," I said and took one of her hands. "Where does this leave us?"

She smiled, flashing her beautiful teeth at me. "I want us to be together. As a couple."

"Exclusively," I finished for her.

She nodded and kissed me again. "I want you forever Jacob Black."

She started stroking my cheek with her little fingers and I smiled back. "You and me Bella."

She rested her head against my chest again. "Exactly."

Another thought occurred to me and I lightly squeezed her shoulder. "So…what about Cullen?"

She sat up and put her head in her hands. "SHIT! Shit shit shit!"

I laughed and sat up beside her. "You forgot about Cullen didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah I did. My dad brought him up earlier but other than that…I forgot he even existed."

I leaned in and kissed her earlobe and then her neck. "So…are you going to talk to him about us?"

"Of course," she said softly, taking one of my hands and kissing it. "I want to be with you and no one else. That is something Edward will just have to deal with."

"Do you want me to be there for you?" I asked.

"No I'll do it. Just let me have some time with him tomorrow," she said.

I stroked her hair again, studying her beautiful heart-shaped face. "I will. As long as I get to have some time with you every night."

"You will," I told him. "I promise."

BPOV

I pulled up to Edward's place the next day and found him walking the gardens. He looked preoccupied, like something was bothering him, and here I was about to ditch him.

I climbed out of my truck and walked over to him, taking my time because I didn't want to hurt his feelings so soon.

He beamed when he saw me and pulled me into his arms. "So you came to see me today hmm? That's a switch."

"I know," I said, gently pulling myself out of the hug. "Can I talk to you?"

"About anything," he said, still smiling. He sat down on a bench and motioned for me to join him.

I sat down beside him and took one of his hands. "Edward…I know that you and I have been hanging out a lot lately. And it has been great..."

"Yeah it has," he said, looking into my eyes. "I want us to get back together Bella."

I held my breath. "I kind of figured that. But...I can't."

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"Because...I'm kind of...with Jacob now," I said slowly.

Edward snatched his hand and stood up. His green eyes blazed into mine. "You WHAT?"

"Edward calm down and let me explain," I snapped.

"What the HELL are you doing with that loser? Bella I told you the other day he's trash."

I stood up and glared at him. "Don't you dare say that. Jacob is a wonderful man. Do you have any idea what he's done for me?"

Edward backed away from me as if I were contagious. "Do I want to know?"

"Its not like that...listen!" I yelled because he turned his back to me. "Jacob...went out of his way to get my paintings hung in a museum here in Forks. He's changed because he wants to be with me Edward. And every thing my dad said about him was a lie."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my mom told me my dad was lying. That means that I have been mad at Jacob for nothing and he really has been trying to be with me! He cares about me!"

"Not the way I do," Edward said, turning back to me.

"That doesn't matter. I care about him too."

"Then what the hell have we been doing the past few days?" he shot at me.

I hung my head. "I was dating you...because I couldn't be with him. I used you...and I'm sorry."

"Bella...Jacob Black is a player...I can treat you so much better than he can. Please be with me."

"Edward I can't! This is why I broke up with you in the first place!"

"Why?" he asked me heatedly. "Because I loved you too much?"

"Sort of," I answered. "Do you want the truth?"

"No you can lie!" he hissed sarcastically.

"Fine. I broke up with you...and I can't be with you now because you are too clingy Edward. You call me constantly...you smother me...and its really a turn off. I also just cant help the fact that I am no longer attracted to you."

He studied me for a long moment. "I don't think that's what this is about. I think this is about the fact that I am not ripped like a body builder and Jacob is."

"Oh my GOD Edward!" I said in frustration. "Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Yes I did. But you used to love me just the way I was until Black got in your pants. You think you want him but the truth is, he's just better in bed than me and you are lusting."

I put my face in my hands. "You make me sound like a whore Edward Cullen."

"Maybe if you hadn't pulled your pants down just because Jacob Black said a few sweet words to you, then YOU wouldn't feel that way about yourself Bella."

I recoiled. "Excuse me?"

"I don't like the way you speak to my girlfriend Cullen," came Jacob's voice from behind me.

I spun to stare at him. He was in his coveralls and was sweaty and out of breath. Clearly he'd run here from his garage in La Push.

"Jacob...not that I am not happy to see you but let me take care of this okay?" I said softly.

"Yeah Black get the hell off my property!" Edward snapped.

"Your property?" Jacob mimicked, laughing. "Did you finally grow a pair of balls Cullen?"

Edward shoved past me to get to Jacob and I pulled him back. "Edward, you touch him I swear I will call the cops. And Jacob please go...you are just making it worse."

Jacob looked as though he might try to test me, but shrugged instead. "Ok. But only because you asked me too."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He huffed impatiently. "I want to kiss you. But I am covered in car oil and sweat. I'll see you later tonight at the art opening?"

"Yes," I told him. "See you then."

He nodded, blew me a kiss and left, running back down the hill.

I turned back to Edward. "Can't you just try to understand? I can't force my self to be with you if I don't want you. You deserve a girl who will want you. And that isn't me okay?"

Edward shook his head. "I refuse to believe you don't care about me Bella. But if you want that gorilla from La Push then be with him."

"We can be friends," I suggested, trying to take his hand again.

He snatched it back. "Don't touch me. Your hands have been all over him and lord knows what diseases he is carrying. Think about that when you fuck his sorry little dick okay?"

I gasped and pulled my hand back preparing to slap him, but he dodged it.

"I said don't touch me Bella," Edward barked. "Enjoy your boyfriend and have a nice life. Just know though...I love you. And I can do more for you than he ever could. So if you change your mind..."

"I won't," I said firmly.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned away from me, heading back to the Cullen mansion.


	9. Exclusively

**Chapter 9-Exclusively**

**Author Note**: Welcome back lovelies! I want to give a special shout out to my new readers and say "Welcome to the Fuckery that is my story" and give hugs and kisses to my fellow Team Jacob members. I love you Team Edward readers as well. YOU ALL ROCK! Also I apologize for the delay on getting this chapter up (hehehe I said getting up) life happens folks. But these two just won't QUIT!

However I must make a few notes here before moving on to Chapter 9. There are a few things I want to address.

First of all, I mixed up the order of Bella's boyfriends. Mike Newton was her last boyfriend eight months before she slept with Jacob. Edward was BEFORE Mike and has been kinda stalking her ever since as you can see. Those are the ONLY TWO men she has ever slept with.

Next, Jacob and Bella are NOT IN LOVE yet in this story. Not either one of them has said I love you. So don't think they are there yet. Remember Jacob is only beginning to come out of his player persona. He's not ready for the big L word yet. I did say...yet. ;)

Charlie is a bastard. I made him that way on purpose. I want this story to follow a lot like the song I'll be putting in the epilogue at the end. You'll see folks.

Also one more thing. I will be vague, but if you would like spoilers posted at the end of each chapter for the next chapter? Let me know. I will post them. Like I said I'll be vague but I know some of you have trouble waiting until the next installment. (Hell even I have trouble and I know what is going to happen.)

I don't own any of these characters. "Safe in the arms of love" belongs to Christian Davis.

Moving on. Song for this chapter is "Exclusively" by the SEXALICIOUS Marques Houston. Love this song. :D READ THE FUCKING LYRICS! Do they fit Jacob to a tee or WHAT?

_When we started out girl, we weren't official.  
If I didn't see you everyday it wasn't an issue.  
(Damn, look how we've grown)  
(The only thing I spend my money on, yeah, yeah)  
I didn't even used to tell you that I missed you.  
Now I'm rushing through my day just to be with you._

_(You're like a new drug I'm on)  
(And I can't leave you alone, yeah, yeah)  
Don't understand what's going on with me. _

_Baby, you done changed me all around.  
Got me really thinking 'bout putting my pimp cup down.  
Exclusively...  
How I was living, I done packed it up.  
Bout to trade a two-seater for a family truck.  
Exclusively...  
Exclusively, yeah, yeah._

**BPOV**

I could hardly believe I was standing here tonight. My palms were sweaty as hell and my nerves were shot. Even the shot of Grey Goose I'd chugged before leaving the house didn't help calm me down. Jacob stood beside me, rubbed my back and whispered in my ear.

"Calm down Bella. You're art is beautiful."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I know. I just don't want people to say it sucks."

"It's not the first time you've shown off your art. You do sell a lot of your pieces."

"It's just that these are very dear to me. What if..."

"No what if," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Those doors open in five minutes," I said nervously, biting my lip.

He pulled me to face him. I stared into his deep brown eves, which were full of affection. "Yes. They do. And people are going to come in here and love all of the art you made."

I used his shoulders to stand on my toes so I could kiss him. "Thanks Jake."

"Anytime," he said, stroking my hair.

"Don't worry," said a pretty Asian girl to us. "I am nervous too and this is my second time having my art in a museum."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. And all people will do is come through, check out your art and ask you questions about it. Don't worry if they don't like it. Do you see any of them in here?"

"Good point," I agreed.

I took the last two minutes to chew my adjust myself in a mirror against the back wall. I was wearing a strapless black dress with a white belt across the middle and a nice pair of black flats. My hair was in small waves down my back, held with a white headband to match the belt. I looked decent, but not as spiffy as some of the other women or men here.

Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear again, "It's time. And you look beautiful."

I swooned. "Awww Jake...you look handsome too."

And he did. He was wearing a nice white button down shirt tucked into a pair of black dress pants, finishing the book with black dress pants. His hair was still down, but sleek and shiny. Hell he'd even worn a tie.

"Thanks babe," he said, taking me back over to my paintings.

We heard an announcement over the intercom that people were now entering the museum and I almost panicked. It wasn't like me to doubt my talent, but then I also remembered why my things were even here in the first place and my body relaxed.

A crowd of people walked into mine and the pretty Asian girl's section of the museum and we both beamed at each other. I thought my heart would burst with pleasure when a couple approached my vase and I heard the man say "what professional work this is."

"Go on," Jacob told me.

I walked nervously over to the couple who beamed at me.

"Are you the artist?" the woman asked.

"Yes," I said, extending my hand. "I'm Isabella Swan."

She shook my hand. "How lovely to meet you dear. This piece of yours is incredible. How long did it take you to construct?"

"Well it took me a long time to get the hang of it, but it was a semester project. I really enjoy Greek-style art, and that's why this pattern is here on the outside," I said, showing them the pattern on the front half of the vase.

"You are very talented," the man said. "And only in community college! What year are you dear?"

"I'm in my third year at FCC. I'll be graduating at the end of this semester."

We chit chatted like that for awhile, and I began to relax even more. Seeing people approach my pieces and squeal with delight was very encouraging, and even Jake helped boost my confidence. One man in particular asked if I had pieces for sale, so I showed him my sale portfolio and almost jumped out of my skin when he said he wanted four of my paintings for his new home. That would pay next months rent without even dipping into my Starbucks paycheck.

Next, a teenage girl with long blond hair approached my paintings. "Hello."

"Hi," I said back, smiling.

"These are really gorgeous Isabella," she said, reading the sign above my pictures.

"Thanks. Just call me Bella."

She examined the farm house painting. "What made you paint this one?"

"That was based on a dream I had. I was wandering through a field and there was a large red farm house I came up on. I thought it was weird at first, but I dreamed about it for days, so eventually, I just decided to paint it," I explained.

"I love the details," the girl said in awe. "So pretty...and the white on the windows is so vivid."

"Are you into art?" I asked.

She nodded. "Very much. I hope to major in it one day, but my paintings aren't this great."

"I'm sure they're fine," I encouraged.

Jacob interrupted us. "Hey Bells. A group over there thought your vase was my work. They'll probably want to talk to you about it in a minute."

"Cool," I said, grabbing his hand.

The teenage girl waved at me. "I'll be back to look at the others. I want my friends to see this!" she said, and ran off excitedly.

I laughed and Jacob kissed my forehead.

"I told you it was going to be fine," he said.

"Yeah you did. I'll give you that." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he held me tightly, drawing small circles on my back with his fingers.

He pulled me into another kiss, and I again relished in the way his lips moved with mine. So soft and warm...

A throat cleared behind us and we both turned around. There stood two very pretty Quileute girls, so similar in looks they might have been twins. They both had chin-length jet black hair, the same round faces, dark eyes and cheekbones and the same curvy frames.

They smiled and one of them said, "Jacob?"

Jacob froze beside me and I glared suspiciously at him. "Um. Hi girls," he choked out.

His face was a hot red, and his brow was furrowed. He looked extremely guilty and I frowned.

The same girl who spoke before stepped forward. "How are you Jake? Have you missed us?"

He fiddled with his tie and looked at the ground. "Uh...well..."

I stared between him and the girls for a moment and then spoke. "Who are you guys?"

The same girl grinned. "I am Mary. And this," she said gesturing with her hand. "is my twin sister Carrie. Are we too late Jakey? Do you have a date for the night?"

Jacob swallowed hard before answering. "Actually this is Bella...she's my-"

"Well that sucks," the twin called Carrie said. "We were hoping for a little playtime."

"Excuse me?" I said, getting angry.

We were interrupted again by Jacob's phone ringing. He looked at it and back at me. "Bells...its the garage... I have to take this."

I folded my arms and shot him a look that said "the hell you will."

He frowned. "Don't worry I'll be right back I swear. Something could be wrong."

He left out of my section of the art gallery and answered his phone, looking pretty damn glad to get away.

I huffed and the twins rounded on me.

"So...Bella is it? You aren't Quileute. I think that's a first for Jacob," said Mary.

"What do you know about Jacob?" I asked her.

"Honey we are all in the same boat," Carrie said, leaning her arm against her sisters shoulder. "Has he fucked you yet? This might be the first time he's taken a girl on a date first."

My mouth hung open. "I'm sorry...what?"

"Jacob," Mary said. "We've all been with him. You two looked pretty cozy. I hope you are willing to share him."

I started stuttering I was so mad. "W-w-wait! You c-c-can't have him! He's m-m-mine!"

They both laughed. "Honey what century are you from? You must be new to Forks. Jacob Black is a player. He slept with both me and my sister a few months ago."

"At the same time," Carrie added, grinning.

I closed my eyes, praying for patience. "Look, girls Jacob is different now. He wants nothing to do with-"

Jacob came back and cut me off by saying, "Hey how's it going?"

On impulse I punched his shoulder. "How do you think it's going?" I snapped.

He rubbed it, though I knew I hadn't hurt him and turned to the twins. "Girls...look we may have been...sex buddies in the past or whatever, but I am a one woman man now," he pulled me to his side. "With Bella."

They both looked at each other and started laughing again. "Oh Jake...you can't be serious. You love sex as much as the next guy."

"I am serious," he said. "You guys should go. I'm here with my girlfriend. There are plenty of men in La Push who would love you two. Now please go."

Carrie moved toward him. "Ok. Fine. But if you ever decide, and you will, that you need a real playmate, or something on the side, call us up Black."

"You heard her," Mary said, grinning.

Carrie hooked arms with her sister and they left together, still snickering at Jacob's words. I wiggled my way out of his grasp and turned my back on him, staring at my paintings. He came up behind me and tried to touch my shoulder but I moved again.

"Leave me alone."

He chuckled softly. "Ok...that was a bit uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" I spat. "Those two ex-whores of yours came here looking to get lucky tonight! They are classless, pitiful excuses for-"

He covered my mouth. "And that is why they left alone."

I pulled his hand away. "I am still mad at you."

"For what exactly?"

I couldn't really answer. I didn't have a reason since technically he hadn't done anything wrong. I just sighed and said, "Well you know."

He laughed out loud, and I tried not to smile. I felt his arms wrap around me and I couldn't help myself. I melted into them.

He sniffed my hair. "My Bella. My crazy, beautiful, no-need-to-be-insecure-Bella."

I tried not to smile, but he nipped my ear lightly with his teeth and a giggle escaped my lips. I shrugged out of his grasp though and shoved him. "I don't like you, you know that?"

He grinned and pulled me to him again. "I think you do."

I shook my head. "Not even a little."

He started nipping my ear again. "Even when I do this?"

It made me shiver, and my panties were soaked again. Fuck the way this man turned me on. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were full of humor, but also concern for me.

I gave in. "Fine. I like you. But I don't like them."

He laughed again. "I don't either," he whispered, and then grew serious. "Look Bella...I know that must have been hard for you. I don't like seeing Cullen around you either. But you do know that you are mine right? That you always will be? Remember?"

He turned me back to face my paintings and I grinned a full grin that time. "Yes I remember."

He kissed my hair. "Keep remembering. Those girls are my past. You are my future. Remember that it is you I am with now. And your name I was calling last night."

I shivered again at the memory. "I know," I said, turning to him again. I pressed my lips to his and he moved his hands to my face.

"Stop worrying," he said softly. "There is no need for it."

"I know that too," I whispered.

"Hey you two!" called Ms. Simone, who walked into my section of the gallery. "Bella, I have someone up front who would like to see your portfolio again but couldn't find their way back here."

I smiled. "Ok thanks," I said, and went to find my potential customer, pulling Jacob along with me.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next day, I was telling my friends all about Jacob and the art gallery outside in the school courtyard.

Angela's mouth hung open. "He did WHAT?"

I laughed. "Angela you've asked that ten times."

"I know!" she said, "I just can't believe it."

"Well I went to the show last night, and I still can't believe it," I said, taking a bite of my apple.

"He sounds like he's turned himself around," Jessica agreed.

"Yeah he has. He's incredible. But enough about me. I feel like I haven't been catching up with you girls. What's up?"

Angela perked up. "I hooked up with that pretty girl Lily in my history class. The one you saw me with today Bella."

I smiled and slapped her five. "That's great. Glad to hear it."

Jessica nibbled the end of a carrot. "Um...I've been sleeping around. What else is new?"

I shook my head at her. "Anything else?"

"Mmmm...with a foreign guy. Doesn't speak a word of English and I still got him to fuck me."

"How did you manage that?" Angela asked.

"I showed up at his house and took off my clothes. That's understood in any language. And he was the best I've had in a while. My last guy was terrible and only lasted half an hour. What the HELL?"

"That's why you shouldn't bother with men," Angela said, giggling. "Women know what women want. Therefore they satisfy better."

"No thanks," Jessica said playfully. "I need some meat in my taco okay?"

I nearly choked on my apple. "JESSICA!"

She stared at me. "Oh you whore don't act like Jacob hasn't been stuffing your turkey every night since you finally started trusting him."

I blushed. "Ok you've got me there."

"Mmmhmm!" Angela said, nudging me. "Is it good Bella?"

"Always," I answered, wagging my eyebrows.

"Good for you!"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah he's kinda perfect. For me..."

"Awwww!" Jessica said, reaching over to pinch my cheek.

"Ew! Stop Jess!" I said, slapping her hand away. "When you settle down I'll do that to you and see how you like it."

"I'll never settle down," she responded, opening her soda and taking a drink. "Sex with one guy is gross."

"Not really," I argued.

"Its not for me," she said casually.

"Hottie at twelve o' clock," Angela said, pointing behind me.

I spun around in my chair to see Jacob headed my way in a nice fitted white shirt that showed off his sexy chest muscles and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He was running at top speed with a smile on his face. I beamed and stood up.

He caught me in his arms and spun me around in a circle. "Hey beautiful," he said happily.

I jumped so that he could pick me up and kissed his lips a few times. "Hello biceps," I responded, giggling.

He grinned at me. My god his beautiful teeth nearly stopped my heart.

"Hey you," Jessica said, kicking Jacob lightly in the leg. "No hello for your girlfriend's homies?"

He snickered. "Hey Jess," he said politely. "And Angela."

"Hey Romeo," Angela retorted.

"Do you guys mind if I steal Bella for a bit? I want to show her something?"

Jessica looked at Angela. "Conference!" she said loudly and pulled Angela into a huddle.

I rolled my eyes as they whispered for a few seconds and then faced us again.

"We suppose," Angela replied. "But take good care of her."

"Oh I will," he said, winking and then put me down for a second and turned away from me. "Climb on. I'll race you to my ride."  
I threw my schoolbag over my shoulder, jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so muscular and strong that I snuggled into him. "Ready. Hope I am not too heavy with this stuff on."

"Puh-lease. I lift weights heavier than this every morning honey," he said, and then took off running at top speed before I could tell my friends goodbye. I heard them call after me, but I was too busy enjoying Jacob to say anything back.

* * *

**JPOV**

I helped Bella on to my motorcycle and sat up front. I passed her a helmet, put on my own and started the bike.

"You ready sexy lady?" I yelled over the roar of the bike.

"Yes!" she called loudly.

I waited for her to hold on tightly and zoomed out of her school parking lot, heading east toward the forest. We zipped past the trees, which were nothing but a blur and sped further on. I felt her tighten her hands a few times. She was still scared of my bike. No worries. She'd get used to it soon enough. We had much more time together. And I felt a surge of joy rip through me as I thought of that.

Once I saw a familiar clearing up head, I slowed my bike to a crawl and pulled over to the forest entrance, cutting its engine and waiting for Bella to climb off.

She did so gracefully and put her helmet on the back of the bike. She sat her school bag down beside it too and stared at me.

"What's the point of having a rabbit if you never drive it?"

I leaned down and brushed my nose with hers. "I drive my rabbit often enough. I just like taking you on my bike. I want you to get used to it a bit. Next time, I pick you up in the rabbit. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, relieved.

I appraised her for a minute. She was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with quarter sleeves that said Hollister across her chest. On her feet were a pair of black converse and her hair hung flat below her shoulders.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, her beautiful eyes widening.

"My gorgeous Bella," I said, pulling her into a kiss.

When I pulled away, she looked toward the clearing. "So...what's in there?"

"I found this really cool spot in the forest I want to take you to. If we come back here with your canvas someday you might even want to paint. The place is amazing."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," I said, and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go. We'll have to hike a little, but not much."

"I'm up for it," she said, smiling.

We made our way through the clearing and climbed a small hill, which only took a few minutes. I was surprised that Bella stayed by side the whole time and didn't complain about her hair or clothes, like the girls I was used to always did. I loved that she could handle herself and was adventurous.

You picked a winner Black, I told myself.

We walked a little further and came up on the place I wanted to show Bella.

I took her hand again. "It's right here Bells," I said. "A little to the right."

She beamed and followed in behind me. "You know its really sweet of you to do this kind of stuff for me."

"No problem," I said. "I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

"Same here," she said back.

"Now be careful here Bella. Because there's-" I was cut off when I felt myself lose my footing under the gigantic mud puddle I was warning her about and slipped, landing on my back.

"FUCK!"

Bella saw the whole thing and doubled over with laughter, clutching her chest.

"You think this is funny?" I said to her and looked down. "Dammit my new white shirt is ruined!"

She was still cracking up laughing, her eyes tearing in the corners. "Don't...worry...Jake," she said between breaths. "It...made you...look like...a girl anyway."

I gasped and she laughed even harder, nearly falling over she was laughing so much. I smirked, and got an idea.

"Hey Bella..."

"What?" she asked, still giggling like crazy.

"I guess this is kind of funny."

She nodded, trying to muffle her giggles with her fist.

"Mmmm," I said, and waited until she closed her eyes with laughter and grabbed her left ankle, causing her to fall in the mud beside me.

She wasn't laughing anymore. She glared at me. "JACOB! WHAT THE HELL?"

I sat up, which was very uncomfortable as the mud was now making its way into my boxers and grinned at her. "Well you laughed at me and it hurt my feelings," I retorted, pretending to pout.

She blinked a few times. "Oh it did huh?"

"Yeah," I said, chuckling at her mud-stained clothes. "So now we are even."

"Ok," she said, and started nodding sarcastically. I saw her take a huge glop of mud between her hands and mush it together.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to stand up.

"Payback!" She yelled and through the mud ball at me.

It hit me in the chin, some of it getting in my mouth. I spit several times. That shit tasted gross.

She doubled over laughing again, laying back into the mud pit.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" she screeched.

"Well I am about to see yours!" I said, grabbing a glop of mud and slapping it on the top of her head.

Again she stopped laughing and her eyes nearly shot daggers at me. "THAT WAS MY HAIR!"

"Well before it was MY MOUTH THE FIRST TIME SWAN!" I shouted back, with a hint of humor in my voice.

We glared at each other for a few minutes and she tackled me, knocking me back into the mud pit.

"I'll show you!" she yelled. "Prepare to die Black."

We wrestled like that for awhile, sloshing around in the pit. It got in our shirts, in our hair and on our faces. I would occasionally splash mud onto her cheek and she'd put some down my back. It was only playful though and we were laughing like kindergarteners. I pulled her over me and pinned her down into the mood and she pushed me off, climbing on top of me and shoving handfuls of mud under my shirt.

"You just wanted to cop a feel of my abs!" I accused.

She pushed harder on my shirt, rubbing the mud into my skin. "And if I did?" she asked, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey only stick that thing out if your gonna use it!"

"That's what SHE SAID!" Bella yelled, cracking up laughing.

I pushed her off of me and back into the mud again. I ran a glop of mud through her hair while she wrestled to get away from me, and I had to admit as gross as this was, it was kind of hot. Her shirt was so wet she might as well have not been wearing one and her tight leans clung to her body. I finally pinned her to where she couldn't get up and she gave in and sighed.

"I WIN!" I screamed standing up and flexing my arms in victory. "I AM THE MUD MONSTER!"

She rolled her eyes and tried to stand but slipped back into the puddle again. I pointed and snickered at her. "Ha! Ha! You can't even get up! Go back to the swamp you came from!"

She pushed me, but it wasn't enough to knock me off balance. "Make me go."

I pulled her toward me, and even with mud covering every part of her face and her hair stuffed with it, she was still sexy as fuck, waking up little Jacob from his nap.

I wiped away part of the mud from her face and kissed her forehead. I got a mouthful of mud again and started spluttering.

"That's what you get!" she said, giggling.

A clap of thunder sounded overhead and I looked up as rain started pouring down.

"Well I guess the surprise is ruined," I said, disappointed.

"We can come back again some drier day," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "For now... though..."

"Yeah let's get out of here," I said. "I'll take you back to my place."

I put my arm around her, and helped her walk back to my bike.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into Jacob's bathroom which was squeaky clean considering he'd just showered for about an hour after being coated with thick, sloppy mud. I guessed he'd cleaned the shower since it smelled of pine and Lysol. I smiled and turned on the hot water. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and laughed.

"Bella you look like thing from the swamp," I told my reflection. I undressed myself and laid my clothes on the floor, promising internally to clean up after myself when I was done.

I grabbed fresh towels from the bathroom cabinet where Jacob told me they were, laid them on the toilet stool and got in the shower. The water felt amazing against my freezing cold and dirty skin.

A knock came from the door. "Hey Bells. Do you mind if I grab your clothes and throw them in the wash with mine? I need to do laundry anyway."

"Not at all!" I called back.

I heard him open the door, grab my disgusting clothes and close it back. I wondered why he didn't just try to come in here with me...but then I reminded myself he is trying to respect me now...and show me he wasn't all about sex. That made me feel warm inside, like my heart was smiling. But I decided to ask him later anyway.

I grabbed the bottle of shampoo, not caring that it was men's shampoo and started working it into my hair. The shower water quickly turned brown from the mud and I laughed. The mud fight was fun, but not such a great idea. We'll have to wrestle like that in his bed next time, I thought, letting my mind go to its naughty place.

I don't know how long I stood in there, loving the hot water and scrubbing my entire body, but once the hot water started to go out, I figured it was time to leave. I opened the shower curtain and wrapped a towel around myself. I grabbed a comb from my school bag and raked it through my wet hair several times. It wasn't until I looked behind the sink that I noticed Jacob had left me a fresh pair of clothes. One of his white muscle shirts and a pair of blue pajama bottoms. I pulled them on and looked at myself. I looked like...well a woman in men's pajamas.

Once I'd made my way down his short hallway and back into the living room, I noticed it was dark outside. Damn, I had been in there for awhile.

Jacob walked into the living room and smiled at me. He looked so sexy in a navy blue muscle shirt and a fresh pair of baggy blue jeans. His long, still-wet hair was pulled into a messy half-ponytail.

"Hey gorgeous. I was afraid you'd drown in there if you didn't come out soon. Then again, I did pull you into the mud so I owed you a nice long shower."

"Mmmm," I said, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss. "Thanks. It was a lot of fun...but let's not do that again."

He chuckled. "We won't. No worries."

I sniffed, and the delicious aroma of food was coming from the kitchen. "Yum...something smells amazing. Did you order food?"

"No silly girl. I cooked."

My eyebrows rose. "You can COOK?"

"Yes," he said, as if it were obvious. "My dad taught me...well me and my brother Seth who isn't quite as good at it as I am. Ready to eat?"

"Definitely. I'm starved."

He led me to his small dining area outside the kitchen and I sat down in one of the chairs. I looked around his place a bit. Back in the living room were photos of his father, mother and what I assumed were baby photos of himself and his brother. There were also pictures of him when he played sports in high school as well as pictures of the cars he'd worked on over the past years. He had a large couch, a rocking chair, and a flat screen T.V in there too. His dining room was casual. A simple small wooden table with four chairs surrounding it, a cheap chandelier hanging above. On the left was a small shelf with several books and a radio on top of it was playing a very sweet song.

You don't have to worry.

You don't have to cry.

No one's gonna take your place.

I'll never say goodbye.

Now until forever.

I'm gonna keep your heart...safe in the arms of love.

Safe in the arms of love.

I nodded along and glanced over at Jacob who was nodding to the music as well and fixing plates of food. I couldn't help but grin, sometimes me made me feel like a school girl with a crush. He picked up two plates and brought them to the table sitting one down in front of me and one in front of his place in front of me. He placed silverware beside the plates.

"Don't eat yet!" He scolded, as if I we're five years old. "I'm going to grab the wine and wine glasses."

As he did that I noticed he'd made chicken breasts covered in alfredo sauce, with steamed veggies on the side, mashed potatoes and a dinner roll.

"Yum," I said. "This looks amazing."

"Thanks," he said, pouring me a glass of red wine. "Only the best for my Bella."

I smiled wider. "I can't believe you can cook like this."

"What did you think I ordered pizza and hot wings every night? But to be fair, I did call dad while you were in the shower and ask him for a few tips," he said, sitting down.

"How long was I in there?" I asked.

"About an hour and 15 minutes. Normally it would take longer for me to cook all of this, but the chicken breasts were already defrosted and seasoned. I was going to eat this tonight anyway. Go ahead and dig in," he said, motioning for me to pick up my fork.

I eyed him carefully and poked my chicken with the knife.

"I didn't poison it. Promise. Oh and wait until you see what I made for dessert. Can't tell you. Its a surprise."

"Ok," I said, and took a bite of the chicken. The flavor was wonderful...he really was an excellent cook. I started cutting pieces and taking bites without saying another word.

He laughed again. "I am glad you love it Bells. Its one of my favorite dishes."

"Mine too," I agreed, taking a sip of wine.

"As long as you and I are together, you can come over anytime and I will cook dinner for you," he said, taking a bite of his dinner roll.

"How about we switch it up?" I asked him. "I can cook too you know."

"Great."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence and I found I really liked all the love songs his radio station was playing and decided to ask him later what station it was. Normally love songs irritated me, but I was feeling especially corny tonight having a loving boyfriend.

I finished my meal before he did, and blushed again watching him eat. For some reason it turned me on so bad...but I guess everything about Jacob Black was a turn on. Once he finished, he took my plate and his to the sink, and then pulled out something covered in foil from the oven.

"Room for dessert?" he asked me.

"Sure."

He cut something into pieces but would not let me see what it was. When he brought it back to the table I gasped as I saw berry cobbler. Charlie and I used to have that at the lodge together every Sunday...before he became a jerk that is.

"This is my favorite Jake!" I said excitedly.

"I remembered you and your dad eating this a lot. Now this isn't from scratch...not the crust. I did make the fruit mixture though. Took about 30 minutes. Take a bite and let me know if its ok." he said, taking his seat again.

I hungrily took a bite and the warm sweet flavor of blueberry danced over my taste buds. "Wonderful," I told him.

He beamed. "Good. Hey maybe when the weather is drier I can take you back to the meadow I was going to show you."

"Sounds good," I said.

We finished our dessert and he took our plates to the sink again and started washing them.

"Let me help," I said, standing up.

"No. You are a guest. You sit and relax. You deserve it," he said.

I walked back into the living room and flopped on the couch. It was really soft and I found myself nestling into it and resting my eyes. A few minutes later, Jacob walked over and sat beside me again, stroking my hair.

"Mmmm Jake."

He kissed both of my eye lids. "Sleepy Swan?"

"A bit," I said, not opening my eyes.

"Too bad," he whispered. "I was kind of hoping we could have more dessert."

I opened my eyes and he was staring down at me, his eyes full of lust. He looked me up and down. "By the way...I know I didn't mention this before, but you look totally sexy in my clothes."

I sat up and kissed him. "You look sexy in everything," I whispered, pulling his shirt so he'd lay down on top of me.

He removed my hands and shook his head. "No. When you are in my home, we have sex in my bed. I want you in my bed Bella."

He wanted me...in his bed...the sound of that was like a chorus of the sweetest music. I let him take me into his arms and walk me down the hall to his bedroom.

It was surprisingly plain except for a large king size bed in the middle of the room, another television and a few pictures of cars on the wall. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me several times on the lips. I wrapped myself around him and parted his lips with my tongue, his breath smelled of berry cobbler and some how made the kiss even hotter. He moved away from me and stood up. Not taking his gaze from mine he pulled off his shirt.

Fuck me sideways...would I ever get over that perfect chest? He threw it to the ground and climbed back on top of me, wrapping me in his arms. I melted into him, rubbing myself against his chest and giggling. He liked that and reached a hand between us to cup my right breast.

"I wonder," he whispered in my ear. "I want to taste you tonight Bella. Every part of you. Will you let me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He pulled himself off me a little and rolled my shirt up until my breasts were exposed. He still didn't break our gaze as he captured my nipple with his hand and started tugging.

I let out a squeak of excitement and he laughed. I loved the way his rough little hands felt against my breasts.

"I love your perky little tits Bella," he said, rolling my nipple between his fingers. "They are so soft."

"Oh God," I said, closing my eyes and rolling them to the back of my head.

He captured the other nipple as well and began playing with both, pulling and tugging. I heard low moans escape his throat and little Jacob grew hard against my wet pajama pants. I'd forgotten I was going commando since my clothes were in the wash. I moaned and dug my fingers into his shoulder.

"I like that," I moaned.

"Mmmm I know you do," he said, chucking a low throaty laugh. "And they are so much fun to play with..."

"God you're driving me crazy!" I shouted.

"I haven't begun yet."

He leaned down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

His tongue circled around and over my nipple in a circular motion, causing even more wetness to seep from my pussy. My back arched and I tugged at his hair.

"Yeah...like that baby...mmmm…"

He tugged the other nipple with his hand. "Tastes so good Bella. I could lick them all night."

My breathing grew heavier...my brain felt like it was trapped in hazy lust. The sensitive tingling of him playing with my breasts was shooting through my entire body...if he didn't stop soon I'd demand we skip the foreplay and he just let me feel that wonderful cock of his already.

He gave the other nipple a flick with his tongue and looked at me again. "I want to taste all of you Bella. You're delicious you know that?"

I shook my head, lost for words.

He kissed every inch of my stomach...and down around my bellybutton and a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. This had a delightful sensation between tickling and tingling. I grabbed his hair again.

"Soft sexy belly," he said, running his hand over it. "So beautiful..."

My pussy ached for him at this point. I felt the my walls clenching and he hadn't even gotten there yet.

"Please lower," I begged.

He pulled off the pants and tossed them across the room. I spread my legs so fast I would have hit him with my knee if his face had been any lower.

"Anxious?" he asked me, gripping the back of my shin.

"Fucking suck my pussy Jacob," I said, playing with my nipples now. "Suck it and make me come."

He immediately parted my legs further. "A little challenge for you. Hold your damn legs this length apart while I taste you. It will allow me to penetrate you deeper when I add my fingers. If I felt you were ready...I'd tie them apart," he said, winking at me.

My mouth fell open, and I was about to respond, but he was already buried between my thighs. I felt him blow on my clit and I leaned back against the bed again.

"Tell me again Bella. I love it when you instruct me."

"Suck my clit Jacob...suck it hard and make me come."

He sucked it into his mouth and hummed, sending vibrations of pleasure through my lower body. The suction was wonderful. He stopped and began swirling his tongue around it, and teasing my slick pussy folds with a finger.

"Yeah babe," I groaned, closing my eyes and concentrating on the feel of his tongue. "Ooo lick it just like that mmhmm."

He shook his head back and forth and plunged two fingers into me. My back arched again and I screamed. He pumped them slowly at first, and then picked up the pace, while nipping my clit with his teeth. I spread my legs further and he started curling his fingers, searching for my sweet spot.

"Mmmm I don't think I've hit it with my fingers before have I?" he asked.

I shook my head, too lost in pleasure to respond.

I felt him reach a bit deeper and press up. I sat up on my elbows and rocked my hips into his fingers.

"Fuck my fingers you naughty Swan," he said, leaning back down to suck my clit again. I bucked my hips faster, keeping my legs spread. Soon the pleasure became too much.

I collapsed on the bed and pulled on his hair. "OH YES JACOB! OH GODDDDD SUCK MY CLIT NICE AND HARD LIKE THAT!" I screeched.

He sucked it into his mouth and pressed his teeth against my pussy. My thighs quivered, my toes curled and I came hard screaming and squirting my juices into his mouth. He swallowed them and then sucked his fingers as well. I rested against the bed and tried to catch my breath.

"Oh don't get too comfortable resting Bells," He said, pulling my hips toward him. He pulled down his jeans and boxers exposing little Jacob, who was standing straight up. It made my mouth water and I pulled myself up wanting a taste.

Jacob pushed me back down. "Maybe during round two. For now, I want to fuck the shit out of you. Now keep your ass against the end of the bed and put your arms above your head."

I did as he instructed, and he teased my pussy for a bit, robbing the head of his cock against my clit.

"Little Jacob is jealous of my mouth," he told me. "He wants to taste your pussy too."

"Mmm fuck me Jake."

He slid into me and moved his hips against mine. "So wet...so tight,..." he groaned, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Mmm yeah Jake...just like that..."

He moved his hips nice and slow, which was some how almost better than when he did it fast. I felt the head of his cock hitting my spot, teasing it lightly, and I cried out.

He pinned my arms down again. I loved it when he did that. I loved it when he was in control, and I was submitted to nothing but pleasure. He moved a bit faster.

"FUCK you feel good Swan...I love watching your pussy lips wrapped around my cock...and when you come...I want to hear you scream my name again."

"Oh yeah..." I moaned, throwing my head back.

He pulled one of my legs and hooked it around his waist. I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were closed, but his temples and forehead were beginning to sweat. I tried to move my arms, but he pushed them down tighter.

"Now you've done it," he said. He moved one of my arms to where could pin both down with one hand and took my breast in his hand again. "If I play with that pretty nipple while I fuck you I bet you'll come faster. You don't get up until I let you."

My moans turned to screams as I felt him tugging my nipple again and teasing it with his fingertips.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Ohhhhh shit baby yeah..."

My walls clenched around his cock.

"Come when ever you want, I just want to hear it. I want everyone in la push to fucking hear it."

I grinded my hips with his, allowing him deeper access.

"Oh my...oh my...oh my..."

I was losing control, waves of pleasure flew through my body and I came hard, all over his huge cock.

He wasn't done though. He moved a little faster and seconds later I felt him come inside of me, filling me completely.

I rested my head against the bed finally, trying to catch my breath. He lay down beside me and began stroking my midriff softly Once my breathing was normal I rolled over and lay across his chest. He stroked my shoulder.

"That...was...phenomenal," I said, grinning.

"Yeah it was," he agreed, softly squeezing my shoulder.

I kissed his cheek softly. "You are amazing Jacob Black."

"Right back at you."

I traced the planes of his abs with my finger for awhile. "Hey...I have a question."

"Ask me anything."

"Well...how come earlier...when I was in the shower...you didn't try to come in there with me?"

I felt him stop breathing and looked up at him. He looked a bit sad.

"Bella...its...kind of a weird story."

My brows pulled together in confusion. "Huh?"

"Here's the thing...as much as I love being with you...and having sex with you...I still don't want you to think our relationship is based on the lust I have for you," he explained.

"So..." I said my voice trailing off. I was still confused.

"See...its like this. You're different Bella. Different from the other girls I've been with in the past. With them...it was all based on sex and kinky shit. We moved really fast and that was it. With you...I'm holding back...because even though you are the best sex partner I've ever had...I don't want our relationship to be all about sex."

I sat up and pulled his bed covers around me. "So you...won't ever go there with me?"

"No I will trust me," he said, smiling. "I have trouble not bending you over a table every hour on the hour. And that's why sometimes I ask you during sex what you want. Plus I like to hear it."

I nodded. "I understand. Kind of. So...you really think I'm the best you've ever had?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and turned to me. "Do you think I am lying?"

"No..." I said, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. "But I just don't see how I could be so much better than the sluts and the whores. And sometimes I just feel like...I don't deserve you. Because you are so much more..."

"Experienced?" he finished, taking one of my hands.

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Well...on the first count...the past girls have nothing on you...because they were so easy to get to...and you were the one I had to wait for."

I flushed with pleasure. "Awww Jake...that's so sweet."

"And true. Bella...what makes you sexy is not short shorts, or a tight skirt, or even that fuckawsome body of yours. Those are only part of you. What makes you sexy...is that you are different from other girls. You were standing in blue jeans, a t-shirt and converse earlier and looked like a goddess. You're smart...into your art stuff...and you don't give a shit what anyone thinks about you. You are always yourself. I love that about you," he said softly.

I leaned down and kissed him, then leaned my forehead against his. "I know you really mean that."

"Of course I do," he said, smiling my "Jacob" smile.

I ran a hand down his muscular bicep and down to his abs. "You're pretty sexy to you know that? I have trouble keeping my hands off of you."

"Mmmm then don't," he said, winking. "We can turn up the heat though if you like. I just didn't want to push you too fast."

"More heat would be nice," I said, pushing him back against the bed and laying down beside him.

I started playfully biting his earlobe and reached down to grab his cock.

"FUCK!" he yelled with a grin and then looked into my eyes. "Round two?"

"Round two," I said, kissing my way down his body toward his cock.

**JPOV**

The next morning I rolled over and Bella was lying there on her side, her mouth slightly open breathing peacefully. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Only my Bella could look like a goddess in the morning. I groaned, stretched and climbed out of bed. After walking to the bathroom and brushing my teeth naked, I threw on fresh boxers and jeans and headed for my weights in the garage, grabbing a monster energy drink on the way.

I opened the garage door so I could feel the cool morning air in the stuffy space. It was a rare sunny day out, echoing my mood. I sat down on the end of my bench, grabbed a dumbbell and started doing bicep curls. Fifty on each arm every morning, as usual. And later maybe I'd take Bella along with me for a jog at La Push Beach.

In the middle of my workout, I heard footsteps and looked up. Seth stood there looking nervous.

"Sup bro?" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you." He sat down across from me and folded his hands in his lap.

"About?" I said, still lifting the dumbbell with my right hand.

"Bella."

I put the dumbbell down and stared at him. "What have you heard?"

"Everything. Dad told me."

I hung my head. "That's just great. Dad the blabbermouth."

"Hey you should be proud...which is what I came over to talk to you about."

"Get to the point little bro," I said, walking over to grab a towel and wipe the sweat from my face.

"Look...I am really proud of you. For sticking with Bella I mean. I can tell Jacob...even though I haven't really seen you two together yet...that you are happy. When I see you down at the garage...your smiling to myself. You walk differently...like your floating on air or something. When you were fucking around...you weren't happy. You we're cocky and annoying."

I smirked at my brother. I felt really good that someone else noticed what Bella did to me. "That's really cool of you Seth."

"I mean it. I feel like I can look up to you now. I hope you two are really happy together and that you stay together for a long time."

"You and me both dude. Bella..." I bit my lip. "Well...she..."

"I know. You don't have to say it. Its obvious. Good job finally growing up at 21."

I snorted and threw my sweaty towel at him. He gagged and jumped out of the way. Then I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Seriously thanks. That means a lot."

"No problem," Seth said.

Leah walked up behind him. "Hey you two."

"Hey Leah," I said.

"My grandfather Harry is thinking of throwing another huge bonfire party pretty soon for everyone in La Push. Keep it in mind if you wanna go."

"I will," I told her.

Seth kissed Leah on the cheek and asked me, "Where is Bella?"

I nodded toward the garage door. "She's in the house asleep."

Seth snickered and tried to hide his face with his arm. "Nice."

"Hey like you aren't having sex!" I whispered, so that only he could hear me.

"I'm NOT!" He said, his face flooding red.

"Sure," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

Paul knocked on the side of my garage door "Hey man."

"Yo Paul how's it going?"

"Good. Just got through talking to Katie." he sat down on another chair in the garage.

"Awesome."

"Where is Bella?"

"In the house asleep!" I grumbled. I was tired of answering that.

He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Still asleep eh?"

I tried not to smile. "What do you want Paul?"

"Katie wants to meet Bella. She thinks it would be fun if you two went on a double date with us."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah...I'll ask her. I think she'd like that though."

"Awesome." He smiled.

"Where is Quil?"

"He found out Katie has a sister and is now stalking her."

I looked up at the ceiling. "He should be AT WORK."

"So should I but you aren't yelling at me."

I took my towel from the floor and chucked it at him. "You go to work too. I'll be in at my usual time."

"Cool. See you tonight dude," Paul said, turning and jogging down the driveway.

**BPOV**

After a boring half day at school and a 4 hour shift at Starbucks, I sat in the passenger seat of Jacob's rabbit, twisting my sweaty hands in my lap.

Jacob put his hand over mine. "Would you STOP fidgeting?"

"What if Paul doesn't like me?" I asked him.

Jacob laughed a barking laugh. "Bella you've met him before. Several times."

"But not like on this kind of thing though. And what if Katie thinks I'm a whore?"

He gave me a don't-go-there look.

"Ok sorry," I said.

He pulled into the parking lot of the new pizza place and parked it. I started to open my door and he stopped me.

"Nope." He got out of the car and came around to my side, opening it for me.

I beamed at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He said, taking my hand and helping me out.

He closed and locked the door and we walked toward the restaurant together, his hand on the small of my back. Once we were inside we found Paul and Katie at a table. They waved us over.

"Hey you two." Paul stood and shook my hand.

Katie shook mine too. "I'm Katie. Nice to meet you Bella."

"Its nice to meet you," I said genuinely.

I took the seat next to Jacob and she appraised me. "Your outfit is great."

"You like it?" I asked, looking down at the graphic-t shirt, mini skirt and leggings I wore.

"Yeah...its different. In a good way," she told me.

Jacob squeezed my hand and I knew he was making a point about what he'd said to me last night.

"I ordered our pizza already so that we wouldn't have to wait long. Bella Jacob told me you don't mind four cheese and bacon so I ordered one of those and a supreme. Is that ok?" Paul asked me.

"Sounds great," I said, smiling at him.

"So Katie what do you do?" I asked her.

"I was in college but I dropped out to help take care of my mom. She's got cancer."

"Oh I'm sorry to heart that."

Katie pursed her lips. "Yeah it sucks big time. But me and my sister deal with it. We both work together as receptionists as a clinic in La Push. Its one of the only jobs we don't need a degree in."

"That's awesome." I turned to Paul. "I know what you do already."

"Yeah absolutely nothing," Jacob teased, snickering.

Paul threw a napkin at him. "Shut up."

A waitress came to our table and put down four glasses of water. "Can I get you guys anything else while you wait on your pizza?"

"I'll take a Pepsi," Jacob ordered. "And my girlfriend will have a raspberry lemonade."

I looked at him in amazement. It still threw me to this day how much he knew about me.

"I know my girl," he said, rubbing my shoulder.

The waitress wrote down Paul and Katie's drink order before stepping way from the table.

"So Katie and I are totally planning on going to see your art tomorrow," he said.

I gasped. "Shut UP!"

"No seriously. We want to see it. Sounds kinda fun right babe?"

"I'd love to see it," Katie said, grinning at me.

I was really beginning to like these two more and more. "Well your in for a treat."

"Number thirty seven!" came a male voice over the intercom.

"That's us," Jacob said, picking up the number. "I'll grab it."

I checked out his ass as he walked to the front of the restaurant to get our pizza. Like I said, everything about my Jacob is sexy.

"Be right back guys I'm running to the ladies room," Katie said, leaving in the other direction.

Paul turned to me. "You know...Jacob is nuts about you right?"

"Yeah I know," I said warmly.

"He talks about you all the time at the garage..." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Like how?" I asked curiously.

Paul shrugged casually, taking a sip of the new drink the waitress sat in front of him. "He says you're hot...and you're sexy. He says that your art is beautiful and your talented. Oh! And one time...he told Quil that his biggest turn on is the way you bite his ear and the way you kiss him when you get all...well you know...lovey dovey and stuff."

"He said all of that?"

"Yep. Oh and that your body is perfect and he doesn't ever want to lose you."

I'd heard some of those things before...but hearing that Jacob actually bragged about me to his male friends made me shiver with pride.

I blushed a little as I saw Jake make his way back holding two pizzas. He sat them down on the table.

"Here we go guys."

"Thanks," Paul told him and then winked at me and nodded toward Jacob.

My smile grew so wide I knew I probably looked like a clown right now, and when Jacob sat down next to me again, I pulled him into a long, soothing kiss. His hands rubbed my back again and I felt him smile, his lips still pressed to mine. I placed three more small little kisses on his lips before letting him go again.

"Uh...wow," he said, looking like a teenager who'd just gotten lucky. "What was that for Bells?"

"For being amazing," I said, squeezing his hand and winking at Paul.


	10. Everything

Chapter 10-Everything

Author note that's as long as Taylor Lautner's penis:

I must take this moment to cry a bit like a little bitch and tell you all how much I love you. The reviews? Seriously make me so happy. I am also very glad you guys have checked out my other installments on here including a Taytay xmas poem, Bella/Jake Red Riding Hood lemony twist one shot, and my Edward/Jessica Story. Thanks so much for that. If you have not read them links can be found on my profile.

I am going to post chapters for this story TWICE A WEEK. At least I am going to try anyway. VERY HARD. (hehehe very hard.) I don't have a set day on when I post my chapters, it just depends on school, work, and occasionally chats with my freedom friends that keeps me from writing. But I love them anyway. Also I've been reading several people's stories. So a little mix of all that keeps me from updating as often as I used to when I first started this story.

Because you guys have been so awesome, at the end of this chapter I am going to add spoilers for Chapter 11, as well as a teaser for my next Jacob/Bella story, whose first chapter will be posted on April Fool's Day. I've been working on an outline for it and its gonna be great. I will write four Jacob/Bella stories this year. But for now you will ONLY get a teaser from the second. For now. ;)

Happy reading. Oh and if there are any ideas you have for my story...help a girl out. I have outlined this whole story...but sometimes when I read you guys' comments you give me new ideas to work with, without even telling me. For example the idea of bringing Jacob's past girlfriends back into the picture was NOT my own. There was someone at who brought that idea to my attention.

This is a shorter chapter. Kinda got busy this week. You'll forgive me right?

Ok that's all. Song for this chapter? *digs around in pockets* Uh....no... (searches on ground) Nope not there. Hmmmm *checks back pack* FUCK not there either. HEY JACOB?

Jacob: Yeah Cam.

Me: Where the hell did I put the lyrics for this chapter?

Jacob: (Smiles mischievously) Oh Cam. Silly Cam. Did you forget that you weren't going to post lyrics at the beginning of this chapter because of a special moment toward the end?

Me: (smacks forehead) OH YEAH! I forgot. Well...the readers will love what I have cooked up. I seriously hope you guys do. Its gonna be good. You'll find the lyrics. Just keep on reading.

Jacob: Shut up and start the story already.

Me: I will smack the wolf out of you.

Jacob: I am not a wolf.

Me: (Rolls eyes) ON TO CHAPTER 10 LOVIES!!!!!! (no lemon this time. Hehehe)

JPOV

I walked over to my next victim, an ugly beat up Ford truck that was in dangerous need of an oil change. Not that I was complaining. I love doing this. I opened the hood and started to work when Embry pulled it back down and stared at me.

I stared back. "Can you hand me that oil filter over there?"

He folded his arms and continued to stare, his eyes looked angry.

"What?" I was confused.

"Can you stop dating Bella Swan?"

I scrunched up my face and went to get the oil filter myself. "No...why do you have dibs or something?" I was joking. Trying to bring him out of his bad mood."

"Because you're acting like a little pansy ass. I am disappointed Jacob. I thought my best friend was a man."

He blocked my way to the truck again and I shoved him. "Embry...back off okay? I can date who ever I want. What are you suddenly my parent?"

"No I'm your best friend. And I am trying to look out for you if you'd let me. You should go back to where you used to be...and stop dating that Forks chick with the slutty best friend."

I wiped my greasy hands on a towel. "What does Jessica have to do with you not liking me dating Bella?"

Embry shook his head, not wanting to answer. "I just miss the old you."

"Whatever." I was pissed at this point. I reopened the hood of the truck and started to work on the oil change.

Embry stormed over, and scooted back under the hood of the car he was working on, mumbling something that sounded like "Pansy ass. Won't ever change."

I rolled my eyes and kept working. Embry was one of my best friends, but his attitude about Bella was driving me up the wall.

I was humming to myself, almost done changing the oil when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced up. Bella was leaning against the side of the car, her long brown hair hanging in small curls around her shoulders, a white tank top and blue jeans on, and a smile on her face.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked casually.

I leaned over and kissed her. "Hey beautiful Bella. I'm changing the oil in this car. What brings you by? Don't you have school or work?"

"I took off work at Starbucks today because I didn't feel like going in. And my drawing class was cut short because the teacher felt generous."

"Nice."

I pulled out a towel and laid it down on the floor beside another car in the garage. I laid down on it and positioned myself under the front of the car.

"Are you ignoring me?" I heard Bella's voice ask.

"Never my gorgeous. Just gotta get work done sometime. Wanna help me fix these break pads?"

"Sure if you want the owner of this car to sue you!"

I laughed. "So how's it going…have you talked to your dad?"

"Yeah I have…but he's as stubborn as ever…telling me we don't belong together."

I wiped my forehead and kept working. "Did you tell him your gonna keep me? Or have you replaced me?"

She slapped my knee. "Hey!"

"What?" I knew what, I just found it a turn on when she threw one of her chick fits. I pulled myself from under the car to look at her.

She stroked my knee. I loved what this woman did to me with the simplest of touches. "I'll never replace you."

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a long moment. "I know that. And you can consider yourself irreplaceable."

She brushed her lips against mine, giggled slightly and then kissed me. Why was it everytime she did that my heart felt like it would explode out of my chest?

"My dad is insane for not liking you," she said in barely a whisper.

"He will come around. All parents do after awhile."

She shrugged, looking down at the ground, and then nodded toward the car. "So…are you going to do this for the rest of your life?"

"Be a mechanic? I'm thinking about it. I really love what I do. You know how you have your art thing? Well this is my thing. I'm good with my hands…and I've always enjoyed taking things apart…and fixing stuff. It's a hobby of mine."

She stood up and studied the car, as though trying to find an interest in it. "Maybe someday you can teach me some of this car stuff…"

I stood up too, smirked at her and led her over to the car Quil was working on. "Wanna change a tire?"

"Stick to one job at a time," Quil said from under the car.

"Shut up jackass!" I yelled jokingly at him. "I am about to teach Bella how to fix a flat."

"Are you sure she can do it? I mean she is a GIRL after all?" he joked.

"Excuse me?" Bella said, leaning down to look under the car. "Who are you to tell me I can't fix a car? Girls can do anything guys can."

"Except carry sperm, get hard-ons and piss standing up."

She turned to me and made the funniest face I have ever seen. Her nose was scrunched and her mouth hung open like she wanted to gag. I cracked up laughing, leaning back against the car for support.

"I will kick you in the nuts!" she said.

"Nah…you need those just as badly as I do," I told her winking.

She punched me lightly in the chest and I grabbed her arm. "What Jacob?"

"You wanna go Swan?" I taunted.

"Nah," she said, turning her back.

I turned mine too, leaning down to fix the car. She then jumped on my back out of nowhere and started pulling my hair.

"OUCH BELLA!" I yelled.

"Don't you LAUGH AT ME!" She said, tightening her legs around my waist.

Quil pulled himself from under the car, walked over to the garage exit and yelled "Paul get in here! Jacob and Bella are about to create free porn!"

I tried to get Bella off of me but she held on tight, locking her ankles around my torso. She pulled my hair a little harder, which was actually a fucking turn on.

"Apologize!" she hissed in my ear.

"No!" I was laughing now.

"YES!" she insisted.

She climbed down took my arm and twisted it behind my back. I let her take me to the ground and she pinned me there holding down my arm and putting her knee in the small of my back.

"Apologize!" she repeated.

Paul came running into the garage and made a suggestive face at us. "Should I get a video camera? Or would you guys like the garage alone for the day?"

I looked up at Paul. "Paul…get Bella off of me. I don't want to flip her on this hard concrete floor."

Paul shook his head and pulled Bella off me, which was hilarious because she kicked like a seven year old with a bad temper.

"No!!!!!" she protested, her little face turning red. "He has to PAY!"

I went over to her, took her face between my hands and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to get away for a moment, and then melted into my kiss, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Are you done fighting me now?" I asked her.

She turned her back on me again. "Nope."

"Hey you two ladies get along!" Quil joked. "Let's hold hands and talk about our periods now."

Bella doubled over laughing and I took off after Quil, who'd bolted full speed from the garage after he saw my expression.

EPOV (Edwards point of view)

I was sulking. No…not just sulking…I was being a big fat pansy ass. But I couldn't help it. Everywhere I looked was Bella's lovely face. I couldn't believe I'd been dumped for a player like Jacob Black. I walked over to the bar sat at one of the stools.

"Cullen," the bartender said. "Would you like the usual?"

"Double shot of patron. Keep em comin please."

"No problem," he replied, going to get my order.

I sighed and looked around the bar. There was nothing but a huge cloud of smoke, drunk people playing pool and a few couples nestled together. That made me want to vomit. I hated seeing other people together when the woman I loved was not with me.

I heard someone sit down next to me and I was about to tell them to buzz off when I realized it was Chief Swan, Bella's father. He stared at me like he wanted to ask me something, but I just ignored him and gulped down the patron, smacking the glass against the counter.

"Edward," Charlie said. "You don't look well."

"I'm not." I downed the second shot and motioned for the bartender to pour me another.

"Would this be about my daughter?" he asked.

I laughed sarcastically and looked up at the ceiling. "Your daughter is crazy…not meant in a disrespectful manner though…"

"No…I agree with you," Charlie said, leaning against the bar. "She is a bit off right now. She should not have chosen Jacob over you."

I downed another shot and nodded. "I'm kinda surprised Mr. S. I thought you would have supported your daughter."

"Not this time. She's dating a jerk who is no good for her. I think she deserves better than him. He's only going to end up crushing her. And I don't want to see that."

"Neither do I," I said, lifting another shot to my lips. "But I can't force her to change her mind. She's made it up. And when she dumped me…I was so pissed I said some things that we're out of line. So winning Bella back is no longer an option for me."

"You're going to give up that easily?" Charlie asked, leaning closer to me.

"I am. Have you seen them together? They look like a happy couple from the damn sound of music or something. There is no separating them."

"I'm surprised at you. There must be some fight in you somewhere."

I shrugged and downed my fourth shot.

It was a moment before either of us spoke again. "Have you seen Bella's art?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Bella's father or not, his presence was annoying the shit out of me. I wanted to be alone and sulk. "Of course I've seen her art I dated her for five months awhile back."

"No no, I mean I have you seen her art hanging in that new museum? It's off highway 40. They specialize in hanging the art of college students who are not yet professional. Even though I am angry at her...her pieces are great....and I am glad that they are hanging there."

I fiddled with my napkin for a bit. "No I haven't seen it...maybe I'll go by there tonight and see it."

"You should. You won't be disappointed."

"Though it might be pointless. Seeing Bella's art is only going to make my missing her worse than it already is."

"Do you love my daughter?" Charlie shoved my arm so I'd face him.

"You know I do."

"Then I say don't give up. Fight for her. She belongs with you. She just doesn't know it yet."

"You really think I could win Bella back from Jacob?"

"Sooner or later he is going to fuck up. And she'll need arms to run to."

I thought about that for a minute. I loved Bella with everything in me, but not enough to try and snatch her from Jacob. If she wanted me, she'd come back to me. There was no point in trying to force it...however much I might want to.

I got up from my chair and slapped a fifty dollar bill on the bar and said, "Yeah...I'll just go see her art. I can't promise anything else."

"Just think about it," Charlie said.

"Yeah..." I replied, putting his suggestion at the very back of my mind.

BPOV

I sat atop the cliffs of La Push, my eyes closed, feeling the wind in my hair, having just taken a mental snapshot of the far cliffs adjacent from me. They were beautiful. I could see the smooth rocky surface of them, the moss, the shine of the sun against them...and the seafoam below. My hand felt like someone else was moving it as the oil pencil I held moved across the paper, sketching the different lines I saw behind my eyelids. When I opened them and looked down, I was pleased at how I'd drawn the cliffs perfectly and smiled to myself. I put down my oil pencil and picked up a clay eraser, smoothing some of the lines.

My tongue poked out of the corner of my mouth while I concentrated, and when I looked up again Jacob was watching me like I was some fascinating science project.

"It's not polite to stare," I joked.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Well...it is when someone is as beautiful as you."

I winked at him and kept smoothing the lines of my drawing.

"Since you won't let me look until its done...why do you use that eraser thing?"

"It smooths the lines. Makes the drawing look a bit better."

I looked over at another section of the cliffs which were protruding out below the very top of what some would call a "jump off" point. How unsafe for cliff divers, I thought.

The rare sun felt good on my skin today and I was happy that spring was coming. I kicked my feet as they dangled off the edge of the cliff.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. You might fall and drop your pretty drawing," Jacob said, rolling over on his back now.

I kept my eyes on the cliffs. "I'm fine. I've done this before...well not in La Push...but I've painted pictures on cliffs in Phoenix when I loved with mom. Heights are not a problem for me."

"Sure sure."

After about twenty minutes of smoothing my lines perfectly, I turned back to Jacob.

"Thanks for bringing me up here. Its the perfect place to draw," I said, holding the picture to my chest. "Ready to see?"

"Let's have it." his eyes shined in anticipation.

I turned it over and held it out to him so he could look it over. He wasn't like my last two boyfriends, who'd look at my picture for two seconds and say "that's great." His eyes explored the picture, following all the lines and lingering on the details.

"Its one of your best," he told me and I knew he was being honest.

"Thanks babe. I like this one a lot too. I'll keep it, and hang it in my studio."

He studied it a bit more. "I really like the seafoam at the bottom...you are so talented Bella. Just wait. One of these days this stuff will be in an international museum somewhere."

I blushed. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet...my talent, as you call it, needs some more work."

"I totally think you can do it. Sure you have more to learn but look where your art is now. You heard what Ms. Simone said about it."

I grinned, looking down at my bare feet. "Yeah...she did say it looked like professional work."

He took one of my hands and played with my fingers. "And I agree. Bella...I am so proud of you."

"Proud?" I asked.

"I am. Because your in school...you have a dream and your going for it. You don't let anything stop you and that's pretty amazing. I'm lucky to have you."

"Aw Jake..." I kissed him. "Hey I have news for you."

"You're pregnant?"

I smacked his arm. "NO you silly. A while ago...I got an acceptance letter to Cornish School of the Arts in Seattle, Washington. And not just that...a full ride scholarship!"

He beamed, and pulled me into his arms, planting another kiss on my lips. "Bella that is awesome! I am so happy for you baby."

"I know," I said, leaning my head against his chest. "It feels like a dream come true...of course that means I'll be spending lots of time in Seattle after graduation this May. Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, pulling me tighter to him. "You are going to school to study art Bella. You do what you need to and I'll be here to support you. Besides I am sure you'll come home every weekend to see me right? Or I can drive up to see you."

"For three hours?" I asked, pulling back to stare at his face.

He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and gently nipped my neck. "My Bella...of course I would. We are a team now. A couple. I would drive as many hours as I need to see this gorgeous face every day."

I leaned back against his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed my hair. "I'm just so glad to have such a super talented girlfriend. And a sexy one at that."

I leaned my forehead into his chin and traced the pattern on his shirt with my fingers. "I've got a pretty sexy boyfriend too. And one I know I'll keep around awhile."

He chuckled. "You and me Bella."

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. "You and me Jake."

JPOV

Two days later, I parked my bike outside of the museum where Bella's art was and pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt. I looked up at the sky. Typical forks. It would rain soon. I quickly ran inside and raced down the hall to find Bella's art. I wasn't sure why I was so anxious. But being there...felt right. And I wanted a glimpse of her farm painting again.

I turned the corner and my mouth dropped open.

Cullen was standing there in the middle of the room, running his hand over her giant vase. He looked very troubled and I knew why. He'd been dumped and now I had the girl he wanted.

That gave me a sense of pride as I strutted over to him, head held high.

"Cullen," I said.

He glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are. Checking out Bella's art."

"You've seen it before I'm sure. After all...you brought it here."

I smirked. "Now how did you know that?"

"The owner told me all about how it got here. Smooth Black. But just so you know...you might fool Bella with your I'm a changed man act, but you don't fool me. You are going to hurt her. I know it. And when you do...I'll be there for her."

I blinked several times. "Oh could you repeat yourself Cullen? I couldn't hear you over the sound of a BULL SHITTING."

He scoffed. "You can't please her for long. Sooner or later you are going to slip."

"No I'm not. You are just jealous because she's with a real man now."

He stared at me. "You are not a man. You are a mere teenager who thinks that just because he recently decided to stop poking everything with a vagina that he is suddenly better than everyone else."

My blood began to boil. How dare he talk to me like this? "At least I am not a rich, clingy pansy ass who cant even take a hint when a girl doesn't want him. I might have Bella now, but even before I did I got a hell of a lot more pussy than you did before I changed."

He clapped sarcastically. "Oh bravo Jake. You should be proud of yourself. Bragging about your past with your so-called new lifestyle intact. I wonder if Bella would like that?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Fuck you Cullen. You can't have her. She's mine now, so suck it up and deal with it."

"You could never do for her what I can Black. Know that. She's picked the grease monkey over the rich musician for now. But it won't last. Bella is an artist. They tend to need very expensive things. What all do you know about Bella anyway?"

"I know enough to secure her as my own...oh and to make sure I please her. Physically and emotionally."

He shoved me hard in the chest and I shoved him back, nearly knocking him down. He looked like he might want to punch me, but I backed away.

"I will not fight you in this museum. I respect art too much now because of Bella. Now how is that for a man?" I spat at him.

"It doesn't prove a thing. You still can't give her what I can."

"It sounds to me like you are suggesting Bella is a material girl, when I can assure you she isn't."

"You don't know her like I do."

"I've known her longer than you! What's her favorite food?"

"Italian." Edward answered. "What is her favorite dessert?"

"Berry Cobbler." I said, folding my arms. "I made it for her the other night."

"If she could go to school in her dream stated what would that state be?"

"New York City. But she doesn't think she'll get a scholarship there and wants to stay close to Forks. Does she prefer painting or drawing more?"

"Trick question she loves both," Edward said triumphantly. "What is one thing Bella is terrible at doing?"

"Dancing. She hates it. What's her favorite kind of music?"

"Soft rock and some alternative-"

"But classical when she is painting!" we both said together. Our faces weren't far from each other now and we were both furious. This pointless arguing was getting us nowhere.

"You're pathetic Cullen," I said. "So we both know Bella. But she is with me. And if you really loved her you'd respect that."

He snickered. "Do YOU love her Jacob?"

I froze. I felt as if pellets of ice were falling through me. No...I didn't love her...not yet. I'd never said I love you to anyone. I wondered if she'd expected it or something...I was speechless and Edward sniffed loudly.

"Cat got your tongue now?" Edward asked me. "You claim to care so much for her. But you don't even love her. Why not Jacob? Is turning in your past a little to hard for you? Huh? Can you not handle it? Still have wet dreams about your past whores?"

I grabbed the collar shirt with my hands. "SHUT UP! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"I know your a player," he spat, and there wasn't an ounce of fear in his eyes. "And I know why you can't say I love you to Bella. It's about time."

"No it isn't! We just started dating!" I felt my resolve slipping. I knew I was losing the fight.

"That doesn't matter. If you know her so well...shouldn't you love her?"

I let him go and turned my back on him.

"You see Black...your past holds you back from being able to give Bella what she needs. And what she needs...is a man like me in her life. Someone who is free to love her...with out the shackles of a player lifestyle. You can't give her that. You are a failure."

"The HELL I am Cullen!" I shouted, turning back around.

I heard footsteps from around the corner and Ms. Simone entered the room.

"Do we have a problem here boys? There is to be no shouting in my museum," she said, standing between the two of us.

"That was Jacob," Edward explained. "Hot blood over there needs to keep his temper."

If Ms. Simone wasn't standing between us, I'd rip his throat out. Then I had to remind myself that I couldn't because if I did...something could happen to the art on the walls. Including Bella's.

I took deep breaths, ran a hand through my hair and apologized. "I am sorry Ms. Simone. I should behave myself better in here."

"That you should," she scolded. "Especially given the favor I've done for you Mr. Black."

"Sorry," I repeated, slipping Cullen the evil eye. "From now on I'll keep my voice down."

Her angry expression did not fade. "You are forgiven Black. But the two of you are never to be in this museum at the same time again. You will come one at a time to see Ms. Swan's art or any other art. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Edward said, looking me in the eye and smirking sarcastically.

"Clear as glass," I answered, glaring right back at him.

BPOV

I pulled my truck into Jacob's driveway and grabbed Nessie's cat carrier and my duffel bag. I closed the door with my hip and walked to the door. I'd been a bit neglectful of Nessie since spending so much time with Jacob. And he said he wouldn't mind if I brought her over.

Other things were suffering due to my time with Jacob as well and that included my grades. At least in biology. I hoped Jacob would be willing to help me. He told me he was really good in science back in high school. Though we'd see how well that went with college level Biology.

I opened his screen door and walked inside because his door was already open. I sat down the carrier and bag and opened it to let Nessie out. Jacob raced into the room looking frantic.

"Hey sweetie!" I said happily, stretching my arms. "I brought my Bio book over and was hoping-"

I was cut short by his lips being pressed to mine. This kiss was rough....not soft or sweet like his others. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, crushing my body to his. When he finally let go I was gasping for air.

"Um....hi," I said, confused. "What the heck Jake are you ok?"

His eyes looked as though he was seeing a ghost. They were wide and shining with tears. He stroked my cheeks and then my hair.

"Oh Bella...I am so glad you are okay."

"Of course I am ok!" I said as he pulled me into a hug. "Honey I didn't die or anything."

"I know," he whispered. "and I am so grateful for that. You are so lucky to be here...and so am I. We both are lucky to be here together."

"Ok...am I dying or something?"

He pulled back and his eyes looked angry. "don't ever say that. You are not dying. You are healthy and alright."

My heart sank as a realization struck me. "You...you aren't dying are you?"

"No no no!" he said quickly. "I am healthy as a horse."

"Then what's going on?" I was confused as hell right now.

He sighed, sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit beside him.

I did and crossed my legs. "Talk to me Jake."

His eyes darted uncomfortably for a bit before he finally spoke. "I watched the news tonight...and I saw this horrible accident. A guy...lost his girlfriend...and it was all this drunk drivers fault. I watched the truck crash into the girls car....and the boyfriend saw the whole thing because he was in the car behind the truck...it was terrible."

I scrunched up my face. "Yeah...that is terrible baby..." I rubbed his arms. "But why are you...acting as if I am the one who-"

"Because you could have been Bella," He said, looking me in the eyes now. "But you weren't. As I watched that man cry on the news over how much he cared for his girlfriend...it made me think of how much I care about you...and that I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Oh sweetheart..." My heart was full of sympathy. I took his face between my hands. "I am ok. Don't worry. I plan on staying alive for a long, long time. You've got me."

He smiled, but I could tell he was still in pain. He pressed his lips to mine gently this time. "I can't take it...if something ever happened to you. I am so glad you are here...and that you are mine."

"You and me Jake remember?" I giggled, quoting from the time we'd spent out on the cliffs.

"You and me Bella," he agreed. I watched him wipe his tears. "Baby...I have something I want to...well...let me just go get it and I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure," I said, nodding.

I pulled off my socks and shoes while I waited on him and Nessie jumped into my lap, purring loudly. I scratched her behind the ears and leaned back against the couch.

Jacob returned and I was shocked to see a guitar in his hands. He sat down beside me and pulled the strap over his shoulder.

"Jacob," I said, feeling dumbfounded. "You play guitar?"

"I do," he said, and a small blush ran across his cheeks. "Don't tell the guys...I mean they know...but I don't want them to think I am a pansy ass for what I am about to do."

"I won't," I said, still feeling surprised. "Um...you sing?"

"Relax and listen babe," he said. "The song says everything..literally. And I want Nessie to hear it too. Just for benefit."

I laughed and he strummed a beautiful arrangement of notes and started to sing,

You're a falling star, you're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

I beamed at him as he finished the chorus. I loved this song and I felt like my heart was swelling with joy. I hugged Nessie tight to my chest and he winked and continued on...his angel voice singing....

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our team can do.

I swayed back and forth as he sang and moved Nessie's paws with me, so it would look like she was dancing. His fingers strummed the guitar like a professional's and his harmonic voice sang the chorus again....

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

At this point I was ready to join him, so together we sang.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything....

You're every song,

and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.

Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

We finished the song together and I smiled even bigger than before.

"Jacob that was beautiful." I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"I can't take credit," he said, blushing harder. "It's Michael Buble...but-"

"Just the same...it was so sweet for you to sing it to me," I said, giving him a kiss. "Thank you Jacob."

"Anytime," he said, stroking my chin. "You really are everything Bella. And I thank God for you. I've been working on this for a few days."

"Well it came our perfectly. And Nessie loved it too."

My cat crawled into his lap and rubbed against him. He scratched her head and kissed me again. "I am glad to hear that."

I leaned against his shoulder and looked up at him. "Will you sing it again?"

He laughed and kissed my hair. "For you? I will sing it all night long."

End Author Note: hehehe TOLD YOU YOU'D FIND THE LYRICS! Please look up the song on youtube. Its amazing if you know it. "Everything" by Micheal Buble. The you and me bella, you and me jake thing I thought was cute for now instead of saying I love you. Which we will get to EVENTUALLY. How cute right? Well they are gonna keep saying it so GET USED TO IT.

Ok guys Chapter 11 spoilers. (vague ones though)

A sing-off at the Forks carnival causes an unexpected one-night stand. (pay attention to the lyrics in the next chapter)

Charlie tells Jacob what he "really needs" in order to keep Bella happy.

I stole a little something from a movie about a giant boat.

Bella gets closer to the folks in La Push.

Teaser for the next Bella/Jacob fanfiction, coming April 2010:

Summertime in Forks: The Isabella Swan story.

Beautiful, rich, 18-year old, English-rose Isabella Swan has everything she could ever want living in London. A giant house, servants, lots of friends oh and lets not forget a HOT fiancee. But when her parents discover her grades have fallen upon her graduation of high school in London, they send her to Forks to live with her Aunt Julie for the summer so that she can learn the value of hard work and discipline. There she meets Jacob Black, who shows her money truly doesn't buy everything, including happiness. But will Isabella's arranged marriage to Edward Cullen threaten their future? And can Jacob manage to turn this English rose in to a normal American girl or will he just fall in love with her?

Sounds good right? Hehehe I hope so.

LEAVE ME LOVIN.


	11. Lookin for a good time

**Chapter 11-Good Time**

**ANOTHER LONG ASS AUTHOR NOTE:**

Hey bay-bays! LOL I love you guys. Thanks again for the reviews. You have no idea how much joy they bring me. I could CRY. Ok I'll spare you all.

A LOT of you raised questions about the "I love you" and some of you talked about lemons. I will answer those questions here before we move on to a new chappie.

Jacob…is struggling. He cares so much for Bella and he can't figure out of its love yet. Remember his hesitance in the last chapter when Edward asked? That plays a role here. We WILL HAVE AN I LOVE YOU CHAPTER. So be patient. It's not in the next one. Or the one after that. Or the one AFTER that. But it's coming. (hehehe coming) I promise.

Lemons-Yes this story is full of sour lemons and there is a lemon in this chapter. But I will NOT put a lemon in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. One, because I don't want to run out of lemon juice if you know what I mean. If I write too many…they might get worse as opposed to better. I don't have enough experience to cover you with lemons ALL THE TIME. Next, because as I have mentioned, Jacob and Bella's relationship is NOT purely sexual. It is MORE THAN THAT. Get it? Got it? Good.

I know that some of you (marybell) are tired (marybell) of Edward being such a pansy (marybell). I also know you (marybell) might want to have him yourself (marybell) and you are more than welcome to take him (MARYBELL). LOL he is in the story for conflict guys…but he'll be gone soon. Jacob and Bella have other conflicts to overcome. It won't always be sweet and sugary for these two.

Ready now? Okie dokie. I remembered this time that the lyrics are IN this chapter as well and not in the beginning. It'll all make sense when you read. Spoilers for Chapter 12 at the end. And when the epilogue of this story is posted, I will include a teaser for my THIRD Jacob/Bella story this year called "The Secret" which will post sometime in July. BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THIS STORY READ THE TEASER.

Just for kicks I'll clue you in more. My FOURTH (yes fourth these two are DRIVING ME MAD IN A GOOD WAY) Jacob/Bella story will post this fall. And I have NO IDEA what to call it yet. A teaser for that will not be released until I finish chapter 1 of "The Secret."

So as you can see I'm a busy woman. *waves hand impatiently* MOVING ON. I give you chapter 12. and please be nice in reviews. I am nervous about how I wrote the sing off.

"That's what you get" belongs to the amazing Paramore (no that is not the song for this chapter it's just IN it) and I own nothing but Taylor Lautner. (mostly)

**JPOV**

It had been a very long week for Bella and I, and not a great one either. Mostly because she and Charlie constantly got into fights about me over the phone. I felt like the agony would never end. He was just so insistent that we did not belong together.

I on the other hand knew I belonged with Bella. Even though Charlie spoiled the week, we still had our moments together. Laughing, talking about everything and we'd even gone on another date with Paul and Katie. She and Bella were becoming fast friends and started texting a lot now. Even my dad approved strongly of Bella and invited her over to dinner at his place one night. We'd all had a great time and dad made his famous chicken parmesan, which Bella begged for the recipe to.

We'd had plenty of sex…and honestly it got better with every night. I loved holding her in my arms and hearing her scream my name. There really was nothing better than being with Bella.

But I couldn't have her isolated from her father any longer. It was tearing me apart. So as much as I hated to do it, I pulled my bike into Charlie's driveway and knocked on the door. It was time we had another talk, just the two of us.

He swung the door open, looking furious when he saw it was me.

"What the hell do you want Black?" he spat my name like it was a curse word.

"I want to talk with you about Bella," I said, holding my head up. "Please…can we visit for a moment?"

He appraised me for a few minutes and then stood back. "Sure. This won't take long because I don't have much to say to you."

I sat down on his chair and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, breathing deeply.

Charlie sat down across from me and ran a hand over his gun. He smirked, and I could tell he was contemplating whether or not to shoot me. He sat it down on the table between us and leaned back against his couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table and folding his arms across his chest. His intimidation was working slightly. But I sat up straight and spoke with confidence.

"Sir…your daughter…she means a lot to me. We've been together for almost two weeks now and-"

"Two weeks." Charlie laughed. "You think that 21 years of being a player and 2 weeks of stopping will convince me you have learned a damn thing? A tiger cannot change its stripes."

"You refer to me like I am some kind of animal."

"You're a dog. A worthless, no good dog that does not deserve my Bella do you know that? You don't deserve her."

"Does the fact, that since we have been together I haven't slept with one other woman, prove anything to you? Or the fact that I got her art put up in that museum?"

Charlie shook his head, looking bored. "Not at all. Not a damn thing Jacob. I know about men like you."

I breathed deeper, trying to control the rage inside of me. "Men like me? Are you saying men like me never grow up?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You are a jerk Jacob and you always will be. One of these days some little cute-figured girl is going to catch your eye and off you'll run, leaving my Bella by herself. "

My eyes narrowed. "You're stubborn. You won't believe me no matter what I say. You think that just because you failed Bella now I will."

He snatched his feet from the table and leaned toward me. I could see a vein pulsing in his forehead. "I have not failed my little girl. I lied to protect her."

"And she knows that now. That's what you two have been fighting over. You see me as a threat, and that's why you had to lie. Deep inside you, you know that I am good for Bella. But for some fucking reason you don't want us together!" My voice was rising and I felt my blood pressure pick up.

Charlie lit a cigarette and relaxed again. "Because you are terrible for her. And I do not like you or your stupid Quileute bad-ass friends. Or your father who raised you to be the loser you are. Your brother seems to have a good head on his shoulders though."

"Leave Seth out of this," I said through clenched teeth, my hands balling into fists.

"Alright," he sat up again. "I'm bored. So do you want me to tell you what you need to make my Bella happy?"

"Oh do share," I said sarcastically.

"Ok." He put down his cigarette and looked into my eyes. "One word. Money."

"Money?"

"Money. And lots of it. You see…Edward Cullen has money. He could provide my daughter financially with everything she needs to be a great artist. He can buy her expensive oil pencils…paint brushes…canvas…anything she wants. He could build his own damn museum and name it after her. Because he is a Cullen. But you? You have to beg Heather Simone to put up a few pieces of her art on the wall of a shabby museum amongst other people's art. That is nothing compared to what Edward can do."

"Oh really? Then why didn't she let him do that huh? Why were they trying to find a place in Forks to host her art if she could just have Edward build her a damn studio?"

"Because Bella is young and naïve. She doesn't know what she wants. She is stricken by your muscles and bad boy charm…but what she needs is a man who can give her security. A man who can give her more. For example…if Bella's truck breaks down, you can fix it. But Edward can buy her a whole new one. Bella is on scholarship now. But if she were with Edward, he could pay to send her to any damn school in this country including one in New York where she has always wanted to go. He could even twist the Dean's arm into an acceptance letter. If the two of you were to ever get married, I bet you could take her to a nice little beach house in California for your honeymoon. But Edward could fly her to Rome, or backpack with her across Europe. You don't measure up Black. You are no good for my Bella. She deserves the best. Not to have to settle for less."

My body went into shock and my face twisted up in confusion. "So…you make your daughter sound like a damn gold digger."

"Oh she'd be with him for more than his money. But he could provide better for her than you can. She is a thriving, young, talented artist. And you? You are mere grease monkey making minimum wage payments at some damn family garage that you so conveniently own since you are twenty one. Edward is a music major. Music is a type of art. His art, and Bella's art go together, because THEY go together. Bella paints with water colors. You change the oil in cars. And water and oil do NOT mix."

I had no idea what to say. Part of me felt like he was right. I sank back into my chair and sulked as an overwhelming sadness washed through my body.

Charlie was not modest in his defeat. "Cat got your tongue? You know I am right. So either wait around to screw up…or break up with Bella now. Because you can't be half the man she deserves. A man like Edward who could give her everything she ever dreamed of. And all you can do…is fix her car."

He walked over to the door and held it open for me, motioning with his arm for me to leave. I got up, my legs feeling like they were full of lead and stood in the doorway.

"You're wrong," I muttered. But somewhere in me…I knew that he wasn't wrong at all.

**BPOV**

I was singing loudly to the radio, which I could tell was bugging Nessie because she looked like she wanted to claw my eyes out. I shook my hips back and forth and sang out loudly,

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating!  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_!

I took my wooden spoon and stirred the ingredients for chicken enchiladas in a large saucepan and kept up my singing. I was in a great mood considering that my father pissed me off again this morning. I figured it was time for me to just let it go though. He would either come around or be forced to accept who I was dating. End of story. I shook off my anger and started singing again.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating!  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

I finished my song and poured the ingredients into the flour tortillas laying open inside the baking pan. I folded each carefully and covered them with cheese and taco sauce. I licked a little off my finger and savored the taste. Jacob was going to love this. I put them in the oven, set it for thirty minutes and leaned against the counter.

"Ready to see Jake Nessie?" I asked her.

She rubbed against my legs and purred so I reached down and scratched her belly. Yes I am one of those cat people. I played with her for a bit until I heard my door open. I'd given Jacob a key so I knew it was him. I rushed out to see him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted me, as always.

I jumped down and kissed him, but his response was not as urgent as mine. I pulled back. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nooo…" I said, tugging one of his hands. "Something is bothering my Jake. What's wrong babe?"

He shrugged it off again. "I'll survive. I did want to ask you something though."

"Over dinner. Are you hungry?"

He grinned. "Starving."

"I made you chicken enchiladas, a big bowl of salad and Spanish rice. Excited?"

"Completely."

He was still smiling so I didn't press him again. I pushed him into a dining room chair and went to retrieve the enchiladas from the beeping oven. I fixed our plates and sat one in front of him and one in front of me.

"Eat up!" I said, feeling bubbly. "You are going to love it."

He took his time taking a bite, trying to tease me a little. I lifted my bare foot and pressed it into his outer thigh. "Eat!"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm feeling really horny tonight and I don't want to have to bend you over this table before we finish eating."

I kept watching him and he finally took a bite, teasing me with his eyes.

I kicked his thigh again. "So?"

"It's excellent Bella. Really good cooking."

"Good!" I said and went to move my foot, but he held it there.

"Keep it here. Don't ask. I'm weird."

I laughed. "Ok then. So what did you want to ask me?"

He took a sip of water. "The Forks carnival is tomorrow night. I wondered if you wanted to come with me…and maybe we can invite friends. We spend so much time together we don't see them often enough."

"That sounds like a blast." I meant it. I loved carnivals and missed my girls. "I'll invite Angela, her new girlfriend and Jess…Lauren has a date tomorrow though."

His eyes filled with panic. "Uh…well I was going to invite Quil and his girl, Paul and his girl and Embry…" he coughed nervously.

"But Jessica and Embry…"

"Can't stand each other," we finished together.

"Well…they'll stand each other tomorrow night. We all need to start hanging out together. And If Embry sees us together he'll stop giving me grief."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm glad you want to go. There's supposed to be more fun stuff this year. Although the rides are probably the same," he said, starting his second enchilada.

Is it wrong that it gets me wet in the panties when I watch him eat? If its wrong…I don't want to be right.

I took another bite. "That's ok. I'm sure we'll all have a great time together. Are you sure you bought enough tickets?"

He put his fork down and glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I have money problems?"

"No…" I said, not understanding his sudden anger. "Are you sure you're ok Jake? Why are you snapping?"

He exhaled through his nose and bit his lip. "Sorry Bells. I just had a rough day at work."

I took his hand and kissed it. "You're forgiven."

We finished the rest of our dinner in silence and I fixed him a bowl of ice cream.

He glanced over my shoulder and pointed. "What's that?"

I looked behind me and saw the pathetic portrait I'd tried to draw of an old man earlier today. The facial features were horrible and his body wasn't shaped right. I'd given up and scribbled over it, so that it now resembled a blob of mixed colored oil on paper.

"My horrible drawing," I explained. "I messed up on it earlier and got really pissed. I've never been good at drawing people. That's my weakness."

His eyes gleamed and I almost saw the light bulb flick on in his head. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

He put his bowl down and walked over to me, leaning against my side of the table. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"No thanks. I'm still too mad from my first try and plus the old man is gone now. He was someone I dreamed about…I don't know why. But I figured I'd paint him."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You can draw me if you like."

I snorted. "Jacob…that's sweet but you can't hold still long enough. Given your size it would take me about two hours to draw you and you'd have to freeze, holding still every muscle in your body for that long."

"I could do that," he said. "As long as I am allowed to breathe."

"You aren't," I joked.

"Ok I'll still do it."

I pursed my lips for a moment and then said, "Ok fine. Go lie down on my couch in the studio. I'll bring my stuff in there."

"Awesome," he said, leaning down to kiss me.

I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my canvas and pencils. Nessie followed me as I made my way toward the studio. Forgetting my clay eraser, I dashed to my room, fumbled for a bit and then found it.

I raced back to my art supplies, carried them into the studio and sat them down. I adjusted the paper, placed my pencils in a can on a the stool beside it and ripped off the page of the old man drawing. I adjusted my lighting, grabbed my stereo remote and prepared to turn on soft music, like I always did when I drew.

When I glanced down at my couch, my chin nearly hit the floor. Jacob was lying across the couch completely naked on his side, staring at me like this was what I asked for.

"Babe, close your mouth. You have seen me naked before."

I snapped it shut. "I didn't ask you to strip! You could have stayed in your clothes!"

"But that's no fun!" he pouted. "Come on. Draw me naked. Or I can draw you naked. I'd love to take that pencil and run it across your-"

"Ok ok!" I said, not letting him finish since my dry panties were already done for. "I'll draw you if you shut up and hold still."

"Shutting up and holding still. Does it matter if I get a boner though?"

I nearly fell off my stool laughing. "Jacob SHUT UP! Seriously."

He zipped his lips and moved back into position. Blushing furiously, I turned on my stereo grabbed a pencil and started to work, first sketching the outline of his arms and then his torso and then his long, muscular legs. It looked decent so far, but I had a lot of work to do. I bit my lip and sketched his shoulders and then his neck, face and hair, not yet filling in the features. I grinned to myself and smoothed it with the clay eraser. Perfect.

He held still as a statue, his eyes on me as I sketched the beautiful planes of his chest and each of those buttery abs. This was seriously ruining my underwear even more. He was so fucking beautiful. I moved the pencil lower and sketched his huge cock which now stood at attention. He didn't move though. Even that looked great. I was surprised at how easy it was to trace Jacob. I closed my eyes again, taking a mental snapshot with my eyes like I always did and drew his thighs and then his knees, stopping there because I'd reached the end of my paper, which was ok. I'd smooth the edges so it would look like his legs stopped there. The music of Nora Jones hummed on as I sketched the lines of his biceps , triceps, hands and fingers. And then I reached the hardest part, his face. I closed my eyes again, and let my hand travel over the canvas, sketching those fuck me eyes, that adorable nose…those kissable lips…and those great cheekbones. When I opened them I was pleasantly surprised. The face was identical. I even captured the emotion of his eyes, hunger, which I knew was for me. I sketched his ears, finished the long hair which was swept over his shoulders and stepped back to admire the picture.

Jacob was still frozen, in case there was more I needed to add. There was. I smoothed over the picture with my eraser, which somehow made it look even better.

"Done baby!" I said triumphantly.

"Really?" he asked. "Can I see?"

I nodded excitedly and turned the picture over to him. He grinned and stared at it for a long time.

"Bella this is incredible! I love it!"

"Really?" I was glowing with pride.

"Yes babe," he said pulling me into a kiss. "It is phenomenal. You are so talented."

He kissed my forehead and I stared down at his cock.

What? I can stare at it if I want to.

"Um…well I'd tell you to get dressed but…I have other plans for us."

His body pressed against mine as he kissed me again. "Plans hmmm?"

"Follow me to my bedroom. You've been a good boy. You deserve a reward."

He anxiously near-chased me down the hall to my room. And since he was already naked, I shoved him lightly to the wall and started nibbling on his neck. He groaned and pressed his fingers into the small of my back. I let my hand travel over the muscles of his gorgeous stomach, shaking over his eight back abs…and then reaching down to grab his cock in my hand.

He hissed and I moved down toward it, licking his chest and sucking one of his nipples into my mouth.

"Mmmm." I hummed with it in my mouth. "Do you want my lips around your cock?"

"Oh God yes…" he whispered.

I dropped to my knees and sucked it into my mouth, furiously moving my head back and forth. His hand gripped the back of my head, balling my hair into his fist.

I traced my tongue over his cock along the right side of his shaft, over the head and back down the left side, while letting my other hand stroke his balls.

Deep groans came from his chest, egging me on. I sucked it back into my mouth, letting it hit the back of my throat and sucking with as much force as I could.

"Yes Bella…that feels so good…"

I moved faster and faster, pumping his cock in and out of my mouth. He tasted so good, I didn't ever want to quit. His thighs began to shiver and I knew he'd come soon. I sucked the tip into my mouth and used my fist to stroke his cock back and forth.

"Ahhh….yes….mmm just like that….FUCK!"

Both of his hands tightened around my hair now and he released into my mouth. I swallowed it with ease, kissed the tip of his cock and stood up, shooting him a dirty look with my eyes.

"You are so fucking next," he said, grinning.

He took me into his arms, placed me in the chair in my room and slid my jeans over my hips, pulling my panties with them. He spread my legs and placed one over each arm on the chair. I rolled up my shirt so my breasts would be exposed and pulled his head into my mound, screaming out when his tongue licked furiously over it.

"Yeah Jake…I love it when you lick me like that…"

He let one thumb stroke the top of my pussy back and forth and captured a nipple with this other hand, squeezing gently. I groaned and rolled my head back against the chair.

His tongue swirled around my clit, creating an overwhelming friction. My hips rocked into his face again and he slid two fingers into me, pumping them swiftly. He looked up at me through his lashes and I screamed.

"Ohhhhhh GOD! You are so fucking good at tasting me babe…"

I rolled my other nipple between my fingers and moaned. Jacob's tongue danced over my clit, driving me straight to release city.

"You are so sweet…," he whispered against my pussy. "I could lick you like this all night."

"Oh!" I screamed. "OH! OH OH OH FUCK JACOB….GODDDDD I NEED TO COME."

He worked his tongue and fingers faster. My walls clenched around them and when I came, my body nearly collapsed with the force of it.

"Oh yeah," I whispered, closing my eyes.

He licked the juice from my pussy and then stood up. His eyes were still full of lust. He grabbed me and carried me to my bed.

"Can I fuck you here?" He looked deep into my eyes.

I fucking loved that he asked me first. We hadn't had sex in my bed yet. And it was about damn time. "Yes…you can."

He pulled my ass to the end of the bed so my feet would hang off and then wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Keep them here," he whispered and then entered me.

I moaned again. Every time he filled me it felt better than the last.

He rolled his hips into mine and I gripped his shoulder blades, digging my nails into them. His lips trailed kisses from my cheek to my collarbone as he fucked me, driving little Jacob into my sweet spot.

"I love it when you fill me," I whispered. "Mmmm and you make it so good baby."

"Not loud enough," he whispered in my ear. "I need you to fucking scream."

He moved faster into me and soon I was screaming. I moved my hips with his, and he reached between us, rubbing his knuckle against my clit.

"FUCK YES JAKE!"

"Mmmm you like that?" he asked rubbing it faster. "Feel good against that tiny little clit?"

"Oh yeah!" I moaned loudly. "Baby don't stop!"

He thrusted harder and deeper into my aching pussy and I felt the need for release coming. The pleasure built and built until finally I came hard on his cock, screaming his first and last name.

He kissed my shoulder. "I liked the sound of that. I want you to come for me again."

I groaned and he kept pumping his cock into me. He stood all the way up, made sure my knees were locked around his waist and drove himself deeper.

"Fucking come for me again! I love it when you come Bella."

"Oh God!" I groaned.

My body was literally shaking with pleasure. He was so fucking amazing at this. He pulled at my tits with both hands, shooting me that devilish grin.

"You gonna come for me naughty girl? Make that pretty pussy come."

"FUCK!" I bit my lip and my eyes rolled back.

He kept moving his hips into mine. "That's right…yeah Bella you're so tight. Make that pretty pussy come on my cock. I'm not gonna stop until you do."

My mind was in a daze, I felt his fingers tugging harder at my nipples and his dick hitting my sweet spot again. Seconds later, we came together screaming each others names.

He fell gently on to me and nipped my shoulder. "You are going to be the death of me you know that?"

I giggled still stroking his back. "I hope not. God your amazing."

"So are you," he said, pulling me into a kiss.

I rested my head against the bed as his lips explored my neck. Once our breathing was normal again I spoke.

"Let's go shower. I'd like a shower with you."

"Mmm and I'd love a shower with you." He pulled himself off of me and helped me stand. "Don't worry. We'll just shower."

"Sure, sure," I said, and pulled him out of my bedroom to the bathroom down the hall.

**JPOV **

The next day I stood at the carnival entrance with Quil who had his arm wrapped around Sara, Paul who was holding Katy and Embry who looked grumpier than I'd ever seen him in my life.

"Stop sulking you pansy ass." I hit him on the arm. "Chill."

"I won't chill if the bitch shows up." He grumbled.

"She's not a bitch. She's Bella's best friend. Please try to be cool."

He didn't respond so I rolled my eyes. I saw a familiar ugly truck pull into the parking lot and felt like floating.

What? I said her truck was ugly not her. She's beautiful.

Bella, Jessica and Angela, arm in arm with who I assumed was her girlfriend walked toward us looking happy. Well…except for Jess. She looked pissed off.

She threw her arms around me, then turned to the guys and pointed at her friends. "This is Jessica, Angela and Angela's girlfriend Tina."

"You guys don't care that I'm a lesbian do you?" Angela joked.

"Not at all." Quil shook both of their hands. "As long as I get to film that shit you know what I mean?"

Sara smacked the back of his head. "Hey! Rude!"

He winked at her. "Just kidding babe."

I cleared my throat, nudged Jessica and nodded in Embry's direction.

Jessica faced Embry and pouted. "Hey bitch."

He frowned. "Whore."

She flipped him off. "Slut!"

"Ok guys," I said, moving between them. "Enough with the warm welcome. Let's go have some fun ok?"

We gave our tickets to the carnival employees and walked through the gate. The weather was perfect again. The sun was setting, but it was a good temperature, not too hot or too cold.

I looped my arm through Jacob's and whispered in his ear. "Hey…so…are you sure it was a good idea to have Jessica and Embry come? I don't think it was."

"They'll be fine," he assured me.

I heard Jessica behind me say "Shut up Embry you fat DICK!" and looked away from Bella. "For the most part."

We continued walking through the carnival and then decided to team up on some of the games. I held Bella close to me and taught her how to shoot a basket for the arcade basketball shooting game so she'd be prepared to beat us. Not fair I know, but I really thought I'd be no contest. It was girls vs. boys as the girls took their shots, literally and they weren't bad. It was easy to see Katie was the most athletic. She made all of her baskets with ease and then threw her arms around Paul in victory. But it wasn't victory yet.

"Step aside girls," Embry said, purposefully shoving Jessica with his hip. "Let the men show you how to play this game."

"Beat 25 baskets." Sara said, fist bumping Bella, Angela, Tina and Jessica.

"We may be out numbered but we have more skill!" I teased them.

The games employee rang a bell and we all started shooting. Quil was the most uncoordinated because he couldn't play for shit and he kept flirting with Sara.

Embry and I made basket after basket, not missing a single one. Paul missed only one of his shots and at the end of our round, the employee sounded a bell.

We all looked at him anxiously.

"And the victory goes to...THE MEN!"

We all jumped around like teenage idiots, hooting, hollering and doing victory dances. Embry stepped to Jessica and puffed out his chest.

"Hey look something I am better at than you," he said.

"The only thing. I guarantee you I score more than you and I am not talking about basketball," Jessica argued.

"Doubt it babe. I can't keep the women off me."

She shoved him hard. "You wanna go tough guy?"

He laughed. "Are you gonna fight me?"

"Down you two," Angela said, pulling Jessica back. "Let's go ride some rides."

"That's what I'm here for!" Bella said, pumping her fist in the air.

We all ran from ride to ride, though Jessica and Embry took another chance to attack each other during bumper cars. I had no idea what their deal was. I just wished they'd both quit it.

"They hate each other," Bella said, leaning against my shoulder as we rode along on the Ferris wheel. "And we can't do anything about it."

"I know. It sucks. But they almost act like schoolyard kids. I wish they'd grow up."

"Don't we all?" Angela yelled from behind us.

We turned around and waved at her. And then looked above her cart, Jessica and Embry were in a cart together rocking it back and forth and trying to scare the other one.

"Stop you guys!" Quil yelled at them. He was in the four person cart with me and Bella. "You're gonna fall out!"

"Fall bitch fall!" Embry yelled, shaking the cart.

"You fall you cock sucker!" Jessica yelled back.

"I'm hungry," Sara said. "After this we should all get something to eat."

"Me too," I said, leaning against Bella's shoulder.

When the ride stopped, we all got off and made our way to the food tent of the carnival. We grabbed our selections and sat down at a table together.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Quil asked Angela and her date.

"Not long," Angela said, kissing Tina's cheek. "We just made it official."

"Now Quil are you asking because you care or because you want to get in on that action because it's not going to happen," Bella teased him. "I don't think Sara would swing that way for you."

"Ohhhhhh BURN!" Paul yelled, slapping Bella a high-five.

"Hahaha you think your funny Swan!" Quil said, taking a bite of his hot dog. "We'll see how funny you are when I splash your ass during bumper boats."

"Are we aloud to tip people over?" Jessica asked, picking at her nachos.

"Are you volunteering?" Embry said.

"Hey you two!" Katie was fed up I could tell.

"No I wasn't Embry but thanks for asking," Jessica snapped. She raised a nacho and examined it for a bit before popping in into her mouth.

"You didn't smell the poison I loaded that with did you?" He asked, then pretended to be shocked and covered his mouth. "Oops. Guess its too late now."

"Shut up!" Bella yelled at them.

"She started it!" Embry said.

"What are we in kindergarten?" I said, feeling frustrated. "Geez you guys-"

I was cut short by the sound of music coming from outside of our tent. I recognized it as a great Kenny Chesney song...but Kenny Chesney was not singing it...

"They're having a country music thing over there!" Sara said. "We should go see."

"Hell yeah! I love country music," Jessica said.

"Me too. Guess you have to have taste in something." Embry sneered.

We all walked toward the music and found a huge outdoor stage with lots of lights. There was a man with long black hair on the stage, finishing the song "Beer in Mexico." Everyone clapped and a pretty blonde took the mic from him.

"Ok guys lets hear it for Martin Samuel!" She yelled to the crowd. "Tonight at the Forks carnival we are doing a country music open mic night. We have a music player up here that will randomly select a song to for you and you'll sing the words. If two people sing the audience can determine which is better by clapping are you guys ready?"

The crowd went crazy and Bella's face lit up as we watched the next two people get on stage and sing a Sheryl Crow song.

"This is SO cool!" Bella nodded along with the music.

"The perfect competition," Jessica agreed.

"You should give it a shot Jess." I nudged her. "Can you sing?"

"Decently..." she blushed a little.

"Oh come on Jess you have a great voice." Bella hugged her. "Go up there after this couple and show us what you got!"

I winked at Paul and he caught my drift. Paul tapped Embry. "You like country music too. Why don't you go head to head with Jessica?"

Embry and Jessica stared at each other and he spoke. "I could do that. Show Stanley one more thing I can do better."

"You're on!" she snapped back.

The two of them made their way up to the stage where they waited politely for the person performing to finish.

"What's up your sleeve?" Bella asked me.

"You'll see," I said, kissing her cheek. "These two are about to relieve a whole lot of tension. This will be good for them and pleasing to our ears."

"Can Embry sing?"

I nodded. "Yep. He just doesn't tell people about it."

"Much like my little Michael Buble," she responded, nibbling my earlobe.

"Exactly." I beamed at her.

"Ok ladies and gentleman we have two more takers performing a randomly selected song. Give it up for Jessica Stanley and Embry Call!"

We all clapped and screamed together as they stepped to the front of the stage and took microphones. A screen lit up behind them and flashed the name of the song they were required to sing. Their faces lit up.

"I love this song!" they said together and then glared angrily at each other.

"Let's hope you can sing it!" said the woman running the competition. "Music starts now."

"Hey whatcha drinkin baby?" Embry spoke into his mic. That was the first line of the song.

The music started and they stood a far distance apart, like the other had a disease or something. Embry turned to Jessica, a menacing look in his eye and sang,

Girl you're beautiful!  
You're bout near perfect!  
But I bet somebody's already told you that.  
Name your poison!  
Name your passion...  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask.

Jessica moved closer to him, shooting daggers with her eyes and sang back,

Keep on talking to me baby.  
I'm hanging on your every word!  
Keep those drinks a coming maybe!  
We'll both get what we deserve!

I was shocked at how great their voices sounded. I didn't know who the audience would pick, but I knew it would be a close competition. I found my self nodding along to the music.

On stage they circled each other like angry vultures and sang together.

How bout baby...we make a promise!  
To not promise anything more than one night!  
Complicated, situations!  
Only get worse in the morning light...  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time!

Bella tugged the bottom of my shirt. "You know what's weird...they almost sound...in the lyrics...like they are singing their lifestyles."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah...it fits...listen."

Embry moved closer to Jessica, clearly trying to out do her. But at this point...he almost looked like he might be attracted to her...

Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5!  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind.  
You shouldn't 've worn that dress!  
You shouldn't dance like that!  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive!

Jessica shivered with pride at the lyrics and sang back with him.

I sure love this conversation  
The band is good, the music's loud!  
But would you get the wrong impression...  
If I called us a cab right now?

How bout baby...we make a promise!  
To not promise anything more than one night!  
Complicated, situations!  
Only get worse in the morning light...  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time!

We all watched them suspiciously as they moved together this time...not full of anger...but happy. Energetic. As if they music really did tell both of their stories. They no longer seemed mad at each other.

"They almost have chemistry," Quil said over the music.

"I know right?" Angela responded.

Quil stepped out center stage singing, "Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close"

Jessica moved directly behind him singing softly. "Tell me that you love me even if you don't."

He turned back to her and to our shock they joined hands and finished the song together.

The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever!  
But you never say never in life!

How bout baby...we make a promise!  
To not promise anything more than one night!  
Complicated, situations!  
Only get worse in the morning light...  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time!

Hey I'm just lookin' for a good TIIIIIIIIIIME!

When the song finally ended we all went hysterical clapping for them. They were amazing. We shouted their names and they took a bow hand in hand. But when they realized they were indeed holding hands, they let go, standing away from each other.

The pretty blond woman stood between them and said into her mic, "Well that was quite the show don't you think?"

Everyone went crazy clapping again and she quieted them down. "What do you think folks? Jessica or Embry as our winner?"

There was a deafening roar of, "BOTH! BOTH! BOTH!" from the entire audience, including my group and the woman smiled.

"The crowd has spoken. Jessica and Embry are BOTH singing champions! Great job guys!"

She placed a medal around each of their necks and they smiled in spite of themselves and stepped off stage. They made their way back over to us and we all rushed toward them.

"Jess you were AMAZING!" Bella and Tina said together.

"Nice Job Em," Quil told Embry. "Didn't know you could sing so well. Nice work."

"I agree," I told him.

Embry shrugged. "Yeah I guess I was ok wasn't I?" then he turned to Jessica. "You...were ok too."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But I knew she liked the compliment. "You...weren't so bad yourself."

She awkwardly took Bella's arm and steered her away and I nudged Embry.

"You seem to be friendlier now," I told him.

"Not really. I just figured we should stop the fighting...you know for you guys." He ran a hand nervously through his hair and stared after Jessica.

"You sure about that?" Paul asked snidely. "I think you're lying."

"Whatever man," Embry said, but then pushed past Paul to reach Jessica again. "HEY STANLEY!"

She turned to him and there was a slight blush on her cheeks. "What?"

He moved closer to her. "So I was thinking...the song. It was really good...you know for the two of us. And it kinda...described how we both live our lives."

"And?" she asked, folding her arms.

"And...maybe we could have our own little one night stand," He said, looking her right in the eye now.

I covered my mouth, hardly daring to believe what I was hearing.

Jessica looked down a little and blushed. "Just one night..."

"Like the song. You up for a good time? It's not like we have to like each other to have sex."

"True." She bit her lip and looked at Bella who hid her face.

"You won't regret a night with me," Embry pressed.

She shrugged. "Fine. One night. No big deal. I can do better but...still."

He laughed and they walked off together standing a few feet apart.

My mouth was hanging open. "What the FUCK just happened?"

"I have no idea," Angela said.

"Um...so who wants to ride the bumper cars again?" Bella said, trying to distract us.

Quil perked up. "I think that's a great idea."

"Dibs on the yellow one!" Paul called, taking his girlfriend's hand.

We all ran after them together, but my mind was on Jessica and Embry and what the hell had happened just now.

**End Author's Note:**

So what did you think? I told you I was nervous as hell about this chapter. But as you can see the one night stand was between Jess and Embry. What will this lead to? Where will it go? Find out in future chapters of my story. Now leave a girl some love. And be brutal. I am not sure the singing part came out how I've been picturing it for weeks.

MWAH!

Chapter 12 spoilers

Its BONFIRE PARTY IN LA PUSH TIME!

Jacob manages to fuck up BIG TIME with a slip of the tongue in an argument with Embry. When Bella overhears what he says...will they reconcile?

Another letter comes in the mail for Bella. But what does it say?

FIND OUT! Next time. Leave lovin for the comment whore thanks.


	12. Take a bow

**Chapter 12-Take a Bow**

**Author Note:**

***Cam comes out on stage to applause from her readers***

Hello ALL! How are you tonight? Are you ready for Chapter 12 of Jacob's Garage? Well here it is! Major drama in this chapter friends.

Before we head off to chapter 12, I must say that I really am loving all of the reviews, and am so glad that most of you took to the Jessica/Embry song in the last chapter nicely. I'd been anticipating that scene for weeks before writing it and I am glad it turned out so well. Some of you might feel it was weird but if you've been paying attention to the hints since chapter two, you might have seen it coming.

Chapter 13 spoilers will be posted at the end. And this chapter is lemonless (ok theres a tiny little lemon) and quite sad I am afraid. Darn Jacob for messing shit up when it was going so well. Tsk. Tsk.

New characters show up here. Yay.

Song for this chapter is "Take a bow" by the Glee Cast. I know the song belongs to Rihanna, but if you have seen the show Glee you'd know they did an awesome cover of this song and this is the one I had in mind for this chapter. Lyrics below. Read on little readers READ ON.

_And the award for the best lie goes to you._

_For makin me,believe, that you could be, faithful to me._

_Let's hear your speech...Oh...._

_But you put on quite a show...really had me goin._

_Now it's time to go. _

_Curtain's finally closin._

_That was quite a show. _

_Very entertaining._

_But it's over now._

_Go on and take a bow._

BPOV

I was so comfortable being nestled in Jacob's arms about an hour ago, that I threw my toothbrush back into the sink, raced back into his room and threw myself at him.

He caught me and laughed. "Are you crazy Bella?"

"Mmm," was all I said, and squeezed my knees around his torso so he'd know to back into the bed.

He pulled me on top of him as we landed on the bed together. I kissed him over and over and over, delighting in those wonderfully soft lips.

"I love this so much babe," he told me as I kissed his neck. "But I have to go to work."

"Shut up," I groaned, working my way to his shoulder and nipping lightly.

He groaned and pressed his fingers into my back. "You know what that does to me."

"I do," I said, making my way back to his earlobe and nipping it as well. I felt little Jacob get hard and press into my my pajama covered pussy and I ground into him.

"Mmm babe don't do that," he hissed, cupping my ass.

"You love it," I whispered in his ear, giggling.

"Yes I do...but I have to be at work very soon. I want this so bad...but I can't be late."

I ignored him, now focusing my attention on his collarbone. "Be late. Be late and fuck me Jacob Black."

He turned slightly so that I'd fall off of him and onto my side. "I promise when I get off work, and before the bonfire party tonight I'll fuck you so hard you'll be cross eyed when I'm done. But for now..."

I ran a hand over his beautiful abs, up to his shoulder blade and pinched lightly. I then whispered in his ear, "My pussy is so wet for you Jacob...don't you want to play with me? Just for a little bit."

He kissed my ear. "Once I start I won't be able to stop."

I pulled back, pretending to pout. "That's kinda the point babe. Come on. Play with me."

He blushed, kissed my forehead and pulled back more. His dick was standing at attention now. I grinned devilishly and reached down to grab it. Hard.

He nearly yelped with pleasure. "Fuck Bella...don't do that shit..."

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked, unbuttoning my pajama top so that my breasts would be exposed.

He groaned again and then pressed his lips to mine, finally giving in. He kissed his way down to my neck, while slipping one hand in my pajama shorts right onto my aching pussy.

"Mmmm Jake..."

"You want me to play with your pussy Swan? Say it," he hissed, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"Play with it Jake...oh god please play with it," I groaned.

He kissed his way down my chest and sucked my left nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. I threw my head back, closed my eyes and just felt. His fingers were inside of my pussy now, working it like crazy.

"Ahhhh yeah baby...ohhhh fuck!" I squealed when he pressed his fingers in deeper.

"You like it when my fingers fuck that pussy?" he asked, breathing against my nipple.

"Yeah."

"Fuck Swan your so wet!"

He pumped his fingers in and out, and I spread my legs a little for him while he worked.

"Oh god your fingers...." I was losing myself. His long fingers inched toward my sweet spot, driving me toward a quick release.

"You want more?" he asked, still licking my nipple.

"Yeah Jake..."

His thumb pressed into my clit, and began rubbing it back and forth.

I screamed. "Mmmm GOD!"

"You dirty girl," he said, biting lightly at my nipple. "I bet you wanna come bad."

"Yeah make me come Jake...Oh god I need to come!"

His hand in my shorts was driving me insane. I was dizzy with the need for release...and his tongue on my nipple felt so good. I grabbed a fistful of his hair with one of my hands.

"Bad bad girl Swan," he taunted me, working the hell out of my clit with his thumb. "This is what happens when you grab little Jacob without permission."

"Ohhhhh shit....yeah....oh here it comes..."

"Come for me Bella...come hard," he said and then sucked my nipple back into his mouth.

I screamed and screamed as my release slammed into me, the screeches of pleasure filling his bedroom. Once he saw I was done he stopped and pulled out his fingers, but I decided to show him how much of a naughty girl I could be. I grabbed his hand before he put it to his lips and sucked his fingers into my mouth, tasting my juices.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched me suck them. I'd never tasted myself before...even when I was masturbating. I always just wiped it off or washed my hands. But I was sweet. No wonder Jacob always told me that.

I let my tongue roll over his fingers, making sure to get every last drop. "Mmmm. Nice and sweet," I told him.

He just stared at me with a dumbstruck expression on his face. "Holy shit Bella...really?"

"Yep!" I said, starting to giggle at his expression. "I love it. Now go to work you very good boy."

I climbed off of his bed, readjusted my clothes and looked back at him. He still looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Jacob...whats your deal dude?"

"You just...tasted your own...I mean..fuck that was hot!" He grinned.

I reached down to squeeze his thigh. "Glad you liked it. Now go to work Mr. "I'm in a hurry."

"Um...ok," he said, still in shock. He kissed my lips and went back to getting dressed.

And I walked back to the bathroom, a happy and satisfied woman.

JPOV

That night I held Bella's hand as we walked toward the end of La Push beach where the bonfire party was. I was really excited for Bella to hear one of Leah's grandfather's old scary stories. I'd mentioned that before we left the house. She'd shuddered a little and I grinned.

We finally reached the end of the beach and everyone was either chatting by the fire, or loading up on hamburgers and hot dogs.

Katy beamed when she saw us and ran over.

"Bella!!!!!!!" she threw her arms around Bella, and Bella hugged her back.

"It's been a few days! We have to catch up!" Katie said.

"Yeah we do," Bella agreed.

"Well how rude of you not to say hi to me!" I scolded her, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah yeah yeah hi Jake," she waved her hand at me.

"I'm gonna introduce Bella to some other people. We'll be back."

"I'll save you a seat!" Katie said, then flopped back down next to Paul.

I steered Bella over to where Quil's dad and Leah's grandfather were flipping burgers.

"Bella this is Harry Clearwater, he is Leah Clearwater's grandpa," I told her. "And this is Quil's dad."

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said, shaking each of their hands. "I'm Bella Swan."

"We know who you are," Harry said, smiling. "You are the girl who has finally calmed down Jacob."

I snorted and Bella squeezed my hand. "That's me," she said brightly.

"Hey Bella," Seth said, appearing out of nowhere. "I want you to meet Leah. She's over by the fire."

"In a moment you rude little punk," I said, shoving Seth lightly. "We are talking here."

"Are you ready for one of my stories tonight Bella?" Harry asked.

She bit her lip. Dammit she was cute when she did that. "Um...sure?"

He laughed and then winked. "You better be."

"I am," she said nervously.

I kissed her hair. "She'll be ok. I'll protect her."

Quil's dad gave me a thumbs up and turned back to his hamburgers. We took that as our cue to head to the food table and grab what food was done. We made our plates, saying hi to Billy and then headed for the bonfire area.

Bella immediately sat down next to Paul and Katie and Katie hugged her again. "You have to meet Sam and Emily."

"Who?" Bella asked.

I gulped. I wasn't sure how I felt about Bella meeting one of my old fucks...but then again she'd met several just because of Quil's girlfriend and the twins at the art showing. I glanced over at Sam and Emily and nodded them over.

"Guys," I said, when they were standing in front of us. "This is Bella. My girlfriend."

Sam extended his hand. "I am Sam Uley and this is the soon to be Mrs. Sam Uley, my fiancee Emily."

"So good to finally meet you," Emily said, shaking Bella's hand after she shook Sam's. "Jacob talks about you all the time."

I blushed and Bella nudged me. "Oh really?"

"Yep," Sam said, though he'd only seen me once in the past week. But I did tell him all about Bella. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Kind of...feeling nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be," Emily said. "It is only a story."

I was getting nervous having Emily around, so I waved over Jared and Lisa, two of my friends from the other side of La Push. They both worked at a clinic.

"Yay more people," Bella said, taking a bite of her hot dog.

"This your Bella?" Jared asked me.

"Sure is," I said proudly.

"You are beautiful," Lisa told her.

"Awww thanks!" Bella blushed and bit her lip again. She had to quit doing that. It was making little Jacob twitch.

Quil sat down on the other side of the log with Sara. "Hey Bells. Hey fathead Fabio."

"Hey homo," I shot back at him. "No cracks at my hair."

"Yeah yeah yeah." he nearly shoved a whole hot dog in his mouth. "You guys doing ok?"

"We are great," I said.

Bella reached over and shoved Quil. "Slow down you animal. There is plenty of food."

"Not when it comes to me there isn't," he said with his mouthful.

I glanced at Sara. "Why do you like him?" I joked.

"Because he's adorable," she said, ruffling his curly hair.

"And good in bed," he said loudly, unashamed.

I rolled my eyes and finished off my hamburger. I was hungrier than I'd thought. Bella finished her plate too and so I took it for her, throwing it away in the trash can. I sat down on the ground in front of the log and she leaned her torso between my knees and into my chest, so that I could hold wrap my arms around her from behind.

"I'm kinda scared hon...." she whispered.

I put my lips to her ear. "Don't think about the story. Think about earlier...when I had your legs wrapped around my waist...and I drove little Jacob into that tight pussy and had you screaming my name. You broke a nail on my back Swan. Remember?"

"Mmm," she leaned her head back into my shoulder. "I do remember....thanks for recalling that for me."

"If you aren't thinking about my sex 24/7, I must not be doing something right," I breathed, letting a hand move over her breast. "No worries. We have plenty of time to get it right."

"That we do," she said, giggling.

I sniffed her hair. It smelled like strawberries. As always. Even this woman's shampoo is a turn on.

Harry cleared his throat and everyone grew quiet. My father wheeled himself over on his right and smiled.

"You kids ready?"

"Bring on the story!" Paul said. "I bet its not even that scary!"

"We'll see Paul," Harry responded. "I've got a new one this year. Jacob, hold on tight to Bella."

I nodded, tightening my arms around her. She put her shaking hands over mine and took a deep breath.

Harry cleared his throat. "Now this story...is based the legends of our Quileute Tribe. It is the story of the Peter the Gray Wolf and his human girlfriend Jenny."

"Oooooooooo," Quil said, mimicking a ghost. Sara hit him on the head and shushed him.

"Many decades ago, a young boy named Peter lived with his father, who actually has the same name as our own Sam Uley." Harry nodded at Sam, who grinned back and then continued. "Peter was a handsome Quileute boy of sixteen and he always did very well in school. He was at the top of his class, but wasn't very social and had very few friends. One day, Peter went to class and met a girl named Jenny. Jenny was Quileute too and very beautiful. Even though Jenny was always very forward with Peter, Peter was to nervous to ask her out. Days and days turned into weeks, and still Peter had not asked out Jenny."

"Over dinner, Peter asked his father what to do about Jenny. Peter had never had a girlfriend before and didn't know how to go about it. His father told him to dress nice, be confident and ask out Jenny. Peter got a good night sleep that night and went to school the next day, hoping to find her. But she wasn't there. He asked the teacher if she was sick, and the teacher said he hadn't heard from her. Upset, Peter decided he would try again tomorrow. But she wasn't there again. Peter grew very frustrated, but decided to wait until the next day. Again, Jenny did not show up to class. Defeated, Peter walked home from school cursing at the top of his lungs. And that's when he saw her. She was sitting on the side of the road, crying. When Peter asked her what was wrong, she told him that she felt Peter did not like her. So she avoided school just to be away from him. Peter declared himself, and told Jenny he wanted to be with her. Jenny smiled and took Peter into her arms."

"From that day on, Peter and Jenny were inseparable. They took walks in the woods, ate dinner together and Jenny even met his dad. Peter got to meet Jenny's parents too. And everything was perfect. For awhile."

We all waited with batted breath until Harry cleared his throat and went on.

"Peter began feeling really sick one day. His temperature was high....very high for a human. He got angry a lot. And when he did, his body trembled with the force of it. He avoided Jenny because of this and she always wondered what she'd done wrong. One day, after missing his tenth day of school in a row, Peter trembled with anger so much that his body jerked on the floor. His father stood over him, knowing what was about to happen, but unable to get him outside before it could. Paul exploded. His clothes ripped off, sending fabric everywhere. His feet burst through his shoes, and his body grew a thick gray fur. His teeth grew longer, along with his nose. His ears were suddenly hairy and pointed, and his legs and arms became paws. Sam trembled in the corner, watching his werewolf son standing before him."

"A few days later, Sam and Peter adjusted to this new lifestyle, and Sam explained to Peter that it was in his blood. Peter managed to only phase when he was extremely angry or when he wanted, which he was able to control with his father around. But there was still one problem. His girlfriend Jenny had been calling for ages. And Peter knew it was time to go back to her."

"He left her a message, begging her to meet him in the woods. He paced back and forth under the full moon by the river, waiting and waiting. And finally she showed. There was anger in her eyes though. He approached her, trying to explain what happened, but he could not. He was restricted because his being a werewolf was a trade secret. Jenny was so angry she didn't want to listen to him, so she shoved him to the ground and kicked rocks at him. This angered Peter more than it should have, and his body began to tremble violently. He phased in seconds and Jenny's screams filled the night. Without Sam near by, Peter could not hold control himself. He bounded at Jenny and ripped her limp from limb. Away flew an arm. Away flew a leg. And blood was shed all over the side of the river. It was normally unlike a wolf to eat a human, but Peter didn't know any better but to defend himself once he was angry. Once he phased back to human form, he wept over Jenny's mangled body. And weeks later, when her parents caught wind of what happened, they suspected Peter and came to his house with the police, demanding his arrest. Fortunately, there was no proof against him, so he got off. But he lived with the regret of killing his love for the rest of his days. Especially when she began haunting him. Her mangled spirit stalked him everywhere he went. And because of this, Peter never dated again and spent his life in fear. Some say you can still hear or see Jenny lurking in the forests of Forks and La Push, calling out Peters name, and seeking revenge."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as Harry finished his story.

Quil scoffed loudly and said, "I totally saw Jenny the other day."

"Dude what the fuck ever!" Paul said back. "You didn't even know the story until tonight."

"So?" he insisted. "I SAW her."

"Bullshit," Jared said to him.

I rolled my eyes as they argued and conversation picked up again. Harry looked proud and went to sit down next to my dad. I nudged Bella.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She shifted in my arms. "It was a little scary, but not as bad as I thought."

"Good," I said, and kissed her ear. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Embry standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, looking furious. He nodded for me to join him in the woods and I nodded back wanting to see what his issue was.

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna go and talk to Embry really quick ok? I'll be right back," I said, standing up.

"No problem," she said, grinning. "Hurry back."

"We can take care of her while your gone!" Katie said. "Geez we won't hurt her."

"I know," I said and lightly squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"I'll go too," Paul said.

"I wanna go!" Quil whined. "And make sure none of you are eaten by Jenny."

"Would you shut up about Jenny?" Paul asked, before we made our way into the trees.

BPOV

Katie handed me an ice cream sandwich from the ice chest as she sat back down next to me.

"So how are you and Jacob doing?"

"Amazing as ever." I grinned. "He's perfect."

She smiled. "I am so glad to hear that."

"What about you and Paul?" I asked, while Sara sat down on my other side.

"We are amazing," Katie said, licking ice cream off her fingers. "He's smart...sexy...oh and great in the sack. Can't forget that shit."

I giggled and fist bumped her. "I feel the same way about Jake, I mean the sex is mind-blowing. Sometimes, I wish we never had to leave the bedroom." I turned to Sara. "What about Quil?"

"Yeah I'm curious how a goofball like Quil is in bed," Katie said.

Sara giggled and tossed her long blonde hair. She wasn't Quileute like her sister, because she was adopted. But she was just as lovely. "He's just like he is in person. Very crazy...and wild. And very verbal."

"I can totally see him howling like a wolf once you give him the big O," Katie joked, cracking up laughing.

"He doesn't howl. But he does groan like a hungry little bear."

I leaned against Katie as we laughed together, our laughter so loud it covered most of the conversation and people started staring. Another pretty girl with short black hair approached us.

"Hi. What's so funny?"

"My boyfriend apparently," Sara said, stiffing her laughter too.

The pretty girl extended her hand to me. "Sorry I didn't get to meet you. I am Leah, Seth's girlfriend."

"Oh yeah he told me he wanted to meet you." I shook her hand. "I'm Bella."

"Jacob talks about you a lot."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow...I am hearing that often tonight."

"Its true," Leah said, sitting in front of me and crossing her legs. "Well mostly he and Seth talk about you...but I overhear it."

"Congrats Bella," Sara said. "You have sprung the ex-player."

I nearly shivered with delight. "Yeah I guess I have."

"I wonder what they are talking about back there," Katie said, nodding toward the woods.

"Guys stuff,"said Sara.

"I'll go eavesdrop," I told them cheerfully and then stood up. "Be right back."

"Have fun. Don't get caught!" Sara told me.

"Or attacked by Jenny!" Leah teased.

"Not you too!" I heard Sara groan before walking deeper into the forest.

It was pitch black and I could hardly see where I was going. I felt my way through the blackness, stumbling over small trees and shrubs along the way.

"Dammit!" I said, as a thorn cut into my leg. Now I was bleeding. Hell.

The deeper I walked, the more this seemed impossible, and I started to turn back around and give up when some light in a clearing ahead caught my eye. I stopped moving and listened, and sure enough, there were the whispers of four boys. I grinned, delighting in the fact that I was about to dip into their guy talk. I crouched down behind a tree and pulled my knees into my chest, anxious to hear maybe some of the great things Jacob was always saying about me.

"Ok...Embry you are being kind of unreasonable," I heard Paul say.

"Yeah...why don't you just back off and let Jacob be happy," Quil replied.

This didn't sound good, and I started to worry. Then I heard Jacob's voice.

"What kind of point are you making here dude?"

"My point is that you have changed. And I am tired of it," came Embry's voice. "You never hang out with just the guys anymore because you are always with Bella. You skip around like you live in some sort of High School Musical show or something and its kind of pathetic. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a vagina."

"So...just because I am happy with one girl now I am not good enough to be your friend?" Jacob asked.

"I never said that. We've been best friends since we were five. I just don't like what it's done to you."

"No you don't like the fact that you are still whoring around and I'm not... and now you have nothing by your side to justify actions you know are wrong."

I heard feet shuffling. "Shut UP Black. That is NOT it at all."

"Then what the hell is it? Tell me so that I can get back to Bella."

I put my head into my knees. I had no idea Embry hated me so much. It kind of hurt.

"That's it RIGHT THERE!" I heard Embry say. "You are fucking whipped Jacob Black."

"Excuse me?" Jacob said.

"You heard me. You're whipped. All you ever talk or think about is Bella, Bella, Bella. Get the fuck over it Jacob and stop being such a lovestruck bitch. Like last night, I called you and you said oh I was with Bella. That's why I didn't pick up. Seriously, I am worried about you. You aren't you anymore."

"I think he is!" Quil said. "He's happy for the first time. Why can't you as his best friend just be happy for him?"

"And speaking of whipped, where the fuck have you been for three days? You called, but I haven't seen you around the garage since the carnival. What happened with you and Jessica huh? Wanna talk about that?" Jacob asked Embry.

"This isn't about me. And I am not whipped. She was a one time fuck and that is all. I am not the one acting like a wimp over some girl. What happened to the Jacob who would hang with his friends? Who came over to watch sports and have beers? Who acted like a MAN instead of a fruit fairy in love? Your whipped Jacob. Pussy whipped and its really embarrassing."

I was prepared for Jacob to defend me again since he was doing such a great job already, along with Paul and Quil.

But I wasn't prepared for what he did do.

"Embry SHUT UP! I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Jacob roared at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! I am not whipped. No girl has control over me or my actions. It is NOT that big of a deal."

I looked around the tree I hid behind, but all I could see were dark shapes standing in a circle.

"It isn't?" I heard Paul ask Jacob.

"No it isn't! I am not whipped. Bella...she is my girl now...but it's not like she's that important. I haven't changed at all. I am the same damn person I was weeks ago."

Embry chuckled. "You sure?"

"Positive. I'll prove it. We will all hang out tomorrow and I won't say a word about Bella when I am around. I won't just dump her...because that's rude. But your assumption that she's had that big of an affect on me is totally wrong. She's just the girl who's convenient for me right now."

"Awesome!" I heard Embry high-five him.

Jacob's voice was full of that cocky-pride he'd had the night before we had sex in his garage. It was like someone had hit a rewind button and the past few weeks hadn't happened. The pain washed through me like I'd been hit with a whip. And it wasn't just any kind of pain...it was the pain of rejection. My heart felt like it was sinking and being squeezed with a concrete fist at the same time. I wrapped my arms around my torso and tried not to cry.

"I'm serious. Bella is nothing more than convenience. I am the man. I am Jacob Black. And I do not settle. For now though...it is all about getting mine."

Embry laughed and I looked back around the tree. I saw them bump fists and hug.

"Bro's before ho's?" Embry asked.

"You can bet on it." Jacob said, more confident than ever.

I took a deep breath and tears spilled over my cheeks. I was wrong for ever believing in him. I shook my head and stood up, making my way back to the campfire. I didn't want Jacob to know I'd heard him...and I wasn't sure why.

I found the bonfire again easily and Katie, Leah and Sara were giggling together. I approached them slowly.

"Hey Katie?" I stood in front of her, still holding my torso.

Her expression grew sad when she noticed my tears. "Bella...what is it hon? Are you okay?"

"No...can you just...take me home? Did you bring your own car?" I asked, my voice trembling.

She nodded. "I did...but why do you want to leave? What did you hear back there?"

"I can't talk about it...please just take me. I'll give you directions and gas money...just please."

"Alright let's go." She stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Bye Bella," I head Sara and Leah say together.

I ignored them though. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

* * *

I didn't talk the entire ride home, except for giving Katie directions and calling Angela to have her meet me in my house.

We pulled up in front of my apartments.

"Babe...you sure you don't wanna talk to me? I'm a great listener."

"I can't right now. But maybe later. If you see...Jake," it pained me to say his name. "Please tell him I said he can fuck himself."

Her eyes widened. "Um...ok...I will."

"Thanks," I said, getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Katie."

I all but ran to my apartment. Angela walked out, and held the door open for me. I ran inside quickly and collapsed onto the couch, breaking down in tears. Angela rubbed my back and handed me tissues while I sobbed, ruining my couch.

"Just cry it out love," she soothed. "I know your hurting."

I finally sat up, wiping away what I knew were not the last of my tears. "Jacob Black is a miserable jerk."

"What happened?" Angela asked, her dark eyes full of concern.

I grabbed the hair on both sides of my head and leaned back into the couch, wanting to scream with anger.

"He fucking told his little "buddies" that I mean nothing to him and am just a piece of ass."

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't. But I overheard him in the woods tonight. Embry was feeding him the riot act for not being a player anymore and then bam! Jacob just betrays me by saying I am...just a convenience." I spat the last word and used air quotes. "I am such a loser."

"You're not a loser. Don't say that shit about my best friend. I love you."

"And I love you Ang. But I hate myself right now...I feel...terrible."

She bit her lip. "I just can't believe he'd do something like that."

"Believe it. Because it happened."

She was about to say something else when we heard the roar of an engine outside. We exchanged a panicked look and she went to look out the front window.

"Oh shit!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Prince Charming on a motorcycle at ten o' clock," she said, turning back to me.

I jumped off the couch. "Fuck! What do we do?"

"Lock the door!" she said.

"He has a key," I said, pacing back and forth.

"What the fuck does he have a key for?"

"Because I thought he was trustworthy!" I said, starting to sweat now. "Oh God...Angela..."

She flicked off all the lights. "I hear him coming up the stairs outside."

"I don't have a backdoor." I started pulling my hair in frustration again.

"Ok....bathroom!"

We both bolted for my bathroom and locked it behind us. We sat down together on the bathroom floor, quiet as fucking mice.

"He isn't going to axe murder you, you know." Angela whispered.

"Shhhh!" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Bella!" I heard his voice call.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Come on Bella I know you are in here I saw you look out the window."

I put a finger to my lips so Angela would know to remain quiet. We listened to him as he searched for me throughout the house and then finally came to my bathroom door. I stopped breathing as he knocked.

"Bella?"

I pulled my lips in and bit them, so that I wouldn't respond do his voice.

"Open the door! I know you are in there because you aren't anywhere else."

Angela glared at me and I glared back, silently pleading with her to stay quiet.

"We can't stay in here all night and all day tomorrow!" she whispered.

"Yes we can, I hate working at Starbucks!" I whispered back.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked. "I hear you. Open the door. Why did you ask me to fuck myself? Bella OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. Angela nudged me with her foot and handed me my house phone. I looked at her curiously and Jacob began pounding the door again.

"Open it! I will camp outside this door and you know it. Unlock the door."

I stood up, tired of this. "Jacob Black go FUCK yourself!"

"I don't understand why you are mad at me," he said.

"Yes you do you stupid bastard. Get out of my house."

Angela stood up too. "Bella, call your mom ok? Vent to her. I'll handle Jacob."

"But-"

"I hear Angela in there! One of you open this door."

"Why would you want to talk to someone who is just a convenience to you?" I screamed at the door.

The knocking stopped and I could almost hear the click in his head.

He whispered, "Bella..."

"Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled, feeling the tears stream again. "We are done and I want nothing to do with you."

"We are not done..."

"Yes we are. Go away. I hope you die!"

Angela put a hand over my mouth and I shrugged her off. "Bella calm down okay?"

"No!"

She sighed and went to unlock the door. "I will get him out of here. You call your mom and vent okay?"

"Fine," I said, dialing my mom's number and taking a seat on my toilet.

"Jacob I am coming out," Angela told him. "Do not come in here to Bella or god help me I will call the cops."

I nodded at her in encouragement and she smiled.

"I want to talk to her!" He said.

Angela rolled her eyes and opened the door, shoving him out of the way. I closed it back quickly after she left, locking it again.

Mom finally answered her cell. "Bella?"

"Mom...I need you," I said, sobbing all over again.

JPOV

"But then why would you say that?" Angela asked me.

We'd been arguing for what I knew was only minutes but felt like hours. She wanted to know what happened down at the beach...and to tell the truth I didn't even know.

"When Embry taunted me...I just..."

"Jacob you hurt her! After she trusted you! And she didn't trust you willingly either. And now you go and fuck that up? What is wrong with you?"

"Look, I know you love her. But this is between me and Bella." I said, getting angry.

"No it's not. You've hurt my best friend. My sister she might as well be. And I am not about to let you get away without hearing a piece of my mind."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"No! Make me shut up! Did you shut up at the bonfire party? No. You opened that fat mouth of yours and now look where we are. You're a bastard."

I groaned. My blood pressure was rising I knew it. I was so angry. At Bella. At myself. At everything. And I didn't even have a right to be mad at Bella.

We argued back and forth for another half hour and it still wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Get out!" Angela said.

"No!"

"You need to leave!"

Weber was really stretching my nerves. "You need to leave!"

"Wrong," Bella said, entering the room. "She doesn't need to leave. She can stay. But I do want to insist...that she goes to my room and waits for me while I talk to you." she pointed at me, and I almost sighed with relief.

Angela pulled her into a hug, knowing better than to argue I guess and headed back to Bella's room. She rounded on me, her eyes full of pain and anger. They were swollen. I could tell she'd been crying for the longest. Her hands were shaking and she took a seat in her rocking chair, now staring at her knees.

"I am very angry with you Jacob Black. But I have been talking to my mom. And she convinced me after about sixty years that I should let you explain what you meant. I don't see how you can explain that. But I'm going to let you humor me. I realized a few things tonight. One, that you are a jerk, and parts of the old you still remain and I don't know if that will ever go away. Two, that you have an ego the size of the entire country. And Three...this is the most important...that I am not ready to just dump you...despite everything that has happened tonight."

I started to speak but she held up her hand.

"BUT! And this is a big but. There is one more thing. I am not ready to keep you either. To forgive you anytime soon. I will, however, allow you to speak your peace. You are to sit on the other side of the room and you are not to touch me at any moment. Do you understand?"

I wanted to argue...but instead I decided I would take my chances with her offer. "Yes." I took a seat on her couch and looked at her. She still stared down at her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. Everything in me ached to take her into my arms. But I knew I couldn't.

I sighed. "Bella...I know that you overheard what I said tonight. I assumed that when Katie said you went into the woods looking for me and came out crying. And of course...you've admitted it in the bathroom. I...Bella I only said that because I was upset. Embry kept pushing me and I shot off my mouth. I never ever meant that. You have to believe me. I care about you so much...what I said...was a bunch of big talk that wasn't even true."

"Does Embry know that?" she asked sarcastically.

A pang of guilt shook me. "No. He doesn't. But he will. I'll tell him tonight. That I am proud to be with you."

"Only because you were caught. If you weren't caught by me tonight you'd still be feeding him the bullshit you are feeding me. I don't think you care about me Jacob. If you cared...you wouldn't have said what you said."

"I'm sorry. Bella I really am. I lied through my teeth tonight. You have to believe me."

"No I don't," she said, shaking her head. "And I don't believe you at all. I believe some part of you wants the player life back."

"Never," I said, instinctively moving toward her.

She looked up and shot me the evil eye again. "Touch me and I will try to kill you Jacob Black. I don't want your hands on me. But I will tell you what I do want."

"What's that?"

"A break....from you...from us. I never should have given us a chance...but I am also not ready to dump you like I said. But I need time before I can even think about maybe forgiving you."

I could tell she was serious. I heard it in her voice and I didn't like it. But I owed her so much...how was I to argue?

"How much time?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and looked down again. "I don't know. But right now I want you out of my sight. Please get out. And do not badger me. I will come to you when I am ready."

I felt frozen. I could hardly believe Bella was saying these words to me...but I'd said much worse. Even so it hurt...but it couldn't compare...not even a fraction...to the pain she was probably feeling. She pointed at the door.

"Get out. And do not return unless I ask you to."

My tongue was itching to protest, but I held it and walked out the door, feeling like the sorriest fucker on the planet. And I was. She just didn't believe me.

BPOV

After a goodnight sleep, a healthy breakfast and workout with Angela, I felt slightly better. But not much. I'd decided to pay a visit to my art work again, knowing it would remind me of Jacob...but I wanted to go anyway before I went into work.

I rounded the corner at the museum and there it was again. My lovely paintings hanging on the walls, looking professional. It didn't hit me the way I wanted to though. All I felt was bitterness. I scoffed as I walked over to my vase, touching the surface.

"You go to all this trouble for a convenient fuck eh Jake? Nice." I said out loud. The tears were coming again, but I tried to hold them back. I didn't want to cry over him when he wasn't worth it.

I saw Ms. Simone walk by, her head in some paperwork. "Hi Bella," she said, without looking at me. "Hi Mr. Black."

I looked around confused and then realized that she thought he was with me. "It's just me," I said.

She faced me and looked around the room. "Where is your boyfriend? On his way I assume? You two are inseparable."

"Not so much anymore." I sniffed.

She took off her glasses and narrowed her eyes at me, pursing her lips into a pout. "Really? That's a shame. Do you...want to talk?"

I felt shocked that she would want to talk to me about my personal issues. I didn't know much about this woman. But then again...some say it helps to vent to a stranger.

"I don't know," I said honestly and sat down on a bench in the room.

She sat down next to me and then glanced at my paintings. "I am very inspired by your pieces Bella. They are the loveliest here. I must say I visit them quite often."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I never get tired of telling you that you have talent. And I wouldn't have the privilege of seeing it, if it weren't for Mr. Black."

I groaned and leaned my chin into my hands. "What are you trying to say?"

"What happened Bella? I hate to pry. But your art was brought to me in such a unique way...I just thought I'd ask. And you look like you need to talk."

I looked over at her. Her eyes seemed sincere...and there really was no reason to doubt her intentions. So I decided to spill my guts. "Jacob Black...is a jerk Ms. Simone. He was once...or still is...I can't really decide these days...but he was a player. Then..after a date with me...which he only talked me into because he wasn't acting like a player...he decided he had an interest in me for real. Only I didn't believe him because of course...his past actions with women were not working in his favor. No matter how many guys I tried to date though...I couldn't shake Jacob from my mind. But I decided before I could ever be with him, he'd have to prove on his own how much he cared about me. I mean, hell, after our night together he hooks up with some random slut at a strip club. How was I supposed to trust that?"

"So the big thing he did for you...lies right here in this room. Obvious enough," Ms. Simone said, smiling a little. "I remember that well. So what has happened since then?"

"Well...we've been doing great for almost a month now. But then he had to go and fuck it up by talking big to his boys and trying to save his player persona. He told his friends that I am nothing to him but a convenience. That he's just using me to get his and he hasn't changed at all!" I felt my blood boiling again. "What the FUCK? I mean he's supposed to be my boyfriend and he says some shit like that? What is wrong with him? Why wasn't he proud of me? Am I something to be ashamed of?"

Ms. Simone softly rubbed my back. I was surprised she was being so kind to me...but I was grateful for the comfort. "I think we both know you are nothing to be ashamed of Bella. Jacob...seems to have stuck his foot in it big time here. But...I wonder..."

She stood up, crossed the room to my paintings and watched them for a bit. "Since you shared something personal with me, I see it only fair to do the same with you. May I?"

"Um...sure if you'd like."

She didn't take her eyes from my pictures. "I know what you are going through. Sort of. My husband Steven...he was a player when I first met him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You see...he was one of those, like your Jacob, who bounced from woman to woman, partying it up, drinking and never taking life seriously. I'd seen him do this since the eighth grade. I watched him do the same throughout high school and the first part of college. Until one day, there was a bet amongst him and his friends to ask me out. When he approached me with that cocky player attitude I turned him down flat. I wasn't about to get my heartbroken by an idiot. And can you guess what happened next Bella?"

"No...."

"From that moment on, he couldn't stay away from me. He harassed me before, during and after class and sometimes late at night. The ladies man couldn't stand that someone had finally said no to him. But I still wouldn't fall for his act. When I did finally decide to talk to him I told him that he needed to clean up his act if he wanted me. He needed to stop being a player, quit drinking all the time, and use college for what its made for, not for partying. And he did. He became responsible and mature and even made the principal's honor roll that semester. So, the summer before junior year, I agreed to be his girlfriend. For that whole year everything was perfect for us. He didn't lie, he didn't cheat or so I thought, and we had little fights, but what couple doesn't? Then, he messed up big time, when I caught him cheating on me with one of his old whores, in his dorm."

"He cheated?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

"Yep. He sure did. And I was so angry I did not speak to him for the rest of our college years together. No matter what he did I stubbornly refused to forgive him. But in that time...I realized that I missed him and that I didn't want to be with anyone else, because I'd fallen in love with him. And he realized the same thing. So we got back together...after a LOT of talking and understanding...and now we are married and have two beautiful twin boys together."

"Aww Ms. Simone that's wonderful. But...I'm not so sure it'll turn out like that for me and Jacob. We aren't in love yet. And plus...he's a total jerk."

She giggled a little and sat back down next to me. "He is. I agree his actions were cruel. But...tell me this Bella. Can you picture yourself with anyone else besides him, and know that person you picture yourself with can be more than a consolation prize?"

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I tried to picture Mike Newton. I tried to picture Edward Cullen. I even tried to picture some new tall, dark and handsome stranger. But none of them could measure up to Jacob. Even though I didn't love Jacob yet, I knew that we were meant to be together. Despite the fuck up he'd done at the beach last night.

"No I can't," I said honestly.

"Then that's how you know dear. Jacob is made for you."

I stood up and stamped a little, feeling like a child. "But I am still so MAD at him for what he said and did. How...can I forgive him for that? How can I trust him?"

She put two hands on my shoulders. "Calm down Bella. You may not be able to trust him now. Maybe you need some time apart like me and Steven did. But eventually, you'll forgive him, and the two of you will be happy. For now spend sometime with yourself and your friends. And when you are ready, truly ready, you can let Jacob know where the two of you stand. Allowing him to sweat it out for awhile teaches him a lesson and gives you the space and time you need."

I wiped away a tear and smiled at her. "How did you get to be so smart?"

She pulled me into a hug. "My mother taught me a lot of this, and some I learned on my own." She handed me a kleenex. "Before you leave, I want to share one more piece of information to think on."

"Shoot," I said, wiping my eyes.

She beamed and looked back at my pictures. "You didn't' see Jacob the day he came in here begging for me to hang your art on the walls. Nor did you see his little Quil friend. They were so anxious, and there was such passion in his eyes. When I questioned his motives, he told me they were about you...well I sort of figured it out. Either way, Jacob is crazy about you Bella. I could tell. Only someone who really cares about you would go to so much trouble to put these beautiful pieces here. And the look on his face after my staff hung them was priceless. He all but ran out of here to get you and show you what he'd done. So think about that. Ok?"

I nodded and hugged her again. "I will."

I started to leave and then turned back. "Ms. Simone?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you for everything."

She smiled at me again. "You are most certainly welcome."

BPOV

I awoke from a very, deep sleep the next morning to find Angela bouncing on my bed like a child. She was beaming and she had an envelope in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled. "I have hours before class. Let me sleep."

She hit me with a pillow. "Up Bella! I have mail for you! It came this morning."

I put my head under my pillow to block out our voice. "I don't want it, its probably a reminder that rent is due, or a letter from mom which I can read later."

"No it isn't," she said, still hitting me with the small pillow. "Its a letter from Parsons New School for Design in New York City."

I yanked my head from under my pillow and stared at her. "Shut the fuck up!" I shouted in shock.

"I'm serious!" she said, handing it out to me. "Read read read read read!"

"Ok! Chill!" I said playfully and then tore open the envelope, giving myself a paper cut. "Ahhh SHIT!"

"Oooo," she said, taking my hand. "Better be glad there are no vampires around."

"Huh?" I said, staring at her.

"In this one movie, this girl got a paper cut and the vampire smelled the blood so he attacked her and then she died," Angela said seriously.

I threw the pillow at her. "Sounds like a terrible movie. And vampires don't exist."

"Yeah yeah yeah what does the letter say?"

I flipped it open and read:

Dear Isabella Swan,

This letter is to inform you of your acceptance to Parsons New School for Design. Congratulations! We have seen your pieces and believe you would make a fine candidate for our school. Attached you will find papers confirming your fully paid up to three years of college. If there is a problem with the reciept, please let us know immdiately.

As you already know, Parsons is...

I finished reading with my mouth hanging open,

"An acceptance letter to Parsons design school? What the hell?" I felt like my head was spinning. "I didn't even apply there! How could they have seen my pieces?"

"Maybe one of the teachers at school put in a good word for you...you know how much your drawing and painting teachers love your stuff, and teachers are known to do stuff like that," Angela said, taking the note from me and re-reading.

"But teachers don't make enough money to pay for three years of college! Who the hell has that kind of money?" I asked, putting my forehead in my hand. "This is insane!"

"But you've always wanted to go there Bella."

I chewed my nails a bit. "I know. But it doesn't matter. Because I'm not going."

"What?" Angela said. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. I was already accepted to Cornish in Seattle so that's where I'm going. Besides, I can't leave Jacob. Just because he's scum doesn't mean we are broken up nor does it mean I am leaving him. I will write back declining their offer."

"Fine," Angela said. "But I think you are out of your mind."

"I'm not leaving," I said, throwing back my covers and climbing out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste and looked in the mirror. "Not going." I told my reflection.

**End Author note:** OOOOOOOOOOO BELLA'S NOT GOING! Or is she? And who paid for her college? Hmm? Do we know anyone rich in this story? Nope not at all. Hehehehehe JK.

Did you like my little new moon reference toward the end? For the record I have seen the movie seven times, have a lust for Taytay the sex-ay Lautner that just won't quit and I don't think its terrible. I was only kidding. ;)

Bella and Jake are currently on break! (hehe that rhymed.) saddy faces right? Will they reconcile? Only time will tell.

For those of you wondering why sometimes Jake calls Bella by her last name, I just think its cute. But there is a reason behind it. You'll see.

Alright chapter 13 spoilers. Although my next update for this week WILL NOT be chapter 13. it will be Jessica and Embry's one-night stand posted under Jacob's Garage outtakes. I don't know if this will be the only outtake for this story or not. But if there is anything you guys wanna see help a girl out.

Spoilers away.

During girl's night, Jessica gives Angela and Bella the dish on her night with Embry, and Bella discusses with her girls whether or not she will get back with Jacob.

A small breakthrough is made with Charlie.

Volvo. Motorcycle. Accident. Hospital. (you do the math. Not gonna be any clearer than that. GASP!)

After a moment of jealousy, prepare for one of the most hardcore lemons you'll ever read in this story.

I said ONE OF THE MOST HARDCORE. I believe one that is even rougher is in the Bella's birthday chapter. OOPS GAVE THAT AWAY. Hehehe.

Now leave my ass some love. Or Jenny will get ya. LOL. ( tell me what you thought of the not-so-scary story too.)

xoxoxo


	13. Crashed

**Chapter 13-Crashed**

**Long ass Author Note:** Helloooooo sexy peoplez! Hehehe. I love you guys. You know it. My 100-comment cherry was popped at thanks to you guys. So give yourselves a nice big pat on the back. I swear your reviews make me more and more excited about each chapter. As much as you all love reading them, I love writing them.

Special thanks to those of you who read my Jessica/Embry Outtake. If you have not, it is on my profile. These two will have another date in this story that is NOT an outtake. More information on the next outtake will be posted at the end of this chapter.

I hope you guys don't mind that I reply to all of my reviews. I know some don't, but in case you do I am sorry for spamming you and let me know. I just really appreciate the comments and want you all to know how much.

You all know where we left off but before we begin I want to tease you all and let you know I changed up the ending of Jacob's Garage. Now...you never knew how the original ending went, nor am I going to tell you. So the statement is pretty much pointless. But I have changed up the ending. So there we are. : P 25 chapters and an epilogue. Meaning we are at the halfway point now.

I MUST pimpout the movie Valentine's Day. GO SEE IT. Taytay lautner is in that shit. And I for one am counting down the days (Feb 12th it opens). :) AAAAAAAAAND IT'S HIS MOTHER FUCKING 18th BIRTHDAY ON THURSDAY FEBUARY 11TH! Our taytay will no longer be jailbait! So come and help me attack him will ya Team Jacob members and wolf girls? Thanks. :)

I think that's all I had to say. See you guys at the end. This chapter has a BIG FAT LEMON.

Song is "Crashed" by Daughtry. Love his ass. Want more info? Read the chapter. :)

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away..._

**BPOV**

I popped popcorn and sat it down next to the pizza bites, pretzels and plate of smores in my living room on the table. I smiled to myself as I spread out my blankets on the fold out couch. I took some cold cans of Pepsi and raspberry lemonade and sat them on the table as well, then I flopped down in a chair, waiting for my friends to come over for our little sleepover.

Call us juvenile if you want, but it's been too long since I've had a girl's night. I was too busy hanging around with...him.

Don't get me started on him. Ok? Just don't.

The door swung open and in walked Jessica and Angela with bags full of snacks and other goodies. I hugged them both.

"Glad you could make it."

Angela snorted. "I live three houses down you goofball."

"Yeah and I come over here like all the time." Jessica said, beaming.

I smiled. "Still. I need the girls night. I really have missed hanging out with you guys."

Angela rubbed my arm and then looked at the table. "Ooooo great snacks! I brought some stuff too."

"Yeah let's pig out I am starving!" Jessica said, removing her junk food from her bag.

We made plates of everything and then started munching. I suggested we watch a movie, but Angela told me no.  
"You aren't getting away that easy Bella. Girl talk first, movie later."

I groaned. "Girl talk about what? Nothing has happened for the past five days but school, work, painting, drawing and Nessie."

"And yet you choose today to hang out with us? Just now. After five days of moping?" Jessica asked, eating a few pickles from her plate.

"I have not been moping," I lied. Ok so I had been moping. But I think I had the right too. Geez.

"Yeah you have." Angela shoved me. "And little miss a-wol," she said, turning to Jessica. "We want to know what's been up with you first."

"Yeah I'd like to know!" I said. "Where have you been? You are skipping class like crazy ever since the carnival, and when you do come, you sit in the back and don't talk to me or anyone else."

Jessica chewed her lip and looked down. "I've been...busy."

"Doing what?" I pressed. "You work in sales at Dillard's at the Forks Mall. How is that busy? You stand around and tell people they'd look good in stuff, while making sure they don't steal any of it."

"Tell!" Angela said, shoving her.

"Ok ok fine!" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "I've...been..." she mumbled something under her breath.

"Been what?" I asked, leaning closer.

She mumbled something again, keeping her eyes down on her plate.

"Speak up!" Angela said.

She sighed. "I've been fucking Embry okay? We have an agreement."

I nearly dropped my plate. "Wait...so you haven't been whoring around with other men...or working...or coming to school because you've been sleeping with Embry? What the hell?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Angela said.

"Look...it's...no big thing."

"What kind of agreement?" I asked accusingly.

I'd never seen Jessica speechless, but she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish before she could get words out of it. "That we...fuck each other when we get horny. And...only each other."

I closed my eyes. "You mean to tell me that you and Embry are-"

"Fuck buddies!" she said, sitting down her plate. "Just fuck buddies. I come over, he gets his and I get mine. That is ALL."

I blinked a few times. "But...I mean how..."

"I think we need a little more info than that," Angela said, looking just as confused as I was. "Why would you fuck around with Embry more than once?"

She shifted nervously. "He told me not to tell you guys. Especially Bella because he thinks you'll tell Jacob," she said to me.

I sucked in a breath. "Could we not say his name please?"

"Sure," she said, and then quickly went on. "The morning after I slept with him...he woke me up and told me that I needed to go home. Well he drove me...and for some reason we ended up fucking again at my place. There is some unspoken connection between the two of us. We...both like fucking each other. That's all we've said. And so when ever he needs me...he texts me."

"Honey..." I put a hand on her knee. "How do you know he isn't fucking like ten other girls? He's a player."

She struggled with herself for a moment. "Because...because I trust him. I mean we aren't exclusive...it's only sex. But..."

"But what?" Angela said, abandoning her food as well now.

"He's the best sex partner I've ever had." She looked away while she said that, as if she was finally admitting it out loud. "He's really...really good. And I've had a lot of guys in my life after the accident all those years ago. But none can compare to him."

Angela shook her head. "What is it about the Quileute mechanics of La Push that has you and Bella all weak-kneed and shit?"

Jessica glared at her. "I am not weak-kneed over Embry. I like fucking him. That is it. We have no commitment...and no strings attached."

"What's funny...is that you said a lot like I did back when I first slept with he-who-must-not-be-named," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at me. "This is not Hogwarts or the Harry Potter books. Just say his damn name Bella."

"No!" I said firmly.

"We'll get to you a moment depressed Diana," Angela retorted at me. "But for now I want to know more about Jess."

"There isn't much more to tell. Embry and I are fuck partners now. And even if he has broken are agreement...its not like I care." She shrugged, but I could see in her body language she did care. A lot.

I tried my luck. "Why don't you admit you like him?"

"I don't like him," she insisted. "I don't 'like' men anymore. Not in that way. Not since none of them are trustworthy. All I can say is that he's amazing in bed...and we are...kind of addicted to each other."

"So the past week you've been at his beckoning call then?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I've been running off to sleep with him. Please don't mention this to anyone. We weren't supposed to tell our friends."

I hugged Jessica. "I won't tell. It's not like I am talking to him anyway."

"You're turn for a lecture," Angela said, turning to me. "You are crazy about Jacob Black. And I think maybe you should try forgiving him."

"Ha!" I said stubbornly. "Maybe he should try apologizing."

"He has and you won't listen to him!"

I sighed. It had been an agonizing five days without Jacob. Five days since that bonfire in La Push. Three since I got the New York letter. And I wasn't doing well. I found myself crying a lot. This sucked. But I was stubborn. I get that from my dad.

"I don't want to listen to him," I lied. "But...I also don't want to lose him."

Jessica put an arm around me. "I heard what happened from Angela. And I'm sorry. But...it will help if you kind of elaborate. Talk things out with us."

I hung my head. "You guys...I am crazy about Jacob okay?" I felt my mouth muscles pull into a smile. "He is...sexy. He is smart. He is funny and kind and caring. And he knows me. Inside and out. And let's not forget...his sex skills are out of this world. I have been using my vibrators for the past few days...but they have nothing on him. The way he...makes me...feel in bed..." I trailed off, blushing like crazy.

Angela leaned against my shoulder. "If you miss him you should call him. I'd bet anything he misses you too. I know he was a jerk about what he said. But guys are stupid."

"And they always will be stupid," Jessica added. "You can't expect the perfect relationship Bella. I'd like to tell you Jacob won't fuck up again, but he will. And at some point you will too."

Angela nodded. "Nothing in life is perfect. I hope that Jacob doesn't completely fuck up by being unfaithful or anything...but still. He's a guy. And he is going to fuck up again. Sometimes it works better to talk out your arguments instead of just avoiding the problem."

"Can you see yourself without him?" Jessica asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope. He's...well...he's my Jacob."

"Exactly."

I smiled wider and hid my face. "And it's hard to sleep without him. I miss feeling his arms around me..." it was getting easier to admit all of this. "And I miss seeing that fuck-me smile in the morning."

Angela handed me the phone. "Call him."

I pushed it back. "No."

"Bella!" Jessica whined.

"Tomorrow I will," I said, picking my plate back up. "But tonight is about girl's night and having fun. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Angela said, smiling.

"So...are you going to keep up this benefits thing with Embry?" I asked Jessica.

She swallowed. "I don't know."

"Ok then," I said, chomping a handful of pretzels. "Let us know when figure it out."

**JPOV**

I suppose you could call me nuts. Or crazy. Or insane. But this time without Bella has been easier than I thought. Yes I missed her. But I needed the discipline to teach me a lesson for what I did. Somehow, being away from her, even though she ignored my calls, was easier than having her forgive me right away. I liked that she was guarding her heart.

I would get her back. I knew that much. But before I could...let's get to the other reason you should call me crazy. I was outside of Charlie's station again. You might be wondering why I even bother. Because I know I can get through to him. And I also know that Bella did not tell him about our fight, or else he would have shown up at my place with his gun.

I walked up the front porch steps of the station and went inside. Chief Swan was the only one there, going over some paper work while he ate. I sat down at a chair in front of his desk and watched him roll his eyes.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone Black?" he grumbled.

"Nope." I said confidently. "I am going to keep bothering you until you see that I am good for your daughter."

He closed his folder and eyed me carefully. "Persistence Black."

"Excuse me sir?" I was confused.

"You have persistence." He smiled slightly. "Did you know I managed to chase off a lot of Bella's teenage boyfriends? The ones I didn't like? They left her because of her dad. And that is not something I am proud of...but I never thought they were good enough for Bella. And even worse, they never tried to stand up to her old man."

"Um." I didn't know what to say to that.

"But you," he said pointing. "You stand up to me. You do not listen when I tell you to leave her alone. Even though I lied. Even though I told you that you needed to be more like Cullen. No matter what I say or do...you are not going to stop trying to prove me wrong."

I folded my hands. "No...I'm not sir. I care about Bella a lot. We recently had a fight...but we are working through it now. I may not be perfect. But I am perfect for Bella. I care about her. And I am here to prove that."

He stared at me for a long time. "In a way...you have proven that. I don't think you'd keep badgering me if you didn't care about my little girl. Though she herself is quite angry with me...and has good reason to be."

"Yeah..." I said casually.

"I am willing to do something." He shifted in his chair. "You are in."

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

"On a trial basis. I will stop hassling you about my little girl, and even tell her myself that I am happy for you two. But only if you promise me, that you will never be unfaithful to her. That you will take good care of her...and even love her someday."

Love? I gulped. I didn't know how to love a woman. Hell Bella was pissed at me right now.

"Sir...I can try...on the love thing maybe one day...but right now I am just wanting to date her...if...if that's okay."

He smiled. "That is fine Jacob. And in turn...I will apologize for the grief I have given you. But only when your trial is over. And I see that your word is true."

I smiled back. "Thank you Charlie."

"You are welcome Black." He put the manila folder in a desk drawer. "Now escort yourself out before I change my mind."

When he winked I knew he was kidding. I quickly left though. Not wanting to take my chances. I ran back out to my bike and took off down the road.

Now all I needed to do was work on Bella...what to do, what to do?

EPOV (Edward's point of view)

I was driving down the street at top speed, feeling angry again. About Bella? Yes. I got a fucking call from chief Swan who told me that he now approved of Jacob and Bella's relationship. On a trial basis and that I should leave them alone. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I guess now that I had no one in my corner. I hate Jacob Black. He doesn't even deserve her. And lately...she hadn't been picked up from school by them. I smiled as I thought of them having some sort of fight. He was bound to fuck up sooner or later. Maybe Bella even needed comfort...

I changed lanes, taking the road that would lead me to Bella's house in about twenty minutes. I couldn't wait to see her face. Maybe I am being pathetic. But I love that girl so much. Despite the angry way I acted when she ditched me. For that...she might shut me out. But not if I picked her up a little present first.

I decided I'd swing by the crafts store and pick her up some new paints or something.

Damn Jacob for getting through to Charlie though. Now I am fighting alone. But I can do it. I can work this. It will just take some time. I adjusted my mirror and started paying attention to the road again. It was wet tonight. The rain in Forks was such a pain in my ass. I turned on my brights since it was so foggy out and rolled down my window.

It seemed to take ages to get to the damn store, when around the corner came a flash of light. I turned my brights down and squinted. It was a motorcycle. Black on his motorcycle to be exact. I'd know that Tyra Banks weave anywhere and it made me furious. He was on the opposite lane from me, headed back north.

I smiled and decided I would scare him a little. I moved my Volvo over the double yellow line, so he'd think I was going to hit him. His eyes grew so wide I thought they'd pop out of his head and I quickly swerved back over to the right, laughing my ass off. I decided to do that one more time, pulling my Volvo over. But what I didn't expect was for him to lose control of his bike.

He swerved back and forth, trying to figure out which way to turn and then flew off the left side of the road.

I slammed on the breaks of my car and watched him crash into a tree, pulling his motorcycle on top of his body.

Oh SHIT!

I gritted my teeth and excited the car slowly, making my way toward him.

"Jacob?" I called.

He didn't move.

"Jacob!" I said louder. "Hey Black!"

He still didn't move.

What the fuck did I do?

I ran over and wrenched the bike off him, which was hard considering how heavy it was. His hair covered his face so I moved it back and gasped.

Blood was gushing from a gruesome looking cut on his head. And his face was covered in cuts. I examined the ground behind him and noticed it was full of sharp white rocks.

Great fucking job Cullen, I thought sarcastically. I leaned my head down to his chest. Holy SHIT he wasn't breathing. I ran back to my Volvo and pulled out my cell phone, dialing 911.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen. I am on the shoulder of Main street close to highway 70...and there's been an accident..."

**BPOV**

I was stalling on calling Jacob, even though Jessica and Angela were totally poking me with my cell.

"I am going to call him!" I said.

"You've been saying that all day!" they said together.

"And I will. After I...do my laundry-"

"You already did." Jessica reminded me.

"After I feed Nessie."

"I did it just a minute ago." Angela pressed.

I searched for another excuse. "After I-"

"Just CALL HIM!" They shouted at me.

"Fine!" I said, irritated. "Bitches...geez." I dialed his cell, and it rang and rang until finally going to voice mail. Butterflies flooded through my stomach after hearing him. Fuck he had a sexy phone voice.

"He didn't answer." I told them.

"Suuuuuure," Jessica said, sneering at me.

"He didn't!" I insisted.

Angela put my phone to my ear. "Call again."

"No!" I said.

"YES!" She shouted back.

I was about to throw my damn phone at her when the big breaking news sign on T.V. Caught my eye.

"Turn that up it could be important," I said, grateful for the distraction.

Jessica kicked me lightly and turned it up. "You don't even watch the news you big fat baby."

"I am not a baby!" I said, feeling like one anyway. I motioned for her to turn it up louder and poured myself a glass of raspberry lemonade in the kitchen.

"In breaking news tonight there has been an accident on the shoulder of Main street close to highway 70 in Forks." came the news reporter's voice.

"Hey Bella that's by your house!" Angela called to me.

I walked curiously back into the living room, glass in hand and flopped down on the couch. "Yeah it is."

"Police say it was a car accident involving a Volvo and a motorcycle, and that the owner is in critical condition at the hospital."

I scoffed. I'd have to remember to tell Jacob about that later so the next time he showed up with his bike I'd have a good excuse not to ride it. Not that it wasn't fun...but he drove so recklessly sometimes. Then again...if I didn't call him there wouldn't be a "next time." I picked my cell back up preparing to dial his number when the anchor when on.

"This just in! It has been reported the motorcycle owner is none other than Forks' own Jacob Black, a mechanic who works in La Push."

Jessica froze. Angela gasped. And my mouth fell open as I dropped my glass. It crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces, and scaring the life out of Nessie.

I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. I was just numb.

"Edward Cullen reported the accident..." the anchor droned on.

But even that didn't stir me. I couldn't move.

Angela put a hand on my shoulder. "Babe...we better get to the hospital."

I nodded but my knees didn't work. I couldn't stand. All I could do was picture Jacob at the hospital with tubes down this throat trying to breathe for him since he couldn't do it himself. Jessica came over and pulled me to my feet, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on. We are going to see about Jacob."

* * *

The three of us burst into the waiting room at the hospital, having called Billy and all of Jacob's friends in our rush there.

I ran to the counter and the nurse looked at me. "Yes?"

"I need to see Jacob Black. I know he's here I saw it on the news dammit WHERE IS HE?"

The nurse looked shocked at my tone. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter who the FUCK I AM?" I screamed. "Where is Jacob?"

She glared at me. "You need to calm down young lady or I am not telling you anything. Now are you family?"

I bit my lip. "No...but..."

"Then I am afraid I can't give you any information," she said, going back to her paperwork.

I wanted to smack the shit out of her so bad, when luckily Billy arrived, with Quil pushing his wheelchair.

"Excuse me ma'am this girl might as well be family. I don't care if she is fighting with my son," he said, smiling kindly at me. I beamed back.

"Tell me what is going on with him." Billy said to the receptionist.

The woman narrowed her eyes and said, "He's with Dr. Carlisle Cullen now and I don't know anything. When he came in he wasn't breathing so I am not sure what has happened since then. Why don't you have a seat and wait on the doctor."

"Fine!" Billy snapped, and I knew he was just as frustrated as I was.

I sat down between Jessica and Angela and put my head between my knees. "This is not happening This is not happening. This is not happening."

Angela rubbed my back. "I wish it weren't sweetie."

Hot tears poured down my cheeks. "If something happens to him I'll die Ang. I can't be without him!"

"I know," she whispered. "But please try to think positive. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He can't die thinking I don't care about him!" I said. "He just can't."

"Honey I'm sure he won't." Jessica said, soothingly.

"I am going to try to be as positive as I can," Billy said.

"Me too," came Quil's voice.

I leaned my head back up and saw Edward walking into the room. I rushed over to him and shoved his chest.

"How is Jacob? What do you know? Talk to me dammit!" I screamed at him.

He grabbed my wrists staring at me like I was crazy. "Bella I don't know anything. The doctors won't tell me what's wrong with him."

"But you know!" I said, getting hysterical now. "You know what happened to him! Did he break something? Is it bad?"

"Bella he just-"

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed at him, and then turned away sobbing again.

"Bella," Jessica said, pulling me into a hug. "You have to calm down honey or they'll put you out of here."

"The hell they will," Billy said, eyeing us. "I will tell them you are his fiancée or wife before they put you out."

"Thanks Billy," I said, wiping my tears.

His own eyes were shining with tears but he held them back. "You bet Bella."

I looked up at the ceiling. "This whole time without him has been a nightmare!" I said out loud. "I mean first...I get some creepy letter from New York because some non-existent weirdo got me a scholarship, and then all the loneliness, and-"

"You got the letter?" Edward asked me.

I spun to stare at him. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

His mouth snapped shut and he sat down, looking in the other direction. I didn't care. I didn't want to know what he was thinking right now.

A tall, blond doctor I recognized as Carlisle came from the double doors at the back of the room. I almost fainted with relief as I ran over to him.

"How is Jacob?" I asked automatically.

He squinted. "Bella?"

"You know who I am dammit I dated your son. Now tell me if Jacob is okay?"

"He is alive," Carlisle said, pursing his lips as though he was mad at me for asking. "But-"

"Oh thank GOD!" I said, and then ran through the double doors. I heard Carlisle behind me call out "Hey! You aren't supposed to go back there yet!" But I didn't care. I kept running blindly until I saw a nurse.

"How can I help you miss?" she asked me.

"Can you tell me where Jacob Marshall Black's room is?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure, its 305 back that way. But he needs to be moved to an actual hospital room not just the emergency ward before he has visitors."

"I don't care I'm his wife!" I lied, and took off running again. She called after me too. Damn I hated the hospital staff here. I turned the corner and opened the door to room 305.

I gasped. Jacob was lying lifeless on the bed. His head was wrapped in a large white bandage, his eyes were closed but swollen, and there were many little cuts on his face and a bruise under his left eye. The rest of him looked fine though...no cast or sling...so maybe he hadn't broken bones.

Tears fell from my eyes as I walked over to his bed, sitting down beside him and cupping one of his hands in mine.

Lightly I stroked his face, which was still beautiful despite the damage.

"Hi baby," I whispered. "Can you wake up for me?"

He didn't move. I hoped he wasn't in a coma or anything. My heart broke for him. He must be in so much pain. My baby...my Jacob...

I sobbed into his chest while I held his hand. "Sweetie its Bella. You can wake up now."

He still didn't move. I checked his heart monitor and it was running normally. His chest was rising and falling, which was a good thing. It meant he was breathing...

I kissed his hand several times and was about to try again when Carlisle and everyone else came through the door.

He folded his arms and frowned at me. "You are not supposed to be in here Bella."

"I don't care!" I said, not taking my eyes off Jacob. "Tell me what's wrong with him."

Carlisle sighed impatiently. "Jacob had a mild concussion and had to get 15 stitches in his head. He's got several cuts and bruises on his face as you can see, but other than that he will be just fine."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "He will survive. But he will need to spend two nights here and when he goes home I want him resting for at least a week before going back to work."

I stroked Jacob's face again. Billy came over and took Jacob's other hand.

"The only problem is we can't seem to wake him up. He should soon though. And since you are already here I'll let you stay. Not that I could move you anyways. He can hear you and feel your touch. So my suggestion would be that you keep talking to him."

"I will," I said, staring adoringly at him. "He's my Jacob."

"I am so glad he is going to be fine," Billy said.

"Same here," Jessica and Angela said together.

Paul and Quil nodded in agreement.

"Talk to him some more." Paul said. "Maybe he'll wake up for you."

I grinned and rubbed Jacob's arm. "Hey Jake its Bella. I'm here and I want you to wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes of yours. Can you hear me?"

He didn't move, but I kept going. "Come on babe. Wake up. I need you."

I kissed each of his knuckles and was surprised his hands were so warm.

"Does it look worse than it is Dr. Cullen?" Billy asked Carlisle.

"Yes. He'll be fine. You've got a strong kid. A lot of people would have come out of that kind of crash with broken bones or worse," Carlisle said, smiling now.

I was about to ask the details of the accident when I heard Jacob start groaning. I turned to him and felt like I was breathing for the first time.

"Jacob? Are you waking up? Sweetheart its Bella," I said, pulling on his hand.

He moved a little and his lips parted. "Bella..." he whispered.

I smiled a smile bigger than I ever had in my life. "Yes it's Bella. Jake I am here."

His eyelids fluttered and then opened. His eyes found my face and there was that grin of his. My "Jacob" grin.

Tears of happiness spilled over this time and I couldn't help myself. I softly kissed his lips and was surprised when his hands found my cheeks, stroking them as our lips moved together.

When the kiss broke he said, "That was a nice way to wake up."

"Yes it was," I said, kissing him again.

Jacob looked around the room and smiled again when he saw Billy. "Hey Dad."

"Hey kid," Billy said, beaming. "How are you feeling?"

Jacob groaned a little. "Like doing the electric slide dad."

Everyone in the room laughed and I squeezed his hand again.

He looked at me with confused eyes. "Bella...why are you here?" he asked.

I frowned. Why was he asking me that? Why else would I be here? How could I not? I wanted to ask him but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella we need to move Jacob to another room now. As soon as we are done, I'll let you know what room he's in, or have a nurse find you or Billy."

I looked between Jacob and Carlisle, not wanting to leave.

"It's okay Bella," Billy said. "You can leave Jacob for a few minutes while they move and get him adjusted. He'll be alright."

I nodded and reluctantly stood up, kissing his hand and then standing by Jessica and Angela. Carlisle and some nurses started moving his bed out of the room, so we all made our way back to the waiting room.

I collapsed into one of the chairs, feeling so relieved. Angela hugged one of my arms.

"I told you he'd be fine!" she scolded playfully.

"Yeah you did." I said, breathing deeply. "I can't wait for them to get his room set up."

We all casually chatted for awhile, and then Carlisle came back through the double doors.

"He is up on the sixth floor, room 609, all set up. Normally I would permit one at a time, but I don't think that would sit well with this group. You can all go in, but don't get him too wound up. He needs to rest."

"Thank you doctor," Billy said, shaking his hand.

We all filed into the elevator and silently headed to the sixth floor. His room was right around the corner and we walked in. He smiled at all of us, and I had to admit he looked like he felt pretty good. He was propped up on a few pillows and his eyes were shining.

"Hey guys."

"Dude don't scare us like that again," Paul said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah! I mean if you kicked the bucket that would pay us for working at the garage?" Quil joked.

Jacob laughed and I liked that it meant he really was feeling ok. "Sorry. To be fair though, it wasn't entirely my fault."

"Son...what happened tonight?" Billy asked him.

"I'd like to know that too," Angela said.

"So would I." I said.

He leaned back, breathing deeply as if he were out of breath and closed his eyes. "All I remember...is I was driving my bike down the road...and I saw this car. Well the car is on the opposite side of the road and swerves over to my side like an idiot. So I dodge it at first...and then they did it again and...I remember a bunch of light from the headlights, kinda flying and then everything went black."

"Damn..." Jessica said. "Glad you're okay though."

"Do you think the car driver did it on purpose?" came a voice from the doorway.

A policeman stood there with a notepad in his hand. "Hi I am officer Barnes with Forks PD."

"Hi," Jacob said to him and then said, "No...I don't think he or she did it on purpose...I mean I don't know...why?"

"We were just downstairs questioning Edward Cullen, since he was somewhat involved in your accident. Whether it was by saving you or being the driver we don't know, and we have no way of finding out. I just wondered if you saw the driver."

Billy's face was concerned. "Did you see him Jacob?"

"No I didn't dad. I swear." he closed his eyes again and I walked over to him, taking his hand again, My poor baby was so weak...

"Good. Just asking to clear the air. If you think of anything else, please let us know alright Jacob?"

"I will," Jacob said, and the officer left the room.

Embry came in behind him though, looking sullen. "Jacob?"

"Hey man!" Jacob said, glancing over.

I felt Jessica freeze beside me.

"How are you dude?" Embry asked.

"I'm fine. My head hurts like hell...but I'll be alright."

Embry smiled. "I'm glad. Rest up dude we need you better."

"Yeah we do," Paul agreed.

I rubbed the smooth skin on the back of his hand and he looked at me confused again. That kind of hurt. Why was he acting like I shouldn't be here?

"Hey Jess..." Embry said to Jessica.

She looked shocked. "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" he asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Sure," she said, then looked at me. "Be right back Bella."

I nodded, keeping my eye on Jacob. "Jake...what is it? Why...don't you want me here?"

"I do," he said weakly. "I just don't understand why you are. I would think you'd have refused to come or something."

I inhaled deeply and then remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. I stroked his face lightly and he kissed my fingers.

"Jake..." I started.

"We'll let you guys talk," Billy said, motioning for everyone to leave the room. They all filed back out until Jacob and I were alone again.

"Jake..." I said again. "I know that you and I were fighting...I mean are fighting...but once I saw you lying in the hospital...I.."

The tears were starting again. They fell over my cheeks and down on to our joined hands. He wiped a few away.

"You didn't want to be mad anymore because you thought you'd lost me." he finished, his eyes full of emotion.

"Exactly. Jacob...I-"

"Don't." he said squeezing my hand. "Bella...you have every right to be mad at me. I fucked things up big time in a bad way. I shouldn't have said all that shit to Embry...and I swear I didn't mean it. I care about you. And I don't want to mess this up for us...but I did. I was stupid. I let my ego get to me. But I swear it won't happen again."

I just listened silently, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"I've missed you Bells. Please forgive me for what I did. I know I don't deserve it. But I couldn't bare it if I lost you. Just like you couldn't bare it if you lost me. You are so much more than sex to me Bella. You are my everything...and you are the only girl who has made me worth something."

I smiled a little and leaned my head into his shoulder. "I was going to call you tonight," I whispered.

He smiled my smile again. "You were?"

"Yes." I kissed his cheek softly. "I didn't want a break anymore. I've missed you."

"Mmm and I have missed you," he said, turning his head so I could kiss him.

I kissed him for awhile and then stopped, pouting at him. "I am crazy about you Jacob. But if you ever, ever say something like that again...it is over. I can't let you hurt me just because you have an ego to protect."

He squeezed my hand. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. But thank you. And I promise to make this up to you."

"You better," I said sternly, then smiled in spite of myself. He grinned back and we kissed again.

A throat cleared and everyone was standing in the doorway again, minus Jessica and Embry.

Paul stepped forward. "Sorry guys but that officer left this stuff." He held out a bouquet of flowers and some sort of car part I didn't recognize.

"It was found near where the accident was," Officer Barnes said, reentering the room. "Are they yours Jacob?"

He smiled. "They are. But the flowers are for Bella. Paul could you hand them to her?"

I smiled, looking back and forth between the flowers and Jacob. They were unharmed, a beautiful bouquet of purple daisies and roses, my favorite. I took them into my arms and sniffed deeply. The fragrance was lovely.

"Oh Jacob they're beautiful!" I said, not taking my eyes off of them.

"I was on my way to give them to you before the accident. I saw your painting at your school...the one of these particular flowers...so I thought you'd like them."

"I don't," I said, hugging them to my chest. "I love them. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." He beamed. "I tried to find something as beautiful as you, but I couldn't."

I flushed with pleasure and kissed his lips again.

"That was lame," Quil said.

Jacob flipped him the bird and I laughed, glad he was acting like his normal self.

**BPOV**

Jacob and I were doing better now. Two weeks had passed, and not only was he at least ninety percent forgiven, but he was almost completely healed. The cuts on his face were gone, the bruise left a barely there black mark under his eye, and the huge cut across his forehead was now a fading scar. I'd spent the week helping him get better before he did though. He rested in his bed, and I'd made him dinner and done a few chores around his home. He insisted that I didn't have to...but I wanted to.

Almost losing Jacob had scared the life out of me. It changed a lot of things between us. I was gentler toward him now, understanding of the fact that he was still adjusting to having a girlfriend. Though, as he reminded me a few days back, we'd reached our six-week anniversary.

I couldn't believe it had been six weeks for the two of us. Six weeks since he'd ended his player lifestyle. And even with our bump in the road, I was very impressed and very proud of him. There was nothing left for me but to be with him, because when I wasn't...I didn't feel right. I remembered in the past how I'd said some things out of anger that I didn't mean, so I fought with myself every time the anger of what he'd said to Embry came back. It didn't visit often, but it came often enough to where Jacob wasn't getting any action. This was easy at first because of his injuries, but now that he was healthy and back at work, it was getting harder to refuse. I'd give in though. I just wanted him to know he was still in trouble, and I could be a stubborn ass.

Charlie was getting better too. He came around sometimes, and didn't sneer when he saw us together in public like he used to. He hadn't given us a spoken congratulations, but it seemed he was evaluating us, trying to make sure Jacob was treating me right.

Part of the reason Jacob was now being so sensitive with me was his guilt. Which worked in my favor. His evil words to Embry were beating him up everyday and he started doing things he hadn't before. He'd taken the time to tutor me in Biology, which he was great at, or patiently wait and play with Nessie while I finished up art projects for school. He didn't complain about the lack of sex. I could tell Jacob felt he didn't deserve it. And I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Another week passed without sex, and it was now the middle of April. Graduation was coming in two short weeks and this made me anxious. I wanted to get on to Cornish after summer, but I also didn't want to leave Jacob.

He kept reminding me that Seattle was only a few hours away, and he'd come to visit me a lot. And I'd drive back down to Forks just as much.

The scholarship from New York was burning a hole in my drawer at home. I wasn't sure why I hadn't torn it up yet. I really needed to just get rid of it. But I couldn't. And I also couldn't tell Jacob about it. After all, there was no reason to.

Today was a busy day. I was at the crafts store with Jacob, buying things for my art final. I was to make a mural using objects, not just paints or pencils, and the mural had to express who I was. We walked around the store together and I handed him a pack of little mini watering cans.

"What's this for?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Because I grab what inspires me," I said, motioning for him to push the shopping cart over to me so I could put throw in a few plastic cups. "This mural is going to be great."

I looked down at my list, and it wasn't even half-finished. Jacob noticed that and took it from me, reading over it.

"I can get some of this, and you can get some," he said casually. "Then we'll be done in half the time babe."

I frowned. "You don't know what half the stuff on this list is."

"I do too!" he whined. "Let me help. Please? There are also employees here you know. I don't have to be totally lost."

I kissed his forehead and tore off part of the list. "You get this stuff. And I'll get the rest."

"Deal," I said lightly, skipping to the other side of the store. I pulled down some clay in glass containers from a shelf and almost dropped one, when a blond boy caught it and beamed at me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back. "Thank you so much. I was going to buy it anyway, but I'm glad it didn't break."

He appraised me for a moment, and I looked right back. He was really cute with blond hair, green eyes, and full lips, tall with nice muscles. Nothing on my man, but a cutie indeed.

"You're cute," he said, beaming. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I said a little nervously.

"I am Conner. I work here. Let me help you out with that list beautiful." He took it without my permission, but I was so smitten by his looks I didn't care.

Hey now, a little harmless flirting is no biggie.

We walked through the store, gathering the rest of my supplies in no time. He was an art geek too, so he knew exactly what I needed.

We made our way to the register, where Jacob stood with his back to us, texting on his cell phone. Conner sat down all we'd gathered and began ringing it up, beaming at me. I smiled back, unable to help it.

Jacob finally turned to us, and looked over my shoulder. "Are you ok Bells? Need anything else?"

I took my other list from him and went over everything he'd gathered, and then pulled my bottom lip into a pout. "You forgot the cardboard pieces. Aisle seven." I instructed.

He kissed my cheek and ran to get them.

Conner frowned. "Is that your boyfriend?"

I snorted a little then smiled. "Yes. That's Jacob, my boyfriend."

"Dammit," he said, snapping his fingers. "I really wanted to ask for your phone number."

I blushed and looked down at the floor. "Um...thanks."

"Anytime gorgeous," he said, just as Jacob came back. Uh-oh.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Conner. "Hi," he said, extending his hand. "I'm her boyfriend Jacob."

Conner shook it, not seeming intimidated. "I know. She told me. You're girlfriend's a keeper. Nice pick."

"Yeah she is," he said, locking his arm protectively around my waist.

"You're welcome," Conner said, then held out his hand for my credit card so we could finish the order.

"I don't share by the way." Jacob pressed, pulling me closer to him.

"Babe," I whispered urgently. I didn't want him embarrassing me or himself.

"No it's ok. I'm just letting Conner know you are off limits," Jacob replied, squinting at Conner's name tag.

I grabbed a few bags and Jacob grabbed the rest, shooting another glare at Conner before we headed to the exit.

"Bye beautiful!" He called after me. "Hope you come back soon."

I blushed again and we left the store, loading all of the bags into the backseat of Jacob's rabbit. He was unusually quiet.

"You okay?" I asked him as we both got into the car and he started it.

"Yep," he answered sarcastically, backing out of the parking lot and driving down the street.

Nothing but the sounds of the radio, and his occasional scoff came as we rode along. I folded my arms. Jacob was being really weird, and I couldn't figure out why. But I decided not to press him on it. We pulled up in front of his house fifteen minutes later and got out, taking all of the bags in with us. While I placed all the supplies into my supplies trunk he stood over me, like he was waiting for me to hurry up. And then I got it.

"You were jealous of Conner weren't you?" I asked, almost giggling.

He sniffed and changed the subject. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

I followed after him, my mouth hanging open. "You didn't answer my question."

He ignored me and pulled out something from the fridge. "How about pasta salad...I've got a good recipe I can make you."

"You big baby!" I told him, shoving his shoulder. "You are jealous! You just won't admit it."

"Jealous of Brad Pitts ugly twin back there?" he said, examining the package of vegetables. "Puh-lease."

I tugged his arm. "HEY! Admit it!"

He sighed and dumped the vegetables out on a cutting board, remaining silent.

I playfully kneed him in the side. "If this is how you are gonna be, maybe I should have let Conner take me home."

That got his attention, and he glared at me, anger flashing in his dark eyes. "Excuse me?"

**JPOV**

I felt red heat coursing through my veins. No Bella did _not_ just suggest another guy take her home. That was _my_ job. The jealousy ripped through me and I just stared.

"You heard me," she said playfully. "Conner was being more of a man than you are now. Stop being jealous. There is no need for it."

Another wave of jealousy washed over me. I hated hearing her compliment another man. She was implying something I didn't like.

"Really?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yep," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

For some reason I got a hard on. Right then and there, and I walked toward her. "Are you implying...that any other man could...do the things for you I can?"

Her eyes grew fearful, and that was good. I wanted her a little scared.

"Uh...well I-"

"Because no one can you know," I said, advancing on her, both my urges and my anger guiding me now. "No one can be half the man I can be for you Bella."

"I-I know," she stammered and then bit her lip. Fuck that was sexy. Little Jacob grew harder. I needed to show her what I meant by that.

I moved closer, glaring at her and I knew my eyes were probably filled with hunger. "So Bella. Since you know that I suppose I should show you. Again."

She was backed into the wall of the kitchen, her body trembled with fear, and all that did was arouse me more.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

I was tired of talking. "Shut up." I ordered and pushed her lightly against the wall, running my nose along her jawbone.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Um-"

"I said be quiet!" I snapped, still sniffing her jaw. Then I began kissing it with my lips. Her skin grew goose bumps, and I wrapped a hand around her, so that I could unzip her dress from behind. It fell to the floor.

"Jacob," she whispered. But it was a whisper of ecstasy.

I kissed her neck over and over, and then her lips, sliding my tongue into her mouth while my hands ran up and down her sides.

I stood back and unzipped my jeans, letting them fall to the floor and then dropped my boxers too. I stepped out of them and pulled my shirt over my head.

Bella started unsnapping her flimsy ass strapless bra, and I slapped her hands away lightly.

"Don't touch that shit!" I scolded her. The anger was still there. "That is mine. I touch it. Do you understand?"

"Ok what the heck-" she began, but I kissed her again and pulled back.

"Why are you still talking?" I asked her. "Shut UP!"

She glared at me a little angrily and I smirked. I looked down at her panties, looped my hands through the g-string and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and I pushed her ass against the wall again. She was so scared she was shaking. I'd never been as rough as I could with her. But I was about to be.

"Spread them Swan!" I barked at her, kneeling down so my face would be right in front of her pussy.

She spread them obediently and I leaned forward and began sniffing her wonderful scent. She was wet already. Yes...

I blew lightly on her clit and she shuddered. "Do you want me to suck it Swan?" I asked her.

She nodded, keeping quiet. Good girl.

I looked up at her and teased her wet folds with my tongue. "I wonder..." I said in between licks. "Who...does this belong to Bella?"

She whimpered but did not answer.

I stopped. "Answer me dammit!"

"You!" she snapped, frowning down at me.

"Good," I said, and started licking again. Fuck she was so damn sweet. Like a sugar jar. I rubbed the top of her pussy with my other hand.

"Mmmmm yeah," she moaned, tossing her head back.

I pulled one of her thighs over my shoulder, leaving her to balance on one leg. I held her so she wouldn't fall though, and kept licking her sweetness.

"It's fucking mine," I told her. "All mine."

"All yours," she said, reaching down to grasp my hair.

Smiling at her words I began biting lightly on her clit, rubbing my teeth against it. "All mine."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she was losing control and her hips bucked into my face.

"Why are you moaning Bella?" I asked her.

Her other leg buckled and some of her weight rested on my face. Yes...smother my face with that pussy...

"B-b-b-because you are...you are...OH FUCK!" she screamed.

I pushed her back against the wall and looked up at her. I took the hand that wasn't rubbing the top of her pussy and rubbed her little clit.

"What am I doing Bella?" I asked innocently.

"GOD!" She screamed, pulling my hair again. "You're playing with it Jacob!"

"Am I now?" I shrugged and rubbed her little clit with more force. "What am I playing with Bella?"

She was really losing it now. Her other leg shook violently.

"Stand the fuck up Swan!" I snapped at her. "You can take it."

She put her weight back on that leg and shouted. "You're playing with my pussy Jacob!"

"Really?" I asked, continuing, and showing no mercy. "Hmmm. You've been such a bad girl. Should I let you come?"

"Yes," she said, staring down at me and gritting her teeth.

I licked over her clit again. "I don't know...you seem to think Conner could do this better for you than I could."

"Ohhhh my god..." she moaned. "I'm gonna come!"

I lapped at her clit, and wanted to stop just to tease her, but she tasted too good. I sucked her pussy lips into my mouth, then pulled back again and said, "You can't come unless you beg me." I slid a finger inside her.

"Please," she whined. She was gripping my hair now as a way to help balance herself.

"Please what?" I said, grinning against her clit.

"Please let me come baby," she bucked her hips into my face and I held them against the wall, shaking my head back and forth.

"Ohhhhhhh FUCK! Please let me come PLEASE!" she shouted.

I pumped her faster with my finger and said, "Come. Hard. Now."

Seconds later her juices spilled into my mouth while her moans filled my kitchen. I licked up the last few drops, but didn't stop there. I stood up and pinned her arms above my head with one hand.

"Spread your legs farther," I demanded.

She did so, still looking at me with fearful eyes. I entered her and just held myself there, using my other hand to play with her nipple once I pulled her bra down.

"No other man could make you come like that. Get ready. Because I am about to FUCK THE SHIT out of you. Harder than I ever have. And you will come more than once for me," I said, feeling the anger come back again, imagining that Conner bastard with his hands all over my Bella.

She jumped a little and her legs wrapped around my waist. I held her to the wall, pulled back and then slammed into her.

"SHIT!" She shouted.

"Yes..." I whispered in her ear, pumping her pussy. "You like this don't you? Do you know whose cock is fucking you right now?"

"Mmmmm yours...she moaned.

"It is," I said, still tugging at her right nipple. "And who else does it belong to?"

"Me." she was breathless now, her eyes shut tight.

"It's yours. Your cock Bella. And you are going to take it. This," I said, tugging her nipple again. "Is mine. All of you is mine."

I buried my face in her neck, pinned her arms with both of my hands and kept thrusting. She was so loud now...

"Scream my fucking name!" I shouted.

"Jacob!" She yelled.

"Louder..." I said, sending her back repeatedly into my wall.

"FUCK...OH GOD JACOB!" She screamed.

"Mmmmm" I said in her ear. "Come for me."

I moved faster, but not as fast as I could yet, and she came again, screaming my name. I grinned like the devil himself and kept pumping her. I knew I was close soon.

"You will FUCKING LEARN!" I said, starting to sweat. "Fucking LEARN to tell me some other guy can do you like this. You take my damn cock Bella. Take all of it, and remember whose it is."

I slammed her even harder now, and she looked exhausted, but I kept her arms pinned and looked down, watching my cock slide in and out of her and her tits bounce up and down. That just turned me on more.

"Yours baby," she moaned. "Oh God fuck me good babe..."

"I can't stop," I whispered. And I couldn't. Her pussy coated me like a warm blanket.

Her body moving against the wall was so loud, if we had a neighbor, they might be complaining. But I seriously couldn't quit. She felt so good...and I was so mad at her stupid comment from earlier.

But I was getting near releasing into her soon. I let one of her arms go.

"Rub your clit for me," I groaned in her ear.

She reached down between us and rubbed her clit, screaming louder now.

"Feel good?" I asked seductively.

"Mmmm hmmm," she said. Her face was scrunched, her thighs shook around my waist and her hair I noticed as I leaned my head to hers was full of sweat.

"You tired?" I asked, still thrusting.

"Mmmmm..." was all she could get out.

"Too damn bad!" I yelled at her. "Take your fucking cock Bella."

I moved my hips with hers...and knew I'd come soon. "I'm going to come Bella." I told her.

She just whimpered. I knew she was coming too.

"Come with me," I said, and four thrusts later we were both screaming each others names as I slammed her into the wall.

Once I finally found the will to stop thrusting I let her take her legs down and she just stared at me, her chocolate brown eyes full of emotion.

"What?" I said innocently.

She shoved me, still out of breath. "What the hell was THAT?" she asked me.

I smiled at her. "Well...for one...you haven't let me fuck you in three weeks. And for two...never EVER again tell me some other guy should take you home."

"I won't." she said folding her arms.

She looked so good standing naked in my kitchen I wanted to take her again. I pulled her toward me and kissed her.

"You're mine. You know that?" I asked.

She smiled too and kissed me back. "And you are mine. I was only teasing."

"Well don't," I said, reaching down to cup her ass with my hands. "You see what that gets you."

"I do," she said, giggling. "And I've missed that...the sex I mean."

"So have I," I told her.

She started rubbing my abs and then stared at me. "Conner was kinda cute though."

Oh no the fuck she didn't. She burst into laughter and ran from the room, and I chased after her, determined to teach her a lesson all over again.

**End Author Note:** Eh? Eh? Didn't I tell ya? ;) hehehehe. Hardcore lemon. Hope it wasn't too intense for you guys. It gets even better in Bella's birthday chapter.

Leave me lovin. Clickity click folks I ain't got all day. :)


	14. Never Knew I Needed

Chapter 14-Never knew I needed

Hey guys! Xoxox! I love you all! You know that right? I was gonna explain more about what happened with Jessica. But if you've read chapter 2, you'll know. A LOT of you were curious if Embry and Jessica will have a moment soon. YES. In this chapter as a matter of fact. Woot woot! :)

Also guys at , remember to READ AND SUBSCRIBE to the outtakes so you don't miss anything.

Hope you all love that Tay is legal as much as I do. Please go see Valentine's Day. That movie is amazing. :) Also thanks for the lovin on the last lemon. The one in this chapter is short and sweet.

This chapter is also much shorter. I KNOW I KNOW DON'T THROW EGGS AT ME! I'm sorry. :( I suck at life. AND I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK. But then I decided I will update my story instead of having a life. So yay. :)

That's all I have for ya this time I think. Song for this chapter is "Never knew I Needed" by Ne-yo. I love this song. It fits these two. I'd post the lyrics at the beginning but Jacob took them from me, hid them somewhere in this chapter and ran off naked. Wasn't that nice of him? Oh well. At least I got to see his bum. ;)

JPOV

I was working under the hood of a Mercedes that some idiot had decided not to change the oil of since Christ was born. But that was not where my mind was. I kept thinking about Bella. Graduation for her Associate's Degree in Art was a week away now. And I was nervous as hell. I knew she was only moving off to Seattle in August...but I still didn't like to think about it. At least we'd be really close to each other. And we still had a whole 3 months ahead of us, since its pushing the beginning of May now.

I just hoped she wouldn't meet some other guy out there...

Then I had to laugh at myself. Bella was crazy about me, and I was nuts about her. She was my little angel. My joy. I smiled and then heard a cough behind me.

I turned and Embry stood there, hands in his pockets looking at the garage floor.

"Sup bro?" I said.

He rolled his eyes like he was fighting with himself and then looked up at the ceiling. "Stuff."

"Like?"

He pursed his lips. "An apology."

I closed the hood of the Mercedes and sat on top of it, staring at him. "For what?"

"You know what," he snapped.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

He breathed hard out of his nose and rolled his eyes again. "Dammit Jacob. For...getting after you about Bella."

I was so shocked a jolt ran through me. "You're sorry about harassing me about being with Bella?"

He nodded. "I am."

This made no sense. Why the HELL was Embry apologizing to me? I'd already forgiven him, because I don't really hold grudges with my friends...but I knew he'd never agreed with us being together. And now....

"Why?" I asked.

"Do I HAVE to tell you?" he asked back. "Can't you just accept the apology and shut up?"

"No," I said firmly. "Tell me what's going on."

He folded his arms now and shuffled his feet. I'd never seen him struggle this bad with anything in his life. He was always so blunt and straight forward.

He looked around the garage. "Where are Quil and Paul?"

"Gone for the day. Out with girlfriends."

He nodded. "Can...can I talk to you in confidence?"

"Anytime dude you know that." I moved over on the car so he could sit down.

He sat next to me, folding his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath and then spoke. "Jacob...I never should have harassed you about Bella. I know you really care about her...and I know that's why you changed your ways for her. I should have just been happy for you...and then I pushed you guys into that fight. I am sorry dude. And you never have to worry about me doing that ever again."

Even though I knew he was sincere, something was still off. I pushed him a little. "I accept dude. Don't worry about it. We will always be bros. I bet Bella would love to hear that since she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate Bella. And I'd be more than happy to tell her that," He said sincerely. "I was just jealous. I never meant to hurt her."

"So what's really going on? I know you are sorry. I can see that. But it's something else too."

He stood up, slid his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and looked down again. "I...know how you feel now. I know what it's like to want to stop your ways for a girl. I know...everything."

"How?" I pressed.

He rolled his eyes for the millionth time. "Because...I like....I mean I kinda...I want to..."

I waited.

He laughed a little. "I am whipped dude. Jessica Stanley...she's it. She's the girl I want to change for."

I pulled my lips in, trying not to laugh. It wasn't shocking really...I knew they'd been fooling around a LOT lately because Bella had let that slip.

Ok so I tickled it out of her. But you get the point.

"So. You like Jessica?"

A smile broke across his face. "Very much. The other night...we had sex...and it didn't feel like sex anymore...it felt like something stronger. And I was kissing her...and I realized I couldn't stop..." he blushed a little. "Her lips are really soft...and she always smells good...and her smile kinda...sets my heart on fire or something."

I beamed at him. "You're whipped alright."

"I am," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Very whipped. But she seems different this past week. Like something is bothering her even when we have sex. And I don't know if now is the best time to tell her I like her..."

I thought for a moment and then got to my feet. "Ok Embry...what if I were to tell you I know a little something about that?"

"About why Jessica is acting strange? How could you know?"

"Bella told me. And...I won't give you the whole story...but I'll tell you a little if you agree to let Jessica tell you the whole story yourself."

"Yeah...I agree. Tell me."

"Jessica has been through hell dude. I seriously hope you really like her and aren't kidding around...because she comes with baggage. The last guy she seriously dated before she became the way she is now was a jerk. He tormented her."

Embry frowned. "Tormented her how?"

"She was abused. He beat up on her...and she ended up getting pregnant by him. Then the baby...died. Sort of...there were complications because of her boyfriend," I stammered. I didn't want to give away too much of what Jessica should on her own.

Embry's hands balled into fists and an angry glare filled his eyes. "You mean to tell me...she was BEATEN...and was a MOTHER and lost her CHILD?"

I nodded sadly. "She's been through hell Embry. So please don't fuck with her emotions okay? Please be serious if you really like her."

He got quiet and I could tell he really was thinking about all I'd said, then looked back at me, his eyes full of emotion. "I am serious. What Jessica needs is someone to heal her heart...her poor, aching heart..."

"Meaning?" I asked.

He smiled. "Meaning it's gonna be me. I'll do whatever I can to help her through this...even if I don't know how to be good at this."

"Don't worry dude," I encouraged him. "I am STILL learning."

Quick Author note: I FUCKING LOVE THIS NEXT PART AND SHIT! This part came to me last winter break late one night when Bella and Jacob were keeping me awake. Hope it turns out ok. :) go ahead. Sorry for the interruption....

BPOV

I sat on the dock of the lake in Forks, wrapped in a few blankets and sketching the beautiful trees on the other side of the lake. I was smiling to myself, loving the once again orange glow that was reflecting off La Push in the sunset. Jacob was in front of me, shirtless, and leaning against one of the pegs of the dock, strumming his guitar and singing to himself, but more to me.

For the ending of my first begin  
And for the rare and unexpected friend

For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
but at the same time something i don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again...

You're the best thing I never knew I needed.  
When you appear i had no idea...

You're the best thing i never knew i needed  
So now it's so clear,

I need you here, always...

Butterflies filled me as I listened to his lovely voice. He always knew just what song to sing to set the mood for us. I just watched him for a few minutes, and then went back to my drawing.

The trees looked okay....but not as good as they would have if I'd given them my one hundred percent focus. I decided to add in some more leaves.

When Jacob stopped playing I looked up.

"Done singing to me?" I asked cheerfully.

"For now," he said, still looking out at the water.

My smile faded and I made a suspicious face. Something was off with him. I put my sketchpad down beside the chair and unwrapped myself from the blankets. I walked toward him and shoved his shoulder with my hand.

He looked up at me, smiled a little and held out his arms. I sat on his lap in straddling position and kissed him softly. The kiss deepened as he wrapped me in his arms and hummed a little.

I pulled back and put both of my hands on his shoulders. "What is it?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath and looked toward the water. "Bells...can I be honest?"

"I sure hope so," I said, playing with the drawstring of his black sweat pants.

He licked his lips and faced me. "Baby...you know I am crazy about you right?"

"Duh!" I said brightly, smacking his shoulder. "And I can't stay away from you. So what's wrong?"

He exhaled again. "Bells...I am sorry if...if you feel like I haven't given you enough in this relationship. I was talking to...someone...awhile back...who kinda made me feel like I should support you more financially. I wish I could. I wish that I could afford to shower you with presents every day."

I felt so confused. "Babe...why do you feel that way? What have I ever done to make you think I need stuff like that from you...who have you been talking to?"

He shrugged. "I just want you to know I do care about you. And I am sorry that I am...you know...not rich. I am sorry I can't just get you everything you want. If I could, I swear I'd buy you your own art museum..."

I just watched him ramble and folded my arms.

"...and I've been working a little later at work...maybe I could help you get some school supplies for Cornish. And maybe I could-"

I put a finger over his lips. "Stop right there." I took both of his hands. "Jacob...I don't care about all of that."

"You...you don't?" he asked, frowning.

"No I do not. I am perfectly happy just having YOU. That is what makes me happy. Sure the gifts you have given me are great. But those gifts are things that are replaceable. Things I can do without. You...I cannot do without Jacob. I don't know if you've been talking to Edward...or what. But I've had my fill of a rich boyfriend, and I didn't like it at ALL."

He smiled, looking relieved. "You didn't?"

I shook my head and kissed his hands, then leaned my forehead to his. "My Jacob...you are what I care about. You and your...." I ran my hand over his arms. "Your beautiful biceps..." I rubbed his abs. "Your strong chest." I touched his shoulders. "Your shoulders." I kissed his neck. "I like this neck of yours too."

He was starting to chuckle a little and I bit his ear.

"You have adorable ears," I told him and then raked my hands through his hair. "I've always found your long hair sexy." I looked into his eyes. "I love your beautiful dark brown eyes. Full of emotion. Full of affection just for me." I stroked his face and he beamed at me. "Your gleaming white teeth are so perfect. And these," I leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. "Lips that belong to me...and me alone. That is all I need baby. And I mean that."

He pulled my hands up, laced his fingers through mine and kissed me back, but not before I saw tears fall down his cheeks. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

"You silly," I said, pulling him into a tight hug and leaning on his shoulder. "You should know me better than that. You've known me longer than even Edward has."

He rubbed my back and I felt a few more tears of his leak onto my shoulders. "Thanks Bella...I guess I just needed to hear it."

I pulled away and shoved him playfully. "Stop crying you dork!"

He smiled and I stared at him again. He truly was beautiful in every way. I was lucky to have him.

"So no shame in having a greasy mechanic for a boyfriend?" he asked warily.

"Not even a little," I said, rubbing my nose against his.

The joy on his face was so much that I nearly cried myself. "So where did you get all this from?"

He gritted his teeth. "Charlie kinda...I mean he seems ok with us now...but he made me think-"

I covered his mouth again. "Stop listening to my dad. He was just upset you were with me. And that is something he needs to deal with. I do not care what you do Jacob. All I care about is that you stay true to being the man I care about."

"I will," he said softly. "I promise."

"Good boy," I said, kissing both of his cheeks and then his lips again.

He squeezed my hand and then let it go, fumbling in his pocket. "I have something for you anyway though..."

"Jacob!" I protested.

"No," he said, putting a finger to my lips now. "Let me give this to you. It...belonged to my mom."

I fell silent and nodded, knowing how much his mother meant to him. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket. The string was made from some sort of leather material and had several beads on in it in different shades of dark and light brown. The charm in the middle was made of flat marble and on it was carved a wolf head, tilled up at the sky and howling at the full moon.

I gasped. "Oh my God Jacob."

He held it carefully in both hands. "I wear this sometimes to remind me of mom...but its a woman's necklace and looks dorky...would you wear it?"

I beamed. "Of course I will sweetie!"

He put it gently around my neck and I held up my hair so he could snap it at the back of my neck. Once he finished, I took the charm in my hand and stared at it.

"Its gorgeous...i love it. And a wolf because that's your tribe symbol...right?"

He nodded. "Yes. And I give it to you...because I am glad you are my Bella."

"You and me Jacob," I teased, poking him in the chest.

"You and me Bella." He pulled me into another kiss.

JPOV

The kiss was turning from sweet to hot in a matter of seconds. I rolled Bella over to where I was on top of her slightly, our lips still locked together. I ran a hand down her side and she breathed in my ear.

"Oh Jake..."

I buried my face in her neck, smelling her perfume, wanting so badly to take her right here. But she shoved against me.

"Baby...not here."

"Why not?" I asked. Little Jacob was whining in protest.

"Because," she giggled and looked around. "We are on the dock of a lake in Forks. Someone might see."

"No they won't," I said, not feeling anymore sure than she did, but not wanting to drive all the way back to mine or her house. "Please...."

"Mmmm," she moaned as I sniffed her neck. "Don't beg me...you know I hate when you do that."

"Because you'll give in," I said, biting her ear lightly. "Let me make love to you Bella...right here."

We naturally went into another kiss and I pulled her blankets from behind us, still not breaking the kiss. I wrapped them over us, made sure our bodies were covered and we started removing our clothes. She pulled off her shirt and I helped her with the bra.

My hands immediately assaulted her gorgeous breasts, kneading them and playing with the nipples.

"Yeah Jake..." she whispered, biting her lip.

I sucked a nipple into my mouth and hummed, still playing with the other. I felt her wetness against my pants, since she was wearing those flimsy ass shorts that might as well be paper they are so thin. I moved my hand down and pulled them off, with a little difficulty using one hand I might add. I leaned back and looked at her. Fuck she was beautiful.

She smiled at me. "Keep going."

I pulled off my pants and boxers, which she helped me with. And then intertwined our bodies with the blankets she'd brought. Impatient, I just pulled the crotch of her panties aside, entered her slowly and put her lips to mine. She moaned against my lips as I thrusted slowly. Her hot core felt so good against me.

"Damn your tight," I said, moving her hips with mine and rolling my eyes back.

She groaned and pressed her hands into my back, holding me closer to her.

Our hips were moving in rhythm now, and I could no longer stifle her moans with my lips.

"Oh god..." she yelled out. "Mmmm baby I am going to..."

"I know," I said, moving a little faster. "Me too..."

We came together, then I rested on top of her, feeling fearful at first that I'd hurt her with my weight, but she just shoved me over and snuggled into my chest.

I held her there and kissed her hair. "God I love making love to you."

"Believe me," she said, her fingers tracing the planes of my abs. "I feel the same way."

"I sure hope no one saw us," I teased her.

She sat up and glared at me. "I TRIED to tell you you FREAK!"

I laughed and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't," she accused, arching an eyebrow.

"Ok so I'm not," I admitted, still laughing.

She kissed my chin. "We should get up. I have to show you something back home."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on. Let's get dressed."

BPOV

I led Jacob into my house again and he picked up Nessie cuddling her in his arms.

"What do you want to show me?" he asked. "I've seen your whole house."

"Its not my house," I said, gesturing for him to follow me. "Its my studio...I want to show you something."

He followed me into my studio and I opened the giant wall case I kept my paintings in, and flipped until I could find what I was looking for. I beamed when I found it and slid it out carefully.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked curiously, putting Nessie down.

I turned the picture to face him. It was a painting of a male red-brown wolf, howling at the moon in the night. He was on top of a mountain and my face was faded into the background, watching him.

Jacob stared at the photo in shock and then smiled. "Bella...what...I don't get it."

I sat it down against the wall and explained. "Jacob...the night after I slept with you...I was given an assignment in class. I was supposed to paint my favorite place in the world, what you I am doing in that place, and who I wanted to share the place with. I closed my eyes and imagined it...and some how came up with this...before even knowing the legends of wolves and Quileutes Jacob. When you gave me this lovely necklace...it reminded me of this painting."

He touched it a little, still in awe. "Wow....I can't believe it Bella...that is crazy...is this your face in the background?"

"Yep," I said, kneeling down beside him. "This is me. I'm watching the wolf. And until you gave me this necklace...i am not sure what inspired me to paint this. But now I know...I was thinking of you. Weird huh?"

"Majorly weird," he agreed. "But its beautiful work."

"Thanks," I said, beaming. "One of my best."

He tossed his hair and looked at me. "Let's eat dinner...I want to cook for you tonight."

"What are you going to cook?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Whatever I can find in your kitchen," He said, looping his arm through mine.

EPOV (Embry's point of view.)

I was going nuts waiting for Jessica at this outdoor coffee place. I sent her a text and asked her to meet me here. She must have thought I was anticipating public sex or something. But I wasn't. I just needed to talk to her. I needed to tell her everything. My mind flashed back to a few weeks ago...the morning after Jacob's accident in the hospital.

*Flashback

I was worn out from fucking Jessica so hard the night before. We'd done it with intensity...with passion. It wasn't like all those other times. I tried to get comfortable by punching my pillow, but that didn't help. Suddenly...I'd gotten the urge to do something I hadn't before. I rolled over and saw her next to me....her light brown hair hanging down her back, exposing her bare shoulder. Her back was moving up and down as she breathed, and I heard the lightest of groans, meaning she was deep asleep. I usually didn't touch her when we did it in my bed. But this morning...

It felt like a robot was controlling my body as I moved closer and then my torso was against hers. God she was warm...so wonderfully warm...and so comfortable. The robot...or was it me? Moved my arm around her, so that we were spooning now. My lips curved into a smile as I used my arm to stroke her beautifully flat stomach. I put my head into that place between her neck and shoulder and sighed, content as hell right now. And I had no idea why. But sleep wanted to come now. Now that I was wrapped around her...and it felt so good...so right.

I felt her grow alert next to me, aware of my presence. She must have assumed I was dreaming because she tried to move.

That pissed me the fuck off so bad. I wanted to snap at her and say 'Bitch I fucking love holding you don't move dammit.'

But that would start us fighting again...and I'd have to admit I liked holding her. So instead I groaned and pulled her back to me.

"No," I said, not opening my eyes.

I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. I knew she wanted to ask me why, so I peeked through my eyelashes, wanting to see if she'd protest. Her eyes were full of confusion and she tried to move again.

Dammit quit that! I thought. I pulled her back to me and muttered. "No Stanley. You're warm. Stay."

She smiled. Fuck she had a beautiful smile....and snuggled back into me, closing her eyes contently.

I kissed her shoulder, still feeling like I was out of control or something and pulled the comforter up over us, drifting back to sleep again.

*End flashback

I glanced at my watch. Why did she have to be over ten minutes late already? But when I glanced up again I knew it was worth it.

She was standing a few feet away, her hair pulled back in a very neat ponytail and her bangs pulled up on one of those bump things girls do with it. She was wearing a green halter top and a tight pair of blue jeans. I smiled. Why did she have to be so gorgeous?

She spotted me and made her way over, taking the seat next to mine. I noticed again that she looked sad and remembered what Jacob told me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," I said back.

"Look...Embry..." she hesitated. "I know what our usual arrangement is...but can we not have sex today? I'm not really in the mood."

"I didn't invite you here to have sex with me," I admitted, shocked by how easy it was to admit in the first place.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You didn't?"

"No..." I fumbled with my cell phone. "I invited you here to tell you something...well...to talk to you..."

"About what?" she asked, putting her hands over mine so I'd quit fidgeting.

I sighed. Embry you can do this, I told myself. I took her hands in mine and she gave me that "You're crazy" look again.

"Jessica I invited you here to tell you...I don't think we should keep doing this anymore...this fuck benefits thing I mean."

Her face fell. She looked like I'd slapped her or something and tried to recover by throwing on a fake smile. "Oh...um. Well," she was losing it I knew it. Her voice gathered some bitter sarcastic edge. "That's fine. I-I was gonna tell you I found another guy anyway."

She was lying through her damn teeth. I'd spent the last couple of weeks fucking her, being around her almost 24/7. I knew her too well now. "No you weren't. And you misunderstand what I am trying to say. I want us to keep...having sex...but that's not all I want."

She looked down at her lap, blushing a fiery red. "Not all you want?" she asked.

"Jessica I like you." and again I was shocked by how easily that came out. "I like you a lot. And I want...us...I mean I want to be your boyfriend."

She stared at me for a long minute and held up a finger when I tried to speak. She leaned close to me, looking deep into my eyes, trying to figure out if I was lying or not I assumed.

"Are you kidding me Embry Call?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"No." I said firmly, shocked that she seemed angry.

"Because its not funny," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't fucking date people Call. It's too painful. Sex alone...is not painful."

I wanted to comfort her so bad...to take her into my arms...and where the FUCK was that coming from? Sigh...this was starting to make me angry. But no anger. Or else she would think I was kidding and leave. I squeezed her hands tighter. "Jessica I am not kidding with you. I...I've grown to really like you Jess. And I haven't fucked anyone since the night I slept with you. You're the only girl I want to be with."

Tears spilled over her eyes. "The sad part about that is...I am in the same boat as you Embry. I, too, have feelings for you. I haven't been with anyone else. But I..."

She sobbed harder and I couldn't help it. I scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms. "What is it? What is wrong? Talk to me."

She shook her head. "You don't want me Embry. You deserve some one who is whole. And I..." she sniffed and soaked my jacket with more tears, but I could give a fuck right now. "I'm broken."

"I know," I whispered into her hair.

She sat back up and looked at me. Even with the tears, with her face red, with her nose running slightly...she was beautiful when she was vulnerable...and my heart ached for her. I wanted to pull her back into my arms again.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Jacob told me a LITTLE bit of your story. Not much...but a little."

She took some napkins from the table dispenser and sniffed again. "Figures Bella would tell him. Would you like the whole story Embry?"

"Yes." I took her hands again. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. "Please tell me."

She bit both of her lips and then exhaled. "Ok." She closed her eyes and started again. "His name was Tyler Crowley. He was the supposed love of my life when I was 17. I wasn't doing what I am now. He...he was very sweet. At first. And so we hit it off. Together we were the perfect couple. He the star of the football team, and me...the cheerleader who loved him. Even Bella thought he was legit. Until one night...prom night of our senior year...he started pressuring me about sex. I told him I didn't want to have sex with him because I wasn't ready. Believe it or not...i once owned a purity ring. He said that was okay. But things we're off. He was distant with me and when I argued with him, he called me horrible names. Once he went as far as to hit me. And I never said anything because he said "he loved me" and was "Sorry." Then it happened again. And again. And again. I came home with bruises and told everyone that it was nothing. I fell at practice. I fell down the stairs. Bella knew better and begged me to leave him. But I couldn't. Every time, he managed to tell me that if I gave him my most precious gift...my virtue that he would quit hitting me. I finally listened to Bella and left him...because I didn't want to have sex. Tyler wasn't having that."

She glanced at me sadly and went on.

"He...snuck into my house one night when my parents weren't home and found me sleeping. I woke up and told him to leave, but he said he wanted to have sex with me, and he would no matter what. That night...he held me down and he raped me. It was torment. Hours of torment. I awoke the next morning. Bleeding and broken. But again...I refused to call the police. I didn't want my parents to find out...I just thought I could handle it on my own. A few weeks later I started throwing up and feeling like shit. I turned out pregnant. Call me stupid...but I went to hunt down Tyler. He claimed the kid was not his. Even though he knew good and damn well what he did. I was broken again and started hanging around with Bella more...who helped me through the pregnancy. Then I was three months and found out the baby was a little girl. I was thrilled...because I've always wanted a daughter."

I rubbed her arms as she started sobbing again. "Go on," I encouraged.

"A week after that...I lost my mom to cancer. It was devastating for me...because she was the closest person I had. I was so broken in so many ways. Three months later my stomach was huge...and I'd decided to name my girl Maria after my mom. I was so excited about her...because she was all I had. Until Tyler showed up high..."

"Deep breaths," I told her, noticing she was falling apart again.

"He beat me again. He didn't want me to have his kid. He beat me so badly...and kicked me in the stomach...then left me there like I was nothing. Bella found me and got me to the hospital. And when I woke up..."

She fell into my arms, sobbing harder now. I held her tightly to me, stroking her hair and finished the story. "Maria was gone."

She nodded. "It was terrible...the worst time in my life. We buried her next to my mom. And ever since...I've been like I am now. So you see Embry...you don't deserve me. You deserve a person who is whole. Who is capable of a relationship....not me."

I didn't let her move away when she tried. "I don't care Jessica....and I don't know exactly why. But all I know is I want you. And I want to make you better."

She looked at me and I touched her chest.

"I want to heal the heart that is full of pain. Would you let me?"

She cried for awhile, just looking at me and I waited patiently. "I don't know if I can."

"I understand that." I said, and I did. "But I want to help. Please let me try. If I can't...I'll leave you alone. Just..."

She pulled herself into my arms again and I kissed her lips. It was the most intense passionate kiss we'd had yet. And I was shocked to see her smiling when she pulled back.

"You are insane you know that?" she told me.

I smiled back. "I am. I admit it." I held out my hand. "But what do you say?"

She rolled those gorgeous doe eyes at me playfully. "I say that I'd regret it later if I said no right now."

I beamed. "Thank you. Know that...i don't know how to do this..."

"Neither do I," she admitted. "Not anymore. But we..."

"Can teach each other," I finished for her. "Because I really care about you Jessica. I'm sorry for all the fighting."

"Me too. But...could you not drink and drive anymore?" she asked, giggling.

"Deal," I said, and pulled her into a kiss again.

"So where does this leave us?" She asked me.

"I am pretty sure this makes you my girlfriend."

"I know," she said, and now there was humor in her eyes. "I was just checking."

I kissed her again, and prayed internally that I could get her through this...and get myself out of the funk I was in as well.

End Author Note: I feel terrible that this chapter is so short. I am sorry guys. To make it up to you though, I am going to give you spoilers for the next TWO chapters. Which means that for the next chapter, you'll already have spoilers for chapter 16. so I wont post any then. Here we go.

Chapter 15

It's graduation day for Bella! Can I get a WOOT WOOT?

Jacob's trial period is over. But what is Charlie's verdict?

Renee stops by Forks for the graduation.

Jessica and Embry have good news.

Chapter 16 (the "omg I am sweating about writing this one" chapter)

Its Bellas BIG 2-2!

Everyone hits the club for Bella's birthday bash.

Jacob has made Bella a surprise birthday gift with help from Paul, Embry and Quil.

Dom Jacob returns in this story's most intense lemon of all. Bring your B.O.B's and a change of underwear because its about to get hotter than that wall sex in chapter 13 was folks.

I will probably go to hell for writing chapter 16. Sigh. Leave me lovin to make me feel better mmkay? Thanks.


	15. Graduation

**Chapter 15-Graduation**

**MOST IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE EVER PLEASE READ!**

Bare with me folks. For I have a lot to say this time around. First of all the usual thank you to all who have submitted reviews. They really do make me smile guys. Keep it up. Next, I want you to know we are DANGEROUSLY close to the I love you chapter. Remember when you were a kid and you'd wonder around trying to find an object and a friend would tell you if you were HOT or Cold? Right now you guys are so hot its almost flame. But there is no I love you in THIS chapter. It's coming though. Promise.

To my readers at : Now I want you all to bear with me, I know some of you have followed me over to , and that is GREAT. It's an amazing twilight site so please join! But ONLY if you are 18 or older. Sorry. I don't make the rules.

Recently...there have been stories here being taken down because of smut or violence. I have no idea why...apparently some people are being idiots trying to get smutty stories banned. Some authors have already been warned and had to remove their stories, and I fear I might be one if them. For now I'll keep posting chapters of Jacob's Garage. But IF for any reason the staff at asks me to remove my stories, I will have no choice. This DOES NOT MEAN this is the end. You guys have left me far too much love for me to let you down that way. I am posting chapters of Jacob's Garage at freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com, and jacobsgarage(dot)blogspot(dot)com and you DO NOT have to have an account at the blogspot to leave comments or to look at the blog. Those are the only two places besides here that I post it. Now if this place decides the smut is no longer a threat, then that is fine. And I HAVE NOT been warned yet. So I will keep posting chapters until I do. It breaks my heart to even think about taking my story off of here. But if I am warned, I will have no choice. So keep your fingers crossed will ya? Thanks.

I think that is all I had to say. Back to the happy stuff now. It's BELLA'S GRADUATION DAY! WOOT WOOT! And not just Bella's. Angela is graduating but getting a different degree in art, and Jessica is going for an associate's degree in nursing. I didn't throw in much of their school days in this story and I am sorry about that. But wasn't all the other stuff I did throw in more interesting? Thought so.

I know some of you are probably wondering...but what about New York? And why hasn't Bella figured it out yet that Edward paid for it? I threw in the New York school "inconvenience" for a reason folks. And we will get to it.

Appropriately, I had to go all old school on you and pull out "Graduation" by Vitamin C for this chapter song. Lyrics below. Kept em short this time.

As we go on...  
We remember...  
All the times we,  
Had together.  
And as our lives change....  
From whatever.  
We will still be....  
Friends Forever.

BPOV

I dipped my mascara brush into its case and then put some on my lashes. Now that make up was done, I reached into the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out mom's favorite perfume, spraying it on for good luck. Not that I'd need it. My art mural final went really well I thought...but I wouldn't find out how disastrous biology was for another couple of weeks, since grades wouldn't be posted for awhile. I hoped I'd done well...Jacob had spent those three days before finals grilling me like crazy to make sure I understood everything.

All my art classes I felt good about. The projects were done and waiting to be graded. I couldn't wait to bring home the Hawaiian tiki painting I'd done for Renee and then send it to her.

I sighed longingly as I thought of Renee. Her flight got delayed...so now she wouldn't be here until later on tonight. But she promised she'd come anyway and badgered Charlie about videotaping the ceremony. I just hoped I didn't trip when they called my name. That wouldn't be something I wanted to see later on when I watched it back.

Sometimes I wondered if this degree was even such a big deal...it wasn't like it was high school. But I knew I'd wanted to study art since I was a kid, and getting any kind of degree was important nowadays. Especially with the crappy economy. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I'd worn my hair down in soft waves the way Jacob liked it most. The only problem was, I was still in a bathrobe because none of my dresses seemed appropriate enough for this.

A knock came on my door. It had to be either Angela, Jessica or Jake since they had keys.

"Come in," I said, flipping through my closet.

"Hi Bella!" chorused Angela and Jessica together.

I turned to them and they stood beaming at me, crowding together like they were hiding something.

Angela looked beautiful in a soft yellow halter dress that went well with her skin tone. Her hair was down, and flat, but looked awesome anyway. Jessica was a vision in lavender. Her dress was strapless and fell just above the knee. On her feet were black sandal heels, and I prayed she wouldn't fall down either. Her hair was in tighter curls with glitter. They both were knock outs.

I frowned jealously. "Hey guys. I see you all are ready."

"Indeed we are," Angela said. "And we figured you wouldn't be. So...we bought you something."

"With Rene's input," Jessica added eagerly.

They held out a black bag that said Charlotte Russe on the front. I loved that store and snatched the bag quickly.

"Well don't rip it!" Ang scolded.

I ignored her and threw out the tissue paper to see what my gift was. I smiled at them and pulled out a casual but beautiful red and black summer dress. It had spaghetti straps, a low cut V neck and looked like it would come right above my knees. The outer fabric felt like silk and looking back in the bag, I pulled out a matching black belt that was supposed to loop through the middle of the dress. It was perfect.

I threw my arms around my friends. "Thanks you guys! I love it."

They patted my back.

"I knew you would," Jessica said, then studied my face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm nervous...but it's all good. We're graduating!" I said excitedly.

"Yep!" Angela beamed. "and we are gonna have a great time hanging out afterward. After we sit through Edward's dumb valedictorian speech."

I giggled and ran into the bathroom to put the dress on.

"Your boo is coming right?" Angela called from my room.

"My boo? Is that how we refer to Jacob now?" I asked.

"Its the cute name me and my girlfriend have given each other."

I smiled and finished adjusting my dress. I slid into the shiny silver sandals by the shower and checked myself out in the full length mirror.

The door opened and my friends stood there grinning.

"Knock much?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "You look awesome!"

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully. "Let's grab the caps and gowns and get going then."

JPOV

I made my way down the hall, having just tried and failed at seeing Bella before she walked. She'd insisted we spend the day apart so she could get herself ready and then she'd see me and my friends later after the ceremony. Her teacher turned me away, so I guessed Bella told her to keep me away. I chuckled to myself. It wasn't like we were getting married or anything. Silly girl.

I walked into the auditorium and looked around trying to find a seat when I saw Charlie waving his arms at me. I rushed to him and took a seat.

"Hello Jacob," he said, then appraised my casual button down shirt and dress pants. "You look nice."

"Thank you sir," I said, feeling nervous, then calmed down when I saw Embry, Quil, Paul and Kate making their way to us.

"I wanted to talk to you, that is why I waved you over."

I exhaled. "Um...go ahead."

His eyes crinkled and he smiled a little. "Jacob I want to thank you for being here first of all. For supporting my Bella. This is a huge day for her. I imagine she is feeling very excited, and very nervous."

"Yeah...she told me earlier she was nervous."

"And secondly...I want to mention the trial period I gave you is over. I want to apologize again for the grief I have given you and Bella. I know you two make each other happy and that is all that matters. I have seen during this period how much you care about her...for more than her beauty. You care about her for who she is. And that is very important."

I smiled. "Thank you Charlie. And yes, that is true. I care about Bella deeply...and the feelings only go stronger everyday. I promise to take good care of her."

"I hope so," he said, turning to me and extending his hand.

I shook it. "So...no more grief then?"

"Not unless Renee wants to give you some when she flies in tonight. But I doubt she will. You will come over and watch the playback with us won't you? She'll only be in town for the weekend and I imagine you'll want to meet her since you've never been formally introduced?"

That was true. I'd met Rene once...a long time ago when she visited. And I'd barely spoken to her then. "Of course. I'll be there."

"Glad to hear it," Charlie said cheerfully, and busied himself with the camcorder, which allowed me to turn to my friends.

"Hey dude!" Paul said, taking the seat beside me.

"I didn't know you and Katie would come!" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"To support Bella," Katie said, squeezing Paul's hand.

"And as we all know I am here to support Jess," Embry said proudly. There was a glow about him that almost made me want to tease a little, but I decided against it.

"So what's up with you two?" Quil asked him.

Embry shook his head. "We will tell you all later when we hang out. Jess doesn't want me to do it without her."

"Of course not...then you'd be masturbating." Quil said casually.

We all stared at him like he was insane, and luckily Charlie was still working the camera, oblivious to us.

"What? When you "do it without someone" its masturbation," Quil said seriously.

Embry hit him in the back of the head. "Could you be mature for three seconds?"

"No," He said honestly. And he was most likely right.

We heard music start playing and all of us fell silent. All of the students at in the hundreds of chairs in the middle of the arena, and since in it was nothing but a sea of Navy Blue and even though she was among the honors students, I couldn't tell which was Bella just now.

A woman I assumed was the provost walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Forks Community College commencement 2009. I am the Provost Patricia Collins. Parents, friends, visitors and guests, I know you are all as proud of these fine students as I am today, and I know they are proud of themselves. Before we begin with the ceremony, please give them a huge round of applause for their effort these past years at FCC."

Everyone clapped enthusiastically, and I could feel the joy coming from Embry as he shouted Jessica's name. I smiled too, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella soon.

"And now I will introduce our class valedictorian, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

As Edward approached the post, my friends and I deliberately kept our hands still.

"Five bucks says he falls, or stutters over a word," I heard Quil whisper to Paul.

"You're on," Pall whispered back.

Edward smiled and began his speech.

"Provost Collins, Trustees, Faculty members, family, friends and fellow graduates, today is a day to be thankful and to be inspired.

"First we have much to be thankful for. Here at Forks Community College we have received a great education thanks to our fine administration and teachers. We are prepared to move on and to take on whatever challenges come next in our lives. Fellow graduates, I want you to know what a great gift being as prepared as we are is because that cannot be said for all schools. Here we have had a high degree of academic excellence and whether you intend to continue your education or not, you will benefit from what you learned here. We can also be thankful for our families. These past few years..." He droned on and I barely listened. Then I saw Bella turn and look in my direction. I would be shocked that she found me...but this place wasn't exactly huge. And I knew she'd be up front with the honors students wearing some kind of sash on her gown that symbolized that. I beamed at her, and she beamed back.

"I also want to say I hope we all can accomplish our dreams as we move on through life. I wish you all the greatest in your endeavors. Especially you, Bella Swan," Edward said, smiling a little.

She jumped a little and then blushed. My hands balled up into fists.

"Thank you. And congratulations," he finished proudly.

Everyone clapped politely and the provost approached the front holding papers that no doubt said the names of all the students graduating. The students lined up in alphabetical order.

Bella kept her eyes on me as provost Collins read off all the names and congratulated the people before her. I flinched a little when I heard Edward's name called. Still, my stomach was full of excitement, the line growing shorter and shorter and then Jessica was almost ready to walk.

Bella nudged her and pointed in our direction. Embry blew Jessica a kiss and she blew one back, unashamed.

"Jessica Nicole Stanley," the provost spoke.

Jessica went to get her diploma, clearly glowing from her air kiss with Embry and then left the stage, shaking the hands of the other professors. Embry was smiling so hard I thought his face would crack.

"Isabella Marie Swan," came next, and our group went crazy clapping hooting and hollering. Bella walked carefully to the provost, shook her hand, took the diploma and then beamed. I could feel her energy all the way from where I was standing. She looked jubilant.

We waited a bit longer before rushing to the door, wanting to hear one more name.

"Angela Diane Weber," was called and we applauded like crazy again.

Once all the names were called, and everyone was back to their seats, the provost spoke one final time.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the 2009 graduating class of Forks Community College."

Hats flew in to the air and then rained down. Embry, Paul, Quil and I couldn't help it, we cheered like kids along with Charlie and then patiently waited for the crowd to clear before going to find any of them.

* * *

We found them by another exit door, beaming at us. I rushed to Bella and scooped her into my arms, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I am so proud of you," I told her, and I was.

I let her go so Charlie could embrace her too, and watched in awe as Jessica and Embry shared a passionate kiss, like they were the only two people in the world. That confirmed my thoughts, but I'd still like to hear them announce it officially later. More unfamiliar people gathered around us, and I assumed they were Angela's parents and Jessica's father.

"I got you something," I whispered in Bella's ear. "But you have to wait for it."

"Jacob!" she said, putting her hand on her hip. "You don't have to-"

"You'll like it," I cut her off. "I promise. We're all gonna hang out after we leave here."

"And your mom will be here around midnight tonight Bells," Charlie said happily. "I told her we'd meet at your place to watch the DVD. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect dad," Bella said, hugging him.

"I want to tell you that I am sorry for the way I acted about you and Jake," He told her. "I already told Jacob, but I want you to know as well. You two deserve each other, and I hope this lasts."

"Thanks dad." She was so happy tears formed in her eyes. And I was glad to see that.

"Dude let's go eat at my place!" Paul said, winking.

I winked back and nodded.

"Why Paul's house?" Angela asked.

"Because that's where the mini party is, plus all the food. And the presents," Quil said, bouncing on his feet like a little kid.

"Let's go then," Bella said, taking my arm.

"Lead the way Paul," I instructed.

BPOV

We all rushed into Paul's house and my whole body felt like I'd just ridden a roller coaster. I was on a high. Graduation was over, and after summer, it was off to Cornish. Not to mention I'd had a future with Jacob to look forward too. Everything was going right for me now...mom was coming here and Charlie approved of my boyfriend! I looked up at the sky, saying an internal prayer to Jesus for the blessings I had.

Jacob pulled my arm. "Come on if you want your gift you silly."

He guided me through Paul's house. We passed a table, where all different kids of food sat for us and passed the living room, where games and snacks were set up. Jacob stopped me and leaned into a closet.

I watched him happily and he pulled out a huge stuffed teddy bear with a graduation hat on it. I laughed and pulled it into my arms.

"Jacob its ADORABLE!" I gushed.

Embry guided Jess to the same spot as me and pulled out a stuffed tiger wearing a cap and gown. Jessica said nothing, just threw her arms around him in a kiss.

That got everyone else's attention. None of us had seen them react this way to each other...with the exception of the graduation ceremony. Of course we knew how they felt...but seeing it was something different.

Quil cleared his throat and they stopped kissing.

"Oh," Embry mumbled, blushing as he looked at us. "Jess I think we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Angela asked.

Jessica squeezed Embry's hand and then faced us. "Embry and I-"

"Finally believe in Jenny?" Quil burst out, grinning.

"No. We think Quil is a dumbass," Embry said, aiming a kick at Quil. "What Jess is trying to say, is that she and I are exclusive now. We've been officially dating for over a week."

"Congratulations you guys!" I said, pulling Jessica into a hug.

Everyone else faced her too and I turned awkwardly to Embry. "Treat her well okay?" I asked, hearing everyone else congratulate Jess behind me.

Embry hugged me. "Bella I'm sorry for everything...I want you to know that. I want us to be friends. I know how much you mean to Jessica and Jacob. And I am sorry for the way I acted."

I was surprised, but very pleased and hugged him back. "Thanks."

"Sappy stuff over!" Quil complained. "Let's play some games after we eat!"

"What kind of games?" Angela asked.

"Drinking games!" All of the guys said together.

* * *

(Still Bella's pov)

After we were done eating, Quil's girlfriend Sara and Angela's girlfriend Tina joined the party. We all got in a circle with our beers.

"What game?" Kim asked.

"I never," Paul answered.

"Love it!" Jacob said. "Someone will name off an action. And if you have never done it, you don't take a drink. If you have done it, you take a drink. After someone finishes their first beer we play a different game."

"Also, this game and the next one will be no holds bared. If we find out something that someone did with an ex, no one is allowed to start fighting. I am pretty sure the eight of us here care ONLY about our significant other now. Deal?"

"Deal." we all said together.

"Who starts?" Angela asked.

"I will!" I said cheerfully.

They all held their open beers, eyeing me excitedly.

I beamed back. "I've never had sex in my parents bed."

Everyone drank except for Jacob and Sara, and my mouth fell open.

"Really? You big bunch of whores!"

"Hey come on mom and dad weren't home and I thought it'd be a good experience for me," Jessica argued.

I rolled my eyes and nodded to Angela.

"I've never faked an orgasm," Angela declared proudly.

This time the only people who drank were me and Jessica.

Jacob nudged my side. "Excuse me?"

"Not with you!" I said, kissing his shoulder. "It was with Edward...ick..."

Everyone laughed to that and Angela nodded at Kim.

"I have never gotten drunk in public and made a fool of myself."

Jacob, Paul, Embry and Quil took proud sips and said together "wayyyy too many times."

Kim rolled her eyes and nodded to Quil.

"Yes!" Quil said excitedly. "Ok. I have never ran through a public place completely naked."

An excited hush fell over the room...and then Paul took a few sips of beer.

"OH MY GOD YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" I exclaimed.

"When dude?" Embry asked him, laughing.

"I was drunk off my ass in high school and then ran through the middle of the girls gym class naked. Someone even snapped a picture."

I cracked up laughing and Paul nodded at Embry.

"I have never had anal sex with a woman." he said.

We all stared at him bug eyed, and no one drank.

"That is NASTY AS HELL!" Tina complained.

"Well that's why I haven't done it," he said, shrugging casually.

"Moving on!" Paul said, still looking disgusted.

Embry nodded at Tina.

Tina looked around at us. "I have never had an orgasm that lasted longer than 1 minute."

Everyone in the room drank and she frowned at Angela.

"Don't worry babe," Angela said, putting her arm around her girlfriend. "I bought some new toys. I'll get you there."

"That's hot!" Quil said.

Angela threw a chip at him and Tina nodded at Quil.

"I've already had a turn but I'll go again," Quil said. "I have never seen Angela and her girlfriend kiss."

Me and Jessica drank. Angela and Tina made out constantly around us, and we were used to it.

"Awwww poor baby!" Tina said. "Would you like to?"

Quil nervously glanced sideways at Sara, but Sara nodded. "Go ahead," she told him.

"DO IT!" Quil burst out.

Tina pulled Angela's face to hers and kissed her lips once, twice and then inserted her tongue. They hummed together as the kiss deepened and all the guys suddenly grew quiet, no doubt getting hard-ons over it.

They pulled back slowly, Angela brushed her hand playfully over Tina's breast and then took an illegal sip of beer.

"NO FAIR!" Jessica complained.

"She can do whatever she wants..." Embry said, beaming and Jessica hit him.

"My turn!" She said. "I have never had sex more than three times in one day."

Everyone drank but me and Jacob.

Paul nudged Embry. "You're slacking."

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"My turn!" Jacob raised his beer. "Not a dirty one. I've never been to a wedding."

I thought everyone would drink, but only Me, Jessica, Angela, Sara and Tina did.

"None of you have been to a wedding?" Jessica and I asked the boys.

"Nope. Fraid not," Paul said. "We will when Sam and Emily get married though. I guess."

"Huh," I said. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Paul said. "I have never masturbated at my work place."

Again we all just stared and Quil took a huge gulp of beer.

"OH MY GOD!" we all said together.

"WHAT?" Quil asked, almost offended. "It wasn't exactly at work! It was during a break...and out in the woods and no one saw."

I snorted and that sent everyone else into fits of laughter.

"I washed my hands afterward!" he yelled over us.

But we just laughed harder.

"Ok!" Sara said, sitting up and patting Quil's shoulder. "My turn...I have never had sex in public."

Blushing a deep crimson, Jacob and I were the only ones to drink and I finished my beer.

Jessica and Angela rushed to my side. "When and where?" they asked.

"Um well..." I started nervously, glancing at Jacob.

"It was with JACOB?" Angela said, following my gaze. "Woman why didn't you TELL US?"

"Sorry!" I said, laughing.

"It was at the lake dock..." Jacob said, beaming at the memory. "And it was incredible."

"Nice," Jessica said, slapping me five.

"Since Bella finished her beer and we have determined she and Jacob are now freaks," Paul said, snickering at us. "It's time to play another game."

"Let's talk about SEX!" Embry blurted, getting up to grab a black ball from the chair on the other side of the room.

"How is that played?" Tina asked.

"I'll start. I take the ball and throw it to someone and they have to answer a sexual question truthfully. But it can only be one question. Then they toss the ball to someone else and so on and so on."

"Let's get going," I said excitedly.

Embry tossed the ball to Angela. "Ange...have you ever had sex with more than one girl at a time?"

She nodded proudly. "I've had a four way."

Quil nearly started panting, and Sara hit the back of his head. I wondered how she put up with him.

Angela tossed the ball to Tina. "Baby, have you ever had a better sex partner than me?"

"Never," Tina said, kissing Angela again, then tossed the ball to Embry.

"Have you ever had sex with more than one woman at a time?" she asked him back.

"Many times." Embry threw the ball to Quil. "Have you ever watched a porno on someone else's computer without telling them?"

Quil laughed like an idiot. "You bet your ass. By the way, it was yours and it was slow." He quickly tossed the ball to Jacob.

Jacob caught it and grinned.

"What is your favorite part of Bella's body?" he asked. "Not her eyes or some shit. I am talking below the neck body parts."

My face grew red again and I looked down at the carpet. Jacob pulled my face up and looked me up and down.

"I love every inch of her...but if I had to pick one thing...I'd say her entire torso. I love her flat stomach, soft breasts and kissable shoulders."

There was a chorus of "Wooooo-Hoooo" through out the room and I blushed harder. Jacob kissed me and winked. Great now I was horny.

He tossed the ball to Kim. "What is your favorite sex position?"

Kim bumped Paul with her elbow. "Reverse cowgirl."

"Hot one!" Jessica said, fist bumping Kim.

"Yes it is." Kim through the ball to Jessica. "This can be sexual I guess...but it doesn't have to be. What is your favorite thing about Embry?"

"His compassion," she answered immediately and they shared another starry eyed glance. I really was very happy for them. Jess tossed the ball to Paul.

"What's your biggest sexual fantasy?"

Paul tossed the ball in the air and caught it. "I want a girl to suck me off while I'm driving."

Embry slapped him five. "Feels like a fucking dream dude."

"I bet," Paul said jealously.

Kim discreetly winked at me and I giggled. Paul was in for it now. He tossed the ball back to Sara. "What's the weirdest thing Quil has done in bed"

Sara giggled and Quil got embarrassed. He tried to stop her but she blurted, "He made an sex noise that sounded like a wolf's howl when I gave him a blowjob."

The room cracked up again and Quil hung his head.

_Good, _I thought. Little jokester needs to be knocked down a few pegs.

She tossed it to me. "Bella, have you ever been tied up during sex?"

"Nope," I said easily.

Jacob twitched a little and chuckled. "Nice."

I tossed it to Jessica. "Did you spit or swallow the first time you gave head?"

"Spit, because I didn't know what the fuck I was doing back then." She shuddered and rolled it to Embry. "I loved Quil's question for Jacob earlier. So tell me what your favorite part of my body is?"

"Stomach and ass," he said, giving hers a light squeeze, then tossed it to Angela again.

After a kiss from Jessica he asked, "Being a lesbian...have you ever let a man see you have sex with a girl? Just to turn him on?"

Angela remained silent for a bit, teasing us, and then finally said, "Twice. And it was kinda hot."

Quil opened his mouth but Sara clamped her hand over it. "You want to get deep throated tonight? Leave the lesbians alone," she scolded him.

I fell into Jacob's arms laughing. This night just kept getting better.

Angela tossed the ball to me. "Rate Jacob's sex skills from 1-10. 10 being the best."

"You can't put a number on shit that good," I said, grinning and biting his ear.

Everyone cheered again as he took the ball from me and tossed it to Kim.

JPOV

After leaving Paul's place and sobering up, Bella and I lounged at her place waiting on Charlie to bring Renee from the airport.

She sat on the couch, stroking Nessie's fur while I massaged one of her feet that sat in my lap.

"I hope your mom likes me," I said.

"She is going to love you," Bella said, winking.

We heard footsteps from outside and then a knock on the door.

"Showtime," Bella said, sitting Nessie down and getting up to answer the door.

Charlie and Renee were there, and she threw her arms around Bella, jumping a little in place.

"Hi baby girl!" she said, smiling. "There's my little graduate."

"Mom I missed you!" Bella said, squeezing her mother tightly. She hugged Charlie too and Renee approached me, smiling kindly.

"Hello there handsome. Are you the man who holds my Bella's heart?"

I smiled nervously. "Um...kind of. I'm Jacob Black."

She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Jacob. Bella talks about you constantly."

"Because he's something to brag about," Bella said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Charlie held up the dvd and went to the T.V.

"Everyone sit," Bella said, clearing off the two couches.

Renee sat down on one side of Bella and I sat on the other, she leaned her back into my chest and propped her feet up on her mom's lap.

"Phil sends his apologies," Renee said. "He wanted to be here but that darn baseball..."

"It's okay!" Bella said, then smacked her forehead. "I am a terrible host...do you want drink mom? Or anything to eat?"

"I'll get it Bella you deserve to relax after today," Charlie said. "Requests?"

"Just a raspberry lemonade Charlie. I know my little girl has them."

"You bet!" Bella said happily.

Charlie went into the kitchen and Renee leaned back against the couch, rubbing Bella's bare feet like I had.

"Man am I tired..." she said.

"Mom you can crash here," Bella said, then looked up at me "Babe...do you mind if we take the fold out couch and-"

"No no no! My little graduate will be sleeping in her own bed tonight, with her boyfriend," Renee added winking. "I will take the fold out couch, so long as you two take me by this museum where Bella's art is tomorrow."

"Definitely!" I said cheerfully.

Charlie came back and handed each of us a lemonade. I thought it would be rude to point out I hated the stuff, so I just drank it down. He turned on the dvd and we all watched together.

Renee was so funny to me. She reminded me of one of Bella's girlfriends rather than her mom. They giggled together during the whole dvd, and when Bella walked up to get her diploma, she squealed like a fan girl and I couldn't help but laugh. Bella noticed that, leaned back and kissed my chin encouragingly.

Once it was over, Renee ruffled Bella's hair. "I am so happy for you Bella bean. I can't wait to fly down again and see you for a little longer before you move off to Seattle."

"How long can you stay this time?" Bella asked.

"Only tonight and tomorrow night. Sorry. Work calls baby."

"I understand," she said and hugged her mother.

Renee nodded at the two of us. "So how are you guys doing?"

"I'd like to know too," Charlie said, but he was smiling so I didn't get worried.

"We are great," I said. "We've been together for almost over two months now."

"And he's been great," Bella said, taking the hand that was around her shoulders.

"I hope so," Renee said. "Bella is crazy about you, and I won't have you hurting my little girl. Though I must commend you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you've done so well. Though you guys have had your arguments, I know you really do care about each other, and that is great. Don't let go of that."

"I agree," Charlie said, lifting his can to me. "Take good care of her. But I know you will. I am not worried about you at all anymore."

"Thanks Dad," Bella said.

I beamed at them both and Charlie stood.

"Time for me to head home," he said, stretching. "It's late. I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?"

"Night Charlie," I said.

He shook my hand. "Good night Jacob."

He hugged Bella, kissed Renee's cheek and then left.

Renee stretched too and looked at us. "You kids get on to bed I'll set this up."

"No," I said, and blocked Bella from helping. "Bella babe you go on to the bedroom. I'll help your mom."

"You sure?" she asked me, biting her lip.

There she goes biting that lip again...I'll have to take her tonight. Duh. "Yes I'm sure." I kissed her softly and she hugged her mom goodnight.

Once she was gone, I helped Renee set up her bed.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" she said as we spread her blankets and I handed her a few pillows.

I shrugged. "I try."

She came around the bed and hugged me tightly. "I like you. And not just you, but for my daughter."

"Thanks Renee," I said, beaming.

She sat down cross legged on the bed and eyed me. "Have you told her you love her?"

My stomach tightened. "Um...."

"Because you do," she said, fluffing one of the pillows. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. And I like that. You should tell her."

I felt like ice was filling my stomach. "I...I am not...I mean I care about her but..."

"Typical man," Renee teased. "Afraid of saying the L word. It's alright. You'll say it. And soon. I can see it all over you."

I nervously twisted my hands. "Oh....ok then."

She giggled and laid down into bed. "Goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight Renee," I said, trying not to leave the room too fast.

I moved slowly down the hall to Bella's room and opened the door. There she sat on the bed in a bra and boy shorts. She beamed at me, and I almost tackled her.

"Well this is a nice welcome," I said, grinning back.

She stood up on the bed, a playful glare in her chocolate brown eyes and then jumped into my arms. I caught her easily and she kissed my lips.

"What were you and mommy talking about?" she asked, locking her legs around my waist.

"Not much..." I lied. "She told me that she likes me...and gave me a hug."

"Awwww," she crooned. "What's not to like?" She nipped my ear and whispered. "I want play time."

I chuckled. "When do you not want playtime?"

She slid down and then helped me pull my shirt over my head. I unbuttoned my jeans and eased her back toward the bed.

She pulled me on top of her and I assaulted her neck with kisses, knowing how much she liked that. She groaned and dug her nails into my biceps.

"No foreplay tonight," she said. "I just want to feel you inside of me now."

I was too happy to oblige. I took off her flimsy underwear and she pushed me into a standing position. Waves of heat rushed through me as she bit lightly on each of my abs and then pulled down my boxer briefs.

My cock was ready. I spread her legs slowly and then entered her. The warmth was delicious around me and Bella moaned loudly.

"Oh Jacob..."

I leaned back down and took her into my arms, wanting to take this slowly tonight, make it more intimate. She could feel that too and melted into my embrace as I moved my hips with hers.

"Bella...you feel so good babe," I said, palming one of her breasts.

Her eyes rolled back, she was totally engrossed in the pleasure between us....the way our bodies moved....and fit together...like pieces of a puzzle.

Her hard nipples rubbing against my chest...her flat stomach against mine...didn't awaken the animal in me it usually did. Normally I'd have started a raging stream of profanity and fucked her senseless...but tonight...I couldn't do that. I just wanted to hold her while we made love...feel every bit of her... and of the way she made me feel.

She whimpered, getting close while I kissed her shoulder then looked into her eyes. Her eyes stared back, full of lust. That made me smile. She turned into a whole different person when we had sex...it was like...she was connecting to me differently or something. Or maybe she was just a naughty little vixen.

I growled as I hit her G-spot. It felt just as good to me as it did for her.

"Yes Jake," she moaned in my ear. "Baby I am going to come."

I pressed my lips to hers in a long, soothing kiss, sliding in my tongue and finding hers. She tasted perfect. She felt perfect. She was perfect. She was my precious Bella...and I was feeling even more electricity than usual right now. Like our feelings had just grown stronger. "Dammit..." I said.

She leaned her forehead to mine and whimpered. "Baby come with me..."

I squeezed my eyes shut, moved only a little faster and then came so hard I didn't think would stop. The pleasure crashed over both of us, hey pussy clenching around me, and my entire lower body felt like it had exploded. My little vixen was still moving her hips, so I bit her neck a little.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "No biting."

"Yes biting," I said, feeling my smile spread.

She stopped moving her hips and then rested against the bed, trying to catch her breath. I swept back some of her hair and pulled out of her, so I could hold her in my arms.

"Always amazing," she said, a small smile playing around her lips.

I kissed her ear and then watched as her eyelids shut. "You sleep baby..." I whispered.

She yawned and snuggled deeper into my arms. I held her protectively for awhile and then rolled over to look at the ceiling.

Why had Renee mentioned love? Sure...I cared about Bella. A lot. She was my whole life now. But..love? I wasn't that far gone yet. There was still so much of me...that was damaged. So much of me that was more experienced than her. And so much of me that spent life being immature and selfish. Now I'd actually found meaning. I'd found a reason to quit. And it was her. But that couldn't mean that I was in love. I don't even know what love is...or what it means...i mean besides the love I have for my dad and Seth...and of course my best friends at the garage. If I could love them though...why couldn't I love Bella too?

I rolled back over and stroked her hair. She was fast asleep. All I knew was...she was my addiction. I felt a pull to her. But it was not love. I wasn't there yet. I didn't know how to be there yet. Sometimes I wondered if I was even doing this boyfriend thing right. I had to be though, otherwise Charlie would have kicked me to the curb.

As all of this occurred to me, I wondered how Bella felt...wondered if she was in love with me. She was surely capable of love...even if I was not. What if she said it to me? What would I say back? I knew women well enough to know I sure as hell shouldn't say "thank you."

I put my hands behind my head, and prayed that the day she chose to say "I love you" to me wasn't soon, but if it was, I'd have the strength somewhere inside me to say it back.

End Author Note: Told you we're getting close. Though I still won't tell ya just HOW close. You all know what is coming in Chapter 16. Bella's big 2-2, and a lemon so lemony that sour doesn't even come close to describing it. Dom Jacob is coming back folks. And Bella will be his submissive. Can't give ya any more info than that. But see that big sexy button down link for reviews? Click that shit and leave some love for me and Dom Jakey won't ya?

And let me know how you liked the games at Paul's place. I found them funny. Idk about you.


	16. Birthday Sex

**Chapter 16-Birthday Sex**

**Author Note:** Ok folks. You all know what is coming. Dom Jacob's return. I got so hot over this one I had to turn on my room fan, and then I had to take a break in between sections of the lemon to cool down. Never have I written a lemon that affected me so intensely. So I hope you like it just as much as I do.

As usual I want to thank you all for the kind reviews. This round, I got more reviews than I ever have, inherited some new readers, and got some sugary sweet comments. Thanks you guys. They keep me motivated and are the best part of my day. Xoxoxo.f

Also I want to invite you all to join freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com again if you haven't already. Some of you have followed me over and I am flattered by your dedicatifon to my story. I do not run the site or make the rules when I say you have to be 18 to join, it's just the way it is. Follow me there, but not just for my story. It has some of the coolest twilight fans you will ever meet and some other kick ass fanfictions.

At the end I'll have chapter 17 spoilers. I have not been warned in regards to my story yet, so I'll keep posting chapters until I am. Then you know where to find me.

I own nothing. But Taylor Lautner owns me.

Ready? I think that's all. I warn you: By the time you finish this chapter you are going to think I am the biggest slut alive. There are some very kinky things running through my mind 24/7, so I decided to place them here. With a blush on my cheeks and a nerve twisted stomach, I give you, the dom Jacob chapter, Birthday sex.

What could be a more appropriate song than "Birthday sex" by Jeremiah. Hmmm? Lyrics below.

_See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10  
1-2-3... Think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out, fight until the end  
Ring that bell, and we gon start over again.  
We grindin with passion, 'cause it's your birthday!  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty....  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's.  
Just tell me how you want you gift, girl..._

_**Chorus**_

_  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex!  
(It's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex!  
(G-spot g-spot let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)_

BPOV

I was nestled deep into my pillows but feeling very cold. I rolled over to feel for Jacob, but instead my hand hit something plastic. I wrinkled my face up and opened my eyes. I beamed when I found a huge bouquet of roses sitting there with a bow attached. I sat up and stretched then smelled them and flipped open the white card.

Hey sexy birthday girl,

Happy big 2-2! I have a lot planned for you today. And I am sorry I left, I had somethings I had to take care of. It will be worth it when you see me later though. I can't wait. I hope you have a great day. Get up and dressed, if your alarm hasn't gone off already. Charlie is going to take you to break fast. See you later my angel artist.

Love,

Jacob

I frowned a little, but then decided it was worth it if he had surprises planned for me later. I tucked the card back into its envelope, kissed it and went to sit the roses in a vase of water I guessed Jacob had put on the cabinet. I stretched again and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt great on my cold skin, but it would have been nice to have Jacob's arms wrapped around me...possibly coating me with soap in naughty places....

I shook my head, rinsed out my hair and turned off the water. I quickly jumped into my clothes, not knowing what time Charlie would be here.

I walked down the hall, smiling to myself as I sat on the couch to wait for him. I took Nessie into my lap and stroked her fur.

"I'm 22," I said out loud to myself.

Oddly I felt old, almost like I was inching toward my 40s instead. I was older than Jacob now. Only by about 5 months...but still...it was strange. Not that the age bothered me. I loved having him around no matter what. Besides, his knowledge of cars, physical size and experience made him older mentally.

I smiled and toyed with my necklace. Jacob and I were more perfect than ever. I was one month away from going to Cornish now and 7 weeks away from the school starting.. And I was damn ready for it. I'd be going up there in a few weeks to check on everything, meet with advisers and move into my college dorm in Seattle. It might seem weird to some that I'd move in so soon, but I like to settle into a place first. That's just me.

I hadn't enrolled in all of my classes yet, just some of them. It worked out great. I would go to school full-time Monday through Thursday and keep selling my paintings to have some money in my pockets, and on Friday through Sunday I'd be back in Forks to be with Jacob and keep up the crappy Starbucks job.

My living arrangements had changed up a lot. I was barely living at my apartment now. The only reason I went back there anymore, was to paint in my studio, and my studio was the reason I wouldn't move out. It gave me inspiration. All my art was on the walls, all my small pictures in separate folders. It was my workplace. Jessica baby sat my home for me a lot, spending a night there with Embry and a night at her place with Embry. I felt more at home being at Jacob's place, but not having a studio there was frustrating. I was here today, because Jacob said he wanted to set up a surprise for me at his house.

A knock came from the door and I went to open it.

Charlie stood there smiling at me and holding out a purple bag. "Happy birthday baby."

I hugged him and took it tentatively eyeing him with a suspicious look on my face. "Thanks dad."

"Open it Bells. You'll like whats inside."

I opened it and frowned when I saw just a single white envelope inside. "Um..."

"Open the envelope," he encouraged me.

I pulled it out and yanked the envelope open. I took out several scraps of paper that looked an awful lot like....

"Plane tickets?" I said, my eyes bugging.

Charlie's smile widened. "You bet. I want you and your friends to go and have some fun before you start school. There are ten tickets there, and before you go on about money, your stepfather Phil helped a lot, and you know how much he makes playing ball. Renee and I helped a bit too though."

I read over the tickets. "California?"

"Yep. There's a nice little penthouse by the beach that Phil reserved for you guys. Its only for three nights, but hey its a vacation. And we thought you'd like it better if you could have a gift to share with a lot of friends, that way you don't get all bent out of shape about getting a gift, even if it is your birthday."

I threw my arms around him. "They are going to LOVE THIS and so do I. Thanks dad."

"Anytime love. Let's go eat breakfast. Jacob is having me keep you busy so he can make your birthday plans."

"Awesome," I said, looping my arm through my dad's. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

JPOV

I was standing on a step ladder hanging streamers when Quil decided it would be funny to bust a balloon by my ear and scare the shit out of me. I jumped, but didn't fall over.

"You stupid little cunt rag!" I yelled at him. "Why do you have to act like your five?"

He shrugged, sucked the air out of a full balloon and then said in a helium voice, "Because its fun Jakey wakey. Just because I am 21, doesn't mean I have to act like a grown up wiener like you."

I aimed a kick at his shoulder. "Go spread the table cloth will you? We don't have all day."

Quil skipped back over to help with the food table and I looked around the room. Angela and Tina were setting up the music area. Jessica and Embry were lying on there stomachs, coloring a giant "Happy Birthday Bella" banner with paintbrushes underlining the text. Sara was checking on the birthday cake to make sure it would be here in time. Paul and Kim were arguing over the food menu.

"She will eat anything pretty much," I said to Paul and Kim.

"I think she'd like it more if we had Italian selections," Kim argued back. "Instead of barbeque like Paul wants."

"I like barbeque!" Paul said, folding his arms.

"It's not your damn birthday!" she yelled.

"Hey you two stop it!" I got down off the ladder and walked over to them. "Come on it's Bella's birthday and she will eat anything. We can have both. Thank god Emily agreed to last minute cooking and catering. I want this to be perfect."

"It will be fine," Quil said, still in his helium voice. "I've never heard of a party that had both Italian and barbeque as food selections, but other than that it should be fine. And we'll give her our present later."

I smiled and nodded. "Your right about that."

"What present?" Angela asked from the corner.

"Since you girls did most of the surprise party arrangements, Paul, Quil, Embry and I have made Bella something else. Something very, very special. But we won't tell you what it is. We will surprise Bella tonight at my place and then I have my own gift to give her." The warm heat of anticipation flooded through me as I thought of what I was going to do to Bella tonight.

"We know you and Bella are having sex you don't have to broadcast it in some secret undertone," Jessica said, coloring one section of the banner blue.

I chuckled. "I can if I want to," I said slyly and then grew serious. "Seriously though...thanks you guys. I am glad we are all working together to make this day special for Bella."

"It's going to be fun," Quil said, popping another balloon. "And don't forget who thought of getting a room reserved in one of the hottest clubs in La Push."

"Babe, that was my idea," Sara whined, finally hanging up the phone and pouting.

"I know," he said, looping his arm around her. "I was just pimping out that big beautiful brain of yours."

"Sure you were," Paul said, shooting silly string at him.

"Foul play!" Quil said, running to grab his own.

"Hey that's for later!" I yelled at them. But it was too late. A silly string war had erupted and I put my head in my hands, reminding myself to get newer more mature friends if I could ever gather the courage to ditch these idiots.

BPOV

I'd had a lot of fun with Charlie today, I thought as I rested on my couch. It had been too long since I'd spent one-on-one time with him. After breakfast, we went by the museum to see my art again and Ms. Simone was nice enough to give me a set of new brushes as a birthday gift. I hadn't seen that one coming. But it seemed everywhere I went I got a gift. I wondered if Charlie did that on purpose. We went by the movies to see Avatar and happy birthday Bella flashed across the screen before the previews. During lunch at the lodge, the waitress gave me a free dessert and had the whole staff sing "happy birthday" to me, causing me to blush. Best of all, was the talk we'd had down by the lake while we fished, which was something we did when I was little and came here for the summer.

*Flash back*

Charlie sat back in his chair, toying with the reel on his fishing pole.

"What is it dad?" I asked, watching him. "You always fiddle when you need to say something."

"Bells, I know I've said this before...but lately I have been feeling more and more guilty for how I acted when you and Jacob first wanted to be together. I just didn't want him to hurt my little girl."

I looked down at my knees. "I know dad...but you'd never really given him the chance. People can change for the better dad. Jacob sure has."

"I can see that now," he said, smiling slightly. "I am proud of him, and proud of you. You both are good for each other. And I want you to be happy Bells."

"He makes me happy dad. It's not just about being physical. My feelings for him have gotten stronger lately...I almost feel like I am falling deeper."

"Just promise me you guys will wait to have a baby or something until you've graduated college with your bachelor's," he said, fiddling with the reel again. "I don't want to be a grandpa so soon."

"Oh I promise," I said confidently. "I don't even plan on having kids for years and years."

He shifted and changed the subject. "Bella...no dad ever wants to see his little girl grow up. It's your twenty second birthday and it's hard for me...knowing I can't sit you on my lap and play patty cake with you anymore. You have the most beautiful smile. I don't ever want to see that fade...even now."

He was talking in circles kind of, but I knew what he meant. I took his hand. "I love you dad. And I'll keep smiling. Just because I am with Jacob now, doesn't mean that anything has changed with us. I will always be your daughter. Your baby. And I will never leave your life...not until I die."

He sat his pole down, knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug. "I hope not." he pulled back and looked at me. "Tell Jacob I said to behave himself tonight. I don't wanna get any calls down at the station. And you kids have fun."

"Kids?" I asked curiously. "Behave? Dad...what exactly have Jacob and my friends planned for tonight?"

"You'll see," Charlie said, smiling. "I opted out of going even though I was invited, by keeping you busy today. We better get you back. It's almost time."

"Ok," I said, standing up to reel in the fishing line.

***end flashback***

I pulled on a pair of black paints, fitted and flared at the bottom and a white halter top. I slid my feet into a pair of heels and fluffed my hair a little.

I heard my friends' giggles before they could knock, so I opened the door. They rushed in, all of them hugging me at once.

"Happy birthday!" Angela, Jessica and Tina said.

"Thanks guys," I beamed at them. "Wanna tell me where we're going?"

"We aren't allowed," Jessica said, her bright eyes lighting up. "But we are allowed to show you now that it's all ready. Come on birthday girl."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse and followed them out the door.

* * *

After what felt like the longest drive in the history of ever, my friends were leading m somewhere, covering my eyes so I couldn't see. I knew we were in some kind of building, and I could hear music playing in the other room. One of them moved their hands and I opened my eyes seeing nothing but a dark room ahead of me.

I looked back at them curiously.

"Go in silly!" Angela encouraged.

I walked slowly into the room, seeing nothing but darkness. Instinctively, my hand flew to the wall behind me and found a light switch.

"SURPRISE!" came a chorus of voices.

My hand flew to my chest as Jacob. Embry, Paul, Kim, Sara and Quil jumped around the room, blowing party horns and beaming at me.

Jacob rushed to me and pulled me into his arms. "Happy birthday beautiful," he said. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," I said, kissing him and then looking around the room again. "What is all this?"

The room looked incredible. Balloons and streamers covered the ceiling and walls. Behind a huge food table was a Happy Birthday Bella banner with drops of paint and paintbrushes under the words. To the right of the room was an Ipod blasting "The Violet Hour" by Sea Wolf. To the right was a table for all of us to sit and eat at, it was covered in confetti, plates, silver ware, and silly string in each place.

I approached the food table to see a big, three layer Happy 22nd Birthday Bella cake there.

I turned back to them all, my arms outstretched. "Who wants to hug me first? This looks great you guys."

They all group hugged me at once, and I felt like crying I was so happy.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said together, and I beamed.

"You guys shouldn't have," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes we should," Jacob said. "You deserve it."

"He's right," Angela said. "Oh and can't forget the best part."

She pointed toward a corner of the room I hadn't looked in yet, and there was a small pile of presents on the table.

I bit my lips and folded my arms. "Guys-"

"No protesting!" Paul cut me off. "You get presents and that's all there is to it."

"In that case," I said, pulling the white envelope from Charlie out of my purse. "You all get presents too."

"Huh?" Tina was confused.

I handed a plane ticket to each of them. "You guys keep those in a safe place. Thanks to my parents, we are all going to California for a weekend at the beach before I go off to Cornish. I couldn't think of anyone better to share all the tickets with."

"Wow," Quil said, his hands trembling as he looked down at the ticket. I'd never seen him look remotely serious until now. "Um...thanks Bella!"

"Yeah this is gonna be awesome!" Embry said, beaming.

I actually managed to have a lot of fun after that. The food was delicious, and I was in the greatest company ever. We all laughed, talked, and ate together. And then came the dreaded present time.

Don't get me wrong...I love my birthday...but turning a new age was enough. The material things weren't necessary. But, my friends thought they were, and who was I to argue?

My first gift was from Jessica. A kit full of stencil's, clay erasers, krazy glue, glitter and things to make crafts with. Angela and Tina got me "Hidden Desires" a four part book series I'd been dying to read. Sara and Kim handed me a portfolio full of graduation photos, as well as pictures from Paul's party. Those were nice. I turned to the boys, pretending to pout.

"Nothing from you guys besides the party eh?" I asked.

They all smiled their wolfy grins suspiciously. "We got you something," Paul answered. "You'll see it later...after we party."

"Aren't we partying already?" I was confused again.

"Well there's a whole big club out there Bella," Jacob said, putting an arm around me. "We've gotta go dance."

I froze. "I don't...dance."

"You do tonight," Jacob and Paul said together, and soon they were pushing me out of the room.

* * *

The dance club was nice I had to admit. The floor was huge and packed with other couples, which I'd guessed was why they'd made a private get together for me in the back. I insisted on getting a drink first, so we all hit the bar and ordered alcohol.

As I sipped my Hurricane, and looked around at the multi colored spot lights flashing across the packed bodies on the dance floor. The DJ was spinning track after track of rap music, which I found myself nodding along to.

After my second drink, Jacob jerked my hand and I realized we were the only two left at the bar.

"Come dance with me. I wanna show you how to grind."

I grinned in spite of my embarrassment and took his hand. He lead me to the dance floor, where our other friends were already dancing like sluts. Jacob turned me in a circle so that my hips were back against his and started moving slowly.

He pressed his lips to my ear. "Meet me in the trap, it's goin down. Meet me in the mall, it's goin down. Meet me in the club it's goin down, anywhere you ya meet, we guaranteed to go down."

As he spoke the lyrics into my ear I found the beat and ground my hips into his. He moved back and forth with me, and his hands explored my body, stopping only to gently squeeze my curves.

I groaned and moved my hips faster in time to the music. Jessica and Embry were close by, probably looking better at this than we were, but she gave me a wink and a thumbs up any way. She had her leg curled around Embry's hip, and he was holding it as they moved together. His face was buried in her shoulder but I could still see that he was enjoying herself.

Paul and Kim looked lost in their own little world. They were in a similar dance position like Jessica and Embry's but they were locked at the lips, and his hands groped dangerously close to her breasts. I couldn't find Quil, Sara, Angela or Tina, but knew they were around here somewhere.

I concentrated on Jacob as the song changed to "Sexy" by Shawn Desman. I secretly danced to this alone in my room at home for years and wanted to show Jacob a bit of what I did. I turned toward him, grinding my hips in a fast circle. He grinned, watching my midsection and then pulled it into his, groping my ass tightly.

I ran my hands up through my hair as he put his face in my neck, and whispered in my ear, "Now you're getting it. You didn't tell me you could move like this."

I giggled. "Just alone in my room."

"Well now you'll move out here with me."

He took my hand and spun me so I'd go under his arm, then pulled me to his body and started grinding into my ass again. I bent over slightly and then snapped back up, rubbing my back against his abs. His hands grabbed my hips again and he kissed my shoulder as we grinded together.

I didn't know until I opened my eyes that everyone's eyes were on us. Clearly we'd made quite the scene. Couples were watching us like we were on "Dancing with the stars" or something. I didn't care anymore though. I just focused on how Jacob felt close to me. The heat between us was electric. He held my hands as I dropped my ass close to the floor and then moved it back up along his body. Our little audience cheered and I grinned.

"Rock your hips by the Crime Mob started. I loved this song.

I moved away from Jacob and circled him seductively, keeping my ass against his waist. Once I was back in front of his crotch, I circled my hips again and I heard Jessica yell something encouraging at us. Jacob held me to him and now it really did look like we were thrusting in our bed at home. Again, I didn't care. I was having too much fun. Jacob was starting to sweat a little but pulled me in tighter. Eventually everyone else joined in dancing again. The audience had been great though.

We faced each other.

Jacob pulled me into a kiss. "You are amazing you know that birthday girl?"

"I do what I can," I said, staring into his dark eyes.

The music volume went down a little and we turned toward the DJ to see why. Quil, Sara, Angela and Tina stood by him.

"These guys from La Push up here want to give a special shout out to Isabella Swan and say Happy 22nd birthday and they love you!"

The club erupted in applause and I blushed a fiery red. It was a happy blush though, not an embarrassed one.

"Hey bartender give the birthday girl free drinks on me," The DJ yelled. The bartender nodded as he looked at me and winked.

This was seriously the best birthday ever...and I still had surprises waiting on me later...

JPOV

Angela and the other girls decided to let Bella take her gift from us guys privately. So Embry, Paul and Quil got their hands stamped so they could return to the club with them after Bella got her gift. But I didn't. I didn't plan on coming back there tonight. I had other plans for Bella.

The plans in my head, made my cock harden as we sat together in the back of Paul's Ford F150 truck together. Relax, I thought. This is all going to go smoothly. Paul parked the truck and then let us out. We walked to the door, and I could tell she was nervous since her hand was slightly shaking.

I squeezed it. "Relax Bells. There is nothing to be nervous about." Yet...I added privately.

"I know," she said, but there was a small crack in her voice.

Embry shoved her shoulder playfully and stopped us in the hall. He pointed to the ceiling. Bella looked up at the knob there in confusion.

"It's a pull down door to the attic honey," I said to her. "Pull it down, and the ladder will slide down to you."

"What's in the attic?" She asked, opening the door.

"A monster that will eat you if you don't hurry up and go," Quil joked, aiming a silly string can at her.

She rolled her eyes, folded down the ladder and started climbing up. We followed her into the blackness and I heard the guys go stand on the other sides of the room.

I found Bella's waist. "Hey," I whispered. "You ready."

"Yes...is this my last surprise of the day?" she asked, tentatively.

"Nope." I said, and kissed her cheek. I reached up and pulled the cord that would turn on the light to the attic.

Her eyes adjusted and then she gasped. She moved to the wall in front of her first, which held a few of her paintings, including the wolf one. Her shaking hands explored the wall in wonder. Then she turned to the right wall and saw that it was blank. Her face twisted up in confusion until she touched it and realized...

"Its canvas!" She shouted excitedly. "This entire wall is made of canvas like what I paint on!"

"That's right," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Bella this wall is for you to create a mural on. I hope it doesn't seem childish or anything...but we thought it would be cool if we set up an entire wall you can draw or paint on," Paul said, smiling nervously.

Bella hugged him. "You guys did this for me?"

"We had lots of help," he said laughing. "But yes."

"Don't thank us yet!" I said. "Keep looking around."

Bella looked in a corner and found a new desk sitting there with a light on it, and next to that was a stool with a couple of those stands she used to put paintings on. I'd gotten some of this from her studio, and the rest was brand new. I was glad she hadn't noticed.

She ran over and sat behind the desk, then looked at me again. "You built me a studio in your house?"

I nodded. "I know how much you love the one back at your place...and you can still have that one. I just want you to know you have two."

"There's more! Hello???????? Over here!" Embry called.

Bella moved to the other side of the room and nearly fell to her knees when she discovered we'd placed a few Greek-style stands for her to place her pottery pieces on. And half of this wall was made of a spongy material she could use to hang up pictures using thumbtacks. The other half was blank and white.

"What's this for?" she asked.

Paul put his arm around her. "Whatever you want it to be. You can put more photos there...or just leave it alone. This is your place Bella."

She held out her arms. "All four of you wonderful boys give me a hug."

We pulled her into a group hug and then Quil pointed in the final corner of the room. "We bought you a little oven you can bake your clay in too, when you want to harden it."

"Hahaha you said harden," Embry cackled.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Have you and Quil switched places on me?"

"Nah," Embry said. "It was just funny."

Bella cleared her throat and we all looked at her. "You guys shouldn't have done this...but thank you."

"It was all your man Jake's idea. We just helped," Paul said.

"Thank you anyway. I love it."

"You're welcome," Embry said. "Happy Birthday."

Their presence was becoming awkward, so I cleared my throat this time. "Guys..."

Understanding flashed in their eyes. "We better go," Paul said. "Get back to the club."

"Stay!" Bella insisted. "You guys have been great."

"Nah we gotta get going," Quil said nervously. "Our girls are waiting. You and Jacob have fun."

"Yeah," Embry gave her one more hug and they all filed quickly down the ladder.

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Hmmm...well that was fast."

"That's good," I said, moving to take her hands. "I have one more surprise for you tonight. Well...several wrapped in one."

Her brown eyes filled with worry. "Um...what could be better than this...and a party...and the great gifts."

"You'll see," I said, then pulled her to the couch with me. "I need to make something clear though before we start."

She crossed her legs and gave me her full attention. "Ok. What's up?"

I twisted my fingers through hers and looked her right in the eye. "We've had plenty of sex before Bella. But tonight... I want to try something different. I want you to trust me. I can't tell you what's coming...but I think at this point you are ready for something...different. That's really the best way to say it."

She looked a little nervous. "Well...what...I mean how are we-"

"I can't tell you that," I said, shaking my head. "But I can tell you that if you relax and trust me, you are going to love every second of it. Can you promise tonight, that you will relax, and give me your trust, as well as your...submission?"

Her bottom lip dropped and she stared. "Submission?"

I nodded once.

She deliberated in her head for awhile, so I pushed her a little.

"Baby...I won't hurt you. But I am going to make you feel good. I can promise that."

She smiled that devilish little grin of hers and I leaned forward to whisper, "Is that a yes?"

"A big hell yes," she said, then tossed her head. "Just tell me this...is it going to be something kinky?"

I nodded again, my dark eyes full of lust.

"Can't wait then," she said, perking up.

I helped her to her feet. "Good. Now before we start...let me instruct you. And let me warn you that once you enter my room tonight, you are expected to go along with what I have planned. I'll tell you more once your in there though."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I will. I promise."

"Good girl," I said. "Now...I want you to get completely naked, count to thirty and then meet me in my room. I will take on a dominant attitude once you arrive. Just so you know."

She smiled at me and pulled her shirt over her head. I winked and left the room, but not before turning back to say "Remember. Completely naked, count to thirty and then join me in the bedroom."

Quick note: I switched point of views a little in this lemon so you could see what's happening on both sides at different parts of the lemon. Enjoy.

BPOV

My entire body shook as I closed up the door to the attic. I was nervous as hell...not knowing what was coming. But that was part of the excitement. I took a few deep breaths as my hand found Jacob's doorknob.

His ROOM doorknob. Not his cock for you perverts out there.

I turned it and swung the door open, my eyes closed at first. And then I opened them. The first thing I felt was disappointment. Jacob was sitting on the couch he'd moved into his room, staring at his hands. He was shirtless. But his room looked no different. A few incense were burning. But the bed was completely made and plain looking. No gimmick.

He raised his head to meet my gaze and walked toward me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Um...yes but-"

He put a finger to my lips. "No protesting. We talked everything over upstairs. Tonight, the only thing I want to hear are moans or screams of pleasure, unless I ask you a direct question. Ok?"

"Ok" I said slowly.

He ran his hands over my arms and kissed my jaw. He looked down at my naked body and his lips curved into a smile.

"You agreed to go along with whatever I have planned tonight," he said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a black handkerchief. "So I am going to blindfold you...and through out this entire night you will remain in your blindfold."

"Why?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, I know he told me not to ask questions but...

"Because I said so. And it will heighten your senses. You don't need to see what I am going to do to you. You just need to feel."

And then the world went black as he covered my eyes and tied it tightly at the back of my head.

"Is it too tight?" he asked.

"No..." I whispered.

"Good. Let's begin."

I felt his soft hands take mine as he walked me to an unknown part of the room. I heard him sit down on what I assumed was the couch. He pulled me next to him and then got silent for a moment. I imagined him staring down my body and I grew self conscious, covering myself.

"Quit that," he said, taking my arms down.

The next thing I knew, I was bent over his lap. I could feel his jeans underneath my stomach. He took both of my arms and held them there behind my back. His other hand was exploring my ass, rubbing it in some places, and squeezing it in others.

He chuckled. "Have you been spanked before Bella?"

Fear shot through me at his words, but I didn't want him to know that. I was too afraid to respond though, so instead I shook my head.

"Excellent," he said. "I will start lightly. And then I will go harder. If at any point it begins to hurt, your safe word is red, and if you like it, just moan for me."

I nodded and his hand, which was sending goosebumps through my entire lower body, then smacked hard against my ass. The sensation was pain...at first. But then rippling pleasure flooded through me and I smiled.

"I see you like that," he said. "Do you want me to spank you again?"

I nodded and he smacked my ass again. I jumped a little. It felt incredible.

"I want you to verbalize Bella. Tell me if you like it when I ask you."

"Ok," I said, trying not to giggle at how turned on I was getting.

His hand came down on my ass twice this time, he rubbed the sting and then spanked me again.

I yelled out this time. "Shit!"

He laughed. "You like that don't you, you naughty girl? Because if you didn't, you'd say red."

Every time his hand spanked me, it just caused more pleasure. I never knew that pleasure and pain could mix so well. But my pussy got wetter every time I felt a smack.

He spanked me again. I counted eighteen swats so far in my head. "Bad girl Bella."

I ground my hips into his lap. "Harder," I hissed through clenched teeth.

His hand landed harder than ever against my ass, but I loved it. The pain was deliciously pleasant. I gasped. "Yes!"

He smacked four more times against my ass and then leaned down to my ear. "That was twenty two birthday spanks. How were they Bella?"

"Wonderful," I whispered, gasping for more. "I loved them..."

"You did well. Now we can move on to the next part of tonight. Stand up."

JPOV

My cock was at full attention now. What I'd just done to Bella made little Jacob cry with pleasure. I was shocked at how well she'd done. Maybe what else I had planned would be good for her. She needed to be taught a kinky lesson...and I was her instructor tonight.

I lead her to the bed and made her lie down. How fucking sexy she looked before me, naked and blindfolded. But I was about to add more to the equation...without warning her first this time.

"Arms above your head Bella," I said, and she did as she was told. "Good girl."

I reached under the pillow and found the handcuffs that were shackled to the bars of the headboard I'd gotten specifically for tonight. I fasted her wrist in one. And then fastened her wrist in another on the left side of the bed.

Her breaths quickened, but I wasn't done yet. I pushed both of her knees into a slightly bent position, and then tied one foot at a time to the end of the bed using a small rope. She was now spread before me, but I liked the bend in her knees. That would be more useful later.

"Mmmmm," I said, running my hand a long her midriff. Her little body was shaking. "Are you scared Bella?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I think you are," I said, and then cupped one of her breasts. "But there is no need to be. I am going to make you feel so good tonight. Pull against your arm bondage for me."

She pulled, and I found that her arms couldn't move an inch.

"Good," I said, then while rubbing her stomach added, "Try to move your feet for me."

The ties held them to the end of the bed. I grinned and tightened them a little more. "Do you feel how exposed you are to me Bella? You are at my mercy tonight. I can do anything I want to you."

She smiled that little vixen smile and I knew she was pleased. I glanced down at her pussy and noticed it was seeping wet and begging for attention.

"Do you want me to play with your pussy Bella?" I asked her.

A blush fell over those beautiful cheeks. "Yes...please."

"I don't know if you can handle what I am about to do...but I also don't care. I am going to do it anyway," I said, leaning down to reach under the bed.

BPOV

I was disappointed when I discovered he'd moved away. I couldn't feel him anymore. Then again, I couldn't move an inch, so he could still be on the bed.

I felt something hard being rubbed along my stomach and gasped. Dammit I wish I could see what he was doing. It trailed down my stomach and found my wet pussy.

"Tell me you want it," Jacob's voice said.

"I want it..." I whispered. At this point my pussy was aching for playtime.

I gasped as something hard slid inside of me, filling me completely. I clenched and realized it wasn't Jacob's cock. Oh my god....

"Do you know what this is Bella?" He asked, pushing the hard thing a little.

"No." even though I had a pretty good guess.

"Really?" He sounded disappointed. "Well before I show you, I want you to know you will remain in your bondage during our entire session. So get used to being stuck just like you are now."

God the anticipation was killing me. I was so hot at this point I would have begged him to do what he was going to do, but felt I'd just let him guide. He was doing so well as it was.

A vibrating sensation filled me and I gasped, automatically flinching and trying to move my hands.

"Not gonna work Bells," he said, pumping the toy in and out of my wet sex. "You don't get to get up."

I moaned my breaths quickening and my chest moving up and down. His other hand grabbed one of my breasts as the vibrator pushed deeper inside me.

"Tell me...Bella. Have you ever had a toy used on you before?"

"No," I said breathlessly, the damn thing was driving me insane.

"Hmmm," I felt his breath against my lower stomach and he continued pumping me. "How does it feel?"

"Good," I moaned. "Oh so good..."

"You haven't felt good yet," he said, and a rush of excitement ran through me again. "Let's try this."

I felt another hard item, circular almost like a ball move to my clit. A button clicked and he held it there.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. Now there were two sensations, one vibrating my walls, and the other on my clit. I writhed beneath him, struggling against my bonds.

I heard him laughing to himself. "I am glad you like my toys Bella..." he moved the one that was on my clit up and down. "I mean you're lying there...twitching like your having some sort of spaz attack. I feel a bit sorry for you. Should I stop?"

I shook my head furiously, unable to answer.

He leaned his head against my knee. "I wasn't going to anyway. Come on my god damn toys Bella."

My eyes rolled back into my head, and sweat beaded around my temples. I screamed like crazy. The sensations were insane. It felt like my lower body was on fire as he moved the toys back and forth on my pussy.

I tried to move my hips, but he bit my thigh. "Quit that. You lie here like a good girl and take it. No moving."

"Fuck Jacob...." I moaned loudly. The heat was building inside me. My little clit was on fire against that thing. I was almost afraid to come as hard as I knew I was about to.

"I wish you could see this," he said, nonchalantly. "How sexy this is."

My thighs quivered and my body jerked. He shoved the first toy in deeper and tapped the other against my clit.

"UGH!" I screamed. "Fuck....oh god baby...."

"You like that?" he asked. "I'm not stopping. Fucking come for me Bella. Come all over this shit."

I pressed my head deeper into the pillow it was lying on and arched my back. I pulled against the cuffs again, but it was no use. I came, hard, my body shuddering under him.

After an eternity of lust hell, he pulled the toys away and his lips found mine. I kissed him back with eagerness, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

He laughed again. "I am going to say you liked that."

I smiled. "Fuck yes..."

"Glad to hear it," he said, kissing my lips once more and then pulling away. "I am nowhere near done with you. I haven't even tasted you yet."

I felt another toy enter me but this one was different. It curved upward, automatically finding my G-spot. I groaned a little and Jacob sucked my clit into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. I loved the feel of his tongue lapping at my pussy. That and the sensation from the new toy were driving me over the ege again.

"Mmmm I love it when you lick me," I moaned helplessly.

"You taste good as fuck Bella." he said, then removed the toy. "Because of that, I am going to just suck you off without the toy."

There was enough slack in my foot bondage for him to pull my thighs up over his shoulders and bury his face in my pussy, sucking the lips and the clit back and forth.

"Ohhh god," I whimpered.

His rough little tongue explored every crevace of my pussy, while his hands palmed my breasts and the thumbs flicked my nipples back and forth. I was in ecstasy. I yanked against my bondage again. Nothing.

"You are my little sex slave," Jacob said, lapping at my pussy like a thirsty animal. "I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am."

My body jerked and I came again, my moans filling the room. I felt him leave my body again and frowned. As much as I had already taken I wanted more.

JPOV

I'd made her come twice and felt very proud of myself. Now it was my turn to come. I tugged at one of her nipples.

"Bells...not that I will take a "no" into consideration for even a second, but are you ready to keep going?"

"Oh god yes," she breathed, and I stroked her stomach, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Keep your pretty mouth open. I want you to make me come," I said.

I climbed onto the bed and moved on my knees up to her mouth. I made sure my knees were on either side of her arms and inserted my cock. She groaned a little and started sucking.

Fuck that felt good. She bobbed her head up and down so fast, almost like she was trying to pay me back for the oral attention I'd given her. I'd gladly take it though.

"Feels so good baby," I hissed. "Mmmm oh yeah...."

I saw her arms twitch again and chuckled. The little vixen wanted to touch me so bad. I wasn't going to free her for anything though. I reached behind myself and started pulling one of her nipples.

Her body shook a little and she moved faster, deep throating me so good. I tossed my head back.

"FUCK YES BELLA!" I yelled.

Her sucking around my shaft continued and I shot my load down her throat in no time. When I tried to get away she lifted her head and kept sucking.

"Mmmm babe... you wanna make me come again?" I asked, grinning.

She unmistakeably nodded, licking and sucking the head of my cock. I got harder again in no time. Her teeth bit down lightly, keeping the head in her mouth, and she swirled her tongue around it.

"Ohh....oh yeah...." my hands gripped the head board tightly. Fuck this woman knew how to give a damn good blow job.

A giggle escaped her and she sucked me back into her mouth again. I almost lost it right then, it sent a fire through my body.

"Ahhhh....I'm gonna come again...SHIT!"

I shot a smaller load into her this time, and her expert tongue licked all around my cock when I pulled out.

Her face twisted into a little grin, and I moved down so I could kiss her. She responded eagerly again.

"I'm still not finished..." I whispered in her ear, and she shuddered.

I positioned myself at her entrance and then inserted my dick quickly, causing her to gasp. I picked up the other vibrator she seemed to love so much, the one with the large ball on the end and held it to her clit.

"Ohhhhhhh god..." she moaned.

I moved inside her and smiled. "Silly Bella...you didn't think we were done playing with the toys did you?"

"Fuck!" was all she said.

I pursed my lips and kept thrusting. Fuck she was so wet. I slammed into as hard as I could, itching to hit her G-spot and make her scream in pleasure.

"I love doing this to you Bella," I said, watching her struggle uselessly against her cuffs. "But I wish you'd quit trying to do take your hands free. It isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"Oh my fucking God!" she screamed, biting her lip.

Her wet lips clenched around my cock, but I wasn't ready for her to come so fast, so I took the toy away and used my hands to play with her tits again. I rolled her perky nipples between my thumb and forefinger while little Jacob slammed her walls. Her nipples pebbled beneath my hands and I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Even your nipples taste good Bella," I told her.

I spent lots of time there, teasing her nipples with my fingers and tongue. Her moans were a combination of frustration and pleasure. The best kind. I wasn't letting up. I thrusted harder, churning her sweet butter. I could stay here all night like this.

"FUCK JAKE!" she yelled. "OH GOD I AM GOING TO COME!"

My mouth was locked around her sensitive nipple, so I moved her hand between us and rubbed her little clit. Her hips bucked and I felt her juices coat my dick and my hand as she came again. I rubbed her down while she caught her breath.

She laughed a little. "You are driving me insane tonight you know that?"

I kissed her. "I know. I'm supposed to be. Next...I am going to remove your handcuffs, just for a second so I can re-adjust them."

BPOV

I felt him flip me over once I was free, and shackle me again. I was on my elbows and knees now, ready for whatever came next. This was the most intense but wonderfully kinky sex we'd ever had, and that toy was genius. Not as good as his cock or tongue, but close. I'd have to have him use that on me more often. I smiled wider as I thought of that.

"I think someone's excited," his voice said from my left side. I felt his hand move down my back, and then back up to my ass, squeezing it roughly.

"I am," I admitted, trying not to double over with the anticipation giggles inside me.

His lips brushed by my ear and he checked my bonds to make sure they were tight. "So am I. Time for a new position."

I felt him move behind me and grab my hips in his hands. "You'll come nice and hard for me again won't you?"

"Yes," I said eagerly.

"Good girl!" He encouraged, and slid little Jacob inside me from behind.

This awoke an entirely new sensation. Somehow, he'd managed to enter me deeper than he ever had. I felt his huge cock hit my sweet spot in just a few thrusts.

"Mmmmm baby right there!" I pleaded.

He pulled my hips into his and slammed that spot again and again. I screamed into the pillow my face was buried in. There was so much heat inside me...so much pleasure ripping through my body. His lower stomach was slamming the back of my ass with each thrust and when I opened my eyes I noticed the whole damn bed was shaking.

"So...fucking....tight..." Jacob moaned

He was struggling too. Trying to hang on...because the pleasure was so intense. His hand came down my my ass again spanking me a little as he pummeled me from behind. I felt the toy touch my clit again, and I knew now where his other hand was.

"You want me to buzz your fucking clit while I fuck you Bella?" he asked.

I was beyond answering. The pleasure was too much. I just moaned as he fucked me harder and harder and harder, holding the vibrator to my clit. I felt his thighs against mine, his other hand now cupping my breast, I was lost in a sea of red, lusty heat, until I felt my orgasm over take me.

"I'm gonna come!" we yelled together, and he shot more team in me while I milked his cock. We both collapsed on to the bed, breathing like we'd run a hundred miles.

Once I was still enough, he finally untied my hands, feet and removed blindfold. When I was sure he wasn't going to retie them, I curled into him, wrapping an arm around his chest.

He held me there for awhile in silence and I was the first one to speak.

"Wow..." I said, looking up at his face for the first time in hours.

"You were incredible," he told me, beaming.

I shoved him a little. "You didn't tell me you were going to torment the hell out of me!"

He snickered. "You loved it."

"Most amazing sex of my life," I agreed, then looked down at the toys at the end of the bed. "I can't belive you bought those."

He shrugged. "Just to use on you."

"Can we do that more often?" I asked with my eyes closed. "I love the good boy in you...but the bad, dominant side is amazing as well."

"We can do that whenever you want. I enjoyed it just as much as you did," he kissed my hair. "I love being with you like that Bella. It feels so good..."

"Tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "Sleep time though....I'm exhausted."

"Me too," he said, and wrapped me tighter in his arms.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking happy fucking birthday to me. Because it really was the best one I'd ever had.

**End author note:** Whoa....um. So yeah. I had to change clothes what about you? We'll leave it at that.

Some of you have asked if Edward will ever admit to being the one who almost killed Jacob in the accident. YES. He will. Just not in the next chapter. :) oh and the I love you wasn't in this chapter either. Darn it! Then WHERE THE HECK IS IT? Hmmm. Guess you'll have to wait and see.

The Violet Hour by Sea Wolf if you remember, (and are a Twi-nerd like me) played during Bella's birthday party in New Moon the movie :) so I had it play in my chapter too. Yay.

Ok chappie 17 spoilers are more like clues. And even though I TRIED to be vague...you know what is coming in the next chapter if you pay attention. Sigh. Oh well. :(

Chapter 17 spoilers.

Jacob sings a very special song to Bella.

Nice and slow love making scene.

Chapter 14 of the Eclipse book. ;)

There you go. Oh and if you haven't heard, the Eclipse movie trailer will premiere March 12th before Remember Me. Twilight fans can I get a WOOT WOOT? I know right? Can't wait.

Tell me what a slut I am for writing this chapter by clicking below, and if you are reading this by e-mail or other means, please text me or call me and tell me what a slut I am. Thanks.


	17. A Player's Life After You

Chapter 17-A player's life after you

Totally super cool author of Jacob's Garage note:

Last time, I think I stunned you all into oblivion with my Dom Jacob lemon, which is a good thing. Hehehe. Trust me, I loved it just as much as you guys did. I LOVE all the reviews you guys leave. I LOVE all the sweet words. I LOVE writing this story. And I want you to know I have almost completely outlined my Summertime in Forks: The Isabella Swan Story fanfiction that will post on April Fool's day. I have also finished with the exception of the next two chapters, outlining Jacob's Garage (but I still have spoilers). It might seem odd that there are two chapters in the middle of my story not fully outlined, but at least I know how it's going to end. And you DON'T. And I LOVE that you don't know.

You are probably wondering why I keep saying the word LOVE. Idk. Guess you'll just have to have paid attention to the last chapter spoiler clues, and read this chapter.

Love you all and shit. Still haven't been warned. So the story stays. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy this week.

Song for this chapter will be announced at the end. The lyrics are IN this chapter, and before you ask, yes I have this thing where I like my characters to sing. Bella will sing a LOT in the next story I write. ;) The half a million songs I credited that came to my mind during this chapter are NOT the main songs for it. There are two sets of lyrics in this chapter that ARE the main songs though so bare with me. :)

Here we go. Enjoy you big sexy lovies.

JPOV

I smiled to myself as I flipped the bubbling pancake batter over on the stove. I was in a great mood, singing along to the radio, making breakfast and feeling kind of bubbly like a wind up doll. A knock came from the back door, and without looking I called, "Come in."

I heard humming behind me and I knew automatically it was Seth's.

"Hey bro," I said cheerfully.  
Seth came around to face me and frowned. "Why bro?"

I eyed him. "Because you're my brother…"

"You usually call your brother douchebag, or punk, or homo," Billy pointed out, wheeling himself over to my table.

"Hey dad," I greeted him. "And today I don't feel like saying that stuff."

"Because you're in a good mood," Seth teased, smirking at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "It's my day off, the weather is great…"

"And you're in love," Seth and Billy said together.

A jolt of shock ran through me and I closed my eyes. Not this again. I'd been trying to push Renee's words all those weeks ago out of my head, and yet here they were again, from my own flesh and blood.

"Not exactly," I said uncomfortably.

"Yes you are," Billy insisted. "Don't give me that. We can see it all over your face, and how your eyes light up with you look at Bella."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but hasn't she also moved in here now?" Seth asked.

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. "Yes…she has. And I care very much for her. But I don't think its love."

"Why not?" Billy asked.

I put my pancakes on a plate and drowned them in syrup before answering. "Because I don't know how to love a girl. I…I'm not good."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Seth asked. "You do know how to love a girl, you've been loving Bella for months. You just don't realize it."

I shook my head. "Remember Jacob Black? Player of Forks? Ladies man?"

"I remember that he is gone now and has been replaced with a young man who holds enough respect for one woman to remain committed to her, and if that isn't love I don't know what is," Billy said, wheeling forward to put a hand on my arm.

I exhaled. "I am not in love dad…I can't be."

"Why not?" Seth asked. "Enlighten us."

I turned to them and struggled for an answer. "I kinda told you already…I used to be a player. And while that is something I have let go of, I spent most of my life doing it and now several months with Bella. That's not enough time for me to fall."

"Love can happen in an instant." Billy frowned. "Why don't you listen to what your heart is telling you?"

I smiled slightly. "My heart…only wants Bella."

"Good," Seth said, as if he were coaching a five year old into saying the right answer on homework. "And what else?"

I blushed deeply, and the warmth filled my entire body. I looked at the fridge. There was a photo of me and Bella at Paul's house, and another from the carnival. The heat grew, and I smiled. Something was stirring inside me. It felt like a little creature or something. But that isn't what it was. It so clearly was something else. Something strong…something along the likes of…

"So?" Seth pressed.

I beamed at my dad and brother and they nodded back, knowing what generalization I'd made in my head.

"When are you telling her?" Dad asked. "And how?"

I sniffed and looked down at the floor. "Not sure yet. But I will….and soon."

"Good for you," Seth said, clapping me on the back. "Be smooth. Girls like that."

I aimed a light punch at him. "Don't tell me how to please Bella. I think I know what she likes."

"Sure, sure," Seth said, collapsing into a chair beside Billy.

BPOV

It was closing time at Starbucks, and I'd just gotten a message from Jacob to meet him at dinner later. I knew the restaurant he'd picked and hadn't been there yet since it was one of those expensive ones where the food portion sizes are the only thing smaller than the price, but I looked forward to it anyway.

All the chairs were stacked neatly on top of the tables, and out of some rare good mood I was in, I'd offered to do clean up and mop the entire floor of the place, and sent the janitor Ellen home early. I'd been glowing all day, wanting to know what Jacob wanted to talk to me about. I knew we were on good terms so it was nothing bad.

I beamed as one of my favorite Francesca Battistelli songs came on from my Ipod player which was on shuffle. I pictured Jacob's face in my mind, and moved across the floor with my mop, swaying my hips to the beat and singing:

When the rain is falling  
And there's no silver lining  
And you just can't seem to find the light  
When you need a reason  
To help you keep believing  
Let my love be your blue sky.

Your blue sky.

Your blue sky…

Your blue sky.

Your blue sky.

Your blue sky.

Don't you know that I know  
Life can be so hard it makes you wanna give up  
But don't you know over the horizon  
The sunny day you're looking for  
Is waiting right here in my love

Just hold on  
Don't turn around  
Keep on walking  
Don't lose heart  
'Cause I am here, I am here  
Wherever you are, wherever you are

I was interrupted by the music stopping and wondered if I'd pulled out a cord. Instead, chuckling came from behind me and I whirled, shocked to see my boss Eric standing there. He had a smile on his face.

"Something funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You." Eric walked over to me. "I never thought I'd see the day where you were so in love you'd dance around after closing time at your job. But it's quite amusing."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to finish mopping the floors, when the words he'd used sank into my brain one by one.

I turned back to him. "Um…love?"

"You heard me," Eric said, his eyes shining. "I think you are in love with Jacob."

I laughed sarcastically. "Uh…no dude. Not yet."

"Oh?" he folded his arms. "Are you sure about that Bella? I've been watching you guys for months now. He comes in here, pretending to order a coffee and then the two of you sneak outside for make out action before he leaves, and then comes back again the next day. Plus you just light up every time he comes around."

I smiled. "Yeah…I do that. But it doesn't mean that I am…I mean…does it?" I looked down at my shoes and bit my lip.

I'd been in love before. With Edward…at least I thought I was. But you know how that turned out. Mike wasn't much of a boyfriend, considering that he was horrible in bed and ended up with a crush on Jessica who he would NEVER EVER get with in a million years.

"I think it does. You were just singing about love weren't you? Not that I object or anything. You are free to love Jacob. He's a good guy."

I blushed. "Yeah…he's amazing. The greatest boyfriend I've ever had. Ever since we got together, I go back almost daily to that art museum and pinch myself that my stuff is still hanging on the walls. And it's been a long time since then. But it was all because of him...and because he is selfless…and wonderful…and perfect."

"Perfect?" Eric repeated skeptically.

"Not in a technical sense," I said, pulling myself up onto a counter. "But…he's perfect for me. He's everything I want in a man."

Eric grinned. "You should tell him that."

I grabbed my mop and ducked my face to hide a second blush. "He already knows."

"But he doesn't know you love him."

I rolled my eyes at Eric. "Maybe if I actually figure out its love that I feel for him…then maybe I will say something."  
"Far be it for me, your boss, to cut into your personal life, but why do you not think its love?"

"Because…" I racked my brain, but came up empty. There really was no reason not to love Jacob. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me…and after months of being together, he still gives me butterflies.

"Well that's a good reason," Eric teased. "You are definitely not in love."

I ducked my head again and glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god is that the time?"

"Pretty sure," Eric said, following my gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I have to meet Jacob for dinner in an hour…dammit!"

He took my mop. "Go on, meet him. I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?" I asked warily.

"You need to go tell your boyfriend you are in love with him. I'll take it from here. No worries."

I smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Eric I owe you a million."

"Two million!" he called as I headed for the door. "In cold hard cash, by tomorrow!"

JPOV-"Embraceable you" by Frank Sinatra is the song for this section. :) I love me some Frank. :)

I sat nervously in my seat at The Blue Moon, a new expensive restaurant just outside of La push. I tapped my fork against the side of my water glass, knowing I'd gotten here way too early, but not caring.

How the hell was I supposed to tell Bella that I loved her? It wasn't as simple as it might seem. My palms felt clammy, my body felt rigid, and my nerves were shot. I took a long gulp of water, hoping that would help, but all it did was make me shiver. Why does love have to be so complicated? And I laughed to myself as I thought of that word. Love. I'd never used it before, except with family.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the days where all I cared about was sex and partying. I'd had so many girls back then…one after another after another after another. You could almost call me a conveyor belt for sex. And none of those women had cared that they were just my playthings for the night. None of them had enough respect for themselves to care…and I had no respect for them to care myself. I was constantly horny back then…sometimes having several girls in one day. I shuddered as I thought of how gross that was…and then stared at myself in the mirror on the other side of the restaurant.

"How can Bella love you?" I asked myself out loud. "Sure…you've changed for her…but do you really deserve her after all you've done?"

I thought back to the first night Bella and I'd had in my garage. How she was the one to indicate that we should sleep together…and how wonderful it felt when we did. It was one of the hottest nights of my life, if not for the dozens of others we'd had. I did love her. She changed me. She made me different. And my changing…is what earned me my Bella. So maybe I did deserve her after all.

"Hey good lookin'" came Bella's voice.

I looked up, stunned by her beauty. Her hair was pulled back into a long silky ponytail, with lose strands in curls framing her face. Her face was covered in light makeup…but not too much. Her strapless dress was a deep ocean blue, falling just above her knees. Her feet were secured in white, flat dress shoes.

"Hello beautiful," I said, grinning and standing up to pull out her chair for her.

Before sitting down, she threw her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled her tighter to me and melted into the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, once she was finished.

"I missed you today," she said, kissing the tip of my nose and then taking a seat.

"I missed you too gorgeous." I felt jubilant again, my heart wanted to sing. "How was your day?"

"It sucked." She rolled her beautiful brown eyes. "Busy day, customers demanding coffee…but I spent most of my day in a great mood."

"I did too," I said, taking one of her hands.

"Glad to see you both here," came a woman's voice.

We both looked up. A pretty brown haired woman stood before us in a white button down shirt and black pants, holding a notepad.

"My name is Amy and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight. Cute couple by the way."

"Thanks," Bella said, grinning.

I stared at her. She really was in a great mood.

"What can I get you guys?" Amy asked.

"Um…I think we will start with a bottle of the best champagne you have…Bella do you want an appetizer before we decide on dinner?"

"Sure. I'll take a house salad with Thousand Island dressing," she told the waitress. "Thanks."

"I'll do the same," I said.

Amy wrote down our order and smiled. "I'll give you guys a few minutes to decide on dinner and salads will be right out."

"Thank you," I said, picking up my menu to pick out what I wanted. I could feel Bella staring at me. She pushed the menu down so I would have to look her in the eye.

"You are nervous about something Jacob Black," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," I said, because truthfully it was.

She shook her head. "I don't believe a word out of that pretty mouth of yours. Spill your guts Black."

I took her other hand and smiled, trying inwardly to settle my nerves. "I am fine baby I promise."

"But…you didn't invite me to this fancy place just to have dinner with me did you?" she pointed out, winking at me. She glanced around the restaurant, which was filled with secluded tables lit with candles and even a piano player singing Frank Sinatra on the other side.

"No I didn't," I said, taking a deep breath. "I want to tell you something."

Her eyes filled with curiosity. "Is it something bad?"

"Not at all." I squeezed her hands tighter cupped them into both of mine. "I'm not breaking up with you or anything like that. I actually have…good news. Kind of."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me.

The sound of pouring champagne interrupted us.

"Sorry guys," Amy said, having finished pouring champagne into my glass and now pouring some into Bella's. She sat our salads down in front of us. "Did you guys decide what you wanted?"

"No…" I admitted shyly. "We got a little distracted."

"No problem," Amy said. "Take your time and I'll come back in a few minutes."

I nodded and she left.

Bella ate a forkful of salad and scanned the menu. "I think I want the salmon."

"Get whatever you want babe. Tonight is all on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said nervously, starting my salad as well.

We chatted easily over salad, though I hated that we'd drifted away from the confession I wanted to make. Every time it seemed I was ready to tell her, our waitress visited, or Bella started in about a new painting she was working on in her new studio.

"I'm thinking vibrant spring colors for this one," she was saying, as she cut into her salmon. "It won't so much be a portrait…but an explosion of color on canvas. Sort of like the pattern fireworks leave behind in the sky after they burst."

I listened attentively, but impatiently as I put pieces of steak into my mouth. "Sounds really cool babe. Like the one you did last week right?"

She took a sip of champagne and shook her head. "No…the one I did last week had fall colors. And it had a red undertone. This one will look better."

I sighed and took one of her hands. "That all sounds great…and not to be rude…but I want to tell you something."

"I'm sorry," she giggled and kissed my hand. "You have my full attention."

I exhaled and looked into her eyes. "Isabella…"

"Whoa…full name? Must be important."

"It is." I started again. "Um."

I was losing my words. I knew what I wanted to say…but my tongue couldn't say it. I sat back in my chair, frustrated. The words were being screamed in my head. What was the deal? Was there a better way for me to say this? A way that…would make her understand more than taking her to an expensive dinner at a restaurant and possible love making later?

And then it occurred to me. I was so stupid. What was the one thing about me Bella could not resist? Not something physical…but something that always stayed with her. Something she could hear…

I realized not only did I want to tell her…but I wanted everyone close to me to hear it as well…and everyone close to her…

"Bella," I said, my nerves finally calming down. "I want to tell you. But not here…can you…be somewhere tomorrow night?"

"Sure," she said in a confused tone. "But why? Don't you want to tell me now?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I want to tell you tomorrow…in front of everyone. You're schedule is free right?"

She nodded and took a bite of her food. I laughed. She was hungry tonight.

"Good," I said, taking a sip of champagne.

"Aren't you going to tell me where?" she asked.

"After we finish eating. You've got quite the appetite this evening. I'll let you eat."

She blushed, and dug back into her food, and I smiled, knowing tomorrow night was the best way to do this.

BPOV

All damn day my head had been full of a million questions…and my new found love for Jacob. I would have told him last night…but I eat like a pig when I am nervous, and he seemed to be struggling too. Maybe he wanted to tell me he was in love…but I wasn't sure. He still had sort of an ego…And even though I knew how much he cared about me, I wasn't sure we'd dated long enough for him to call his feelings love.

Then what the hell did he want? I asked myself the next night as I sat outside the little club he'd told me to be at, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel of my truck.

A familiar Mercedes pulled in next to me and I beamed. Angela and Tina got out, and noticed my truck instantly.

Angela ran over and tapped the window. "Come on!" she said through the glass.

I rolled the window down. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Hi to you too," she teased. "Jacob asked me to be here. He asked everyone to be here. Jess, Embry, Paul, Kim and everyone else are already inside. Get your bum out of the truck."

I rolled my eyes, waved at Tina and climbed out, linking my arm through Angela's. We made our way inside and found everyone seated at a table in this little unknown, well unknown to me, club/bar in La Push. It was very nice though. The tables weren't too crowded, we were sitting by the bar. Upfront was a stage with a stool, a band ready to play and several microphones I assumed were for backup singers, since a lone microphone stood out front.

I took a seat next to Jessica, who'd ordered me a margarita. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"How the hell should I know?" Jess said casually. "Jacob called me and asked me to be here tonight."

Paul nudged me and pointed. "We couldn't make enough room, but your dad is over there across the bar with Billy, Seth and Leah at that table."

I waved at my dad, who waved back looking a little nervous. "I'm itching with curiosity now."

"We are too," Quil said. "Jacob didn't tell us anything, we swear."

"Though it would be safe to assume since we are in a club with a stage and he is currently awol, that he might be singing," Embry said thoughtfully.

My mouth fell open. Singing was Jacob's hidden talent as far as I knew. I loved his voice…but he'd told me he'd never sing in front of other people, except for maybe his dad and Seth. I was getting more and more confused by the minute and sipped my margarita in silence.

"Does Jacob sing?" Tina asked, noticing my failed attempt at remaining casual.

I nodded quietly, figuring if he did sing tonight they'd find out anyway, and if he wasn't…well…I'm sure they wouldn't torment him, since we all watched Embry and Jess at the carnival and loved them.

The lights dimmed and we all looked toward the stage. Three Quileute men I didn't recognize got into place behind the backup microphones and the band readied itself.

I bit my lip nervously, my eyes scanning the darkness of the backstage for Jacob. Jess squeezed my hand, and out he walked, looking like he'd just been told he won the lottery. His eyes found mine instantly and the club clapped in appreciation.

"Given that tonight is open mike night, I've been working all day on arranging this song for someone special." He spoke to the audience, nodded to Charlie and then gazed back at me. "Isabella Swan. I have something to tell you. And I think this song says it better than my actual words ever could. So please listen baby. This song is for you."

Everyone at our table started whispering and glancing at me. I blushed, keeping my eyes on Jacob.

He picked up his guitar and slung the strap over his shoulder. He counted to three and the music began singing…

Ten miles from town and I just broke down.  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road.  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home,  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know.  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'.  
To see you so I've started runnin'.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter.  
As long as I'm laughing with you.  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after.  
After the life we've been through…  
'Cause I know there's no life after you.

I blushed deeper, falling in love with the lyrics. He'd arranged this song all by himself. It sounded like heaven in my ears as he sang to me. Even Jessica swooned and hugged my side. I never took my eyes from Jacob. They filled with tears as he continued.

Last time we talked, the night that I walked.  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind.  
I must've been high to say you and I…  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time…  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you…

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter.  
As long as I'm laughing with you.  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after.  
After the life we've been through…  
'Cause I know there's no life after you.

During the instrumental break, tears flooded down my cheeks as I thought of our time together since the night in his garage. Every moment of time with him was sweet and precious, like the rarest candy. I loved him. I felt it. In every vein of my body I felt it. The love coursed through me as I listened to him play for me. I could no longer hear the people sitting next to me, I couldn't see Charlie across the bar, all I could see was Jacob and his guitar. And I knew what he was saying with the music…but it would all be even sweeter once I heard him say words…

He winked at me and kept singing.

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one.  
After this time I spent alone.  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind.  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind,  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you!

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter…  
Without you God knows what I'd do.

I leaned against Jessica and swayed a little as he finished up the song, keeping his eyes on me.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter.  
As long as I'm laughing with you.  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after.  
After the life we've been through…  
'Cause I know there's no life after you.

(Know there's no life after you)

Know there's no life after you.

(Know there's no life after you)

Know there's no life after you.

(Know there's no life after you)

Know there's no life after you.

(Know there's no life after you)

Know there's no life after you…yeah.

Everyone in the club burst into applause when he finished. I wanted to go to him. But I had the distinct impression that he wasn't done yet. I was right.

"I have one more song I want to sing for you tonight," He said to me, and then waved to everyone else at the table. "This kind of tells how I feel now that I have you in my life. And…I want you to listen closely. I won't be using my guitar for this one."

I just beamed, ready to hear everything he wanted to say at this point. I was love struck, and I couldn't wait to tell him that.

He took a deep breath, took the mike from the stand and started singing:

I had enough of running wild.  
I'm switching out my whole lifestyle.  
I don't wanna live the way I used to.  
I'm giving up the booty calls,  
Spinning C's at the ta-ta bars.  
No leaving with two or three girls to get me off…

He left the stage, but a spotlight followed him as he made his way toward me, locking his eyes on mine. He took my hand.

All I need is one who's really down…  
Someone to turn this player's life around…  
Girl I feel like you could be the one…  
To make a difference in my life…  
Cuz I'm tired of living tripe.

Don't wanna be a player no more.  
I think I found someone I could live my life for…  
Don't wanna be a player no more.  
I think I found someone I could live my life for…  
I'm yours, your mine, for sure.

A permanent smile was etched onto my face. I stroked his face with my hand and he held it there, finishing his song for me.

No rolling with an entourage.  
Celeb' style like a movie star.  
Sippin down with the ladies all around me…  
Laughing girls off at the way I was of the morning.  
Gettin' beeps from Milan and Delhi.  
A true player never gets a chance to sleep, no…

All I need is one who's really down…  
Someone to turn this player's life around…  
Girl I feel like you could be the one…  
To make a difference in my life…  
Cuz I'm tired of living tripe.

Don't wanna be a player no more.  
I think I found someone I could live my life for…  
Don't wanna be a player no more.  
I think I found someone I could live my life for…  
I'm yours, your mine, for sure.

He finished his second song, and the world where only he and I existed faded around me, and I saw the club again. Everyone was on their feet clapping for us. For the two of us.

I was speechless, lost in his beautiful eyes, when I noticed one of the Quileute boys leave the stage with a bouquet of roses and walk in our direction. He handed them to Jacob, winked, and then left, but not before I heard Quil greet him as "Brady."

He handed me the roses. Our eyes were still on each other.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it," he said, his eyes looking as full of affection as my eyes were.

I was vaguely aware of Charlie, Seth and Billy gathering around us. But I was focused on Jacob. "Say it."

He looked down, blushed a little and then looked back into my eyes. "I love you Isabella Swan."

The words washed over me, with so much strength I had to steady myself to remain on my feet. Those five beautiful words…the words I'd been wanting to say to him, only with his name, effortlessly left my lips. "I love you too Jacob Black."

He smiled the beautiful grin I loved and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped myself around him, not giving a shit about our surrounding audience. I did hear all of our friends start clapping and cheering though, and it made me giggle.

Jacob stood back spoke into his microphone. "I love you because you know who you are. I love you because you are smart, and strong and can hold your own. I love you because you know where you are going in life, and you'll do whatever it takes to get there. I love you because you are confident, and beautiful, and perfect for me. But most of all…I love you because you were the only one who could change me from a little unruly boy, into a man with a purpose."

Everyone applauded again, and I shook my head in disbelief, but spoke back. "I love you because you know who you are now. I love you because you are doing what you want out of life, and you'll never let anything stop you." I laced my fingers through his. "I love you, not only for the selfless things you have done for me, but for what you've done for yourself. I might have been the one to change you, but you had to want to change, or you wouldn't have. I love you because you don't give yourself enough credit for that, but I do. I love you, because you, too, are confident, and beautiful and perfect for me. I love you for choosing me, when it could have been someone else…and for remaining faithful to me."

He stroked my face and pulled me into a tight hug while our audience kept their cheers going. One of his stranger friends took the mike from him and he kissed me three times on the lips. I. Love. You.

JPOV (Say my name by Marques Houston is the song for this section.)

After being congratulated forty-two million times by all of our family and friends and people at the club, it was time for me to bring Bella back to our home for her second part of tonight. She squeezed my hand in excitement as my hand hovered above my bedroom doorknob.

"Open it silly," she said, shoving me.

I swung open the door slowly and let her go in before me. She gasped and covered her mouth. I'd placed rose petals on almost every surface of my floor and bed. There were some leading to the bed, and some leading away from the bed, and back into the new bathroom. I would have taken her there first for a bath, but I wanted her in my bed. In my arms.

Her lovely eyes swept over the candles, which were the only source of light in the room and she turned to me. "What's all of this?"

I leaned my forehead against hers. "It's for the woman I love. We've made love before…but not so much like this. Tonight, I want us to take our time…"

She nodded and kissed me. It felt different now, better somehow, knowing I was in love with her and that she loved me back. I knew instantly I'd done the right thing by singing it to her, and then using my words.

I picked up the remote to my stereo and started a cd full of slow jamz that I knew would last for hours.

I lifted Bella and carried her to my bed, placing her on it and grinning as I pulled my shirt over my head. Her eyes watched me, full of anticipation. I helped her out of everything but her panties, which I would get to in a moment, pulled back the covers and she moved herself into my arms, kissing me eagerly. I pressed her into the pillows, our tongues dancing together and our breaths quickening. My hand slid down her side and I felt her jump a little. I chuckled, but kept kissing her. She pressed her body even closer to mine. There was an electricity between us, a bond that couldn't be broken by anything.

She pressed her lips to my ear. "I want to please you Jacob…roll over…and let me taste you."

I kissed her once more and lied back against my side of the bed. She kissed her way from my chin, down my neck, to my chest, to each of my eight abs. I sighed and smiled to myself. Little jolts of pleasure flooded through me as her soft hands rubbed from my lower stomach, up my chest and back over my shoulders.

"Oh God Bella," I sighed, feeling little Jacob stand at attention.

Her hands, which felt like silk to my skin pulled my boxer briefs down. She threw them to the floor and slowly began stroking my cock with her hand. The other was still rubbing down my abs, driving me insane in a good way.

"You have the most incredible body," she said, leaning down to lie near my cock.

I just smiled, it was all I could do at this point. I closed my eyes and felt her lips slide over me, her tongue sucking its way down my shaft. The feeling was fucking incredible. My hand found the hair at the back of her neck and curled into a fist. Her head bobbed slowly up and down on my cock, her tongue was dancing around it, and her other hand, her fingers rather, were stroking my boys in a circular motion.

Soon enough I was gasping in pleasure. Her left hand went back to rubbing my chest down, keeping me on the edge. I took it once it made its way back up to my shoulder and kissed each of her finger tips.

"Fuck that feels good," I groaned, squeezing my eye lids together. "Oh god Bells I'm going to come…"

She moved her head a little faster now, but not much. I felt her tongue circle the head of my dick and gasped again. She placed her lips around it and hummed a little.

That was it. I came, hard into her mouth and as always she swallowed deeply then smiled at me. She kissed her way back up to my lips again and I flipped her over so she'd be under me now. I felt her slide her underwear off.

"You know your fucking next right?" I said, beaming at her.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. She bit my ear playfully and whispered in it again. "Taste me Jacob."

Like I really needed her to tell me to do it. I kissed her and then cupped her breasts in my hands, playing with the nipples before moving south. Her hands came up over my arms and her nails dug into my triceps. Whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips as I studied her body. The large, beautiful breasts my hands were occupied with were beautiful, and so was her stomach, it curved in like an hour glass, and was nice and flat. My eyes glanced over her gorgeous hips and went straight to her bare pussy, a perfect, suckable little V pointing me in the right direction. Her tiny but muscular little thighs looked silky smooth in the candlelight and I couldn't wait to nip at them with my teeth.

Heat flooded my chest, and I had to say it, as she glared at me with that vixen-like stare. "I love you baby girl."

She half-smiled. "I love you too."

I had to kiss her once more on the lips, and then made my way down to her pussy, never removing my hands from her lovely breasts. She spread her legs for me, and I delved in, letting my tongue move into her slit. She gasped and grabbed at my hair.

I let my tongue move all around the outside of her pussy before I finally lapped at her clit. Her hips bucked into my face and she moaned.

"Oh yes Jacob…mmm right there."

I worked her little clit for a long time, sucking, licking and teasing. My name escaped her lips so many times it was unreal…her thighs clenched around my head, and my hands continued to thumb her nipples.

I looked up at her through my lashes and she her head was tossed back. She moaned loudly for a few more seconds, and then fed me her sweet sex juice. I licked every drop of it before moving my head back up her body, planting it with kisses and then reaching her neck.

"I need to feel you," I whispered into her ear.

"Please..." she whispered back.

Little Jacob inched his way inside her, filling her completely and I groaned. The heat was so much more intense tonight. So much better than I'd ever dreamed as we moved together. Her little torso pressed against mine, and her arms wrapped around to my back. I buried my face in her neck planting it with soft kisses and little bites.

She locked her legs around my waist as we moved together slowly.

Her head rolled back and she clenched around my cock. "Yes baby…oh I love you so much…"

"I love you," I whispered into her neck. I'd never get tired of saying it.

I pulled back so I could look into her eyes while we made love. She looked at me in admiration, and I stared back. She was truly the most beautiful woman in my world. She smiled and her other hand pressed into my lower back.

My hips were still moving into hers. I kissed her lips once, bit her shoulder and then let out a moan. I was getting close.

"I'm…I'm going to…oh shit…" I groaned.

Her face scrunched up, and I knew she was coming too. "Come with me Jacob."

It was the first time she'd ever told me to come with her…usually I did that, and it took me off guard but impressed me. I rolled myself into her, thrusting slowly, but hitting that sweet spot of hers. She tossed her head back again and we came together, the force of it hitting us both like a hurricane. I released another round as we kept going and she came again too.

Finally we stopped and I kissed her cheek as she caught her breath. Her lashes closed and she snuggled into her pillow facing me.

I stroked her hair. "My beautiful Bella."

She opened her eyes to look at me. "My handsome, sexy Jacob."

"I love you," we said again, and at the same time. I could say that to her forever, and as I swept back sweaty glands of hair from her flawless face, I knew I would.

"So what's in the bathroom?" she asked, nodding toward it.

"I was hoping you'd like a nice bubble bath." I rubbed her shoulder with my fingertips.

"You hoped right," she said, giving me another kiss. "Extra warm, with lots of bubbles."

"Extra warm with lots of bubbles," I promised, scooping her into my arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

End Author Note: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW RIGHT? I hope I wrote that well. I know the lyrics might suck to some of you who don't know either song. But the first song has been dancing in my head for the I love you chapter for weeks…and if you read the lyrics to the second one, you'll see those were perfect too.

Song titles and chapter title description: The first song is called "Life after You" and belongs to Chris Daughtry, but in this chapter, Jacob arranged the song himself. Sorry Daughtry if you are reading this. LOL no stealies meant here. The second song is called "Don't wanna be a player" and belongs to Joe. I combined the two of them to make "A player's life after you." Meaning Jacob's life after getting together with Bella. Good right? It better be.

I hope you guys liked it. I know the lyrics were a little much…but they were necessary and I did not use ALL of the lyrics for "Don't wanna be a player" because that is a VERY LONG song.

Chapter 18 spoilers:

Jacob and Bella head to Seattle for a campus tour of her new school. (she isn't starting school yet though)

Edward makes a confession.

Another I love you is revealed.

The gang heads to California for a fun filled 4 day weekend.

Dang I gave you guys almost everything. Oh well. You'll still read right?

Clicky the button and leave lovin for me and Jacob now. Please with Taylor's abbies on top? Thanks. Xoxoxox.


	18. Life is a Highway

**Chapter 18-Life is a Highway**

**Author Note**: Hello again sexies and sexettes. I love you all. I must say that again. For you now have popped my 200 comment cherry. All of the reviews are wonderful. I won't hold you long, I swear. But I will say a few things.

First of all I came up with ANOTHER Jake/Bella story, making it my 5th one for these two. I can't help it. I love them. Secondly, though my story has not been warned yet, it will be eventually. Please follow me over to freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com. I can't pimp out that place enough because it is my home away from home. Great twilight site, awesome people, 18 age limit though, so join up when you can.

It is March folks. 1 week till the Eclipse trailer. 17 days until New Moon hits DVD and me and all my wolf girls can replay that gorgeous Taytay/wolfpack body again and again and again. Nice right? Very nice.

One more thing, I changed up Cornish (Bella's school) from how it actually is in Seattle, because this is indeed a work of fiction. Its a huge art and design school with a giant campus and dorms and shit. At least it is in MY story. Not in real life.

That is all! Hope you enjoy this one. It's lemon free though. Song for this chapter is "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts. Enjoy faithful reader bitches.

Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

_[Chorus:]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long...

BPOV

I nearly clung to the window as Jacob and I pulled into the parking lot of Cornish School of the Arts in Seattle, Washington. The place was absolutely huge. Various buildings, some obviously dorms, stretched across acres and acers of fresh cut grass. The first building we were to go into stood before us. It was a large brown brick building with tons of windows and a banner across the main door that read "Admissions and Advisement" building B.

As soon as his rabbit came to a halt, I flung the door open and ran to the sidewalk, spinning in a circle to glance around, not wanting to miss a thing.

Jacob chuckled behind me. "Anxious much?"

"It's incredible!" I said, looking around at the buildings and few students walking by, enjoying their last month before summer vacation was over...or maybe, I corrected myself, they are heading to summer classes.

Jacob handed me my bookbag. "Come on silly we don't want to miss the campus tour."

He took my hand and we walked toward the huge building. The long walk was wonderful. It gave me time to study the architecture, and made me want to take out a few pencils, sit down and sketch.

We finally made it inside, and down the long hallway were about twenty students gathered together, next to a sign that said campus tours start here. I almost started running down the hall. Jacob jogged to keep up with me. I came to a sign up table and smiled.

"Let me guess," the woman at the table said, grinning back at me. "Transfer student or freshman anxious for a campus tour right?"

"Transfer student," I said, nodding excitedly. "And yes."

She handed me a clip board. "Make your self a name tag, grab one of those bags full of enough campus information to make your head spin, and then get in line. The tour guide should be here soon." She glanced at Jacob. "Are you a transfer or fresh meat?"

He chuckled again. "I'm just here with Bella as a tag a long."

She nodded. "I see. Enjoy then."

I grabbed a blue bag and lined up with the other students. A pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair looked around at us.

"I think that's everyone," she said cheerfully. "My name is Heidi. I will be your tour guide today and we are going to go all over campus so I hope you brought your walking shoes."

We all laughed, but I knew it was more from excitement than actual humor at her bad joke.

"How many of you have gotten your acceptance letters?" Heidi asked.

All but two people raised their hands.

"That's ok," Heidi said gently to them. "They will come soon. Alright everyone follow me we are gonna go through the boring building first. I'll show you where advisement and financial aid are."

I nearly squealed with joy. None of this was boring to me.

We walked down a circular hallway and Heidi pointed out everything. Photos of old school alumni and previous deans of the school, and then the small financial aid office. Lucky for me I was on a full ride scholarship.

After that, we went to the advisement office next door.

"This is where you can enroll for classes. If you have not enrolled yet, you might want to do that soon. We have one month until the semester begins. Who's ready?"

"I am!" I said, along with several other people.

Heidi laughed. "Be sure to come here then, or you can visit the website in your information packets and enroll online. Now, next I am going to show you guys the school of dance."

"Nice," Jacob whispered beside me. I winked at him.

The school seemed to stretch on forever as we walked. A few couples walked by on their way to unknown destinations and some were studying for last minute tests.

"Its finals week for the summer here at Cornish," Heidi explained. "So excuse the traffic."

The school of dance was an amazing building. All of the classrooms either had a ballet studio inside, a stage for other types of dance and even students rehearsing there. The walls were covered in photos of famous dancers like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.

"We have one of the best dance programs this side of the west coast. You won't find much better than here. Though we can't beat Julliard by any means."

We laughed and kept walking. Next we walked through a building of general education classes, it held science labs, computer labs, math labs and a few lounge areas.

Heidi turned to us anxiously after leaving that building. "Now, how many of you guys eat?"

We all looked around curiously and raised our hands.

"Good your all human. Well before I take you to the school of Fine Arts, for those of you getting your degrees there, we are going to head over to what is called "The Munchie Manor" by some students or the school cafeteria.

She held the door open as we all filed inside ten minutes later. My eyes bugged wide. The food area looked like an arcade it was so lit up and buzzing. The room was a cylinder shape, with each visible floor stacking toward the ceiling. The outside of each floor was lined with circular neon blue light bulbs.

"We have several types of cuisine here for you guys. You can get your meal card and swipe it here for yourself or even if you want to invite up your family. We have Italian, American, Barbeque, Sushi, Seafood and even for those of you non-meat eaters looking a little grumpy we have plenty of vegetarian places too."

"Do you have pizza?" Jacob asked, as if we were a student here. I elbowed him in the side.

"We do," Heidi said, smiling at him. "Two pizza places. One on the sixth floor and one on the first. The one on the first is better though. Just a tip."

The group murmured in appreciation.

"Now if I take you guys around to all the food floors that will complete the campus tour because it will be dark by then. Plus, more information on all of this stuff is in your info packets. You guys ready to go see the school of Art?"

"Yes!" I said, along with about ten others.

"We'll meet back here for lunch later anyway. And it's on the school today." She waved her arm and we filled out of the building. I caught a whiff of Chinese and my stomach growled loudly.

Jacob kissed my hair. "Told you that you should have eaten some of my Subway sandwich earlier."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll eat later."

He shrugged but put his arm around me protectively. I looked to see why, and noticed a cute red-haired boy looking me up and down suggestively. I held back a smile and tightened my grip on Jacob too.

Finally the art building came into view, and it wasn't that hard to identify either. I could see through some of the large windows, and inside, people were painting, or drawing.

I squeezed Jacob even harder as we walked inside.

"For our art geeks we have everything your little heart could desire here. Painting classes, drawing classes, sculpting classes, pottery classes. You name it, we've got it. Come up front if you want to see this classroom here." Heidi said.

I pulled Jacob along with me toward the front of the group. Heidi leaned inside the room and winked at the professor. He nodded back and she motioned for us to look in.

A student, at least I thought it was a student, stood motionless in the middle of the classroom with a basket of fruit on her head, and a sheet made into a toga was strewn across her body. The surrounding four students were drawing this to the best of their ability, and I had to admit, some where phenomenal, and a few were horrible.

I giggled to myself.

"Alright guys lets go see the painting wing of the building," Heidi said. "We don't want to interrupt Mr. Mason any longer."

Back we all went out the door and up the spiral hallway to another section of the building. Paintbrushes in various sizes decorated the walls...along with murals. This made me smile like a Halloween pumpkin. 'Heidi stopped us beside an older woman painting a photo of the Mona Lisa.

I couldn't help myself. I rushed forward instantly. "That's beautiful!"

She turned to me and smiled. "Hello there. And thank you. I find the Mona Lisa fascinating. And isn't she beautiful?"

"Oh she is," I agreed anxiously. My stomach was turning flips I was so jazzed. "I painted her in high school...oh I love the colors in this painting. They are so vivid..."

"You are sweet," she replied. "And your name?"

"Bella Swan." I extended my hand and she shook it.

"Tina Watson. This is my first semester here. I'll be staying during the fall too. I hope to see you then."

"Hope to see you too!" I said, smiling at her.

Heidi cleared her throat playfully. "Surely you want to see more Bella?"

"Right," I said, biting my lip. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Heidi said gently.

The rest of the art school was infectious. I was itching to pick up a paintbrush so bad it ached inside me. I couldn't wait to spend hours in my new studio back in Forks.

After a delicious lunch of Chinese food, I sat back in my chair, still filled with joy.

Jacob studied my face. "I'm really glad you like it here Bells."

"I love it," I said honestly. "I can't imagine going anywhere else. Though..."

"What?" he asked, his brown eyes narrowing. "You ok?"

I though for a moment. "Well...more like...are you okay?"

He got confused. "I am great Bella. Why?"

I frowned and took both of his hands. "Call me silly...but I just worry a little about leaving you in Forks while I go off to school this fall. Are you sure you will be alright?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bells...come on. You are going to school. It's not like you are moving here for no reason." He sighed heavily. "Baby...I want you to be happy, and I know that you are happy going to college. Earning a degree is a big deal. And I want you to do what you love to do. I will be fine waiting on you. Besides, we'll see each other every Friday through Sunday, and even if you need sometime to study or focus I will understand that."

I frowned, unconvinced. "I don't know..."

He squeezed my hands. "I wouldn't lie to you. You are doing something for yourself that will better you as a person and get you a great career someday. I knew what I was signing up for when I put your stuff in that museum and you decided we could be exclusive. If you didn't go to college, I'd be very disappointed in you, because I know that's your dream. So please don't worry about me okay? I love you remember."

I beamed, closed my eyes and nodded. "I remember. And I love you too. I'll...stop worrying then."

"You better," he said, and kissed both of my hands.

"You are the most wonderful, selfless boyfriend I have ever had."

He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. "Silly Bella...know that your happiness feeds my own. So relax."

"I will. Promise." I said, and meant it.

JPOV

Hours later, after the tour was over, and Bella had gathered all the information she needed for starting school in a month, we were pulling up to my house in La Push. I cut the engine and looked over at her. She was fast asleep, tucked under a blanket that covered her entire body, so that only her head was exposed. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she stretched. "Are we back already?"

"We are," I answered. "Time to head inside the house. I know you are itching to get to painting, so I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Deal," She said, unwrapping herself from the blanket, grabbing her bag and climbing out of the car.

I followed her to the door, keys in hand and ready to open it when a throat cleared, scaring the life out of Bella and I.

To our left stood Edward Cullen. He looked crazed. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair a mess, and his face was twisted into some dreamy expression, as though he wasn't really here on earth. His clothes...were ragged. I'd never seen him look like this. He always kept himself impeccably neat.

"Edward?" Bella said, approaching him. "Are you...high?"

His eyes focused on a point just above her head, instead of straight into her own eyes. "I don't know...I can't remember."

She folded her arms. "What the hell is going on? Why are you here and why do you look like that?"

"Mary Jane is a friend of mine," he said in a low voice, chuckling. "I been sleeping outside."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "You have all the money in the world. Why would you sleep outside of your mansion Cullen?"

"I was too high...to remember how to get home. I kinda remember now. But it don't matter. I need to talk to you both."

He stumbled a little and leaned against the wall next to the porch. I resisted the urge to laugh at his stupid ass.

"Talk to us about what?" Bella asked, frowning.

"About Jacob," He answered, and his bloodshot eyes focused on me. "I did something. And Carlisle is begging me to tell you, or he says I'm getting cut off."

"So that's the real reason why you haven't slept in your house eh?" I asked, nearly in hysterics now. Seeing the once classy Edward Cullen, high off his ass without the comforts of home was humorous to me.

Bella elbowed me in the side. "Go ahead Edward...tell us what you want to tell us."

"You better sit," he said, motioning to the bench on the porch."

Bella pulled me down next to her and we faced him.

"It's..." he trailed off looking nervous. "It's about Jacob...and his accident."

"What accident?" I asked, wrapping a protective arm around Bella.

He stared at me like he was trying to force his thoughts into my head. "Your hospital accident."

Bella stiffened beside me. "You know something about that? Do you know who hurt him Edward?"

Edward didn't look at her. He slunk down to sit on the porch and stared at the wooden boards. "I do."

As I stared at him, my mind flashed back to the night of the accident...

*Flashback

I was speeding down the highway, my hair whipping behind me, anxious to get to Bella because I needed her to know I was sorry for my dumb remark to Embry in the woods. The trees whipped past me and I stared down at the bouquet of flowers I had tucked safely into the front basket. Those would soften her, I knew it.

I smiled to myself and rounded the corner. Ahead was a car, but I thought nothing of it. I kept driving, and the lights grew brighter. What kind of idiot shines their brights in a motorcycle riders face?

Ugh. I kept going anyway, when all of a sudden the car swerved over to my side of the road. My stomach flip flopped and turned to ice as I moved over, so the car wouldn't hit me. It took a few seconds for my heart rate to go back to normal. I was furious though and looked back at the car. It swerved over my way again, like it wanted to hit me. This time I was too close to the edge of the road. But before losing control of my bike, I remember my eye catching a gleam of silver off a car. The car was silver... and then...everything went black.

*End Flashback

I stood up quickly and glared at him. Red anger fired through my veins, and I started panting. I pointed a finger at him.

"YOU!"

He looked up at me wordlessly, with tired eyes.

"What's wrong Jake?" Bella asked, taking my arm.

My hands started shaking now. I grabbed him off the ground and shoved him into the side of my porch wall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED ME!"

He stared deep into my eyes. "Jacob..."

"Is what he is saying true?" Bella asked, trying to move between us. "Edward...are you responsible for Jacob's accident?"

I let him go, against my better judgment so that he could answer her. I punched him hard in the gut though and he collapsed to the ground. "LOOK HER IN THE EYE AND TELL HER EDWARD!" I roared.

His face found Bella's and he nodded once.

It was her to turn to fall to her knees. She put her head in her hands and rocked back and forth saying, "No. No no no no no....it can't be."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him," Edward muttered brokenly. "I was just...trying to scare him with my car."

"Oh so that justifies it?" I spat. "You were playing some game with me on the highway...I COULD HAVE DIED! Did you even consider what that would have done to my family? Let alone Bella, the woman you claim to love. Are you OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?"

"I am," he said, holding his stomach. "I have gone insane...but I thought you should know."

"Fine time to tell us months later!" I hissed. "You aren't even worth putting behind bars. Get the fuck off my property Cullen. And if you so much as breathe in the same room as my Bella again, I will kill you, just like you tried to do with me."

Bella moved Edwards hands and kneed him in the same spot I'd kicked him in. "I have no idea who you are Edward. I thought I knew. But I don't. All I know is...Jacob won't kill you. If you come near me, I'll tell Charlie. And you'll admit what you did. I promise."

Her voice was full of venom, and that made me smile. I pulled her to her feet and lead her back to my door.

"Get your ass up Cullen. Go the fuck home to daddy warbucks and his money."

And we left him there on the dirt of the porch, writhing like the worm he was.

EPOV (Embry's point of view)

I paced back and forth outside of my bedroom, gritting my teeth nervously. Don't be a coward, I told myself. Go talk to your damn girlfriend like a man.

I sighed, and opened the door. There was my beautiful Jessica, swaying back and forth to some girly song on her Ipod and tossing items into a suitcase for California, since we were all leaving out in the morning.

She had on nothing but a pair of tight-fitted blue jeans, and a navy blue hoodie that belonged to me. Her light brown hair was down, and she flung it around as she danced to the music.

I smiled and leaned against the wall, waiting for her song to finish so I could get her attention. When she noticed me watching she winked, and then began putting small piles of clothes into her suitcase.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Jessica?"

"Sup babe?" she said casually.

"I wanna tell you something," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Shoot."

I frowned when she didn't turn to look at me. She grabbed her blow drier and put it in the suitcase too. "Babe...can you quit packing for a second?"

She straightened up and froze. I knew she was getting ready to scold me, so I playfully reached out and pinched her ass, which I might add was getting me hard, since her jeans were hugging it so nicely.

She giggled, turned and jumped into my arms, locking her legs around my waist. She pressed her face into mine but didn't kiss me.

"You have my attention. What do you want?" She said playfully.

"Well," I said, holding her to me and looking deep into her beautiful amber eyes. I rubbed my nose against hers. "You know I am crazy about you right?"

She kissed me, and I felt like floating into space. "Yep."

"And...you know that I will always care about you no matter what..."

Another kiss. "True."

I pressed my lips to hers this time, melting in the feeling of it. The electricity that soared through me was intense. I made myself focus. "Did you know that..." I spoke in a stronger voice. "I...am in love with you?"

Her eyes grew wide with shock, and her mouth fell open. She pulled her face away from mine and slid down off of me.

I waited while she started pacing. Her expression was shocked and thoughtful at the same time. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You...did you just say you loved me?"

I nodded and took both of her hands. "I did."

Her eyes tightened. "How...how do you know that?"

Easy one, I thought. "I've never been much of a religious person...and yet I pray for you all the time. I pray that with God's healing power, and my being in your life that you can heal from all the pain you went through all those years ago. Since you are no longer suppressing it, its like you had to start healing from the beginning again...and I want it to get better. I love you because you are the only woman who could change me, out of the tons I've been with. You are the one who means something, and who turned me into someone who could mean something. And of course I know I love you, because of how I feel when I am with you. Because I know that you are the only woman I want to be with forever."

Her eyes filled with tears...but I saw they were happy ones. "Forever?"

"And ever, and ever, and ever," I said, grinning.

She jumped back into my arms, locking her legs again and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Did you know that I love you too?"

So much relief at her reply flooded through me that my knees weakened a little. I exhaled and closed my eyes, taking in those sweet words. "You...love me?"

"Yes I love you!" She said, ruffling my hair.

We kissed for a long time. I held back the tears brimming behind my lids. Jessica hadn't really seen me cry yet, and I didn't want to let her...not right now. I placed little kisses on her cheek after her lips left mine and then down her neck.

"I am glad to hear that..." I said finally.

"I'll say it again then," she turned my face to meet her gaze. "I love you Embry Call."

"I love you Jess," I held her tighter to me.

She pressed her weight into me, and we both fell back onto my bed. I rolled her over so she was under me now. Her soft little hands stoked my face as she looked into my eyes, and I got lost in hers.

I kissed her chin and then her cheek. "So..."I nodded to the suitcase. "Packing hmm?"

"I can take a break from packing," she whispered, then ground her hips into mine. "For...other things."

I groaned, and reached under her hoodie. My hands cupped her breasts, and I massaged them lightly.

"Mmmm things like that." She giggled and blushed. "God that feels good..."

"Does it?" I whispered in her ear, nipping at it.

"Make love to me Embry," She said, moving her hips again.

Those five magic words were all I needed to hear, and I buried my face in her neck, ready to take her for the hundredth wonderful time.

BPOV

I twisted my hair around and around on my finger as I stared out the plane window. It had just taken off, and all of us were headed for California. I was sitting next to Jessica and Jacob, but he was snoozing, his head beside the window. I giggled as I remembered I'd worn him out last night. But a little angry sex was what we both needed after Edward's stupid confession. I'd told the group everything before we got on the plane, sort of wanting to leave the bad stuff behind us in Forks. They'd all been extremely angry though…which was to be expected.

Jessica moved next to me when Embry approached her from his seat directly across the aisle from hers. He kissed her for a long moment, and then smiled.

"I love you," he said. "Just wanted to remind you before I went to sleep."

"I love you too," she said, kissing him back and ruffling his hair.

He went back to his seat and sighed, looking content.

I elbowed Jessica. "When did you two start saying that?"

She beamed, and I noticed a glow in her eye. "Yesterday. He told me he loved me, and I've loved him for weeks. I just didn't tell him because I was nervous."

"I did the same thing with Jacob," I muttered guiltily.

"Hey its all out in the open now," she told me. "And...my Embry is wonderful. He is the greatest boyfriend I could have asked for. When we get back from California, I get to meet his dad. I've met his mom who is great, but his dad is a big deal. Embry is really close to his dad."

"Aww hon I'm so happy for you," I said, hugging her.

"Thanks," she said. "It feels good to be settling down...to not cover up my feelings anymore. It makes me cry a lot...but Embry is so patient with me...and with my mood swings. He took me by Maria's grave the other day...and just held me while I cried..."

I squeezed her knee. "You needed that. To be held. Isn't it nice letting someone in?"

"Its the greatest feeling in the world," she said seriously.

Quil pulled himself up in his seat and turned around to face us. "Hey guys guess what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do we even want to know?"

He whispered slowly. "I put some crazy glue in Paul's shorts pocket. So now it wont open. And if he puts his hand in there it will get stuck."

Jessica giggled and I closed my eyes, praying for patience. "Will you ever grow up?"

"No," he said, unashamed.

"Where is Sara?" Jessica asked.

Quil pointed to the seat beside him. "Sleeping. I wore her out last night. Still though, there are much more fun things to do on a plane besides sleep. For example, how attached are you to Jacob's hair?" he asked me.

I folded my arms, and saw that he held a pair of scissors in his left hand. "About as fond as you are of your dick. You so much as touch my man's hair, and I promise you will never have sex again."

He ignored me and chuckled. "I cut the back of it off in high school once. He looked really stupid."

I glared at him. "Quil Ateara I swear to God-"

I was cut off by Paul walking sleepily down the plane aisle. He stopped near Jessica's seat. "Hey guys. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick and change shorts." He suspiciously glared at Quil. "For some reason my pocket won't open...and its all sticky on the surface."

We all snorted with laughter, which woke up Jacob.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

I kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep babe. We have a few hours before landing."

He nodded and then glanced at Quil, who didn't hide the scissors fast enough. "You touch me with those," he warned. "I will shove them up your ass."

"I'd like that if I was gay," he said, sticking his tongue out.

Jacob pulled his blanket up over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ooo hey guys I have a funny joke to tell you!" Quil said excitedly.

I shook my head at him, holding back a smile. For 21, he was such a kid.

"Oh you mean the besides the joke you saw when you looked in the mirror this morning?" Angela said, appearing and hitting Quil with a pillow.

"What was that for?" he said, irritated.

"That's from Kim. She's sleeping in front of us. Said you shouldn't have done that to Paul and asked me to hit you since she is comfortable right now and didn't want to get up."

"Hahahaha you said get up..."

Angela hit him again and left, muttering to herself.

Quil turned back to us. "Ok so there's this Wal-Mart employee...and he sees this grouchy looking woman with two kids. One is an older boy, and one is a younger girl, and when she gets to the counter he goes 'Nice kids you have there. Are they twins?' and the woman snaps, 'No they aren't twins. One is nine and one is seven. Are you blind or stupid?' the man snapped back 'I am neither blind nor stupid ma'am. I just don't see why anyone would sleep with you twice.'"

He waited for our reaction so I faked a laugh. Jacob had told me that one already. Jessica giggled appreciatively and asked for another joke.

I sighed and leaned into Jacob's shoulder. It was going to be a long flight.

JPOV (I love rock and roll by Joan Jett is the song for this section)

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me!

The music at the Hard Rock Cafe in L.A., was infectious. A band was playing I love rock and roll by Joan Jett, and all the girls were out on the floor dancing and grinding together while we waited on our food.

Paul, Quil, Embry and I hung back, because Paul had an announcement he wanted to make. My eyes were on Bella. She held Jessica's hands and they moved across the floor together, circling their hips in seductive motions. It made me grin.  
"Earth to Jake!" Paul said, waving his hand in front of my face. "I want to talk to you all about something. Can I have your attention too please?"

"Sorry," I said, insincerely.

Paul looked around at our faces. "I think we should all do something romantic for our girls while we are here. We all love them right?"

"Couldn't live without mine," I said, sneaking another glance out at Bella.

"We need to put together something for them. None of us have ever been to California before...and if we all surprise them..."

"The more brownie points the better," Quil said, his expression serious for once. "I know I goof around a lot. But I love my Sara more than anything. And I want to be with her forever."

"The feeling is mutual for all of us and our girls. So what are we doing?" Embry asked Paul.

Paul grinned. "I was thinking that we'd-"

He was cut off by their arrival at the table. Each of them sat by their partner, and Bella sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Tours definitely. I want to go see movie stars homes!" Angela said excitedly, taking Tina's hand.

"I want to do some shopping," Sara said. "And Los Angeles has some of the best."

"I think we should hit the beach!" Quil argued.

I laughed. "Guys we have 3 more days here. We have plenty of time for all of that. And all of it sounds great to me."

"After we get back to the little pent house Phil rented for us, we should all chill in the hot tub and play truth or dare," Bella suggested.

Quil's eyes widened. "They need to bring us our food. I can't wait for this!"

* * *

Later that night, after so much food we all should have exploded, the ten of us sat inside the gigantic hot tub, that could have seated twenty. I held a flashlight to my face, being silly.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Paul.

"Dare." Paul said, grinning wickedly.

I listened to the crickets chirping and smiled. "I dare you to find one of those crickets you hear chirping, put it in your mouth, and hold it there for ten minutes without swallowing."

"Repeat that last part." Quil requested.

"Put it in your mouth and hold it there for ten minutes without swallowing," I repeated, predicting his answer.

"That's what he said," Quil said, cracking up.

I sighed, and Paul climbed out of the water bravely, to hunt down a cricket. He grabbed one, held it up for us to see, and then popped it into his mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Bella groaned.

"Ok after that you are going to have to do some serious teeth brushing before I kiss you again," Kim said, making a face.

Paul held the cricket in his mouth, occasionally sticking it outside his lips to show us he hadn't swallowed.

I glanced at the stopwatch in my hand, unphased. "Three, Two, ONE!"

Paul grinned triumphantly after his ten minutes passed, crunched down on it with his teeth and then swallowed it.

"GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Everyone said but me.

Paul shrugged. "Too easy Jacob. I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

He left and I nudged Bella. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said easily.

"Have you ever practiced deep throating on a banana?"

She laughed instead of blushing. "Nope...maybe on a cucumber a few times as a teenager."

"Kinky Bells," Quil said. "My turn!"

"Truth or Dare?" Jessica asked him.

"Dare!" He said bravely.

"I dare you to run over to whoever owns that pent house next door, go to the window, pull down your pants and moon them!"

We all cracked up laughing.

Quil looked worried for a moment, then composed himself. "I can do this!" he said.

We all got out of the hot tub this time and followed him over to the fence separating the two houses and paused. He climbed over and ran to the big window of our neighbor house for the weekend. He knocked on it. A woman turned around to look at him curiously and he winked, then turned around and pulled down his swimtrunks, exposing his ass.

Bella fell into my arms laughing, and everyone else laughed with her.

The woman inside made a face and ran to the window. Quil quickly pulled up his trunks and ran back toward us.

She leaned out and yelled at him. "You little bastard stay the hell away from my house with that shit or I am calling the police!"

He jumped back over the fence and turned to us with his hands on his hips. "No sweat."

"Nice one dude," Embry said, still chuckling.

"My turn!" Angela said. "Someone do me!"

"Anyone?" Quil asked. "I thought you were a lesbian."

She hit his shoulder.

"Truth or Dare?" Kim asked Angela.

"Dare."

Kim blushed for a moment, then glanced at me. "Sorry Bella," she whispered.

"For what?" Bella asked, curiously.

"For this," Kim said. "Angela I dare you to kiss Bella in front of everyone...with tongues."

Angela blushed a deep red along with Bella, while the rest of the group let out an "Ooooooo" of excitement.

Angela walked toward Bella. "A dare is a dare. Pucker up sis."

Bella nervously put her hands on Angela's waist. Little Jacob was loving this by the way. Angela pulled Bella into her arms and kissed her deeply.

I checked on Tina, to make sure she was okay with this, but she looked totally turned on.

Their lips parted and we all saw a bit of tongue action going on.

"Shit!" I said, unable to stop myself.

Angela moved quickly away from her after it was over, looking nervous. Bella sighed and smiled a little.

"That wasn't so bad," she muttered. "Kind of nice actually."

"So does that mean-"

"Not a chance Jacob!" She said, shoving me.

I smiled and kissed her hair.

"Who's next?" Bella asked the group.

Everyone raised their hands, and I wasn't surprised.

**End Author Note:** I am nervous about this one, because there wasn't really much that went on in it. I struggled a bit. Chapter 19 will be slightly better. The story gets back to action in chapter 20. sorry if you hated it. I know it was a bit slow. Grrrr.

Edward had been kicked out for a week by Carlisle which is why he was so messed up. And Carlisle wouldn't let him access money until he told the truth. I could have put him behind bars, but I need him for the drama that is about to start in Chapter 20. Holy hell do Jacob and Bella have one coming. (hehe I said coming)

Chapter 19 spoilers

Embry and Jessica get lost in California, literally.

Funny Twilight references are made during a tour of celebrity houses in L.A.

The girls' big surprise is revealed.

For those of you who think annoying Edward is just going to "Go away" I am sorry. You are wrong.

That's all! Click that button and tell me what you think. No flaming reviews please! I'm a fragile woman.


	19. California

**Chapter 19-California**

**Author Note: **Hey guys. Guess you could say I'm a greedy bitch and a bit saddy. Didn't get very many reviews this time around. Well...I hope you like this chapter better. That might have been the problem...oh well. Thanks for the reviews I did get though!

I don't know what real movie star home tours are like in California. I played this one by ear, and imagination. So if I get it wrong, please don't fuss. I didn't describe any of the homes except for like two, and I know I got them dead wrong. I hope you even like that section. I was trying to be funny. We'll see how it turns out.

Sorry for the delay on this one. Writer's block.

Not much to say this time. Spoilers at the end, and I'll see you there.

Song for this chapter is "California" by Phantom Planet. Love it!

_We've been on the run.  
Driving in the sun.  
Looking out for number one.  
California here we come!  
Right back where we started from!_

Hustlers grab your guns.  
Your shadow weighs a ton.  
Driving down the 101.  
California here we come!  
Right back where we started from!

California!(California!)  
Here we come!  
California!  
California!  
Here we come!

JPOV

I scanned the pages of my "where to go in California?" pamphlet absentmindedly while I waited for Bella to wake up. A really interesting article about Mel Gibson's home was holding my attention when I heard her footsteps behind me. I didn't turn, I just kept reading and spoke to her.

"Hey babe. Everyone else wants to meet for breakfast in about an hour or so. At a place about two blocks down. They are already outside goofing off, waiting for you to wake up."

"Were they?" she asked casually.

"Yep. Except Jess and Embry. They went down the street to some store. They'll meet us at the place later."

"Hmmm." she responded.

Curiously I turned to see why she was being so short with me. She stood there in her spaghetti strap pajama top and shorts, folding her arms and staring at me. Her eyes smoldered.

"Hi." she said, as if this was the first time we spoke this morning.

"Um...hi there," I said, laughing a little. "You gonna...get dressed or whatever?"

She shook her head, then walked toward me. She tried to move between my chair and the counter behind it. "Babe can you um...move. I wanna get to my shoes over there in the corner."

"Sure," I said, scooting my chair up.

She moved behind it, and then bent over to retrieve her shoes. Now, I'd have to be totally gay if I didn't watch her bend over. So I did. And man do I love the shape of her ass...

She wiggled her butt a little and then smiled, turning back to me."What are you looking at?"

"I think you know what I'm looking at," I said, beaming.

She smiled back, took my hand and placed it on the back of her thigh. I moved my hand up and cupped her right ass cheek in my hand, squeezing hard.

"Mmph!" She groaned. "I like that."

"I bet you do," I winked. "I'll take care of it later."

"Or..." she walked a few steps and then bent over the counter behind me. "You can take care of it now..."

Little Jacob instantly got hard. I composed myself a little though. "I can't take you in the middle of a kitchen we are currently sharing with like 8 other people."

She wiggled her ass again and kept her eyes on mine. "Yes you can. They are all outside. You said so yourself. And they aren't going to come in anytime soon."

I fucking loved it when she got like this. All desperate for my cock. It turned me on. I stood up and moved behind her, grinding my cock into her ass.

"You want it?" I asked playfully.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, closing her eyes.

I moved her shirt up, rolling it until it was above her perky tits. I reached under her and started massaging them.

"You have incredible hands Jake..." she whispered. "That feels so good...."

I closed my eyes and let my hands slide back and forth over her tits, and letting my thumbs flick her soft little nipples. I needed them hard.

I removed one hand and took down her shorts in one swoop.

"Oh my god Bells!" I said, chuckling.

"I thought I might be able to get you to take care of me this morning. So I made things easier for you by not wearing panties." she giggled. "And I am already wet for you," she added.

I grinned again and pulled down my shorts. Little Jacob was ready. I teased her entrance for a bit, rubbing him against her slit. She was soaking.

"No teasing!" she groaned.

I slid inside her quickly and she gasped. I slowly thrusted into her tight pussy. I moved my hands to her hips and gripped them tightly.

"Nice and tight Bella..." I closed my eyes, concentrating on hitting her sweet spot.

"I want it rough today baby," She said, tightening her grip on the counter. "Fuck me hard."

"You sure?" I whispered, keeping my same pace. "I don't want to break the counter or anything."

"Mmmm god yes...fuck me harder Jacob..."

I grabbed some of her hair, kept my other hand on her hip and drove myself deeper into her, slamming her hard. I got even hotter, even hornier watching her round little ass bounce against my lower stomach.

"Yeah Bells..." I tossed my head back and groaned. "Mmmm you feel so good."

"Harder!" she screamed. "Harder! Make me come Jake!"

I moved the hand that was gripping her hair and reached under her to rub her clit with my fingertips. I slammed her harder and harder. I worried very little about her thighs banging against the counter. I wanted her to come dammit. Her screams filled the kitchen. No...those were my fucking screams. I drove her into that counter over and over and over. I couldn't fucking stop even if wanted to. Her little pussy clenched around my dick. She was going to come soon.

"Mmmm baby make that pussy come hard for me," I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

She groaned loudly, and flattened herself on the counter. I held her there and fucked her even harder. I nipped her shoulder with my teeth.

"Oh...my GOD I love you...." she moaned.

I snickered in her ear. "I love you too. Now come!"

One more thrust was all it took. In one last scream she came, her hot sex juices squirting onto my cock. I kept thrusting for awhile, and emptied mine as well. When I pulled out, she just lay there, breathing hard.

I kissed her ear. "We now have fifteen minutes to meet them for breakfast. You might want to get dressed."

She playfully reached out and hit my arm. "You are crazy you know that? But wonderful when it comes to pleasing me."

I kissed her lips this time. "Always. I always will be. And you are just as great at pleasing me." I helped her to her feet. "Now, lets go get dressed."

EPOV (Embry's point of view)

I sped down the street away from Jessica, my legs pushing me forward.

"Embry you big idiot wait!" she called behind me.

"Nope!" I said. "You said we could race!"

"You took off before I said ready, set, go!" she complained.

"I was already ready though!" I teased, but then stopped and leaned against a tree.

After about a million years she caught up with me, and smacked me on the arm. "You're mean."

I grinned. "You should keep up." I kissed her lightly.

Jessica looked down at her watch. "Ahhh fuck...we are so late for breakfast."

"Its all good," I said, looking around. "We can walk back the way we came. They are all slow eaters anyway."

I grabbed her hand and we walked along the sidewalk together, swinging our arms. She smiled up at the morning blue sky, and I knew why. California weather was beautiful. Much better than what we were used to in Forks. There wasn't a single cloud up there, and the sun gleamed down on us, warming our faces. Palm trees were as far as the eye could see. I'd definitely have to bring Jess back here on our own sometime. This weather was kind of romantic.

"I love it here," she said, voicing my thoughts.

"Me too. Its gorgeous," I kissed her hand.

She ran ahead of me toward a shop on the corner. There was a hat stand outside it. She chose a white sombrero and placed it on her head.

"How do I look?" she asked me, striking a pose.

"Beautiful as always," I replied, and snapped a photo with my digital camera.

"Thanks."

I looked behind her and pointed. "Jessica oh my good look!"

"What?" she turned and looked where I was pointing.

There in the distance was the famous Hollywood sign. We instantly took off toward it, hand in hand, swerving around corners and side streets. Then, once we realized it was miles away and we'd have to drive up a hill to even get close.

"I want to get a closer look!" Jessica said, bouncing on her heels she was so excited.

"Me too," I agreed. "But we better get back to the others first. They are probably wondering where we are."

"Alright," she said, pouting a little.

I took her hand and we walked back in the opposite direction, until we came upon a fork in the street. I looked to the left, and then the right.

"Um...babe left or right?"

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "Right."

I pressed my lips together. "I think it was left."

"It was!" she said, and I could tell she was humoring me. "Uh...because we passed that hat place."

"Right! Ok lets find that," I said, feeling relieved.

We took the left path and walked down a few blocks. This lead us into a neighborhood, where nothing looked familiar.

"Embry...maybe we should have gone right," Jessica said, biting her lip.

I turned and looked back. "You're right. Let's go back the other way."

But when we turned, it was as if the fork in the street disappeared. I steered her east instead. "Uh...this way."

We walked down a block and then turned back around. "No...this way."

Jessica took her hand from mine and stopped. "We are lost aren't we?"

I swallowed hard and glanced around. "No we aren't lost. We just..."

"Don't know where we are." She tapped her foot impatiently.

I frowned. "That's it."

She groaned. "Embry this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes your fault. If you hadn't pointed out the damn Hollywood sign, I wouldn't have taken off after it!"

My mouth hung open. "Excuse me but you didn't have to run off I was just pointing it out."

"Yeah well you should have known I'd run off like that! You know how excited I get in a new place!"

"Do I?"

She froze for a moment, and then looked down guiltily. "Wait...no you don't. Bella does...whenever we'd travel somewhere new together, she'd always have to pull in my reins so I didn't get myself lost or do something stupid..."

I folded my arms. "Well then?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm sorry. But...can't we just say this was both of our faults?"

I smiled in spite of my anger. I didn't like being mad at Jessica. I hugged her tightly. "Yes. We can."

She pulled back a little and kissed me. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I looked around again. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea."

"Me either!" came a voice from behind us.

We turned and saw a little girl of about five years old standing there. She had light brown hair, dimples, blue eyes and looked as if she'd been crying. She wore a pink hello kitty dress and held a stuffed rabbit in her left hand.

"Awwww," Jessica said, walking over to her and kneeling down. "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"I can't tell you. Mommy told me not to tell strangers my name," the girl said, stepping back from Jessica.

Jessica nodded. "Your mommy is right. And...where is she?"

"I don't know! I was walking with her through this area and now she's gone! I can't find her and I'm scared. Can you help me find my mommy?" she pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

My heart instantly broke for the little girl, and I wasn't the type of guy who liked children. I kneeled down to her like Jessica had.

"We are going to find your mommy for you okay?" I said.

She nodded and ran into my arms. It was unexpected, but I hugged her back, gawking at Jessica over her shoulder.

Jessica shrugged and gave me a half smile. "We better find her mom then."

"How are we going to do that when we don't even know where we are?" I asked.

The little girl hugged my neck tighter, so I picked her up. She stared at me. "Mommy and I were walking that way!" she pointed westward toward another block of houses. "Take me that way please."

"Okay we'll go that way," I agreed.

We set off toward the west, and Jessica followed closely behind us.

"I hope mommy isn't mad at me," The little girl said. "I didn't mean to run off. But I saw the Hollywood sign and wanted to look closer."

Jessica giggled. "Sounds familiar."

The little girl appraised Jessica. "You're pretty."

"Thank you," Jess said, and stroked her hair. "You are quite lovely yourself."

"I'm Karen. Since your going to help me find mommy, I guess I can tell you my name now."

"How old are you Karen?" I asked.

"I will be six in two days. Mommy brought me here for my birthday! And I get lots of presents."

"I bet you do." I smiled, and then reached into my pocket for a sucker I'd stashed there this morning. "Would you like a sucker? I promise it's safe."

"Yes!" she said excitedly and snatched it from my hand. "Thank you sir."

I chuckled. "Call me Embry."

"That's a funny name," Karen commented.

"Yes it is." I agreed.

She glanced back at Jessica. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Jessica laughed. "Yes. My name is Jessica and I am his girlfriend."

"Ew." Karen made a face. "You're gonna get cooties."

Jessica beamed at me. "I'll take my chances."

We were quiet for awhile, letting Karen point us in what she thought was the right direction. Inwardly, I was praying she didn't get us more lost.

"I notice you have a rabbit," I said. "What's his name?"

"Stupid."

I looked at her and made a face. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Nooo!" she said and laughed. "My bunny's name is Stupid."

"Ohhhh. Why did you name it that?"

"My big brother named it that. And now he won't reply to anything else."

Jessica giggled. "How close are we now Karen?"

"Almost there," she said, then snuggled into my arms. "Embry I like you. Your warm."

I held her tighter, and the strangest feeling of comfort flowed through me. "I...like you too." and I meant it.

Jessica looked between us curiously and smiled to herself. "Hey I think-"

"Karen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We turned again and saw an older woman with the same hair as Karen running toward us. "Oh my god that's my baby girl!"

"Mommy!" Karen yelled happily.

I quickly let her out of my arms and she ran to her mother, who scooped her up. "Oh honey I was so worried about you."

"Sorry ma'am," I said. "We found her wondering around by herself and tried to find you. She's okay now though."

"Thanks to you both," She said, pulling Jessica and I into unexpected hugs. "You two are life savers!"

"Yep and they were nice to me, and Embry gave me a sucker," Karen told her.

Her mother kissed her gently. "Thank you again and again. Is there anything I can do to repay you? You both look hungry."

Jessica's stomach growled loudly. "Well yes we are...but we are also lost. We need to get back to our friends."

The mother smiled. "Well I used to live in California and I know it like the back of my hand. You tell me where you friends are and I can drive you. Its the least I can do."

"Really?" I asked. "That would be perfect!"

"Yes and along the way I will get you two some burgers on me. Unless you object to meat eating?" she added.

"Not at all." we said together.

The mother nodded. "Come along then. This way to my car."

I started to follow her when Jess slowed me down by pulling my arm. "What's up babe?"

She smiled and whispered. "You were amazing just now...with Karen."

I smiled too. "Nah...it was nothing."

"It was something," she objected. "That little girl really likes you. And you were sweet to her. I think...one of these days..."

"What?" I pressed.

She squeezed my hand. "You are going to make a great father."

My smile grew wider. "Maybe...and I hope you are right."

She kissed my lips and pulled my arm again so we could keep pace with Karen and her mother. "Come on slowpoke."

BPOV

We all stood at the bottom of a tall hill in Los Angeles, waiting on Jessica and Embry to join us. Neither of them had answered their cell phones, though I'd called countless times to find them.

"I say we take the tour without them!" Quil said, frustrated. "Where the heck are they?"

"Maybe they got lost..." Katie said worriedly.

A black car pulled up in front of us, and we all stared curiously until the window rolled down and Jessica and Embry waved from inside. They looked perfectly fine.

Jessica swung the door open and got out. "Hey losers," she said, beaming.

Embry got out on the other side and came around. They both waved to the car as it drove away.

"You wouldn't believe the morning we had," Embry said. "Jessica and I got lost..."

"And we found this incredible little girl and helped her find her mom," Jessica added.

"You got LOST? You idiots you shouldn't have ran off like that," I scolded.

"No worries Bella. The little girl is back with her mom, and Jess and I are fine too. She fed us lunch and then drove us here to you guys. You said 12:45 right? Well 12:42. so we made good time."

"I'm just glad you guys are safe," Jacob said, and then motioned toward the tour bus. "Now shall we?"

"Lets go!" They said together, locking arms.

We shrugged and followed behind them. Once we all settled, the bus pulled off, winding its way up a few hills.

"Good afternoon everyone! I am your tour guide and my name is Benny. How many of you are in California for the first time?"

Our entire group raised their hands. But the rest of the people on the bus were familiar with it it seemed.

"Good," Benny said. "Fresh meat. Now if you look to your left you'll see a big white house we are coming up on here, this is the home of the famous movie star Robert Pattinson."

"Who is Robert Pattinson?" I asked.

Everyone except the people in our group, looked at me like I was insane.

"Who is Robert Pattinson?" a young blonde repeated back, blinking. "Are you kidding me?"

"No..." I said, feeling a little offended.

"He's the hottest movie star ever! He was in that vampire movie! The one with the family of baseball players. Haven't you seen it?"

"Afraid not," I said, pursing my lips. "I'm not into vampires."

Again there was an audible gasp.

"What's wrong now?" Jessica asked them.

"How are you NOT into vampires?" A pretty red head asked.

"Because I'm not," I snapped back. "They are lame."

Quil leaned across Jacob and I and snapped a few photos. "Still, this guys house is sweet."

"I'd let you guys out," Billy said, "But along this block, the celebrities don't like it when we stop in front of their homes. They would rather we just drive on by."

We curved around and came across another house.

"Who's house is this?" Angela asked loudly.

"This house belongs to Micheal Jackson. Though he has several homes."

Excitedly I took some photos with my camera. "This will be so cool to sketch later."

"Don't sketch that!" Paul scolded me. "It takes away the value of it."

I smacked Paul in the forehead. "Shut up. No it doesn't."

"LOOK!" Tina yelled, pointing at another approaching house.

This one was larger than the others. It was a black brick house, about four stories, with a giant garage and three expensive looking cars sitting out front. It was guarded by a large gate with key pad on the outside and in.

"This is the home of Taylor Lautner," Billy said. "He's got one here, and a few blocks back."

"I am almost afraid to ask," Sara said. "But who-"

"Oh GOD!" An older woman in front of us said. "How can you NOT know who Taylor Lautner is? He played in the vampire movie too."

"Never seen it," Angela said. "But I have heard of it. This girl is in love with a vampire when he leaves her right? And then the Taylor actor guy helps her through it."

"And he's pretty cute too," I said.

Jacob rounded on me. "How do you know?"

I showed him my phone after I googled Taylor Lautner's name. "Here is a photo. He kinda..." I looked back and forth between them. "He looks a little like you...only with shorter hair."

Jacob snorted and snatched my phone. "I am so much hotter. This guy needs a nose job, seriously. And my abs are more defined. He should do crunches."

"I think he's cute," Jessica said, looking over his shoulder.

"Me too!" Angela joked, fanning herself with her hand.

"Not me," Jacob said, stuffing the phone back into my hand. "He looks like shit."

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "You aren't seriously jealous are you?"

"Of him?" Jacob asked. "Please. I am so much hotter. Plus," he leaned to whisper in my ear. "His name isn't the one you were bent over the counter screaming this morning."

I snuggled into his arms. "Mmm sure wasn't." I smiled at the memory.

"Who's house is next?" Quil called to Benny. "Can we go to a porn stars house?"

Sara smacked him the back of the head. "Ateara, don't make me hurt you."

"I just wanna see what their houses look like. Not that we could ever actually go in them..or even meet one..."

Benny laughed. "I don't want to get you into trouble with your girlfriend there kid. We better not."

"Listen to the man," Sara said, shooting daggers at Quil.

"Ok. Ok fine," Quil said. "But lets go see someone else's house. Someone better!"

* * *

After hours of seeing more celebrity houses than we could stand, we all took a break and went to a late lunch.

Everyone but Jessica and Embry ordered food and dug in. They were still full from earlier. Jessica was playing with straw paper and biting her lip.

"What's up Jess?" I heard Embry ask her.

Jessica sighed. "Um...everyone? I guess...maybe I should tell you all. This kind of affects all of you. Since we've become such good friends."

Embry's face fell but he didn't say anything. We all just waited for her to speak again.

"I have a life changing decision to make. But...I am sure I want to make it. And since we are all together now...I want you to know...I changed my mind about college. I'm not going to further my degeree in Forks University. I'm moving."

I blinked several times. "Jess...you're going away?"

She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so Bells. I'll come back to visit...but I got another offer I couldn't refuse."

Even Quil hung his head. "But...it would suck without you here Jess. You're cool."

"Yeah!" Katie said. "What kind of offer did they make you?"

Embry turned his face away and put his chin in his hands.

Jessica pretended not to notice. "If I go to school in Florida, they'll give me a full ride. And I really don't want to have to go to Forks U, if it means I'll have to take out loans. I don't like that. And I could use the money. I was worried about it so much..."

"Florida," I groaned sadly.

"That's on the other side of the country," Jacob said, finishing my thought.

"I know...." she sighed again. "I'm sorry guys. It would just be easier this way...for me in the long run."

"Well then," Embry said, turning back to her. "Looks like I'll be moving too."

Jessica's eyes bugged. "Embry no-"

"Yeah dude what are you talking about?" Paul asked.

Embry leaned his head against Jessica's. "I am talking about moving out to Florida with my baby girl. There is no way I am going to let us be apart."

She stared at him incredulously. "Baby...not that I want us to be apart...but you'd have to change your whole life....I mean you would have to quit your job at the garage and everything..."

He touched the side of her face. "I know. Which brings me to...Jacob." He turned to Jacob.

"You know I love you like a brother man. But...I can't be apart from Jess. You know that right?"

Jacob nodded slowly, then put his arm around me. "I do. I couldn't be far from my Bella either."

I kissed the side of his mouth and smiled. He pulled me closer.

"Then you understand...I am going to quit...working for you. I have to. I won't let Jessica get that far away from me. I love her too much."

Jessica smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "Baby...are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure in my life," Embry said, still watching Jacob. "Jacob...please understand. I don't do this because of any hard feelings toward you."

"I understand dude," he said, then glanced at Quil and Paul. "You guys think we could handle things without Embry?"

"It's gonna suck major ass!" Quil complained, the winked at Jessica. "But sure. I get it. I wouldn't let Sara get away either."

"And I wouldn't with Katie," Paul said, then fist bumped Embry. "We are gonna miss you like crazy dude."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "We are. But we'll find some little Quileute runts to replace you, then call you in Florida and let you know how much they suck."

Embry laughed. "Thanks dude. Oh...and I will be back for visits. I promise."

"Me too," Jessica said, taking my hand and Angela's. "nothing will keep us apart. And I will call and text and e-mail a LOT. I swear."

"I know honey," I said, squeezing her hand. "It's okay. I just want you to get an education that is easiest for you."

"Love you Jess," Angela said. "And kick ass in Florida."

"I will," she said, smiling, and then turned back to Embry. "Are you one hundred percent sure Em?"

He kissed her softly. "I'd follow you to China babe. And no Florida surfers better so much as look at you either. You are my girl." He pulled her tighter. "Mine only. And I'm glad as hell about it."

She leaned her head into his neck. "I'm pretty happy about that too."

"Good luck Jess," Quil said.

"Thanks," She said nervously. "I'm gonna need it out there with all those brainiacs."

JPOV

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Bella asked impatiently for the fiftieth time.

"Not yet," I whispered to her.

It was night now. Angela and Tina had ditched us to have a romantic dinner at the beach, so Paul, Quil, Embry and I lead our girls off to their big surprise evening. We'd already had dinner.

"Embry this is dumb we've been walking for twenty years," Jessica complained to him.

"Hang in there babe. I swear you won't regret this."

We opened the door and let them walk inside.

"One, Two, Three!" Quil counted. "Open!"

The girls opened their eyes and instantly started screaming. And who could blame them. Set before them was everything a girl could dream of. And we'd be sticking around to enjoy all of it with them.

"This spa is open until three in the morning Bells," I said, looping my arm through hers and waving to the friendly staff. "I know how much you've been wanting to get a pedicure and manicure but haven't had time." I waved to the nail section. "That's where you can go."

"And for my baby who has been itching for a nice massage," Quil led Sara to the south part of the spa area. "Back here are rooms with employees already to give our girls the best full body massages of their lives."

Sara wrapped her arms around him. "Quil Atera I love you."

"I love you too," He said, hugging her tightly.

Embry winked at Jessica. "You love cosmetics. Perfume...make up...girl stuff like that." He walked her to the west section of the shop, where shelf after shelf was littered in different kinds of cosmetics. "Pick out anything you want gorgeous. Not that you need any of it. I love your natural face."

She shook her head in disbelief. "How the hell did you pull this off?"

He winked. "I have my ways."

I looked over and wasn't surprised to see Bella already soaking her feet in hot water, getting ready for a pedicure.

"And for my lady love," Paul said, taking Katie's arm and leading her to a northwest hall. "If you go back through here, you will find lots and lots of jewelry. Including this."

He reached into his pocket and Quil, Embry and I smiled, in on what was about to happen. The other girls rushed to surround them. Except for Bella. She stayed where she was and clapped her hand to her mouth.

Paul knelt down and pulled out a small black box. He held it up to her and opened it. Inside was a sterling silver ring with a single diamond in the middle.

Katie lit up like a birthday cake and smiled at him.

"Katie Ann Smith," he spoke clearly. "I love you with everything I am. With my whole heart, my whole soul, and my whole life. I know you always said you didn't want to have a big proposal when I was finally ready to ask you, so I made it just in front of our friends. And a few hard working folks." he nodded to the spa staff. "Baby, please marry me. Make me the happiest man in the universe. Be my wife."

Katie's smile grew wider as she stared into her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you, you crazy man. What else am I going to do with my life huh?"

Her answer might seem a little weird to some, but I knew Katie. And that was the way she'd have responded to anyone. She was the kind of girl who didn't need much, but when she got what she did need, she got it good.

He slipped the ring on to her finger and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips.

We all applauded politely and hugged them both in turn. Katie was absolutely glowing.

"Did you all know he was going to do this?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Quil, Embry and I nodded. "We knew," I said. "But the girls didn't."

She stared down at her ring. "This is the most incredible surprise ever..." She took Paul's hand. "You are wonderful you know that?"

He kissed her again. "You are even more wonderful than I am. I love you Katie."

"I love you too," she said, throwing herself into his arms again.

I leaned back against Bella's chair and she stroked my hair a little. I knew we were both thinking about us. If we'd ever get that far. But not anytime soon. I wasn't ready. And nor was she.

EPOV (Edward's point of view. Annoying I know. Just a short one. But its a teaser into the next chapter)

I walked up the driveway and into my estate, muttering to myself about the summer heat. Damn it all, I thought. This sucks.

I was going to have to face Carlisle and let him know I'd done the honorable thing by telling the truth to Bella and Jacob, so that he'd quit cutting me off. After all, I needed to go back to school soon.

"Back in the house I see," my dad said, glaring at me.

I glared right back. "I told them Carlisle. I told them the truth. Now can you please let me have the money and stuff back? And stop canceling all my credit cards?"

"I will. If you can promise me you will never pull a stunt like that again." Carlisle sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. "It wasn't funny. I can tell by your eyes you are telling the truth. But I am surprised you aren't behind bars right now."

I shrugged. "I'm not. Ok? Can you start acting like my dad again? I really am sorry."

"I don't believe that for one second. But at least you came clean about it. I suppose if you straighten up and clean yourself of all drugs before you venture further into my home, and then act like you might be remorseful I could treat you like my son." He folded his arms.

"I'm clean dad. I promise."

He appraised me. "Alright then. Just remember those two are going to stay together. And there is nothing you can do about it."

I shrugged again and he left, muttering to himself. I took a seat on the stair and put my face in my hands.

The killer part is that Carlisle was right. There wasn't much I could do about Bella and Jacob and their stupid pointless relationship. I stood back up and walked over to the large globe in the entryway of my home. I spun it absentmindedly for awhile, getting more and more pissed about Jacob and Bella probably having sex in California right now. I let the globe stop, and then stared at it for a bit. My index finger rested on the northeast coast of the United States.

And then I smiled. A bigger smile than I'd ever smiled in my life. New York City was on the northeast coast. And Bella had always wanted to go there. I'd gotten her that acceptance letter to Parson's...and it hadn't gone to waste yet. There was still plenty of time to make sure she headed there instead of to Cornish...but...

If I did that..Jacob would follow her.

I pressed my hands to my forehead in frustration. Dammit. Could anything keep those two apart?

"I mean geez. In order for Bella to go off without Jacob they'd have to be broken up or something," I muttered outloud.

At that moment something clicked in my head. A brilliant idea. Thank the God almighty above for giving me this wonderful brain. Because it had a plan. A plan that was one hundred percent sure to work. A plan that was full proof.

**End author note:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER!

I know. Don't kill me. But do tell me how horrible the California section was. I know it sucked. I was half asleep updating this chapter. It probably won't be any good by the time you read it. I tried though. I promise. Also I know the surprise wasn't exactly huge per say, but it was nice. And I like I said I was having writers block.

MAJOR drama is on the horizon folks. 5 chapters and 2 outtakes away from the end. Here are teasers.

**Chapter 20 spoilers:**

Holly the stripper reappears when Edward strikes up a deal with her.

Bella packs for New York City. But is it for school? Or another reason?

Someone is caught in a compromising position.

That's all I can give you without giving too much away. Sorry. Xox. Things pick back up better in the coming chapter. The last two chapters were kind of filler because I had writers block and didn't want to close the story too soon. Be happy. And leave lovin.


	20. Please don't leave me

**Chapter 20-Please don't leave me**

**Author Note**: What up chickens? How are we today? Thanks for the reviews you all rock my socks. Now this chapter is jam packed with drama. As much as I want to hint around more I can't. Alright folks one big fucking order of drama mixed with mayhem on top is coming up.

Some of you were concerned about Jessica and Embry. While these two are moving off to Florida, remember there is an entire month of time before school is due to start back for the girls in the story. So Jessica and Embry aren't going away too soon. As a matter of fact they aren't going away at all. I gave them their little life in Florida because I thought it would be a nice twist. But they are my second favorite couple in this story (you know who my first is right?) so no worries about them leaving. They are even in this chapter. And these two have something coming up for them but you have to wait until the epilogue to find out what.

I do not own twilight. Because if I did, Jacob would end up with Bella where he belongs and Edward would be killed by Buffy the vampire slayer. :)

"Good Man" by RL is arranged and sang by Jacob in this chapter, but I don't own that either.

Song for this chapter is "Please don't leave me" by Pink.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_  
_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_  
_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_  
_I am capable of really anything,_  
_I can cut you into pieces,_  
_When my heart is, broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please don't leave me._

_Please don't leave me._  
_I always say how I don't need you,_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this,_  
_Please don't leave me...._

JPOV

I strummed a few notes on my guitar that didn't sound quite right, so I tried again and wrote down the new notes. I smiled, pleased with the arrangement and ready to start again when I heard my name.

"Hey Jake," Seth said, plopping down in front of me.

"What do you want queer bait?" I asked, not looking up from my paper.

"To see what you were doing. Where is Bella tonight?"

"With Ms. Simone down at the art gallery. Apparently, something huge has come up. Can't wait to hear about it later." I tightened one of my guitar strings.

"Nice." Seth said. "Um...so what are you working on?"

I finally looked at him. His eyes were lit with curiosity. "A song."

He smirked. "What kind of song?"

I was going to hit him if he didn't go away. "A song for Bella if you must know."

"Haven't you written enough of those?" he asked pointedly.

"Nope," I said, looking back down at my paper again.  
"Can I hear it?"

I stared at him for a long minute, then sighed. "I only have the first few verses and the chorus done."

"That's okay...I'm just bored. Leah's having a sleepover with her girlfriends tonight and said I am not allowed to call until tomorrow."

"Alright...tell me if it sucks though okay?"

He nodded seriously.

I put my fingers on the right strings, and started singing.

You could catch me in the Gentlemen's club.  
Substitutin' lap dances just for love, love, love.  
Goin' home to an empty house,  
Thinkin who should I call for some fun, hey...

I never knew love until you, love...  
Never thought that I'd fall in love.  
Till you brought out a man...  
The man I always knew I could be, baby.

I can't count the lovers that I've had.  
And all of those relationships gone bad.  
I wanna thank you for guiding me,  
And showing me the love.

I was just a boy and not a man.  
Falling deep in love was not the plan.  
Baby, because of you and what you do,  
You made me a good man.

I finished the first part and looked back at my brother. "Well?"

He applauded, which made me grin. "Loved it bro."

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

"You really love Bella don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Hell yes."

"Of course he does," said another voice.

I turned to see Paul standing there beaming at the two of us.

"Heard of knocking?" I asked playfully.

"Never in my life." He sat down next to me.

"Sup dude?" Seth said.

Paul sighed. "Katie wants to have the wedding exactly one year from tomorrow."

"What's...wrong with that?" I asked.

"I don't want a long engagement. And she does...she says she wants time to save money for the wedding and all that. I actually wrestled her down to one year. She had said two."

"Dude, just be happy you are getting married," I said, nudging him. "All that matters is that you two love each other."

He smiled. "Well there's that. Where's Bella?"

"Art gallery. Some big meeting with the owner."

"Her stuff is still there right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah its there. Just a meeting. She'll fill me in when she gets home." I stood up, and brushed my pants off,even though I'd been sitting on carpet.

"I'm sure she will." Seth said.

"Yeah," I smiled again. "Bella and I are closer than ever. We tell each other everything, and nothing will ever change that."

BPOV

Ms. Simone was watching me carefully. Like a mother watches her child before she's about to tell him he is going to Disneyland or something.

"You ready Bella?" she asked. "Because this is huge!"

I bit my lip. "Um...sure. Let me have it."

Ms. Simone opened my portfolio. "You left a copy of this with me, and its gotten around to some people. One woman in particular came into the museum and found your art fascinating. She asked to look at your portfolio and fell in love with your black and white painting of the rainstorm with the umbrella."

My eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Yes. And I told her to contact you about it, but she isn't the one who wants the photo. She wants it for someone else."

I was confused. "Huh?"

Ms. Simone raised her eyebrows. "This woman wants the painting for her grandmother. And her grandmother likes to have her art delivered. She also would like it if you came to where she lives and drew a portrait of her. When the woman showed her grandmother, the grandmother said your art is one of a kind."

I tilted my head to the side. "Not following to be honest."

"The grandmother wants you to come to her home and draw a portrait of her, to leave with her granddaughter, as well as delivering that black and white painting to hang in her home. The grandmother is dying of cancer, and wants her granddaughter to be able to remember her. She is willing to pay your traveling expenses."

"Expenses?" I repeated dully. "Where the heck does she live?"

Ms. Simone beamed at me. "In New York City."

My body froze with shock, and my bottom lip fell. I blinked a few times, trying to recover myself. "Um...New York? She wants to fly me to New York just to draw her?"

"You can thank the granddaughter. Her name is Annie, and she knew just the kind of style her grandmother Hallie was looking for. Of course, you'll have to bring the painting as well."

I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled. "This is unbelievable...I mean she thinks I am that good?"

She frowned at me. "Isabella you are quite talented and you know it. This is a huge opportunity for you. I'd take it on now."

I nodded slowly. "Ok...you're right. So...when do I leave?"

"As soon as you want to. Hallie has a ticket waiting for you at the airport and you can leave whenever you'd like."

I shook my head, still in disbelief. "Wow...well then...I guess soon. As soon as I talk to Jacob about it and everything."

"Now your ticket will only admit one. I assume you and Mr. Black can do without each other for a few days at the most?"

I blushed. "Sure we can. And thank you so much for letting me know Ms. Simone. I promise I'll take the offer."

"You'd be a fool if you didn't," Ms. Simone closed my portfolio. "Rush home and tell Jacob all about it. Wish him well for me."

"I will," I said happily, and practically ran from her office.

JPOV

"Checkmate," I said triumphantly, beating Seth at chess for the fourth time that evening.

"Dammit dude...you cheat," Seth whined.

"Your mom cheats," I joked, chuckling a little.

Seth got up and went to sit on the other couch, fuming.

"Sore loser," I teased, putting the chess board back in the box. "Now get out. Bella will be here soon and I want to sing her the song."

"Get out. Bella will be here soon and I want to sing her the song because I'm a big furry douche pants," Seth mocked me in a baby voice.

"Grow the fuck up."

"Make me," he said, folding his arms.

I stood up and glared at him. My expression must have gotten him good, because he jumped to his feet and ran out of the door like a scared little rabbit.

I smiled triumphantly and put the chess set back in its place. Then I went to retrieve my guitar from behind the couch.

Right on time, I heard the door swing open and Bella walked in, biting her lip nervously.

"Well hello beautiful stranger," I said, moving toward her. "I hope you don't have a boyfriend. He might be really jealous that you just wandered into my house, and might be getting taken advantage of later tonight."

She smiled back, flashing those gorgeous teeth of hers. "Hmmm. I'll have to break it to him gently."

"Indeed you will," I said, pulling her to me.

She hugged me tightly, keeping her eyes on mine. "Yep."

I softly pressed my lips to hers and groaned a little. "How'd it go with Ms. Simone?"

She inhaled sharply. "No biggie...just a client wanting to buy some of my art."

"Great," I said, and kissed her again. "I wrote you a song....come sit with me."

"You always write me songs," she said, flopping down on the couch. "Not that I mind. Go ahead."

I looked deep into her sexy brown eyes and she blushed. Oh saint's above how I love it when the woman blushed. I strummed my guitar a little and started singing.

I can count the lovers that I've had.  
All of those relationships gone bad,  
I wanna thank you for guiding me.  
And showing me the hope.

I was just a boy and not a man.  
Falling deep in love was not the plan.  
Baby, because of you and what you do,  
You made me a good man.

She leaned against the side of the couch and smiled at me. Nessie hoped into her lap and watched me while I sang.

Thank you for lovin' me  
But if it aches you, my love's for nobody, nobody

I can count the lovers that I've had.  
All of those relationships gone bad,  
I wanna thank you for guiding me.  
And showing me the hope.

I was just a boy and not a man.  
Falling deep in love was not the plan.  
Baby, because of you and what you do,  
You made me a good man.

Her eyes were shining with tears when I finished.

"Good or bad tears?" I asked skeptically.

She crawled into my arms, and I cradled her there. "Good tears. Always. I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too," I said, pressing my lips to her forehead. "I will always love you my Bella."

She ran her fingers over my cheek. "Mind taking me in the bedroom and proving it to me?"

I pretended to deliberate for a moment. "I dunno Bells. I have lots of things to do around the house..."

She stared at me, that seductive fuck me stare.

"But hey..I could cancel it all for sex...."

"Good." she stood up and began pulling my hand. "Come along Jacob, and show me how much you love me."

* * *

I rolled over the next morning and opened my eyes. Bright sunlight was streaming in from the windows outside and it burned my pupils. I groaned and rolled back over.

Bella was lying next to me like a sleeping beauty, her hair hanging over her face slightly and one arm reaching in my direction. The sheet around her chest was so low on her that if I moved it, I'd be able to cop a feel of one of her bare breasts. This idea made little Jacob wake up and I was about to when my phone buzzed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. Who the fuck was texting me this morning? It was a number I didn't recognize, and it said, "Come outside."

I frowned, but got up and got dressed anyway. I planted a soft kiss on Bella's left shoulder and then left the room.

On the way out, I grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed over my teeth. Once I was done, I finally swung open my front door and stepped out into the heat.

No one was there.

Convinced Quil was playing some joke, I turned to go back inside.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice said.

I turned and found Edward leaning against my rabbit, like he'd appeared out of thin air.

My hands instantly started to shake. "Cullen what the fuck are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Looking for you."

Anger flooded through me. "Get. Away. From. my. House. You. Murderer."

He stared at me. "I didn't murder anyone. I just...came by to tell you something."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to listen to you." I turned back toward the house, intent on getting Bella awake so I could fuck her senseless, hoping Cullen might be able to hear the first part of it and feel angry.

"It's about Bella," Edward said.

That stopped me. I turned back to him. "What about Bella?"

He swept a hand through his bronze hair. "She didn't tell you? Why not? You are her boyfriend after all."

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked.

"Wow...you'd think Bella would have told you that. She told me all about it...before she stopped talking to me anyway. And then I heard her telling Charlie about it yesterday."

"Are you going to get to the point Cullen or should I leave?" I snapped, gritting my teeth.

He raised two hands. "Touchy are we? Alright I'll tell you." He straightened up. "Bella has been admitted to Parson's school for Design in New York City."

"What?" that was all I could say. I was truly shocked Bella hadn't told me.

"You heard me. A full three years all paid for...and she's going." Edward took a step closer. "Aren't you excited for her?"

I scrunched my face up. "You are lying."

"I am not," he said easily. "I heard her tell Charlie. She's really anxious to go, but she is afraid...about you I mean."

I sat down on the front porch step, keeping my eye on him. "Um...I'm not....I mean I don't get..."

He chuckled. "She is afraid to leave you behind Black. But she wants to go. And...you wouldn't stand in her way would you?"

His words sank into my brain one by one, though I tried not to allow them to. How could Bella...and then it hit me. "You'd love that wouldn't you Cullen?"

"Love what?" he asked casually.

"Love for Bella to go off to New York. You are going to school there too. For music. Wouldn't you love to be right near Bella and try to steal her from me?"

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his dark eyes glinting.

"Oh it is," I said. "And you can forget it. If Bella goes to New York City, I am going with her."

"You'd leave your garage behind? And your friends?" He paced for a moment. "Now...if I understand correctly, your friend Embry is already leaving right? Wouldn't that short you even more if you left? And it's YOUR garage. Your family owns it. How could you just leave the business in the dirt like that?"

I tried to ignore him...but there were some truth to his words. My garage was everything to me. It was my place...I'd owned it for almost a year now, and worked there since I was a teenager. Working on cars was my passion...and then Bella's face floated into my head. But how could I be without her? She too, was a part of me. An even bigger part than my garage. She was the love of my life.

"Thought so," Edward said, pursing his lips. "Jacob. I am just telling you this because I thought you should know, and I know how Bella is about saving bad news for the last minute. I didn't think you should find out the day before she gets on a plane."

"And why do you care Cullen?" I spat. "You fucking tried to kill me. You don't care about how I feel at all."

"And you don't think it's possible that I feel remorseful for that? I honestly wasn't trying to kill you that night. I...did what I did to scare you. Not to kill you. It backfired obviously...but that's beside the point."

"Then would you make your point and LEAVE?" I barked.

He looked down at his feet. "My point is that no matter what you do, or who you hear it from, Bella is going off to New York City without you, and there is nothing you can do about it. You can't leave your garage, and you love Bella too much to stop her from going...don't you?"

"She's going to Cornish!" I hissed, but now I was trying to convince myself. "We took a tour and everything."

He shrugged. "Okay dude. Whatever you say. Enjoy that self denial crap."

"I'm going to ask her!" I stood up and started to head for the door when he stopped me again.

"Of course you need to hear the words for yourself. Understandable."

I froze and then leaned against the side of the house. "No..."

Edward sighed. "Jacob I-"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him, and then headed for my bike. I jumped on and kick started it.

"Where are you going?" he asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Away from you!" I called. And away from here, I thought. I needed to think for awhile...

EPOV (Edward's pov. Bare with me. Its necessary.)

Pleased so far with the first part of my plan, I drove my Volvo down a few miles from Jacob's House. It took me a few minutes, until I finally found the bar I was searching for. I pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. I got out and walked into the strip club.

The place was crawling with half naked women, and so early in the day? Must be one of those 24 hour strip clubs. I sat at the bar and ordered a shot of Patron Silver, while my eyes scanned the room in search of a certain blonde.

"Hey there handsome," said a female voice.

I glanced to my left and found her. Holly the waitress from Bella's description all those months ago. I'd painted a picture in my head and here she was.

"Hello yourself," I said back. "Holly correct?"

She leaned her knee against mine. "Have you heard of me?"

"You could say that," I said, gulping down my shot. "I need a favor baby."

"Mmm," she began stroking my knee with her hand. "What kind of favor?"

"Not that kind," I said in a teasing voice. I took her chin in my hand and made her eyes level with mine. "I want a different kind of favor. I assume because you are a stripper you are good at...well...weakening men who are already weak. Men who come in here, depressed about a fight with their wives, and then you give em a good lap dance and all their cares are gone."

"It's like you really know me," she said, grinning.

I grinned back. "I do. Well I know strippers. Could you do the same thing for a friend of mine tonight? He'll be at a different club, but I'll gladly repay you."

"Pay me how?" she asked.

I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a few hundred dollar bills. "In cash and you'll get your own personal payment if you can bring my friend out of his funk and he decides to sleep with you."

"Ooo!" She said excitedly. "There is sex involved?"

"Possibly. That part is up to you. But this," I pulled a small pill out from a prescription bottle and handed it to her. "Will help. Put that in his drink and he'll be putty in your hands. Unable to say no."

She thought for a moment, snapping her gum annoyingly. "I guess I could do it. But what's in it for you?"

My grin widened. "I get his pretty girlfriend. My friend's name is Jacob Black."

I could almost hear the click in her head. "Ohhhhh! I remember him! Gorgeous Quileute guy with the bitch of a girlfriend. She's not allowed back in here. Is she still dating him?"

"Not if you do your job right," I said, dangling the money in front of her.

She reached out, snatched it, and tucked it into her G-string. "Consider it done."

"Good. We have a deal then." I downed another shot of Patron.

"Gimme the when and where's of the favor Mr. Good Looking."

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought of that. "Hmmm. That we might have to play by ear. You see..."

JPOV

I paced back and forth outside my house that evening, completely freaking out about Cullen's words to me earlier that day. There was just no way that Bella could leave me.

I'd asked Billy what he thought about it, and he wasn't convinced I should be listening to Edward. After that, I couldn't bring myself back to the house yet. First, I knew it would be empty because Bella had a double shift at Starbucks, and secondly, if Cullen's words were true, the house would hold nothing but emptiness for me.

So I'd spent the day riding around on my bike. Deliberating, crying...and moping. And I had to ask myself, would Bella really do what Cullen said she would?

No way...she loves me. She would tell me if she was going halfway across the country to another school. That was just the kind of relationship we had.

And then, I was laughing. Actually laughing. Why the hell was I listening to the man who tried to kill me? The man who'd been after my girl from the get go?

I was being stupid.

I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts and walked into my house, whistling to myself. I was about to open my bedroom door when I heard voices on the other side. Bella and Angela.

"Probably going on about how much she loves me and would never leave me!" I whispered to the empty hall. "You are wrong Cullen."

I slouched down to listen to their conversation, hoping to pick up on a new position Bella wanted to try or something.

Angela was speaking now. "Bella you are so lucky. I wish I had the chance to do something like that."

"Don't we all?" Bella asked back. "Ugh I can't wait Ang. New York City is going to be great."

My body went rigid. I couldn't move anything. No....no no no this wasn't happening.

"I know! I want to go so bad! I wish your ticket would admit everyone!"

Bella laughed. "Hey I just took you all to California. We only got back in town yesterday morning. No being greedy. New York City is my thing. And I am not taking anyone with me. Besides, I can't anyway."

"Don't you think you should tell Jacob though? I mean you are already packing. He's gonna know something is up when he comes home and sees the suitcase."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. But it wouldn't go down. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'll tell him tonight I swear. This is huge for me Ang. I hope he is happy for me. And I hope he understands."

"He'll probably want to be the first to know though. He is your boyfriend."

"He is going to be fine. If he can't accept my New York trip it just makes him a baby. It'll do him some good to be without a girl for awhile. His boys miss him anyway, and if Jessica can go across the country why can't I?"

"Good point," Angela said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Bella sounded like she was convincing herself. "And...another thing. Not that I don't completely love Jacob, but he's going to have to deal with some of the decisions I make regarding my art. It means everything to me. And I won't be gone forever. I'll call and everything."

"Good for you!"

Tears welled in my eyes. Bella...she was really leaving. Everything Cullen said was true...my baby girl was moving across the country without me. And she didn't even feel bad about not telling me...and from the sound of it, I had about 24 more hours with her...before she was gone. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"I'll tell him tonight. I promise," she said to Angela. "And then its New York City here I come!"

"You go girl!" Angela laughed, and Bella laughed along with her.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I got up slowly and walked out of my house. Headed to nowhere. Because without Bella in my life, no place was specifically important to me anymore.

* * *

I wandered into some club in La Push, after walking for several miles. I couldn't drive. I was in no shape to do anything right now. I took a seat at the bar and put my face in my arms. Wanting to sink into the counter and die right then.

My beautiful Bella...how could she do this to me? I thought we loved each other...I thought she'd give me more time to say goodbye...

The pain in my chest was terrible. I felt like someone was holding a white hot poker to it. It felt hollow...and she hadn't even left yet.

Maybe...there was a chance...if I could convince her not to go. But then her words flooded into my head again.

"Not that I don't completely love Jacob, but he's going to have to deal with some of the decisions I make regarding my art. It means everything to me...."

It was a lost cause. There was no way she'd ever listen to me...never.

"You ok there sugar?" came a familiar female voice.

I pulled my head out of my arms and looked to my right. A pretty familiar blonde stood before me. She was dressed in a tight white dress that hugged her body in all the right places, and wore a hair of white stilletos. Her hair was pulled back into a glossy ponytail, and she smiled at me. Then I realized who she was.

"Holly?" I said in a low voice.

"Jakey!" She said, taking the seat next to me. "You remembered. How are you?"

"Terrible," I said, looking down at my hands.

"Awwww," she said, pushing out her bottom lip into a pout. "Would you like a drink?"

"Well I-"

"Bartender!" she said, waving him down and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Can you get my friend here a few shots of tequila? Patron should do it."

"You've got it!" The bartender said, going to get her order.

"Drinking is probably a bad idea," I muttered to her.

She rubbed my shoulder. "Jakey...no worries. I can drive you home. I saw you walk in...so I assume you didn't bring a vehicle here?"

"Nope. I didn't."

"Allow me to help," she said, and handed me a shot of Patron.

Against my better judgment I took it and downed it in one gulp. It burned, which was exactly what I needed. I took a second shot and gulped it down too.

"There you go," she said, rubbing my back. "Now tell Holly all about what happened. I'm a great listener."

My eyes stung with tears. I knew that I shouldn't tell Holly a damn thing. But I could use this chance to vent. I needed that right? My girl was leaving me in less than a day.

On that note, the tears nearly spilled over. "It's just...my girlfriend Bella."

"The brunette from the strip club a few months ago?" she asked absentmindedly.

I stared at her. "You're good. Well...she got this offer to go to college in New York and never even told me about it. And now she is leaving in less than a day. Just hoping on a plane and leaving, like the past few months never mattered to her. And after all I did for her..."

"Oh you poor thing," she said sympathetically, handing me another shot.

I threw it back. "Thanks. I wish she felt that way. I mean...I loved her. I did everything for her...to show her what she means to me and she just...throws it all away."

Holly nodded. "That's why you were never meant to drop your player status Jacob."

I frowned at her. "How did you know about that?"

She tsk-tsked. "Jakey baby...everyone knows that the player of La Push dropped his player's card. Everyone sees you all over town with Bella Swan. But that is kinda what you get for trying to do the commitment thing. It was never really you. Think about it."

I swallowed down my fourth shot and vaguely listened to Holly order more while I thought for a moment. I'd spent my whole life messing around with different girls, and I'd never had a single problem, until the day I decided to commit to one. It was so complicated...Bella and I had many fall outs in the beginning and some even during our relationship. Maybe Holly was right. Maybe I wasn't mean to be a one-woman man...

"You have a point," I told her. "Maybe the commitment life isn't for me."

"At-a boy," she said, moving her hand to stroke my knee now. "So what do you say you let me cheer you up. You look like you could use a good time."

Red flags immediately came up. Already buzzed I drank a fifth shot. "Holly...I can't. I have to at least go see Bella. Yell at her a little or something. Then maybe I can handle being in Forks without her."

"With only your hand for company?" she scooted another shot glass toward me. "You deserve much more than that. You deserve a woman to satisfy. A woman who can...treat you like the man you are."

Her hand moved slowly up my thigh, and her other hand pressed the shot into my hand. "You deserve me. I'm a real woman. And I'd never ever leave you."

I smacked my lips after the sixth shot. And then looked into her eyes. Her deep blue hypnotic eyes. I immediately felt woozy, as if her eyes had done this to me. But the supernatural didn't exist....

"Come with me Jacob. I want to show you something," she said, pulling my hand.

I stood up and followed her, swaying a little back and forth. The room was becoming foggy. Colors and shapes blured into a giant splotch of darkness beneath my lids...and then I closed them.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I saw a flash of blond hair floating before me and then the same dazzling blue eyes stared into mine. I felt some slight weight on my body, meaning that she had to be on top of me.

"No, no," I tried to protest, but my voice came out in a dull whiny tone.

"Shhhhh," she pressed a finger to my lips. "You be a good boy and take care of Holly's needs okay?"

"Holly," I groaned. I tried to blink the blurriness away but I couldn't. My body felt extremely heavy now. How much did the woman weigh? "I with...Bella..."

I felt her soft fingers stroke my face. "Are you really Jacob? Because she's leaving you remember?"

"Leaving..." I mumbled.

"Yep." Holly kissed my cheek. "But I am going to make your pain all better. Will you trust me?"

I laughed a little, feeling disoriented. "I don't know....its cold in here...."

"Mmm," she moaned in my ear. "I can warm you up. Just lay nice and still...at first anyway."

I leaned my head to the side and felt her hands began to work on me. I didn't know how far this would go. But I couldn't stop it from happening either.

BPOV

"Hi, you've reached Jacob Black. I'm sorry I missed your call-"

"Ugh!" I groaned, after calling Jacob for the five thousandth time.

"You okay?" Angela asked, concerned.

"Fine," I said, staring down at my phone and willing it to ring.

"Girl you better be okay!" Jessica complained from the back seat of Angela's car. "We didn't steal you away to have you moping all night."

"I am not moping," I said, as Angela pulled into the parking lot of some La Push club.

"If you say so," Jessica said, pushing my shoulder.

We all got out of the car and headed for the door. I was still staring into my phone, itching to try Jacob again. Where the hell was he?

I was so lost in my cell phone I didn't notice we were in the club until Jessica said, "Hey Bella you wanna find a table to sit down at?"

"Um...sure," I said, trying to sound like I'd been alert the whole time.

We found a table in the dark and I sat my phone down reluctantly, hoping it would ring.

"We needed this girls night," Angela said. "Especially since Bells is leaving for New York for three whole days."

"And the Holly woman is just going to let you stay in her apartment while you are there?" Jessica asked, waving a waiter over so she could order a drink.

"Yes. It's quite nice of her. I spoke to her on the phone earlier too. She seems so sweet," I said, touching my phone in case it vibrated.

"What's the deal with you and your cell tonight?" Angela asked pointedly.

I groaned. "I'm just worried about Jacob. I haven't seen him since this morning and even then I was half asleep. He won't answer my calls or anything."

"He's probably out with the guys," Jessica suggested. "I heard Paul say he wanted to get Jacob over to play Halo. That's probably where they are right now."

"But he never ignores my calls," I insisted.

"Babe they probably hid his phone or something. You know how silly Quil is. Would you relax and just have some fun with the girls?"

"I'm sorry," I said, and meant it. "You are right. I came here to have a good time with the girls."

"And he'll probably be waiting good and horny for you when you get home," Angela said, winking.

"I know Embry will be for me," Jessica said, sipping the Hurricane the waiter sat down.

I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you Jess."

"Hey hey now! No sappy talk. I have two more weeks here before we have to move down and I'll settle in for school. Embry and I are going to live together off campus, and he's been trying to find a job at a garage down there."

"Guess he'll never stop working on cars will he?" Angela asked.

Jessica shook her head. "He loves being a mechanic. And he's very...good with his hands."

She waggled her eyebrows and I laughed. "My mechanic is too."

She fist bumped me. "We are lucky bitches."

"I have a question," Angela said. "Jess, when you move down to Florida will you be stopping into see Renee?"

I gasped and nudged Jessica. "Hey yeah are you?"

Jessica smiled. "I hadn't thought of that...I might. As a matter of fact I should. I wonder if it would bug her to see me without you."

"Of course not you're my best friend!" I said excitedly. "She loves you as much as I do and she'd get a kick out of you and Embry. Go see her! And I'll give you a gift to take to her."

"I will," she agreed. "It'll be fun. And she can tell me where all the great places are to hang in Florida off campus."

"It's settled then!" Angela said.

"I'll be right back I'm going to run to the ladies room," Jessica said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

Angela passed me her drink. "Take a sip and relax. You know Jacob is fine."

I smiled. "Am I that transparent?"

"You always have been," she said, resting her chin in her hand.

"So...what about your school plans? Still going to Forks U with Tina?"

Her face lit up. "Yep and we can't wait. We managed to get a dorm together since no one knows we are a couple."

"Good luck keeping that a secret," I teased. "I'm glad for you guys though. And with me going off to Cornish soon, we'll all have to keep in touch."

"More Jess than the two of us. You'll be home to see me every weekend," she pointed out.

"True." I nodded and glanced toward the dance floor where a slow song was playing and several couples were locked in each other's arms. I frowned.

"You miss Jacob right?" Angela asked, following my gaze.

"A little," I confessed. "I'm pathetic I know...its just bugging me that he hasn't turned his phone on all day."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," came Jessica's voice from behind me.

I turned toward her and she looked crestfallen. She was biting both of her lips, and her eyes were full of either sadness, or sympathy...or both. She held her arms behind her back in a not so casual way. She was probably balling and unballing her fists, the way she did when she had bad news.

"Why not?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

She rolled her eyes sadly. "I don't want to do this to you Bella. I don't even want you to see this...but you have to."

My stomach immediately froze into ice. "What's wrong? Is Jacob hurt? Have you heard something?"

She shook her head once, her face still in that same, sad expression. "He isn't hurt trust me. And I didn't hear something. I...saw it."

Angela got to her feet defensively. "You saw Jacob doing something that would upset Bella?"

Jessica nodded, keeping her eyes on Angela now. "Mmmhmm."

The ice in my stomach melted, and fear ran through my veins. The muscles in my face tightened. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes," she mouthed the words.

"Take me to him." I ordered.

She waved her hand and Angela and I followed her, through the packed bodies on the dance floor and toward the back of the club. We walked down a long hallway and stopped before reaching a cracked door.

Jessica faced me again, but kept her eyes on the floor. "Bells. I was looking for the bathroom when I found this. I really really really don't want to show you this. But you need to see it."

Fear was slowly turning into panic for me now. I bit my lip. "Um...you're scaring me Jess."

She took a few steps back and pushed the door open. She motioned with her arm for me to enter. "Go on in Bella."

I swallowed and walked through the doorway and into the dark room. I heard faint moaning sounds coming from the back. I moved my hand along the wall until I could find a switch.

Light filled the room and there on the bed was a half naked blonde, kissing someone beneath her. When she moved over a little, my heart nearly stopped when I recognized Jacob.

It was like someone punched a hole in my chest. I stopped breathing and started shaking my head slowly. Jacob was here...nearly having sex with some woman and I'd been trying to call him all fucking day...and then came anger. My body filled with rage and I stalked forward and shoved Holly off of him.

She landed on the other side of the bed and glared furiously at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed at them.

Jacob sat up, looking disoriented. His eyes were unfocused, almost as if he was coming out of a trance. He looked around confused, and then met my gaze.

"Bella?"

"No it's your fucking mother Jacob!" I spat, my lips curling back over my teeth. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

He looked over at Holly, and then back at me, and to Holly again. "Oh...my god...Bella...I wasn't even-"

"You weren't WHAT?" I yelled in his face. "What? You weren't about to sleep with Holly? You weren't cheating on me? Oh come on I want to hear your explanation."

He tried to get to his feet but Holly pulled him back down.

She stood in front of me. "Stop yelling at him. He wanted this. He told me so."

I pulled my arm back and slapped her across the face as hard as I could. "I'LL YELL AT WHOEVER THE FUCK I LIKE THANKS!"

Jacob got to his feet. "Bells...I don't even..."

His eyes filled with sadness, but that did nothing for me. "Jacob...I can't believe you. After everything...after all these months...I find you back in bed with this slut?"

"I'm pretty shocked too," Jessica said, moving to my side. "How could you do this to her? Were these last few months some joke to you?"

He stumbled on his feet, and nearly fell over. "I...I didn't mean to....I was...upset..."

"Upset about WHAT?" I snapped, my anger was slipping into sadness now. "You left the house happy this morning. What happened after that? How could you-"

"No the question here," Holly said, rubbing the sting on her face. "Is how could you leave Jacob?"

I put my hands on my hips and shot her the dirtiest look I possibly could. "What the FUCK are you talking about? I was NOT leaving Jacob!"

Jacob almost fell again, and Holly caught him.

I nearly slapped her again, but before I did I asked, "What the hell is wrong with him? Why can't he stand up straight?"

Holly's expression turned panicked. "Um...he's drunk."

I glared at her, and then back at Jacob. His eyes were fogging over. He still looked like he was in that trance like state. This wasn't the doing of alcohol....

I shoved Holly off of him and she fell to the floor. I kicked her in the gut and started to do more damaged when I felt strong male arms restricting me.

"Bella NO!" said a voice in my ear.

I turned my head a little and found Embry's face looking down at me.

"Let me GO!" I said, struggling in his arms. "I HAVE SOMETHINGS TO SAY TO JACOB AND HIS STUPID LOVER!"

"She's not my lover!" Jacob said, speaking more clearly since he was sitting down. "I was upset..."

"Embry why are you here?" I asked him.

"Jessica texted me...as angry as you are, I don't want you to go to jail for killing Jacob."

"Oh I'll go to fucking jail!" I snapped, kicking my feet toward Holly.

"Bells I'm sorry!" Jacob said, moving in front of her. "I don't know...what's going on exactly...but I didn't...i mean I did...but I didn't want to..."

I struggled enough for Embry to let me go. "You didn't want to what?"

His eyes finally focused on mine. "I didn't want to do this with Holly...something just came over me...I was so upset when I found out you were leaving me to go to school in New York...and I know that's not an excuse but-"

"Leaving you?" I repeated, blinking furiously. "Where the hell did you get a crazy idea like that?"

He sat down again. "From you. I heard you telling Angela you were leaving for school in New York. You didn't even sound upset about leaving me here..."

I shook my head and stared at Angela, then back at Jacob. "Jacob you did not hear me ONCE say anything about school. But yes I am going off to New York."

He rubbed his temples, like he was trying to shake off the haze he was in. "If...if you aren't going for school then why are you going?"

Holly got up and tried to move to his side, but Embry restrained her and whispered, "If you want to live, I suggest you stay away from Jacob."

"For a business trip," I answered Jacob. "A few fucking days you idiot. There is a woman in New York who saw a piece of my art and wants me to deliver it to her. She is willing to pay for my flight there and back, and letting me stay in her guest room. That is all," I explained, feeling angry again.

He breahted deeply for a few seconds. "Um...oh."

"OH?" I screamed. "OH? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU THINK I AM GOING OFF TO SCHOOL TO LEAVE YOU SO YOU CHEAT ON ME AND WHEN I EXPLAIN ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH???????????"

I moved toward him and slapped him across the face as well. "You stupid BASTARD. You don't care about me at all. All you care about is you and getting your dick hard. I never should have trusted you."

"You can trust me," he said, trying to take my hands. "I'm sorry."

I snatched them and moved my hands to my neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes bugging.

I handed him back his mother's necklace. "Ending this relationship with you. I've let you slip up way too many times Jacob. You should have barged into the room and asked questions when you heard me say that you idiot. And where the fuck did you find out I got a letter to Parson's anyway?"

He hung his head. "From Cullen...."

I nodded slowly and let out a sarcastic laugh. "You listen to Edward. Great. Maybe he can date you instead of me. Because you have ruined this Jacob Black. I let you be with me...I let you sleep with me...and I trusted you. Now I know that I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong," he said slowly. "I do love-"

I put a hand over his mouth. "No you don't. If you loved me you wouldn't have been here with her tonight. But hey it's my fault. I am the one who kept giving you chances. Right Jess?"

Jessica's eyes widened. "Bella?"

"Exactly!" I threw up my hands. "I mean I am the one dumbass enough to think a player could change his ways for me. Don't you agree Angela?"

Angela buried her face in her hands.

I looked at Holly and motioned toward Jacob. "Tough to keep your hands off of isn't he? Because he's cute right? Gorgeous in fact. I see why you wanna hit that so bad. I mean I did! Then I turned into a stupid idiot!"

Embry wrapped me in his arms. "Bella please calm down and stop insulting yourself. If anyone is at fault here it's Jacob and Holly."

I shoved away from him. "Don't touch me!"

I took Jacob's hand and dropped the necklace into his palm, then turned back to Holly. "Holly, you can fucking have him. Enjoy yourself."

I headed for the exit door, fighting tears. "Oh...and before I go, you all should know, I am going to take Parson's up on their offer now."

"What?" Jacob asked, confused.

"You heard me," I said, slowly getting hysterical. "I am going to Parson's. I want to get as far away from this shitty town as possible. And see New York."

"Bella please..." Jacob walked toward me and I slapped him hard again.

"Don't beg me. Go fuck yourself!" I said, with as much venom as I could. I then turned my body toward the hallway and walked out yelling "New York City here I FUCKING COME!"

**End Author note:** OH NO!!!!!!!!!! Bella's leaving! Jacob's cheating! And Edward is well...not quite done yet.

This chapter's plan was more for convenience in Edward's favor. For example, Edward knew if he told Jacob about NYC he'd run off upset. After talking to Holly, that gave Edward time to tip off a friend of his who works at the museum and mention the Bella's NYC trip to Angela, who was lurking at the museum that day. Angela of course ran back to Bella and started talking about it, and Edward knew that Jacob would come back, overhear it and think Bella was going to NYC for college and not a 3 day business trip. Jacob ends up at a bar broken-hearted and well...you saw the downfall.

Drama drama drama right? Well. Nothing left to do but drop you some chapter 21 spoilers.

**Chapter 21 spoilers...**

Bella refuses to speak to Jacob.

Jacob quits working at the garage.

When everyone tries to reason with bella and Jacob, they fail.

Bella decides to move out of Jacob's home.

Chapter 21 is another filler chapter so I didn't have to end the story so soon. It picks back up in Chapter 22. Leave lovin.


	21. Need You Now

**Chapter 21-Need you now**

**Long ass Author Note ahead:** First off, THANK YOU A MILLION FOR THE REVIEWS! I love them. They make my day bright. Second, I want you all to know that Jacob's Garage is coming to a close. It will be finished on March 27th, 2010. and on April 1st, 2010, I will post the first chapter of my new story: Summertime in Forks, the Isabella Swan story. So BE EXCITED. I know its sucks that Jacob's Garage is almost done. But never fear. There is an ending that is..well...you'll have to wait until the epilogue. On to more pressing matters. Prepare for a rant.

Sigh. I have to address this. A LOT of you were disappointed because I broke up Jacob and Bella. One person went as far as to be rude, stop reading my story and curse me out about it. You know who you are you rude individual.

Anyway...here it is. Breaking them up was necessary for now okay? My story is not going to be all sunshine and daisies. If you want that, you can read Twilight, where Edward and Bella like never fought, and he gave her whiny ass everything she wanted, and they all lived happily ever after like IDIOTS. But that is NOT this story. In this story it is more like real life. There are complications, break ups, make ups, arguments...it is not perfect. I wish I could tell you more without giving future chapters away, but I can't. I know you all hate Edward. I hate Edward too. But a good story needs conflict. And edward is the conflict in this story.

Jacob Black was once a player. He is conflicted. He thought Bella was going to leave him and then began to doubt his ability to stick to one woman. He felt it hurt too much, and found comfort in an evening with Holly. He is still trying to figure out...after he thought Bella was going to leave him, if it is worth being in a relationship. It's a very deep, complicated thing. And that is why he cheated...also he was drugged. But he knew what he was doing. He just didn't stop it.

Again, I am not going to apologize. If you didnt like the last chapter, you are going to hate the next few. If you really love the story you'll keep reading. In real life? Shit like this happens. Complications. And my story is based on real life. Not some dumb ass Breaking Dawn shit book where vampire husband and wife live happily ever after with their demon spawn. (Yes. I hated Breaking Dawn. I want to burn every copy printed. I only like the first three twilight books. So sue me.)

Sorry for the anger...it just made me so mad to see some had given up on me. Please stick with it and see what happens before you give up. Thank you!

Alright. Back to happy cammy. The song for this chapter is "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum. I added a few twists to this chapter that I think will help move it along and be a LITTLE less filler. But because it is filler, it is shorter. Lyrics here we go.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
_Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stopping looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now...._

BPOV

One week. One agonizing lonely week of nothing but crying fits, break downs, and working at shitty Starbucks. There were still three weeks until school started back, and I hadn't made myself call Parson's to tell them I was coming. But I had called Cornish and told them I wouldn't be going there. My adviser told me that she was going to make sure the dormitory held a spot for me, in case I changed my mind. As if that would happen. I couldn't go there anymore. I hated being stuck in Washington for as long as I was. I wanted to escape this state, because even with Charlie and my best friends, there was nothing really here for me anymore.

I was lying on my back in Angela's apartment, stretched across her couch with Nessie on my lap. Living here hadn't been so bad, though I hadn't completely moved out of Jacob's house yet. I didn't mind watching Angela and Tina together the way I would have minded watching Jessica with Embry, which is why I didn't go over there. Those two were surrounded by some gigantic love bubble. Always calling to make sure their apartment would be all set, talking about how they could fix it up, and what their relationship would be like when Jessica wasn't taking classes. Watching them didn't light me up the way it used to, it made me angry. Jealous. Of course...this was a problem that could be solved. But I wouldn't solve it.

In my head...no, in my heart somewhere I know that Jacob was drugged. I saw his face. But it doesn't change the fact that...

"Ugh Shut up!" I yelled at my own thoughts. I rolled over and snuggled deeper into the pillows, hoping to get in another good cry.

That didn't work though. I heard the front door open behind me and footsteps walk in.

"Hey mopey!" came Jessica's voice.

I groaned and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my face. "Go away."

"No," she said, and came over to sit beside me. "Talk to me Bells. I want you to...come somewhere with me."

"Nope," I said automatically. "Don't wanna."

"You never want to come anywhere Bella! You spend all your time moping around drawing pictures, going to Starbucks and crying. Can't you please get out of the house? You have been in those sweats all day!"

I shook my head, and felt a fresh wave of tears forming behind my lids. "No."

"Bella come on! It's important to her. Well...both of them."

Out of curiosity I sat up and faced Jessica. She looked at me with a worried expression. "Her?" I asked blankly. "Them?"

She handed me a white envelope impatiently. "They wanted me to give this to you."

I took it suspiciously and stared at the front. The words S&E in big curvy letters were stamped there. I opened it with trembling fingers and read the white wedding invitation.

Dear Isabella Swan, you are invited to the wedding of Sam Uley and Emily Young. The ceremony is July 28th 2009 at 6:00p.m., at La Push Wedding Chapel.

I dropped it in shock and stared at Jessica. "Sam and Emily's wedding?"

"They brought an invitation to us personally, me and Embry I mean, and asked if I'd pass one along to you," Jessica explained. "They didn't know where to find you since you left Jacob's place and are refusing to answer his calls. And they of course didn't know to contact Angela."

"Why do they want me there?" I asked, folding my arms and looking at her suspiciously.

"Because you are Embry's friend! And they...they like you," she said simply.

"What's not to like?" Angela asked, coming in through the door, her head burred in the newspaper.

"Bells come on. Go. It'll be good for you," Tina said, flopping down on the other couch.

"Oh yeah it'll be great, I muttered sarcastically. I need to go to a wedding and see how madly in love two people are when my chest feels like someone shot a bullet through it," I said dramatically. "No way Jose."

"Please?" Jessica said, pulling my arm. "I have no one to go with besides Embry!"

"That's the point," I said. "He's your date. Isn't that enough company?"

She leaned against my shoulder. "But Embry isn't my best friend...I mean he is...but he's not my girl friend like you are! Come on it'll be fun."

I stood up and sighed. "Really? Fun? How much fun are weddings when you have a broken heart? None at all. And I don't feel like pretending to be happy for them when the truth is I am totally jealous."

"You wouldn't be jealous if you talked to Jacob," Tina said, putting her arms behind her head. "He loves you."

Anger flooded through me. "No he doesn't. Can we not mention his name please? I thought that was the rule," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Babe I'm sorry but you are miserable without him. Why can't you just-" Angela started.

"Because I CAN'T!" I yelled at her. "I don't want to see him after what he did. What the fuck is wrong with you guys? He cheated on me. Cheated! And you want me to just act like it never happened?"

I couldn't help it. I sat back down on the couch and started sobbing.

Jessica took me into her arms. "Bella I know it hurts. But...they really want you there. And you have to get out of the house. You have to try to start living again. Embry and I move off to Florida in a week and I'd like to see my best friend functional again before I leave."

"So?" I said rudely.

"So will you go?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You know HE is going to be there. And plus Emily and Sam met me ONCE. Ok twice if you include dinner at Billy's a few weeks ago. I am sure they won't be broken hearted if I don't go."

"Please?" she asked, squeezing me a little tighter. "We will keep you away from Ja- I mean him. And you can eat some free food and have a good time. Paul and Embry and Kim and Quil...even Sara...they miss you too. So come. Please."

I exhaled sharply. "Fine. I'll go. But I will hate every minute that I am there."

"As long as you don't tell them that I am sure it will be fine," Angela said, patting my shoulder.

JPOV

I threw the orange ball against the side of my bedroom wall again. For about the fiftieth time. It's not like I had anything better to do with my sad sorry life. I caught it in my hands and sat it down.

I reached under the bed and pulled out my best friend vodka. I took a few chugs, burning my throat, and then climbed out of the uncomfortable bed.

The bed was no longer cozy for me. Not without HER in it. I slept on the couch in the front room now. I'd only seen her a few times in the last week. She came by to get more and more clothes and other belongings, refusing to speak to me and breaking down in tears when I tried to corner her.

Holly had been just the opposite. She wouldn't leave me the hell alone. The last time I'd try to see her because I was mad at Bella, I had the comfort of knowing at least I was still WITH Bella. And then all that shit in the club happened and now Bella was gone. Holly was working my last nerve, coming by with plates of baked goods, while trying to seduce me. The only thing she was good for was the few bottles of Vodka she'd brought yesterday. I hadn't taken any of her calls. But staying drunk was easier.

When I was sober, the pain was worse. It felt like several knifes were stabbing a particularly sensitive part of my chest. When I was drunk, I was numb, and bitter. Which was somehow better.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Man did I look like shit. I had a major five o clock shadow, my long usually glossy black hair was a dry mangled mess, and my wife beater had stains from the very little food I'd eaten over the last week.

Even exercising had no meaning for me. What was I working out for? Who was I trying to impress? No one. Because that was exactly who I had. No one.

I didn't work at the garage. I couldn't bring myself to. I knew I was shorting Embry, Quil and Paul, especially since Embry was on his last day, but I had no desire to work there anymore.

With Bella out of my life, my body ached. Every part of me felt hollow and painful. I didn't want to do much of anything, except lounge around and get drunk.

A knock came at the door, and I knew better than to think Bella had come back for me. But maybe for more clothes. Maybe there was a chance I could see her face again...at least I had that much.

I ran to the door as fast as I could and swung it open. My face fell when I saw Sam standing there with his arms folded, looking pissed off.

"Um...hey Sam. What's up?" I asked.

He barged in without permission. "As if you should ask. I hear you have no plans of coming to my wedding tomorrow. Is that correct?"

I frowned. Dammit. I was hoping he'd just let me stay home and sulk. "Um...I don't feel well." And I slept with Emily once, I added silently to myself.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You just don't want to go because you lost Bella and now you are all mopey. She is the one who should be moping around. Not you. You are the one who cheated on her with that Holly slut. It's all over La Push," Sam barked at me.

I recoiled a little. I didn't like hearing her name. "Look Sam...I love you like a brother, and Emily is very special to me too. But you have to understand why-"

"I don't understand anything," he said. "Except that you are supposed to be my friend and you aren't going to show your face at my wedding because of a mistake that was your own fault."

I flinched this time. "I know it was my fault ok? Can we not rub that in?"

Sam shook his head sadly at me. "Fine. Whatever...but...can you please come to the wedding tomorrow? It would mean a lot to me and Emily."

I sat down and gulped some more vodka. "Dude...seeing a wedding tomorrow isn't going to be easy on me...I'm not sure if I should be there...or even if I deserve to."

He stared at me for a moment and then spoke. "Jacob...I am going to be blunt here. You don't really deserve to have things easy on you. You are the one who messed up. Stop acting like the victim and point the finger at yourself already. Besides that, I want you at my wedding. But I can't make you go. I really would like it though if you'd be there."

I shrugged and took another swig of vodka.

He eyed the bottle like it was poison. "Ugh Jake...you are drunk. Just...remember the wedding means a lot to Emily too. So come if you can. Please..."

"I'll think about it," I said nervously.

He put up two hands. "That is all I ask."

He turned to go but I called him back. "Sam!"

"Yeah dude?"

I paused. "Thanks..."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For yelling at me about last week," I said slowly.. "I wish Bella would at least do that...it's even worse not having her around."

He patted my shoulder. "Sorry man."

"Yeah," I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "So am I."

BPOV

This was torment. This entire day had been torment, but was worse now that I was actually standing here, in the back room of the La Push wedding chapel, watching the chaos of Emily's pre-wedding mania unfold. Katie Sara and Emily's sister Kendra were trying to calm down a frantic Emily, who was so nervous she was in tears. I stood awkwardly in the corner, biting my lip and trying to calm my inner nerves. Once they'd finally left the room to go get their flowers, Emily turned to me.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

"Um...fine," I said nervously. "Thanks for the invite." I held out my gift. "I just came to give you this."

She took it, set it aside and pulled me into an unexpected hug. I was shocked at first and then hugged her back, surprised by the sudden affection.

She pulled back and looked at me. "Bella. I am so sorry about you and Jacob. I wanted to tell you that."

"Thanks," I said trying to ignore the ache in my chest at the mention of his name.

She studied my face. "You're a wreck aren't you babe?"

"I'm fine," I lied, fighting back tears. "Besides even if I wasn't, it's your day. I should be comforting, or reassuring you. Is there anything you need or anything I can get you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm taken care of. I just want you to know...I didn't invite you here so that I could rub it in your face. I thought a happy occasion might help...but maybe I was wrong?"

"You weren't," I lied again. "I am happy to be here. I hope you and Sam are very happy together."

She smiled and walked over to her mirror. She was a vision in her white wedding dress and hair piled high. She looked like she'd stepped out of a brides magazine.

"Thanks Bella. I love him, and I can't wait to marry him. He means the world to me...and not to pry...but it's sort of the way you feel about..."

I bit my lip and she turned back to me.

"I think it will happen for you one day you know. You and Jacob I mean. I know that right now things are bad...but you guys will work it out."

"No we won't," I said, trying to hold back the anger in my voice. "I'm never going to forgive him for what he did."

She frowned and started to say something when her bridesmaids rushed back in.

"Emily it's time!" Katie said excitedly. "Just about anyway."

"That's my cue to go," I said, then quickly hugged Emily. "Congrats Em."

"Thanks," she whispered.

I waved and left the room, ignoring Katie, Sara and Emily's giggles of excitement.

* * *

If I thought being in Emily's dressing room was torment, it was secondary compared to sitting on the left side of the chapel and watching them stand up front and take their vows. Jessica held my hand tightly in hers because she knew my control was slipping.

As I watched them stare adoringly into each others eyes, my eyes drifted where they shouldn't have. Over on the right side of the chapel, about five rows back sat Billy, Seth and Jacob, all dressed in nice black suits. Jacob's eyes were focused on Sam and Emily, but he seemed preoccupied some how. And seeing his face after three days of not seeing it was almost like seeing it for the first time. Sure...i had photos of him. But seeing him physically was different.

I heard the reverend begin to talk about eternal love, and how their bond should never be broken, and tears...hot tears were suddenly slipping down my cheeks. I knew this was going to be hard. Just not this hard.

Jessica squeezed my hand harder and leaned her head against my own. "Love you sweets. Just hang in there. Stop looking at him," she whispered.

"I can't," I whispered back, my eyes glued on Jacob. "I just...need him..."

"Don't do that. Quit it. You can do this babe," she said. "It's almost over."

I took out my cell phone and stared at it. In my missed call history were over 35 missed calls from Jacob. And in my voicemail inbox were several of his messages. Begging and pleading for me to talk to him.

More tears slipped down my cheeks as I thought back to the day he'd put my art in the museum...and then the day we'd had sex in his garage. My hand went to my neck. It felt bare, empty without the necklace there.

I glanced back at Jacob and he wore the necklace around his neck. He'd told me he wore it to remember his mom, even though it was technically a woman's necklace.

I shouldn't have let my mind settle on that memory...because then it brought be back to our time on the dock...in the sunset...

**Flashback**

(Bella's pov from chapter 14)

He exhaled again. "Bells...I am sorry if...if you feel like I haven't given you enough in this relationship. I was talking to...someone...awhile back...who kinda made me feel like I should support you more financially. I wish I could. I wish that I could afford to shower you with presents every day."

I felt so confused. "Babe...why do you feel that way? What have I ever done to make you think I need stuff like that from you...who have you been talking to?"

He shrugged. "I just want you to know I do care about you. And I am sorry that I am...you know...not rich. I am sorry I can't just get you everything you want. If I could, I swear I'd buy you your own art museum..."

I just watched him ramble and folded my arms.

"...and I've been working a little later at work...maybe I could help you get some school supplies for Cornish. And maybe I could-"

I put a finger over his lips. "Stop right there." I took both of his hands. "Jacob...I don't care about all of that."

"You...you don't?" he asked, frowning.

"No I do not. I am perfectly happy just having YOU. That is what makes me happy. Sure the gifts you have given me are great. But those gifts are things that are replaceable. Things I can do without. You...I cannot do without Jacob. I don't know if you've been talking to Edward...or what. But I've had my fill of a rich boyfriend, and I didn't like it at ALL."

He smiled, looking relieved. "You didn't?"

I shook my head and kissed his hands, then leaned my forehead to his. "My Jacob...you are what I care about. You and your...." I ran my hand over his arms. "Your beautiful biceps..." I rubbed his abs. "Your strong chest." I touched his shoulders. "Your shoulders." I kissed his neck. "I like this neck of yours too."

He was starting to chuckle a little and I bit his ear.

"You have adorable ears," I told him and then raked my hands through his hair. "I've always found your long hair sexy." I looked into his eyes. "I love your beautiful dark brown eyes. Full of emotion. Full of affection just for me." I stroked his face and he beamed at me. "Your gleaming white teeth are so perfect. And these," I leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. "Lips that belong to me...and me alone. That is all I need baby. And I mean that."

He pulled my hands up, laced his fingers through mine and kissed me back, but not before I saw tears fall down his cheeks. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

*End Flashback

By the time the memory was over I was sobbing even harder. It was all a lie. A big stupid lie...

Jessica tugged my hand. "Hey. Reception time. You ready?"

"Ready," I said, taking the tissues she handed me and following her out of the chapel.

JPOV

I'd been trying so hard not to look at Bella from the moment I walked into the wedding chapel. But how could I ignore her face, when I'd been dreaming of it for ages? She was beautiful in a fitted blue mini dress that hugged her figure. Her hair was down, but in small waves. And the make up that covered her face, some how made it even more beautiful. My heart ached as I thought of how much I wanted to reach out and touch her during the ceremony. I'd felt her gaze on me, but refused to meet it. I did hear her sobs tho, and I caught a glimpse of her tears before she'd left that I knew had nothing to do with Sam and Emily's happy day. I'd done that shit to her. I'd broken her into pieces.

As I sat on the porch outside the reception hall of the church, I took a long drink from the flask of vodka I'd put in my suit. I knew I'd need it tonight.

Embry came out and sat down beside me. "Hey man. You might wanna come back in. Sam wants to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "He knows I showed up. I don't know why he's all of a sudden decided to attach himself to me. He yelled at me enough yesterday."

"And he should have," Embry said, elbowing me. "Come on. What you did was seriously fucked up."

"I love how everyone thinks I don't know that." I finished my flask of vodka and turned to him. "Is there champagne in there?"

"Well it is a wedding..." he said eyeing the flask in my hand. "But I think you've had enough to drink."

I laughed drunkenly and gazed at the sky. "What are you the bartender?"

"No..." he said slowly. "But maybe you should slow down a little before you go back in there?"

"Pfft! I do what I want," I said.

I got to my feet, swaying a little. "Champagne time!" I announced, heading back into the hall.

Embry followed me all the way to the food table, where I loaded up a plate and grabbed a full glass of champagne.

I went to sit at a table next to Quil. "Who's getting married?" I joked.

He shook his head a little. "I dunno," he said back.

Quil was never serious. I frowned at him. "Dude what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning to me. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Obviously yeah since I'm asking," I said, highly aware that I was drunk now. "What's gotcha frownin' bro?"

"Don't call me that. You are not my brother," he snapped. "I don't even know if you are my friend."

"Why not?" I asked, gulping down the glass and smacking my lips.

"Because you are an idiot Jacob. Back to the idiot you used to be."

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "No I'm not!" I insisted.

"Yeah you are," he said seriously, keeping his eyes on Sam and Emily as they began their first dance. "You are a drunk. You never come into the garage anymore, and you act like Embry, Paul and I are your slaves now instead of your friends. We barely get calls from you when something goes wrong at work. We don't fucking own that place Jacob. We started working there to help you out, and instead you have your paralized dad up there trying to do the paperwork shit."

"Whoa whoa whoa..." I said, glaring at him. "Billy has always done that."

"But in the past you've helped him. And when he gets lost, its hard for us to do it. You are main one who knows how to run the garage. And even that means nothing to you anymore." he turned to me finally. "You have no right to be moping around. None at all. You did this to yourself."

"I really wish you all would quit reprimanding me," I said, taking another glass from a passing server. "I know I fucked up, but this is hard on me too."

"Me me me," he mocked. "Have you thought for one fucking second how hard it must be for Bella? I mean shit dude. All that 'I'm a changed man' stuff just looks like bullshit now."

Sara bounced over to the table happily and handed Quil a second plate stuffed with food. "Got us seconds babe," she told him, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey blondie," I said to her.

She gave me a dirty look and then busied herself with the food in front of her.

"Oh so you're not talking to me either?" I asked angrily.

She sniffed loudly and kept eating.

"Fine then," I snapped. "But I don't know what your fucking problem is I didn't do anything to you."

"Don't you talk to my girlfriend that way," Quil said in a tight voice. "Go the fuck away Jacob, if you are going to be like that."

"Fine. I don't want to be around you anyway," I said, and then got up to move to an empty table toward the back. I looked around for Bella and couldn't find her. I hoped that whereever she was, she'd stopped crying.

BPOV

Jessica and Embry sat back down next to me after dancing and beamed. I tried to smile back, but it didn't happen the way I would have liked for it to.

Jessica passed me a plate of strawberries. "Eat. It'll make you feel better."

"Nothing could make me feel better," I said, taking one anyway.

Embry squeezed my shoulder. "It's ok Bells. You know we've got you. But...I'm gonna step away for a bit and let you and Jessica chat."

He headed toward the food table again, stopping to give Sam a hug on the way.

Jessica moved the plate closer to me. "Try to smile again please. You look like hell."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Not your appearance. I mean your body language, and your facial expression." She took a sip of water.

"It's not easy," I said, staring down at my plate.

"I know hon," she said.

Embry came back with more food and looked at me. "Still sulking eh Bells? Wanna dance?"

That snapped me out of my depression for a moment. "Um...no...you're Jessica's date!"

Both he and Jessica laughed together. "Oh go on Bella," she said, waving her hand. "I know you won't steal my man or anything."

"Yeah because I'm not a deceitful cheater like Jacob," I muttered under my breath.

I got up and took Embry's outstretched hand. He lead me to the dance floor and then spun me in a circle. "I know that everything sucks for you right now. But if you don't want to take Jacob back...try to think of positive things."

"Like what," I asked him as we danced to the music.

"Like...New York. I know how excited you are. I mean you just got back from that business trip a few days ago...and now you are going to go there permanently for school. Focus on that."

"I'm trying Embry. But it's not easy."

He spun me in another circle and grinned. "I am just glad you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be?" I asked. "You didn't do anything."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. "And...I'm glad we're friends Bella. I haven't always been kind to you, which is an understatement...but-"

"Differences aside now Embry don't beat yourself up," I said smiling a little. "You make my best friend happy and you are very very sweet."

"I don't think he's sweet at all," said a voice.

I turned around and Jacob stood there with an angry expression on his face.

My heart sank. "Hey...what-"

"What's your damage Jacob?" Embry asked angrily.

Jacob got in Embry's face. "Maybe the fact that you are dancing with Bella, when Jessica is your girlfriend. And you have the balls to call me a cheater."

Embry's eyes narrowed and I put a hand over his chest. "Excuse me Jacob but you have no right butting in here!" I said.

"The hell I DON'T!" He spat through his teeth at me. "Embry had his hands all over you!"

I stared into his bloodshot eyes. "Jacob...you are DRUNK! What the hell?"

Embry moved in front of me, shielding me from Jacob. "Bella get away from him. He isn't in control right now."

"Of course NOT! You were dancing with Bella! That is UNCALLED FOR!"

"Well maybe I was trying to cheer her up since she's been moping lately! Gee...i wonder why she's been doing that? Hmm?"

Jacob's face was turning light purple. "I know what I did to her! You don't have to throw it in my face!"

Jessica ran over to us, her brown eyes filled with concern. "What's going on here?"

Jacob looked at her. "Your man had his hands all over Bella. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Because I have a reason to trust my man. Unlike Bella had a reason to trust you, you cheater! Now get the hell away from us!"

"You heard her Black," Embry said smartly. "I think accusing your best friend, or maybe ex best friend now of hitting on your ex-girlfriend when he is madly in love with someone else is way below the belt."

Jacob growled, pulled back his arm and punched Embry hard in the jaw. Jessica gasped audibly, my mouth fell open and Embry recovered quickly running toward Jacob and headbutting him in the gut. They started wrestling around on the floor, causing a scene, because now everyone's attention was on them instead of Sam and Emily.

I looked up at them and they both looked furious. Seth ran over with a tall glass of water and dumped it on both of them. They halted their fighting immediately, and Paul helped Jacob to his feet, still holding him back.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Jacob yelled. "LET'S GO! I WILL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!"

"Jacob shut up," Paul hissed in his ear. "And get the fuck out of here before Sam kills your ass."

I stalked forward and slapped Jacob across the face as hard as I could. "How dare you pull this shit here. This is exactly why I left you. You deserve to be alone. And you have no right to tell me or Embry who we can or cannot dance with."

I moved back to Jessica's side and she rubbed Embry's jaw. "Are you ok babe?" she asked him.

He nodded slowly and then turned us away from Jacob. "Come on. Let's get you guys home. Clearly we are not welcome here anymore."

"Jacob you leave too," Sam said appearing beside him. "I can't believe you started this shit at my wedding. Get your drunk ass home."

"Whatever," Jacob said, downing one more glass of champagne and walking out of the back door.

"Sam I am so sorry," Embry said. "But he started it...and..."

"Just...don't worry about it Embry. Get Jessica and Bella home. I'll understand."

"Thanks Sam," Embry said turning and leading Jessica and I out of the reception hall.

* * *

A few hours later, after I was back at Angela's apartment and all showered and in my pajamas I lounged back across her couch again, just like I'd done the previous evening. I stared up at the ceiling with slow tears sliding down my cheeks.

Angela sat down on the table beside me. "You need anything Bells? I'm sorry about what happened."

"I'm fine," I lied, stroking Nessie absentmindedly. "And I don't need anything."

"You sure?" she asked, touching my arm.

"I'm good," I said in an expressionless voice.

"Alright. Well let me know then," she said, getting up and leaving.

I heard her turn on the radio in her room, and although I knew she hadn't done it on purpose it still bothered me to hear the lyrics that escaped her radio. They made the ache in my heart stronger, and I rolled over sobbing harder and sang to myself.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how...

I can do without....  
I just need you now....

I just need you now....

Oh baby I need you now....

JPOV

I emptied another bottle of vodka and threw it toward my driveway, hoping it would shatter. But now...knowing I'd hurt Bella again, the alcohol wasn't as numbing to the pain. My chest ached physically. So much that it was hard to breathe. I wished there was something I could do. But if Bella hadn't hated me before, she definitely did now.

I went to get another bottle when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Holly. What now?"

"I was coming to see how you were," she said, pulling me so I'd face her. "Come out with me Jacob. You could use a night out."

"I am not going to sleep with you," I said drunkenly. "No fooling around."

"None at all," she said in a voice I didn't trust one bit. "We can just talk. About Bella. About everything. Come with me."

I turned to her. Her face was foggy in the moonlight, but still beautiful. Just not as beautiful as...

I gulped hard, ignoring the stab of pain as I pictured Bella's face instead.

"Sure," I muttered, and I took Holly's hand and walked with her to her car.

Bella was never coming back to me anyway, so I might as well at least try to move on, or at least go out and get more drunk.

**End Author Note**: Well guys what do you think? Kinda filler. But I tried to make it sad. I changed up the chapter a lot from my original idea.

I know it sucks reading about Jacob and Bella being apart. But just read okay? Stick with me.

**Anyways chapter 22 spoilers. YAY YAY! Here they are.**

Bella tells Charlie and Renee what happened with Jacob.

Bella packs for New York City and reserves an apartment there. (For school this time)

Jacob slips back into his old ways. (no sex though.)

Edward tries to seduce a vulnerable Bella.

I wanted to add one more but I'll just let you read and find out what happens. Thanks guys. You all rock. Even my haters. For no story can be perfect. Clicky the button and leave reviews for Cammy. Thanks!


	22. Lonliness and Amnesia

**Chapter 22- Lonliness and Amnesia.**

**Author Note: **WOW WOW AND WOW is all I can say guys. I mean seriously I think I got over 25 maybe more than 30 reviews for the last chapter alone. Including the ones at freedom and another site I post at. Thank you SO MUCH! We are near popping my 300 comment cherry. :) You guys are AMAZING. Thank you again and again and again.

Sooooo NEW MOON IS OUT! Who bought it? I did at midnight last night and partied like hell. FINALLY huh? Squeeeeeeeeee! 2-disc or 3-disc? :) My 3-disc is in the mail tho. I am a big spender and bought two. :D

I feel the need to explain one quick thing about my story. A community college like the one I attend and the one Bella attended in this story is a two-three year school, from which you CANNOT obtain a bachelor's degree. People like me and Bella go to a community college to get an associate's degree and then transfer on to another institution to get the Bachelor's. So when I said Bella graduated, I only meant she graduated from COMMUNITY college. She still has more school to go. She and I have a lot in common since my community college graduation is right around the corner. But that's just a little tid bit for you. :) Got it? Good. Also...you are also going to kill me once you are done reading this chapter. You are going to be mad and kill me. But can you bring me back to life afterward? I have a London trip in June and a Nickelback concert next month. Thanks in advance.

Well let's get to the new chapter shall we? Unless you guys are too busy watching New Moon over and over and over to read. If you are I'll understand. This chapter is shorter too. I am trying to keep these "break up" chapters shorter for you guys benefit. I didn't like breaking them up either. This chapter is DEFINITE filler.

There are two songs for this chapter and lyrics for both are in the chapter. I will credit the artists at the end and leave you spoilers. We are near the end folks. Only 2 more chapters, an epilogue and 2 outtakes to go. And one of the outtakes in particular...well...you'll have to see. :) alright read on!

BPOV

I sat on the counter at Angela's place while the phone rang on one end and Charlie complained from the other.

"Bella honey, is there a reason you wanted to three way call both me and your mother? Can't we talk separately?"

"No," I said, fiddling with a string on my skirt. "I don't want to talk to one of you at a time. It'll be easier, on me if you both find out what I am doing now, rather than later."

"Is this something you can talk to Jake about?" he asked in his concerned-father voice.

I sighed heavily. "No dad. It's not and I'll explain why in a minute."

"Bella?" came my mother's voice.

"Hey mom," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "I've got Charlie on the line too."

"Oh my...hello Charlie," Renee said.

"Hello Renee. How are you?"

"I am fine thanks. Um...Bella what's going on? Is everything alright?"

I closed my eyes tightly. "No mom it isn't. Something...unexpected has happened and I needed to tell both you and dad at the same time."

"Oh God..." Renee started. "Baby...are you and Jacob pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Charlie repeated. "Bella...oh my god honey am I a grandfather?"

"No no I-"

"Oh my goodness!" Renee gushed. "You're having a baby! Oh this is so exciting honey-"

I let her ramble on for a moment, knowing I wouldn't get a word in until she was done. I heard Charlie breathing hard on the other end.

"Ok mom STOP!" I yelled. "I am not having a baby."

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. "Well then..."

"I am glad to hear you are not having a baby," Charlie said. "You are much too young and starting college again in just over two weeks."

"I know dad. Calm down and let me tell you what did happen. Mom you too."

They both fell silent.

I took a deep breath. "Jacob and I broke up. We are no longer together because...I caught him cheating on me."

Mom gasped.

Charlie immediately started his rant. "Dammit Bella...didn't I fucking tell you he would do this? How the hell could you trust him? He's a player Bella. He is no good for you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Dad please don't say I told you so okay? It's bad enough that I have to suffer like this. I know I was wrong to trust him."

"Baby...I am so sorry," Renee said. "Was he...I mean did you catch him in bed...or?"

I shook my head, feeling the tears well up again. "Uh no. He was in the back of some club with a whore I saw him with months ago. The same whore that he was trying to get the attention of that night, and I guess now they are together."

"I will kick that Black kid's ass!" my dad yelled. "Bella does he still live in the same house? Please tell me so I can go have a few words with him."

"Dad don't please. You will just make things worse. I have moved on...so let's just let it go okay? I just wanted you guys to know so I could tell you something else as well."

"Oh goodness honey more bad news?"

"Depends on how you look at it." I shrugged. "I am moving to New York City. I got a full three years of paid for at Parson's School for Design."

"But...honey..." my dad started. "What happened to Cornish? You were ecstatic when you got the scholarship there..."

"I don't want to be in the same state as Jacob anymore. Plus...I went to New York on a business trip last week and I loved it. I think that its the perfect place for me."

"Moving to the east coast..." dad said dully.

"Oh dad! Please don't be sad! I promise I'll come back and visit during Thanksgiving and holiday breaks! It'll be like I never left...only I'll be gone for school."

Renee cleared her throat. "Baby are you sure about this? It's a big decision and I don't think you should go half way across the country just to run away from your ex..."

It stung badly when she said that, when she described Jacob as my ex. I knew he was now, but hearing it out loud somehow made it more official. "That's not my only reason!" I insisted. "I just said I love NYC. Its a great city and if I call today I can still get an apartment close to campus. I'll have to share it with some other people but it'll all work out."

"And you are sure this is what you want pumpkin?" Charlie asked. "I don't like having you so far away from me. I know you are twenty-two now, but still. I hate not being able to check up on you..."

I forced a laugh. "Oh dad...it'll be okay. You'll survive without me. And yes I am sure this is what I want." I lied, not the least bit sure. "This works better for me."

"If you say so honey then...I guess there is no other choice but to let you go. If there is anything I can do for you let me know. I know I live in Florida, but just...call me ok baby?" Renee said.

"Yes mom, I promise. I will call you. Angela's gonna help me get my stuff packed up today..."

"When do you leave?" Charlie asked me.

"At the end of this week. Saturday morning."

"Three more days?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. It'll take a lot of last minute arrangements, but whoever sponsored my three year schooling did a great job, because when I called Parson's they said they would make whatever I needed happen at no extra charge."

"Good," Renee said, not sounding happy at all.

"I'll come over and help with what I can," Charlie said automatically.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I love you. Both of you."

"Love you too Bella," they said back.

PPOV (For the first time in the story, Paul's point of view. Hehe)

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Katie at Billy's kitchen table. He wheeled himself over to us and frowned.

"What can I do for you kids?" he asked.

"Can we kill your son?" I asked bluntly. "Or at least let me kill him. Katie here is too beautiful to go to jail."

She beamed at me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

Billy nodded. "I'd like to kill him too. He has gone completely insane. He doesn't talk to me much anymore. He barely eats, I know he isn't sleeping over there in that house. All he does is mope around."

"You forgot the fact that he doesn't work," Quil said, coming into the room holding Sara's hand. "And we are completely lost without him."

"I overheard him telling Seth that he thinks we are happy to work without him," I said. "He thinks that we hate him."

"I hate him," Quil said, taking a seat beside me. "I hate him a lot. But the sad part is...I miss him as a friend."

"So you don't really hate him," Sara said, poking him in the shoulder. "You are just mad at him, and with good reason."

"Embry hates him though," I said. "I've talked to him. He never wants to even hear Jacob's name again. Not that I could blame him after what he pulled at the wedding two days ago. I mean...I can't believe he punched Embry..."

"Neither can I. They are the closest out of the four of you guys," Sara said. "I hate this whole thing. First it was just Bella and Jacob split up, but now its ruining friendships. Is there anything that can fix those two?"

"If Jacob stops acting like he didn't hurt Bella that might!" Quil snapped.

I stared at my cereal. "I agree he hurt Bella...but also...he was drugged from what Embry said. And Embry can tell that kinda stuff better than any of us..."

"It doesn't matter," Katie said, siding with Quil. "I would never let anyone I am dating use that as a crutch. I hope you know that Paul."

"I know."

Billy looked around at all of us. "You guys should talk to him if you feel this strongly. I agree his behavior right now is frustrating, but maybe if you talk him into fighting for Bella, maybe he'll take it better from his friends than he will from me or Seth. He thinks you guys hate him...so clear that issue up."

"But I do hate him," Quil said.

"No you don't," Sara whispered.

"Ok fine. I hate him a little bit."

"Where is he?" I asked. "I'll go talk to him. Its not like I should be afraid or anything. I haven't really given him the impression that I hate him."

"Except that you won't talk to him either," Katie reminded me.

I stood up. "I'm going to go find Jacob. Who's with me?"

JPOV

I took a deep breath as I lounged across the top of the La Push cliffs. I stared at the water sweeping back and forth over the shore across the beach. I wasn't feeling pain anymore. I was just feeling empty and hollow. Like when you pour water out of a bowl and suddenly its just a bowl. That's all that was left of my chest. A hollow bowl of nothing. No pain. No happiness. Just nothing.

I'd made a decision after my date with Holly the night before last. Bella wasn't coming back into my life so there was no reason for me to be the good guy anymore. No reason for me to mope around, or cry, or any of it. There wasn't even a reason for me to keep to my good boy persona. I was going back to the old me. It was much easier then anyway. No worrying about trying not to cheat, and I could give into temptation and avoid the annoying blue balls I'd had for almost two weeks now. What the hell was I staying abstinent for? It's not like I had anyone to stay faithful to. And as far as I was concerned, Bella could go the fuck to New York and be with those snotty art geeks. I would stay here and go back to being me. The real me.

I missed working at the garage a lot. I wanted to change oil or fix a flat tire, or put new breaks on a car so badly it literally hurt. But I couldn't bring myself to go back to work. I'd done a bit of spying yesterday and noticed that Colin, one of the other Quileutes of La Push was filling in the best he could. My garage had run so well when it was Me, Embry, Paul and Quil...now Embry was leaving on Saturday, and I had gone a-wol. Even with my retired paralyzed father's help, there was no way anyone could run that place the way I could. But being in there reminded me of Bella. When I thought of my garage, I could see her on the floor, her legs wrapped around my waist, her moans echoing off the walls during our first time...

"Ugh!" I groaned. That memory hurt too much. I had to think of something else. I reached deep into my jeans pocket and pulled out a small baggie of blunts. I hadn't smoked weed since that first night with Bella. Not only had she changed my player status, but everything else about me changed as well. The stupid things I'd done, things like this, I thought as I squeezed the baggie, were things that no longer mattered to me.

Without her here there was no reason not to go right back to it. I pulled out a lighter too, picked a blunt out of the bag, lit it and then brought it to my lips. I inhaled deeply, catching an immediate buzz. It sent that old sensation through me. Maybe it could get rid of the hollow feeling. I didn't like it much better than the pain.

"Well hello there Mr. Stupid," said a voice to my left.

I didn't have to look up to know it was Paul, but I did anyway. "Yo," I muttered blankly.

He shook his head at the bag of joints in my left hand. "What the hell are you doing Jacob?"

"Smoking weed," I said casually. "And if you came here to lecture me I don't want to fucking hear it Paul."

"Look dude...you should come back to the garage. We all miss you," he said, taking a seat beside me.

"Whatever. That's why you are just now saying something about it," I grumbled, puffing my joint and turning away from him.

"Stop acting like a child Jacob. We are your friends. Of course we care about you. I think you are being quite ridiculous. We need you back at the garage despite what you did," he said.

"No you don't. You will be just fine without me. And I can't go back there," I said, standing up.

Paul walked to stand next to me and his eyes narrowed. "Why? Because its the place you and Bella first had sex? You know she is still in Forks. You could go talk to her at anytime. But you've given up. And its your fault so you should be the one to fix this and not her."

"Whatever," I said, staring down at the water below. "Paul I don't want to talk about Bella and I am not coming back to the garage."

"Contrary to your belief we do care about you Jacob. And all of us miss you. But you've been acting like an unbelievable douche. And I wish you'd grow the hell up."

"Your mom needs to grow up," I spat, chuckling to myself. "Can you please just go away? You aren't making this any easier on me."

"It doesn't need to be easy on you. You fucked up Jacob. You are the one who needs to struggle here not her. But it would look a lot better on your part if you-"

"Please let it go Paul. Just understand I can't deal with the bullshit anymore. I am back to my old game." I walked away from the edge of the cliffs and started climbing down them toward my motorcycle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul called after me.

"You know what it means!" I yelled back. "It means Jacob Black is back, and badder than ever."

BPOV

Angela's front room was covered in cardboard boxes, stuffed with the several items we'd placed in them this afternoon. It was still going to take until Friday, since I had one last shift at Starbucks, for us to finish packing everything.

Tina sat down one box at her feet and started piling things into it. My father charlie was wrapping some of the more fragile items in newspaper.

I was placing some of my clothes into a rather large box, humming to myself and trying to keep my mind off Jacob.

"So...tell us a little about your new school," Angela said. "You were on the phone with them all morning but you haven't talked much about it."

"It's gonna be great," I said dully. "Um there is a program specifically for my degree, The classes I enrolled in are a little more advanced than those at Cornish but then again it is New York so what can I say? I'm ready to go."

"Have you talked to your roommate yet?" Angela asked.

"I have," I said, folding more clothes. "Her name is Christian and we have a small apartment with six other people."

Angela counted on her fingers. "So that will be eight...can you handle living with so many?"

I nodded. "Sure it won't be so bad. She e-mailed me some photos of the apartment. The funny thing is when I called the landlord about rent, she told me that had been paid for by the school. But how is that...when it's an off campus apartment?"

"It's the mysterious rich person who paid for all your school," Tina said. "They must have a lot of money to be able to pay off a New York City apartment for three years."

"Tell me about it," I said, and then leaned back against the couch.

"What about all your art Bella?" Angela asked. "What are you going to do with it?"

My heart sank as I thought of the art in the museum. It was still hanging there because Ms. Simone had said in spite of my fight with Jacob, I didn't need to take the art from the walls. It would be punishing myself as well as the community since the art had some frequent visitors.

"Not THAT art," Angela said quickly, as though she had read my mind. "I mean the art you had in your studio at Jacob's house. Now it is all here in my spare bedroom...which is great but there's not enough room for it in that tiny room back there hon..."

I looked down for a moment. "Good question...I can't put it just anywhere...and the only place big enough is my old studio...but someone owns that apartment now...and there is no way I am taking it back to Jacob's house..."

"I'll hold on to it babe," Charlie said. "I've got a spare bedroom in my house remember? Your old room is huge and perfect for all your art and you can put it there while you're gone and when you come home you can use it just like you would if you were here."

"Really dad?" I asked, smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"Yes sweetie don't worry about it. And whatever else you need to make this easier for you let me know. I am here."

"You've done so much already," I said gesturing to the piles of stuff we'd gotten from Jacob's home while he was away. "I can't really ask for much more."

"I just don't want you to worry about anything. You are going through enough. I know it's hard to leave on these terms when you have a broken heart, but at least you are still going to school."

"I am." I stood up straight and tall. "I am going to go to New York and make new friends and start a new life. It's gonna be great. I'm excited. Really."

None of them saw through it I could tell.

Charlie stood up too. "I think we all could use a lunch break. Who wants pizza or burgers or anything?"

"Pizza is great," Angela said.

Tina and I nodded in agreement.

"I can go with you if you want," Angela said, and then nodded to Tina. "Wanna come along?"

"Sure," Tina said getting up to take Angela's hand.

I saw through it. They knew that after making the statement I'd just made I was on the verge of tears and they didn't want to witness another break down.

Angela hugged me tightly. "We'll be back soon."

"Later guys," I said as they left out her front door.

Once they were gone, the tears ran down my cheeks again. Why the hell did this whole thing have to be so hard? Why couldn't I just get over Jacob...

Oh right. He cheated on me. And made an idiot of himself at Sam's wedding, thinking I'd be cruel enough to take Embry from Jessica. After HIM clearly being the cheater? That had been way be ow the belt.

I flopped on to Angela's couch and stared at the ceiling. I did a lot of this lately, I began to notice. Just laying around moping. I should move on, but all I wanted to do was cry. Cry and cry and cry some more. My heart felt like it was permanently broken into pieces. I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. Everytime my fingers itched to dial his number, everytime I saw his pictures in some of my belongings, I saw Holly's face appear too. And I couldn't make myself do it.

I sighed and put my Ipod on shuffle. I stuck the headphones into my ears, and yes, it just had to be a sad song that came on. I took a slow walk around the house and thought for a moment. This song said everything I felt at the moment and I couldn't help but sing a long.

If only someone could unbreak my heart....  
Come relieve my pain..  
Somehow I could wish upon a star...  
and make all of the memories go away.

I walked into the backyard of Angela's house, leaned against the railing on the high porch and kept singing.

But my mind just keeps on going back.  
And I can't help but think about,  
That guy that's gon' make me miss out on you.  
And I can't help but remember.  
'bout that sad day in September.  
That day he took my heart with him when he left...

I stared at the setting sun as I finished the song and curled into a ball on the porch floor.

See eventually I will get through this,  
But right now it seems my heart's in the way.  
I apologize for the way that I treat you.  
But I gotta leave you.  
Unless somehow I come across a case of amnesia...  
To forget, to forget, to forget the heartache.  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia....  
To forget, to forget, to forget the pain.  
Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia....  
And i think, and i think it'll make things better.

I gotta leave you. I gotta leave you...

JPOV

I was so high that my vision was slightly blurred as I walked into another strip club in La Push that night. One where I knew Holly wasn't working. The half naked women walking around were beautiful. Curvy. Everything a man dreams about.

I took a seat near a pretty brunette who was working the pole. She looked a lot like Bella...but I laughed at myself as I thought of Bella ever dancing in a place like this...unless of course she wanted to dance for me...

Ugh thoughts heading in a bad direction again. I was not here to think about Bella. I was here to have a good time.

I motioned for the pretty stripper to come over to me and she sat on my lap.

"Hey gorgeous..." she said automatically.

"Hey yourself," I said, looking her up and down, then I cupped her knee with my hand. "What's your name?"

"Amanda. And yours?" she asked, grinning at me.

"I'm interested," I said leaning forward to nip her shoulder with my teeth.

She shuddered a little and I knew I had her. Putty in my hands. "So you aren't going to tell me your real name then?"

"Does it matter?" I asked. "I think we both know what we want out of tonight anyway."

"I'm not allowed to have sex on the job," she said, crossing her legs so that one hit my other knee.

I whispered in her ear. "You don't have to...not on the job. I can wait until you get off work."

She appraised me for a minute. "You aren't one of those men looking for a relationship with a stripper are you?"

I shook my head quickly. "Not at all. I don't date."

"Hmmmm." she tossed her long, dark hair and ran a hand over my chest. "Good to know...I don't either."

"And when was the last time that sex was anywhere near an actual relationship?" I asked. "You and I can definitely have sex with no strings attached. I'm used to that kind of thing you see."

She beamed at me and then without warning pressed her lips to my own.

Everything in my body wanted to push her away. Her lips were nice, soft as they pressed mine, but wrong somehow. It didn't excite me the way I thought it would. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her body into mine. I did everything I could to kiss her back with feeling, but my body didn't react. My cock didn't harden. I felt nothing. Just a woman throwing herself at me.

I ignored the hollow feeling in my chest and the guilt that was screaming in my YER I kept kissing her, hoping that soon I could become aroused and show her this night wasn't a lost cause.

She responded eagerly by pulling herself into a straddling position on top of me. Her hands tugged the hair at the back of my neck and I groped her ass.

Still nothing. No spark. No hard on. No turn on. Nothing. Why....why when I worked so hard to do what I normally did was it not working?

And when she pulled back to look into my eyes, it was like she'd turned into Bella. She had the same eyes, same cheeks, same lips, same ears, and same hair. She was my Bella now. No longer Amanda the stripper, and so then it became easier for me to kiss her, and to even want her. I pulled her back into my arms and gave her a real kiss this time, and I found that my body did react, as if someone had used to spark plugs to jump start my hormones.

I could smell her, feel her, taste her wonderful scent...I ran a hand down her side and she giggled. When I looked at her again, she was still Bella and I wanted nothing to disturb this illusion...but of course something had to.

"Jacob Black what the HELL do you think your doing?"

I looked up and saw my little brother Seth standing in front of me with his arms crossed. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Get up NOW."

I laughed and looked back down at Bella, only to find she'd turned back into Amanda. I couldn't kiss her again. As quickly as the desire had come, it was now gone.

I obediently stood up, pulling Amanda with me.

She put her hands on her hips. "Uh...what the hell is going on here Jacob?" she put emphasis on the last word, clearly glad she new my name now.

"Um..." I looked at Seth and he motioned for me to join him.

"Hello?" she said impatiently.

I looked at her apologetically. "My little brother," I explained. "Let me get him out of here."

"Would you?" she said, and then smiled. "Once you have, come back and see me. I'd like to pick up where we left off."

"Me too," I lied and was suddenly being pulled by Seth to another side of the club, where there were chairs.

He pushed me into one and glared at me. "Jacob listen-"

"Seth I don't want to hear a-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at me. "SHUT THE HELL UP JACOB! AND LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

He handed me a mirror he found on a table and I looked. My eyes were completely bloodshot, but other than that I was fine. "What are you talking about Seth?"

"I am talking about my big brother no longer being someone I feel I can trust or count on!" he snapped. "You are out of your fucking mind Jacob! I was actually starting to look up to you! And I thought that you could be a role model for me. But not anymore."

"Why?" I asked.

He hit my shoulder. "Did you SERIOUSLY just ask WHY? Jacob, you have seen yourself. You are high as a kite, you look like hell, and you've gone back to being a player again. You claim to love Bella, yet you pull that shit at Sam's wedding and now I come in here to find you in the arms of some whore. And that is NOT you Jacob. It isn't."

"How do you know?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Because YOU LOVE BELLA. You love her and you won't admit it to yourself or anyone else. You are a sad pathetic loser who fucked up and tries to make it right by continuing to fuck up! What happened to all the things you said huh? About how you'd changed?"

I turned away from him. "I can't be what I used to be anymore. Being this way is just me."

"Did you NOT hear what I just said? It is NOT you. You have given up on yourself Jacob, and what you don't realize is that no one else has. Everyone else still loves you and knows you can do better, but you have to know that of yourself. I can't believe I am really sitting here watching you fall apart like this..."

I turned slowly back to him but didn't say anything.

"Even Bella loves you. But you are too stupid to realize that. Instead, you decide to get high, and get drunk and accuse your best friend of shit you know he'd never do. You could be putting all this energy into fighting for Bella and maybe you'd have her back by now."

I couldn't speak. The pain of his words hit me...and it was like they re-opened the wounds that had become hollow. Now they ached again. They ached as I thought of Bella's face...

"Dude come home ok?" Seth pleaded. "Come home to your house, straighten up and stop all this. I can't make you fight for Bella. But if you aren't going to talk to her, and if you aren't going to go back to the garage, at least clean up your act. Stop drinking and smoking pot. Try and do something with yourself besides that. For your brother who loves you, and for your father who loves you too."

I felt like an idiot when tears slipped down my cheek. "I don't want to Seth. I can't."

"Yes you can," Seth said. "You have proven over the past months with Bella that you can do anything you put your mind to, and that you can be better than this. At least get out of here and go home. Be safe. Mope if you have to but please...leave for tonight?"

I sighed and adjusted my jacket. "Alright Seth let's go."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I said nodding. "I'll go home. But I can't make any promises on the other stuff."

My father's grin stretched across his face as he looked at me. "Thanks Jacob. That means a lot to me."

"Sure sure," I muttered, standing up and heading for the club exit.

BPOV

Later that night while everyone else slept, I lay alone in Angela's spare bedroom. All my art had been moved to Charlie's and set up perfectly. A lot of my things were packed and I was sure we'd be done by tomorrow at the latest. Then it was just chilling time until my flight Saturday. Christian told me she couldn't wait to meet me and that everyone in the apartment were art majors, which was good for me to be around.

Still though, I couldn't stop crying. I'd done it to myself with that stupid song.

I rolled over and tried to get some sleep, when I heard a tap come from my window. A huge dark shape stood there, and I couldn't help but jump to conclusions.

"JACOB!" I said loudly. I threw the covers back, ran to the window and opened it to find...

Edward. He was still as a statue, his green eyes focused on me. He looked well, so clearly he'd been allowed back into Carlisle's home, and the Cullen fortune.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. "It won't take long."

For some reason unknown to even Jesus, I let him in the window. He climbed in effortlessly and I sat down on the bed in the corner, staring at him.

"Well let's hear it."

He fiddled with his hands. "I have a few confessions to make. First..." his green eyes shifted and he sat down. "About New York."

I wanted to speak the conclusion I'd already come to myself, but instead I let him do it. "Yes?"

"I paid for it," he said easily. "For the apartment everything, and I arranged for you to get the letter."

That didn't suprise me one bit. When Angela had mentioned the rich person who probably paid off the apartment earlier, I'd put two and two together in no time.

"Not shocking," I said. "And I suppose you did it so that I would stay away from Jacob."

"Smart cookie you are," he said, eyeing me warily. "Look...I'm sorry-"

"No you aren't," I snapped at him. "You are not the least bit sorry for what you did. You wanted us split up and now you've got it."

He looked guilty as he frowned down at the carpet.

I knew that look too well. There was more. "What else have you done Cullen?"

His feet began to shift.. "I might have...had something to do with Jacob cheating on you."

That one shocked me. My eyes bugged open and I jumped to my feet. "EXCUSE ME?"

"Well...I love you Bella. I couldn't let you go without a fight...so I..."

"So you WHAT?" I hissed, taking a step toward him. I was almost shaking I was so mad.

"I paid Holly to hit on Jacob so that he'd be with her...and I let slip on purpose about your trip to New York City." He said everything in one sentence, trying to get it out fast. "And I might have...let her..."

"Let her what Edward?" I asked, my hands balling into fists.

"I told her to put something in his drink," he said quickly again, ducking his head.

I threw up my hands and let them fall back against my thighs instead of across his face like they should have. "YOU DRUGGED HIM? Oh it's not enough that you tried to kill him but then you DRUG HIM? Do you have ANY IDEA what kind of affects that might have on his body?"

"Why do you care so much about him when he didn't care about you?" Edward asked. "Bella yes, I drugged him, but he still knew what he was doing when he met up with Holly. He cheated on you on his own."

I put my hands on my hips. "I think he had a LITTLE help."

"Does it matter though?" he asked, standing up. "You are going to NYC now anyway and he is out at a strip club right now. You saw what he pulled at Sam's wedding and if I were you I wouldn't want a man so unstable."

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Are you stalking us now? Because that's the only way you could know that."

He pressed his lips together and then spoke. "Maybe. Look it doesn't matter. All I know is you chose the wrong guy when you picked Jacob and I TOLD you that. You should have stuck with me."

"Oh right! I need a man who tries to kill people with his Volvo and drugs innocent men so that they'll hurt me and break my heart. You're such an improvement," I said sarcastically.

He took my hands so tightly I couldn't pull away. "I am sorry Bella. I did not mean to KILL Jacob that night with my car. I was trying to scare him."

"So??? YOU PUT HIM IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" I screamed at him, and then lowered my voice, afraid I'd wake Angela. "Edward, get out, this conversation is over."

"Are you still going to New York?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, turning away from him. "Because you are right that no matter what happened with Holly, Jacob can control himself...and he didn't."

"And another thing Bella," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I am always honest with you. See I knew you'd be pissed if I confessed all this to you, but I did it anyway."

I didn't say anything.

He kissed my shoulder lightly and I pulled away from him. "What are YOU DOING?"

"I want you," he said, moving toward me, his arms outstretched.

"Not a chance Cullen," I said, and then reached under the bed and pulled out a yard stick. "You come near me I will smack the shit out of you."

He paused and studied me for awhile, clearly to see if I was joking. Something in my eyes must have told him I wasn't because he shrugged.

"Fine. Spend your life moping over Jacob then." he headed for the window. "And enjoy NYC. Have a safe flight."

"Get OUT!" I said, raising the yardstick at him again.

He climbed out of the window and ran as fast as he could into the night.

JPOV

Seth helped me to into my room, not that I needed it, and I collapsed onto the bed. All that weed made me extremely tired, and my body felt like a bunch of irons were weighing it down.

My brother sat down beside me on the bed and shook his head.

"Jake I am not going to lecture you anymore ok? But please try to remember what I said to you back at the club okay?"

"I'll do my best," I said groggily.

"Good. Night bro. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

I rolled over in bed and fell asleep in no time. My lids were so heavy...I felt like I'd taken a large sleeping pill.....

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Bella was standing on the floor next to my bed. I rubbed my eyes and then looked again. She stood there like an angel smiling at me. Her long silky brown hair was down and fluttering, even though their was no air circulating in the room. Her brown eyes pierced mine as she gazed at me. She wore a short, white silk night gown with spaghetti straps. The neckline plunged low, exposing the top of her breasts.

I smiled wide and sat up, holding my arms out. "Bells...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she said, stroking my face. "I love you Jacob."

"But....what about my cheating? And Holly? And New York?" I asked anxiously. "Aren't you still going?"

She shook her head, still smiling at me. She moved into my arms and placed a finger to my lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you forever Jacob."

"Oh Bella," I sighed and ran my thumb over her chin. "I love you too."

"Prove it then," she said and leaned forward to kiss me.

It was the first kiss we'd had in a long, long time and I melted into it, pulling her body tighter against mine. She giggled slightly and one of her hands ran down my side. It was heaven. Pure heaven.

* * *

Smiling to myself I reached over to the side of my bed and came across something soft to me. I pulled it to my chest...but whatever I held was to soft to be human...I opened my eyes again and found myself alone in my bedroom.

"Bella?" I looked frantically around my room, and even under the bed.

But nothing was there. My heart sank when I realized it was nothing but a dream. Bella wasn't here with me...and she never would be again.

I realized something else too, as I sank down into my covers, disappointed. Seth was right. I did still love her, and not only was I being a jerk, but I was doing a shit job of covering up my love for her. Eventually it caught up with me. And I didn't like the weed or how it made me feel. And I couldn't get any kind of spark from kissing that Amanda slut at the club until I pictured Bella's face. What the HELL was that supposed to mean?

And it really hurt that I had to wake up, reach over to the left side of my bed where she normally slept and find nothing. No warm body to hold close to my own...

I groaned, threw the covers off and went to grab my guitar from the closet. Sometimes when I sang how I felt, it helped me through it. I suddenly had a totally different mindset than the one I'd had this morning...

I'm sitting here...  
Thinking bout...  
How I'm gonna do without...  
You around... in my life...

and how am I...I gon' get by...  
I ain't got no days.  
Just lonely nights.  
You want the truth.  
Well girl I'm not alright.  
Feel out of place and out of time.  
I think I'm gonna lose my mind.

As I sang the song, I allowed myself to reflect on all Bella and I had been through. Our walk on La Push beach before we became official as a couple....wrestling in mud together...our first meal together at my house...

So tell me how you feel. I'm lonely.  
Are you for real? So lonely.  
Do you still think of me?  
Baby still?  
Do you dream of me at night? Its like I dream you all the time.  
So let me tell you how it feels. Its like everyday I die.  
Wish I was dreaming but its real. When I open up my eyes.  
Let me tell you how it feels and don't see your pretty face.  
I think that I will never love again.

I could see Bella standing before me again as I sang, but I refused to close my eyes or try to touch her. I knew she was only an illusion. A hologram that was very life like. She looked at me with sad eyes as I finished singing to her.

I miss your face.  
I miss your kiss.  
I even miss the arguments...  
That we would have from time to time.  
I miss you standing by my side.  
I'm dying here its clear to see.  
There ain't no you, God knows there ain't no me.  
Don't wanna live, I wanna die.  
If I cant have you in my life...

So tell me how you feel. I'm lonely.  
Are you for real? So lonely.  
Do you still think of me?  
Baby still?  
Do you dream of me at night? Its like I dream you all the time.  
So let me tell you how it feels. Its like everyday I die.  
Wish i was dreaming but its real. When I open up my eyes.  
Let me tell you how it feels and don't see your pretty face.  
I think that I will never love again...

My body shook with violent sobs as my Bella illusion faded away. Probably forever. Just like the love we'd once had, and will never have again.

**End Author Note**: I am sobbing. That song is very close to my heart. It is called "The Lonliness" by Babyface. The other song is "Amnesia" by Cherish. Also very close to my heart. The last few chapters I have been playing on what I felt when I lost the love of my life to death.

BUT let me come out of that for a moment and be happy cammy. Hehe. I recommend you look up both songs on youtube. They are great ones.

I can't remember what else I had to say to you all so here are spoilers!

**Chapter 23 spoilers.**

Its the morning of Bella's flight to New York City.

Bella and Charlie have a final breakfast and she tells him goodbye.

Everyone except Jacob gathers at the airport to say goodbye to Bella, Embry and Jessica whose flights are on the same day. (Just to different states)

Billy gets through to Jacob and he makes several snap decisions about Bella and his job.

I gave you guys too much. LOL but you deserved it after all the reviews on the last chapter. Seriously my mind was blown. Can we do that again? Hehehe. Leave lovin for me.


	23. Leavin on a Jet Plane

Chapter 23-Leavin on a Jet plane

Author Note: Hey lovies! Thanks again for the reviews. I never get tired of saying that. We are on our second to last chapter of Jacob's Garage. The last chapter will be posted this Saturday, along with an epilogue and one outtake. I know it sucks. I'm gonna miss it too. I wish I could tell you more about the next chapter, but you'll have to wait till the spoilers at the end. And I made those vague on PURPOSE.

Tonight I am going out to see Jackson Rathbone's band 100 monkeys at one of my towns concert venues. For those of you (and yes I had a friend ask me this) who don't know who Jackson Rathbone is, (why the heck WOULDN'T you you are reading a twilight story...) he plays Jasper in Twilight. And has a band. So yay can't wait to go see him. So you read this and leave lovin while I do that.

I still have not been warned in regards to this story and I will NOT remove it until I am. Seriously though follow me to freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com if you haven't yet. It's a great site. I can't pimp out my little "Twilight home" enough.

The end of this chapter will piss you off. I am just warning you now. I hate the sad shit just as much as you guys do. Just HANG IN THERE. I promise! I want to tell you more but I CAN'T! GRRRRRR!

This chapter is short. I said that about the last chapter but it was long. This one really is short. I think. Depending on your definition of short.

Song for this chapter is "Leavin' on a Jet plane" by John Denver. Kinda fits this chapter, plus I LOVE this song. Lyrics here we go.

All my bags are packed,  
I'm ready to go,  
I'm standing here,  
Outside your door,  
I hate to wake you up to say good bye.  
But the dawn is breakin', It's early morn`,  
The taxi's waiting, blowin' his horn.  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die.

So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you wait for me,  
Hold me, like you never let me go.  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
Don't know when I'll be back again,  
Oh Babe I hate to go...

BPOV

My stomach twisted nervously as I banged my spoon lightly against my orange juice glass. Charlie took my hand to stop me.

"Nervous much honey?" he asked.

I nodded and put the spoon down. "I leave in a few hours..."

I thought back over the last few days as I glanced around the small diner Charlie'd insisted we have breakfast at. The days had gotten slightly easier. I still missed Jacob, but having him out of mind was a lot easier than having him around. I found I missed him more when I could actually see his face.

Angela, Tina, dad and I finished packing everything up yesterday. My suitcases were full, the apartment in New York was ready for me, I was enrolled in all of my classes and all I had to do was find them once I got there.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked me.

I gave him a small smile. "How my life is going to change after this. What my life will be like in New York City. I've always wanted to go there dad and when I went on that business trip to see that woman, I had a great time."

"I know you did," he said, smiling. "I just want you to be happy whatever you decide, and if it's the east coast then go for it."

"It is," I said, lacking confidence in my voice. "When I get there, Christian said after I was settled in we'd all go out to a famous New York City restaurant and they'd treat me to dinner since I'm the newbie."

"Sounds like fun," Charlie said apprehensively.

Out waitress appeared and sat a huge stack of pancakes down in front of Charlie and a bacon and cheese omelette in front of me.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked kindly.

"Just a coffee refill." Dad raised his cup.

"I'll be right back," she said, heading for the back counter.

Charlie looked back at me. "I am really really going to miss you like crazy Bella. You have to promise me you will call every...well not EVERY day...but often enough...and let me know how classes are going."

"I promise dad," I said. "I won't forget about you and like I said I will come back to visit."

He sighed with relief. "I know I just needed to hear it again. You're my only little girl Bells. It's not easy to just accept that you are an adult and let you go. I'd rather hold on."

I took his left hand. "Stop worrying. I will miss you too."

"And you are sure you don't want me to go have a few words with...him. Because I can do it. I can be over there in no time and give him a piece of my mind..." he trailed off, staring out the window next to our booth.

"I am sure dad." I bit my lip. "From what I hear he's going through enough as it is. I don't want to pile it on too thick."

"That's a shock," Charlie said, taking a bite of pancakes. Then he caught the look in my eye. "But we don't have to talk about Ja-I mean him. Your mother wants you to visit her first before you come back to visit me. She just didn't know how to tell you. So be on the look out for that phone call."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow...I hope I can afford all these plane tickets..."

"Your mom and I will pay for those. We just want you to worry about your education. Are you getting a job in New York?"

I took the first bite of my food after realizing I hadn't touched it yet. "Actually yes. I'm going to keep selling my art pieces, but I called one of the museums there and did an interview over the phone. They want me to be a tour guide. I know my stuff when it comes to art."

"Congratulations Bella!" Dad said excitedly. "I guess I really should quit worrying then. It sounds to me like you are going to be just fine. Although-"

"Yes I will have time to balance my jobs and college dad. I have a light first semester. Next semester I start hitting it much harder. For some of my classes I might even get to travel or take study abroad trips."

"Where?"

"Places like London, or France...maybe even Italy, though I'd love the chance to go to Greece since I love Greek style art."

His eyes were still skeptical but he managed to smile again. "I hope you get the chance. You deserve it. This time hasn't been easy for you and I just...well....I love you honey."

I looked at my watch. "We still have a little time...but can we go soon dad? I want to meet Jess and Embry at the airport."

"Sure," he said jokingly. "Let me just swallow these pancakes whole and not choke to death."

I laughed for the first time in days. "You do that," I said, scarfing down my food as well.

EPOV (Embry's point of view)

Jessica and I took a seat in the waiting room outside of gate 24. I pulled her into my arms and she wrapped herself around my body.

"I love you," she said, smiling up at me.

I kissed her softly and stroked her chin. "And I will always love you too."

She hugged me tightly. "I am so ready for this Embry. I've lived here for a long time, but it's time to move on now. New adventures, new classes...a whole new city."

"And we get to be together," I said happily.

"That's the best part," she responded. "I am gonna miss everyone though."

"Me too," I said, then corrected myself. "Everyone but Jacob."

She pulled out of my arms and frowned. "Hey...Em come on-"

"No," I said firmly. "I hate him now."

She took my face and turned it to hers. "You do NOT hate your best friend."

"Do you hate him?" I asked warily.

She glanced down at her knees. "I...I don't know. But I definitely don't like him for what he's done and the way he's been acting. But you've known him longer Embry...can't you maybe see that-"

"I can't Jess. I mean does he really think I'd go after Bella? Come on that's ridiculous. He knows how I feel about you. And then he tried to fight me, even worse at one of our friends' weddings! He's way out of line and I don't care if we ever see him again. That's just unforgivable."

"So are you just going to avoid him when we come back to Forks for visits?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"You bet. I'll just come back to see my real friends. The ones who know me better than Jacob does apparently. And I'll see Bella. I've grown to like her a lot Jess. I still feel guilty for the things I used to say about her to Jacob."

She took my hands and squeezed them. "Don't feel guilty. Bella likes you now too. She found it a really nice gesture when you tried to cheer her up at the wedding. She thought that after Jacob cheated and she left him, that all of his friends would no longer be her friends."

"She's wrong." I rubbed my fingers against Jessica's. "Bella hasn't done anything wrong so why wouldn't we be her friends?"

"So she still doesn't know everyone is showing up to tell her goodbye then?" she asked me.

"Nope that's a surprise. Unless...you said something?"

"Of course not," she said quickly and then kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back I'm going to run to the bathroom."

I tugged her arm. "Hang on...."

"What's wrong?"

My eyes narrowed. "Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me? You said so this morning before we left for the airport. What's up?"

Her feet shifted nervously as she glanced toward the woman's bathroom door behind her. "Um...I'll tell you later."

"How much later?" I asked suspiciously.

"When we get to Florida. As soon as we settle into our apartment."

"And you don't want to tell me during the long plane ride?" I pressed, watching her expression carefully.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not on a plane. Later I promise."

I smiled a little. "Alright then, go on to the bathroom."

"Thanks!" she said, taking off a little too quickly.

JPOV

I was in a deep, heavy sleep completely buried under my covers. I was having another dream about Bella...an intensely sexual one.

She was on top of me this time. Her beautiful thighs rubbed the sides of my body as she drove her hips into my own. She was panting heavily and sweating a lot.

My hands were on her breasts, playing, pinching, teasing and pulling. I was panting too as she rode my cock. We were lying across her bed as we moved together, and the feeling was so real...I never wanted to open my eyes.

So naturally, it pissed me off when I felt someone trying to shake me awake.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"No. Jacob it's your father. Come from under there and talk to me. You aren't five."

Billy? What the hell? I pulled my covers off and stared at him.

His expression was angry, and he looked ready to kill me or something. It was the kind of stare that might have scared me senseless had a still been a teenager and not a full-grown man with his own home.

"Dad....what?" I said, irritated.

His eyes just got angrier. "Jacob Marshall Black, I am PISSED the fuck off at you right now."

"I got that part," I said sarcastically.

"I talked to Seth. I weaseled out of him whatever it has he didn't want to tell me and has been hiding for the past two days, and I have to say I am VERY disappointed in you. If you were still underage, you'd be grounded for months."

I pulled myself out of bed and put on a t-shirt. "Dad what is it? Just get to the point already."

He wheeled himself in front of me. "Smoking weed Jacob? Hanging around in strip clubs? Are you back to your old shit again?"

I sat back down on the bed, feeling like a child being scolded. "Dad...it was a few days ago. I haven't done it since then and I don't plan to...it just..."

"Just what?" Billy asked.

"It didn't feel right. I didn't like it. And so I'm done with it. I can't smoke it anymore, and you don't have to worry about me returning to any strip clubs again," I said easily.

He folded his arms. "Jacob you have said that shit before. No wonder Bella doesn't believe a word out of your mouth. You keep lying to her. Saying you'll do something and then doing something else. I am sorry but I am not going to sugar coat this. You need to get your shit together. You need to get your ass back to the garage and start acting like a man again."

"I can't," I said, balling my hands into fists. "It hurts too much dad. Everything in this fucking world reminds me of Bella. I can't do anything but stay here."

"It's your own damn fault you are in pain!" Billy shouted at me. "What the HELL is wrong with you? I have RAISED you better than to do what you are doing Jacob. Even when you were doing it before, at least I was somewhat used to it. I knew there was no way to talk you out of it. And then you got with Bella and I got to see hints of the young man I raised you to be. You learned how to love someone besides yourself and gave up who you thought you were for a great young woman, and now...because YOU cheated and SHE left, you figure, 'Oh well I might as well go right back to it.'"

"What do you WANT FROM ME?" I yelled. "What does EVERYONE want from me? I tried to fucking call her. She won't talk to me. Ever since Sam and Emily's wedding-"

"Excuses!" he shouted back. "You are FULL of them Jacob! You have repeated the same reasoning for your moping and none of it matters. Do you love Bella or not?"

I turned away from him and didn't answer. "Dad you don't understand."

"I lost the love of my life too Jacob. I miss your mother everyday."

I reached to my neck and grabbed her necklace....the one that used to be around Bella's neck...

And with that thought the tears came back again.

He shoved me. "Hey. I'll leave you alone on one condition."

"What's that?" I said, trying to wipe away a tear inconspicuously.

"You turn around, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Bella. Look me in the eye with a straight face and tell me that the life you are currently living without your job and your best friends makes you happy. Do that and I am out of here. I'll let you do what you want."

I closed my eyes and let his words sink in. Then I turned to him.

He was gazing intently into my eyes. "Well? Start talking."

BPOV

When I stopped by Gate 24 at the airport, I was surprised to see not only Jessica and Embry, but Angela, Tina, Paul, Katie, Quil and Sara too.

They all smiled at me as I approached and I nervously waved back.

"Hey guys," I said nervously.

"Don't be nervous!" Paul said, walking over to give me a huge hug. "We've missed you Bells."

"I'm just shocked to see you all here," I said, holding my hand to my chest. "Thank you for coming by."

"Did you actually think we'd let you leave Forks without saying goodbye?" asked Quil, beaming at me.

"Awww you guys are the best!" I said, taking hugs from Katie and Sara. "Thanks for being here. It helps."

"We thought it might," Sara said.

I looked at Angela and Tina. "I thought you two had to work and said your goodbyes this morning?"

"We are on lunch break," Angela said, and handed me small pink shopping bag.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"A little something from us." Tina bounced in place. "But don't open it until you get on the plane."

I leaned forward to whisper in Angela's ear. "Its not a...vibrator is it?"

She laughed. "Of course not! It's something else. It'll brighten your day I promise."

"Well thank you," I said, relieved.

I glanced over at Jessica and she was glowing it seemed. Obviously happy about her trip to Florida. "And you," I said holding my arms out. "Come here!"

She rushed forward and pulled me into a huge hug. "Bella! I am going to miss the HELL out of you."

"Same here," I said, not wanting to let go. "It's gonna sucking being away from you." I pulled away and looked at everyone. "All of you. But I will visit."

"We know we know," Katie said, giggling. "And you're definitely coming to me and Paul's wedding right?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Did you move up the date again?"

"What can I say?" She leaned against Paul. "Paul here is very convincing. or...persuasive."

"What day is it on now?"

They looked at each other and said together, "November twentieth."

I smiled widely. "I'll mark it on my calendar. Any significance to the date at all?"

"Nah, it was just a day we decided on," Katie said, still looking at Paul. "We'd love it if you came."

"Put me on the guest list."

"You got it," Paul said happily.

JPOV

Dad was still staring as he waited on an answer.

"I can't say that dad. I could never say I don't love Bella," I concluded finally. "Or that I am happy not being a mechanic. Those are two things that are very close to me."

"In your actions son, not your words, you have already said you don't love Bella. If you love her, you should do something about it. You keep going on and on and on about how you've tried, but you really haven't tried that hard. You've done more moping and feeling sorry for yourself."

I frowned. "I know dad...and I am sorry for that..."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," He said. "Apologize to Bella."

I shook my head. "And what about my job problems?"

"You created those yourself too. You know your friends would be overjoyed if you came back and made a sincere apology. Those boys care about you and always have." He put a hand on my shoulder. "And the accusation you made of Embry? That was way below the belt. You know how deeply in love he is with Jessica."

"Dad...I am wiling to admit that I am madly in love with Bella." I said in a strong, sure voice. "She's my life dad and I hate not having her here. I also miss being a mechanic. I love my garage, and I feel like a SHIT for what I did to my best friend. Even more than that...." I trailed off.

"Go on," Billy said.

I struggled with the next few words. "I let Seth down. And I hate that. I never...I mean I know I was different before...but Bella changed me. And I don't want him thinking I am the same bastard I was. Because I am not. I can't be that way anymore...because..."

"You're in love with Bella." Dad smiled. "Now you are getting it. And do you really think you'd be better off without the things you love? Without Bella or being a mechanic?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just said no dad. I want them both back."

"Then take them," he said, squeezing my shoulder. "Take what you want. Fight for it."

"Bella's gone," I said miserably.

"Not quite yet. I can't remember when Charlie said her flight left...but maybe you could talk to him about it and make it to the airport before she leaves."

I stood up and started pacing as I thought of his words. Talking to Charlie would be no easy feat. By now I was positive Bella told him what I did. Especially since she told everyone else. I was shocked he hadn't already come by to kill me...

Then I thought of Bella, of fighting for her and it possibly working. There was a low chance she'd ever take me back. But I HAD to try right?

I turned back to Billy. "Dad...I'm done with excuses. I am done feeling sorry for myself. I am going to go to the airport, and get Bella back. And when I am done with that, I am going to beg my friends to let me back in the garage and ask their forgiveness."

He chuckled. "You won't have to beg long. They need you Jake. Things are kinda crazy over there. And Bella might be some work, but I know you can do it ok? I know you can. So go. Now."

I beamed at him, gave him a hug and grabbed my motorcycle helmet. "I've got a police officer to see, and then a plane to catch."

"Good luck son," he said, "And Jacob?"

"Yeah dad?" I was halfway out the door.

"Thank you for listening. And...I love you. Never forget that."

"I won't," I said back. "And I love you too."

BPOV

Jessica sat me down beside her and took my hands. "How long until you leave?"

"A little less than an hour," I said, looking at the big clock to my left. "How about you?"

"An hour and a half," she said. "Bella...are you sure?"

"Sure what?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

She glared at me a little. "Are you sure you want to go to New York City? It's not too late to get your luggage. You don't have to do this."

"You're wrong Jess. I do have to do this."

"Why?" she asked sadly. "Why are you DOING this to yourself? Isn't it bad enough that your heart is broken?"

I leaned my head against her shoulder. "Jess I know you mean well. But I know this is right. I can't deal with Jacob anymore, and its much easier not having to deal with him when I can't see his face. It just hurts my heart too much."

"I think your afraid," she said in an empty voice. "That if you stuck around here you would take him back...and you don't want to look stupid because you have an ego. So you are running off to New York, hoping that will get your mind off of him."

I immediately got angry at her assessment. "Jessica that is NOT true. I just don't want to BE around him because he broke my heart. And like I have told everyone a million times New York is one of the best places to go for Art school."

"But is it your heart?"

I moved away from her and asked, "What?"

"Is this New York thing your heart? Where is your heart Bella? I haven't seen you really draw or paint anything since you and Jacob broke up. Your art is your heart. Jacob is your heart, and you are leaving them behind and running away."

"No I'm not," I said thickly. "I want this. And it is my heart."

"Ok then....let me ask you something else," she said, and I could see she was choosing her words carefully. "Are you over Jacob? Are you sure you re ready to leave him behind? Because I haven't heard you actually say that yet."

I was quiet for a long moment. I watched Embry and the guys goof around while the girls stood off to the side laughing at them.

"Of course I'm not over Jacob," I said slowly. "I love him. But after what he did to me I can't stay here. I just can't. I am going to go to New York City and get a new start. Make new friends and maybe someday when the pain isn't so bad, I can meet a new guy and fall in love with him."

"He'll never be Jacob though."

"And that's good. It means he will never cheat on me."

She put an arm around my shoulder. "I just don't like seeing you all miserable. You were happier when you were with him, and I REALLY wish you would not get on that plane. You'll regret it."

"I'll be fine once the plane takes off," I said to myself more than to her. "Then I have the entire flight to get it out of my system, crying and all, and once my feet touch the ground in New York I let it go."

"Bells just remember this ok? For me? Because you are my best friend and I love you. Remember that no matter how much distance you put between you and Jacob you will always love him. And remember that if he moves on with someone else and you happen to find out about it and get angry, you could have done something about it. And finally, if the two of you are meant to be together, which I think despite everything that you are, you will find your way back to each other."

"Do you HAVE to push the Jacob thing?" I felt the tears stating up again. "Can we PLEASE just drop it? I am leaving him and that is FINAL."

"It's not final."

"Is there a reason why you are more on his side than you are on mine?" I asked angrily. "This is the jerk who punched your boyfriend and thought he was after me."

She flinched, and I immediately felt horrible for saying that. "Yes...he did. But he did that because he didn't want to think of you with anyone but him. He was jealous. Which says to me that he still loves you. I've been trying to get Embry to talk to Jacob too, because I am tired of watching two people I love dearly, both you and Embry, clearly suffer without Jacob's company."

"Flight 23 to New York City at Gate 46 is now boarding," came a voice over the intercom.

It sent chills through me. Chills of horror and despair rather than excitement. I felt stiff and I couldn't move.

"Better go then I guess," Jessica said, pulling me into a hug. "I love you Bells."

I looked at her without saying anything and she read my face.

"You aren't ready are you?" she asked.

I shook my head furiously, and the tears rushed down my cheeks. "No. But I have to do this."

Everyone came back over to us and took my tears as sadness for missing them instead of Jacob.

"Have a great time Bella, E-mail and tell us all about it," P aul said.

"And let us know how the shopping is!" Sara piped up. "If you get a chance to go. I might have to fly up and visit."

"I'd like that," I said, faking a smile and hugging her.

I hugged everyone else too and told them goodbye, then made my way back to Jessica again. "Plane leaves in thirty five minutes. I better get to the boarding area."

She looped her arm through mine. "Let's go babe. I'll walk you."

I looked back over my shoulder with tear filled eyes and waved at my friends. They all waved back without enthusiasm. I knew they felt the same way Jessica did, and I hadn't even had to ask.

JPOV (4 minutes by Avant is the song for this section. Makes SO MUCH sense if you've heard the song.)

I sped away from La Push as fast as I could at a dangerous speed. If anyone hit me, I was sure to land in the hospital again, or possibly even die.

But right now I didn't care. I had a plane to catch, and I had to get to Charlie before Bella left.

I slammed on my breaks hard and left my motorcycle as I bolted inside the police station. I ran past the guard at the door who yelled something unintelligible after me. I found Charlie at his desk and that stopped me in my tracks.

I nervously shifted my feet. This was NOT going to be easy. "Um...chief Swan?"

He rolled his eyes but didn't look at me. "The only reason I am not killing you is because Bella asked me not to. But I am armed, so I suggest you get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

"Charlie, look, I know I fucked up. But I am here to fix that now. I need some information from you. I tried calling the airport before I left the house, but I guess Bella insisted that who ever called about her flight not be told any information. I assume she did that so I wouldn't come after her...please tell me Charlie...am I too late? Has Bella left?"

He still didn't look at me. The asshat. "Charlie PLEASE! I am sorry ok? I really am. If I wasn't I wouldn't be trying to fight for her."

"Took you long enough," he said bitterly. "It's been two weeks since you and Bella broke up. Think you should have spoken up before now buddy boy."

I walked over and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "I know I should have. I was too busy being selfish and stupid. But I can't be without Bella Charlie. I tried..."

"I gave you a chance Jacob," he said, finally looking at me. "You told me you were going to take good care of her and now look what you've done. I was right all along. You are selfish and inconsiderate. You are a cheater. All you care about is you."

"That's not true," I said, sadly. "I care about her too. I just did something idiotic. I love Bella more than I love myself...and if you were honest with yourself, you'd know that she loves me too, and wants me back as much as I want her back."

He slammed his fists down on the desk. "Jacob...even if she does...you messed up. You don't deserve her."

"Yes I do. With all due respect Charlie, I do deserve her. I deserve the woman who made me change everything I used to be. The only woman who didn't just touch some physical part of me, she touched my heart. She is my soul Charlie and whether you give me an answer, whether I am too late or just in time, I will search every damn gate at that airport to find her if I have to. But I came here first hoping I could get you to tell me and maybe get your blessing to take Bella back."

He was quiet for what seemed like eternity. "I don't know why I should tell you a damn thing," he finally said.

"For your daughter," I pleaded. "For her. Because she loves me, and if she has to spend anymore time without me she'll be miserable. You know it and I know it. Now you have another two minutes to tell me, or I am just going to go to the airport and search."

He folded his arms and to my complete shock, a small smile spread across his face. "I do like the fact that you have always had the backbone to stand up to an armed cop with the law on his side..."

I waited and purposefully glanced at my watch.

His smile grew a little wider. "Gate 46. It's flight 23 to New York City."

So much joy ran through me that I nearly hugged him. "Thank you Charlie. So much."

I turned to leave but he called me back.

"Hey BLACK!"

I didn't turn. I was poised to run again. But I did respond. "Yeah?"

"If she takes you back...don't fuck it up again. Despite everything, the fact that you came to me first is pretty admirable. And...you aren't so bad. Now run. You have less than thirty minutes to catch that plane."

Without replying I took off running again, getting more angry glares from the officers at the station.

* * *

I left my motorcycle in one of those sections where you'll get a ticket if it stays longer than five minutes, but I didn't care. I was sprinting. I barely had anytime left now.

I ran for the information counter and when I stopped I was panting like a dog.

"How can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked, staring at me like I was insane.

"Where is gate 46? I am trying to stop someone from going to New York City."

She checked her computer. "Honey...that flight is already boarding...and taking off soon. Even if you ran from here you'd never make it."

"Can you tell me how to get there please?" I snapped, glancing at the clock again. The time made my heart sink.

"Up the two sets of escalators behind you, and all the way down the long hallway to your left. Take a right down to gate 46. But you will never-"

"Thanks!" I said and started running again.

I shoved people on the escalator, excluding children. People were staring at me like I was insane. Around the hallway corner I ran and ran, picturing Bella's face in my mind. I didn't care if I had to break down that door they closed after people boarded the plane, I was going to make it. I had to. This made me push my legs farther, until finally I saw the sign GATE 46 before me. I turned into the seating area and no one was there. The flight boarding door was closed and when I ran over to yank at it, it didn't budge.

"FUCK!" I yelled loudly, and started pounding it with my fist.

Again and again, I banged the door, and no one came out. I walked over the huge window to the right of the door, and what I saw was more painful than seeing Bella's face after she saw me with Holly. More painful than the expression on her face when I woke up in the hospital.

The plane for New York was speeding across the runway, and slowly...inch by inch...it rose into the air, setting off into the deep grey sky.

My entire body collapsed to the floor. I couldn't move. I just lied there like a corpse as I watched her plane fly away.

The only thing I could do was cry. I knew people were probably staring at me, but I didn't care. I was too miserable to care. I'd done all I could to fight for the woman I love...and now she was gone forever. I'd never see her face again.

"Um...Jake?"

The female voice sent through much shock through me that I had to roll over and look at her. Jessica stood there, arm in arm with Embry. Behind him stood Paul, Katie, Quil and Sara. They all watched me with curious eyes.

I wanted to speak, but my throat wouldn't work right. Oh well. It would only come out as a sob anyway.

"You showed up here?" Jessica asked me. She knelt down beside me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head slowly.

Quil moved behind her. "Did...did you come here to catch Bella before she left?"

I nodded. My throat still didn't work.

Paul looked like he would cry too. "I'm sorry man...her flight...just left."

I knew it had. But hearing the words broke my heart even more than it already was. I sobbed, soaking the floor below me with tears.

Jessica patted my shoulder awkwardly, while staring up at Embry.

He watched me for a long time before holding out his hand. "Stand up man."

I shook my head again and found my voice. "No...although I guess I should." I somehow found the will to try and stand up. "I need to talk to you guys."

To my suprise, Paul and Quil helped me into a chair. They sat across from me and folded their arms.

"Start talking," Quil said.

Jessica handed me a few tissues. "Thanks," I took one not feeling the least bit embarrassed about it. "As empty...and hollow as I feel right now...as miserable as I am...I have to tell you guys...that I am an ass. A jerk. A complete and total let down as a friend. And I am sorry for the way I have treated you."

Their eyes widened, but they didn't say anything.

"I include you in the apology Embry. I don't know what I was thinking when I punched you at Sam's wedding...it was fucked up and wrong dude...your my best friend...and you love Jess. You'd never do something like that to me....take Bella I mean."

He smiled slightly. "I sure as hell wouldn't."

I sniffed. "I'll try to make this as quick as I can because I know you and Jess have a flight to catch-"

"You have time," he said, sitting down beside Quil and Paul. "Our flight was delayed by an hour."

I nodded. "Guys I'm sorry. I haven't been myself since me and Bella broke up. And I say that because Bella showed me who I truly was. I don't want to be the jerk anymore. And I..."

I stopped talking for a moment when a thought occurred to me. A plan. A brilliant and wonderful plan.

"I want to come back to the garage," I said, speaking to Quil and Paul now. "It seems odd, asking for permission to come back to a place I own...but I haven't been acting like I own it. I don't even know if I reserve the right to call myself its owner. But I'd love it if you guys would let me work with you again. I promise to go back to being...well....good. Paul, I'm sorry I was an idiot the other day."

He smiled at me and nudged Katie.

I turned to Quil. "I am sorry for being an ass at the wedding and disrespecting you and Sara. You should have kicked my ass."

"I wanted to," he said, but then grinned at me.

"I'm hoping...I mean I just had an idea..."

"What idea?" Katie asked.

"If I go back to work at the garage, and not just because I need the money, but because I want to, I can save up enough paychecks to fly to New York City and find Bella."

Sara squealed with delight. "Your STILL going to fight for her?"

"You bet I am," I said, feeling better already. "I'm NOT letting her get away that easily. I know where she is going to school. It shouldn't take me long from there to find her apartment, and I THINK I know who I need to see about all of that. He owes me a few favors anyway. But first..."

I looked back at Quil, Paul, and Embry. "Can you guys forgive me? Embry I know you are leaving, but it would be easier on me if you left as my best friend, and I knew I could expect a phone call from you."

He smiled. "You can expect one." he held out his hand. "Come on. You are my brother dude."

I took his hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you....so much. And Jess-"

"Already forgiven," Jessica said, crossing her legs and leaning against Embry. "You can make it up to me though by tracking down my best friend and bringing her back here where she belongs."

I blushed a little and then looked back at the others. "Well?"

"Definitely," Paul said, moving forward.

I hugged him. "Thanks bro."

"But no more bullshit right? No strip clubs, weed, excessive drinking or moping?"

"None of it," I said. "And besides, if I make enough money for this ticket, there will be no reason to mope."

"I think I can help with that," Paul said.

"No you can't. I fucked this up. I made this mess. Now I am going to clean it up solo."

"Now you're talking!" Quil said excitedly.

"So does that mean you forgive me too?" I asked anxiously.

He narrowed his eyes. "I dunno...you were kind of a big, fat douche."

"Oh like you've never been a douche," Sara said, shaking my hand and staring at Quil. "You're being one right now. Forgive him already"

He chuckled and stepped forward to give me a hug.

"Thanks bro," I said.

"Sure, sure," he mocked me, playfully pulling out of my grasp. "All this mushy stuff is kind of annoying."

I laughed a hollow laugh. "Yeah a little."

"We're glad you're coming back to the garage," Paul said. "Those new twerps there need some heavy guidance."

"And we have a car that is leaking oil, needs new break pads, has to have all four tires changed and smokes when started just waiting on you," Quil said, clapping me on the back. "Consider it a friendship gift from us. Sort of a peace offering"

I smiled my first real smile in a long time. "I will gladly take it."

"Welcome back Jacob," Embry said.

"Not so much yet...I'm not completely me without Bella," I said, my smile fading.

"Keep working at the garage, buy your ticket and you'll be back with her in no time," Jessica said encouragingly.

"Thanks Jess," I said, hugging her tightly. "I really hope your right."

End Author note: So the ending wasn't THAT BAD was it?????????? WAS IT?????????? Ok so I cried again. But the next chapter is the LAST ONE. LAST ONE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kinda crazy right? I know. But it comes with epilogue attached and one last Jessica/Embry outtake that will have you SWOONING.

I am sorry the chapter was short and brisk in sections. I did that for dramatic effect. Switching from Bella at the airport, to Jacob with his dad, to Bella, to Jacob and then to Jacob running to the airport. I hope it came together nicely. I think it did.

Trivia questions for this chapter:

Who figured out the significance of Paul and Katie's wedding date?

And who knows who REALLY called and made it to where Jacob couldn't find out any of Bella's flight information? It wasn't Bella.

And what is UP with Jessica? (P.S.:If you guess this I will NOT tell you if you are right or wrong. It's just fun to watch you guys guess.)

Alright here we go. Spoilers!

Chapter 24 the FINAL chapter spoilers

Bella meets her roommates in New York, and a guy who might be interested.

Edward makes another surprising gesture.

The NYC gang heads to a baseball game at Yankee Stadium. Gooooooooooo YANKEES!

Epilogue spoilers

Not gonna happen folks. :P

Haha I bet you have no idea what I am talking about with the chapter 24 spoilers. Good. :) Leave lovin.


	24. In New York, Everything Changes

**Chapter 24-In New York, Everything Changes**

**Author Note:** My lovies. My friends. This is IT. The final chapter of Jacob's Garage. An epilogue is also added as well as a final Jessica Embry outtake.

This has been so fun. You guys have made me so happy over the last few months and I am glad we made this amazing journey together. Thank you for the reviews and kind words and even the haters out there I thank you too. I hope you like this final chapter. It should be a good one. :) This chapter is EXTREMELY long. The longest yet. I went over 20 pages, plus the extras. I deserve an Oscar. LOL! I'll talk to you again at the end of this chapter.

Fear not fans of my work For another Jacob/Bella all human story will be posted less than one week from now. The first chapter of Summertime in Forks: The Isabella Swan story is up on Thursday April 1st.

**Here is a teaser for those who have not read.**

**Summertime in Forks: The Isabella Swan story.**

**Rated M for lemons and language. Bella/Jacob/Edward. All human.**

**Beautiful, rich, 18-year old, English-rose Isabella Swan has everything she could ever want living in London. A giant house, servants, lots of friends oh and lets not forget a HOT fiancee. But when her parents discover her grades have fallen upon her graduation of high school in London, they send her to Forks to live with her Aunt Julie for the summer so that she can learn the value of hard work and discipline. There she meets Jacob Black, who shows her money truly doesn't buy everything, including happiness. But will Isabella's arranged marriage to Edward Cullen threaten their future? And can Jacob manage to turn this English rose in to a normal American girl or will he just fall in love with her?**

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Sounds good right? It's already all outlined so I know what happens in every chapter from start to finish.

Song for the final chapter of Jacob's Garage? Just wait and see. :) (And no it is not the Brandy song played in the pizza place, nor the Alicia Keys one.)

**BPOV**

I both loved and hated it here in New York City. Five days had passed, and I hadn't met any of my roommates yet because they were all hanging out with family doing last minute things in Queens. Christian had left me a note saying they'd be back sometime today and were sorry they couldn't help me unpack and settle in. When I read that note, I was relieved, because they didn't need to see the shape I'd been in on my first night here.

I'd been sobbing desperately the entire plane ride. Every time someone had tried to comfort me I wouldn't let them. It was agony for me. I didn't eat. I barely slept. All I could do was picture the look in Jacob's eyes once he found out I was gone. It killed me to think of him in pain...even after the pain he caused me.

Opening Angela's gift hadn't really helped. She'd bought me new brushes, which is the same thing Jacob bought me way back when we were first starting out. It had made me sob even harder. I think everyone on that flight thought I was insane.

When I got to New York, I took a cab from the airport and found the apartment in no time. I walked up the stairs, found the spare key where Christian had put it and opened the door. The place had a huge front room with four couches, a giant television and toward the back was a large kitchen area. Along the left wall were seven doors lined in a circular row.

Through my tears, I'd smiled when I noticed they decorated the door for me. It said "Bella's Room" in gold glitter on a large piece of construction paper tapes on the door. There were stars, paintbrush cut outs, and photos of my roommates with names under each person. It didn't bother me that guys lived here too. That was to be expected.

I was lucky to have my own room. Only Christian, Shannon, Aimee, Dennis and I had our own rooms. The other two rooms were split among three people. Stephanie, Melissa and Christopher shared the largest bedroom because they were siblings. Still it must suck to have to share with a brother.

When I opened my door, the room was empty of course, but slightly furnished. I had a nice stuffed rocking chair that leaned against a back wall, a brand new mattress on a bed frame. A lamp, my own television and my own very small bathroom.

The other things the moving truck would bring tomorrow would finish off the tiny room nicely. That thought didn't cheer me up though. I'd collapsed onto the bed and cried more and more, knowing I'd be without my new roommates soothed me. I had a lot of crying to get out before I straightened my act up.

Over the past four days, being without them began to suck. I felt alone, and no longer soothed by the privacy to mope around. I'd settled in though. Everything was in its place, and now I was looking over textbooks for my classes, which would start officially one week from tomorrow. I'd answered several e-mails from Christian. She worried that I was lonely or angry at them, and I wasn't. I told her I'd gotten to know Parson's a little, and I did.

Yesterday I introduced myself to the professors I could manage to track down, and told them I was looking forward to their classes. The day before that, I'd done a little shopping in New fYork, which was a lot of fun. The shops were huge...and expensive. My third day here, after a big moping session, I'd spent at the museum I would eventually be working in.

I liked it there too, but every where I went I just felt hollow. Nothing felt right. I suppose missing Jacob had just ruined everything for me. Now I had no ability to feel anything but sadness.

I still loved him desperately. Still dreamed of his beautiful face. At night, I longed to stretch across his chest and run my fingers through the long, glorious mane of shiny black hair on his head.

And those thoughts sent me into near convulsions. I was suffering I knew it. But I just couldn't go back.

I didn't have much energy today, so Nessie and I just lounged in the front room. I stuffed my face with ice cream and she purred at my feet. Some really bad talk show was on television about some woman who wanted to find the father of her child. It made me roll my eyes.

The front door to the apartment swung open and Christian walked in, followed by everyone else.

I put my ice cream down and stood up to greet them, forcing the best smile I could. She was as pretty as her pictures. She had long, dark red hair, a full figure but a nice one, green eyes and a welcoming smile.

Christian held out her arms and rushed to me. "Bella! Oh it is so good to finally meet you!"

"Same here," I said, hugging her back.

"Honey I still feel like shit that you came when we were all in Queens! If you called I would have given you directions," she said in one breath.

"It's ok," I said reassuringly. "I got to settle in and meet some of my professors, I picked up my textbooks, did a little shopping and checked out my new job."

"Well you've been busy haven't you?" asked a pretty brunette with an English accent.

I recognized her from her picture. "Aimee! Nice to meet you!"

She hugged me too. I guessed New Yorkers were big hugging people. She kissed both of my cheeks as well. "Nice to meet you too Bella. I hope you love it here. I came all the way from England. Thought it might be a bit of an adventure you know?"

"I do," I agreed. "I came all the way from Washington."

"The west coast sucks," said a tall white male with a nice build, brown hair and a tattoo on his leg. "We are going to turn you into an east coast girl in no time."

I smiled. "Dennis right?"

"Yep!" He said grinning at me and holding out his hand. "Sup Bella?"

"Not much." I looked around at the others and they all introduced themselves.

I made quick assessments of everyone. Shannon was very bouncy and bubbly I could tell she was someone who'd make me laugh. Stephanie was a gorgeous girl born with cerebral palsy, but that didn't get her down. She seemed confident, and smart. She might be someone who could help me if I run into an academic jam with my classes. Melissa was Latina, and very outspoken. She had no problem telling me right away that I was gorgeous and she'd find a boyfriend for me. My stomach twisted uncomfortably when I read her T-shirt. It said 'I'm Jacob's Imprint.' I didn't like seeing the name Jacob, but I knew it wasn't MY Jacob, and I didn't know what imprint meant. Nor did I want to really.

Christopher clearly had a crush on me. He'd greeted me by wrapping me in a huge bear hug and spinning me around. He was a surfer looking type. Dark brown curls, green eyes, nice teeth and he wore a blue tank top, cut off shorts, and flip flops with an ankle bracelet that matched his shirt. He'd called me Bella beautiful. That made my stomach twist too.

"Alright let's give her some air," Christian said, and then took my arm. "You are going to love it here Bells I promise. You'll have the time of your life. What do you say we take you out to eat like we promised?"

"New York has the best pizza ever," Dennis said excitedly. "Are you up for it?"

"Let's go," I said, sliding into my flip flops and grabbing my purse.

"We can discuss your art on the way. The pieces you e-mailed me were GORGEOUS! Do you have any with you?" Christian asked.

"I want to see them too," Christopher said, taking my arm.

I blushed a little. "Um sure I can show them to you when we get back."

"Awesome," Christian and Christopher said together.

**JPOV**

I'd just finished changing the oil of my last car of the day. I wiped my hands on a towel and smiled slightly, proud of my work.

Going through the last five days without Bella was tough, but not as tough with my friends close by. Quil and Paul had done a great job of keeping my spirits up, reminding me where a good size portion of each paycheck was going. I wasn't quite there in being able to afford a trip to New York though. The tickets were expensive, and I had to consider not only the flight there, but the flight back as well. Also, there would be transportation, and a hotel, and how long would it take me to convince Bella to take me back?

Hopefully not long. I'd done a lot of detoxifying in her absence. Even though I visited her art on daily basis, Forks was a very empty place without her. Still, I didn't handle the pain the way I had before. I didn't drink myself to death. I talked it out with my friends or sometimes even my dad or brother. If it was real torture, and I didn't want to talk, I'd throw myself into a hardcore weight workout, or just run a few miles down the beach.

The biggest surprise for me, was how great Charlie was being. He and I had another long talk and he understood I loved Bella and just made a mistake. He'd offered to add toward my New York trip fund as well, but I refused.

I had to do this on my own. I wasn't going to let anyone help. Knowing that I was trying to get to Bella was all that sustained me right now. I tried very hard at night not to think of her, but of course it was still difficult.

"Hey bro," Paul said, coming into the garage behind me. "All done?"

"Yep," I said, tossing the dirty towel into a bucket.

He and I pulled the large garage door down and locked it.

"Glad to be off," I said. "I'm dead tired."

"Because you did most of the work today and left Quil and I with practically nothing." He punched my shoulder lightly. "You gotta chill out just a little bro. You don't want to kill yourself working before you go see Bella again."

I smiled at the thought. "You think she'll listen to me though? I just want to know if its gonna be worth it."

He picked up a basketball and started dribbling. "I want to say she will because I want you to think positively. But I'm not sure dude. It depends on what you do. You've gotta do something....dramatic."

"Dramatic like what?" I asked. "I am fresh out of ideas...and if she could leave forks she is clearly so angry that simple begging will not do."

Paul thought for a moment. "Maybe you could convince her that she's pregnant with your child and then she gets all paranoid and vulnerable, then you move in on her. Once she realizes she's not pregnant, she'll have already gotten so close to you again it won't matter, and she'll stick around."

I raised an eyebrow. "Dude that is a lame idea. Bella would never go for that. Besides we broke up over three weeks ago and I am pretty sure she'd know by now if she was pregnant."

"Not necessarily." Paul shrugged, shot a the ball toward the net on the side of the garage and missed.

"What are you saying?" I asked him.

Paul shrugged. "Nothing."

"No..." I walked over and snatched the ball. "Tell me."

He looked at any and everything but me. "Um...well..."

"Is...is Katie?"

He nodded slowly. "Yep."

My jaw dropped. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." He blushed a deep red. "But it's just complicated right now. We aren't officially telling people."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because...Katie is having some problems with the pregnancy. She is only three weeks and she keeps bleeding..."

I knew enough about pregnancy to know that bleeding was not good. "Oh no dude..."

"Yeah. Neither her or her doctors are convinced she will carry the baby to term...Katie isn't supposed to be able to have babies. Something is wrong with her...well...organs. And so she is struggling right now. In pain a lot, but tries to hide it from other people." He coughed and went on. "We didn't want to tell people because if she miscarries, we can privately grieve together without letting other people in."

"Awww man." I put an arm around Paul. "I'm sorry dude."

"No reason to be sorry yet," he murmured. "Its hard on both of us though. That's another reason she wanted to move up the wedding date so bad. She had a feeling she was pregnant...and she thought that if she moved up the date before her belly got big, or before she could miscarry, knowing that she has some problems, that I wouldn't back out of marrying her."

I frowned. That made no sense. "Paul...Katie knows you love her. How could she think she needed a baby to hold on to you?"

"That's what I asked her. She feels better about it now though, knowing I will marry her either way. But we are still keeping the wedding day the same. November twentieth. We start working on all the preparations soon too."

"Good for you guys," I said. "I can't wait to see the wedding."

He snapped out of his sallow mood to smile at me. "As long as you promise not to crash it."

I smiled back. "I promise."

He sighed. "So you up for a game of pool tonight? Or too tired?"

"I'm exhausted dude. I gotta get me some shut-eye. I'll be back at the garage bright and early tomorrow."

"Don't tell me I'm not your boss," he joked.

"I know. I'm just giving you a heads up. And I'll be working my ass off until I can get my trip to New York."

"At-a-boy," he said, shaking my hand.

**BPOV**

Dinner wasn't going well. Not because the pizza wasn't delicious, but more because Chris had sat beside me and acted desperate all through dinner.

He handed me napkins, asked the waitress for refills of my raspberry lemonades, and got me extra slices when ever I said I wanted another. It was rather annoying to be honest. I didn't like when guys I didn't know tried to so hard. Or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't Jake that was bothering me.

I didn't know if I'd ever move on.

"So Bella," Aimee said, digging in to another slice of pizza. "Tell me about Forks. What is it like there? I've never heard of the town until you mentioned it."

I gritted my teeth a little. "Its a small town in Washington where it constantly rains. There's a population of under 4,000 people and it's one of those places where everyone knows everything about the other pretty much. My dad is the chief of police there."

"Uh-oh watch out!" Dennis said, nudging Chris. "You've got your eye on a cop's daughter. You better be good."

"I'll be good," he said, putting an arm around me. "I am a perfect gentleman."

"No he isn't," Christian whispered in my ear and then giggled. "So I am guessing you hate it there is why you came here right?"

I swallowed nervously. "Um...sort of. I mean...I was going to go to Cornish but-"

"I almost went there," Stephanie said. "And then I got accepted to Parsons and it was a hands down decision."

"You are so lucky to be on full scholarship," Shannon said. "My boyfriend Jackson is on a full-ride too. I have to take out stupid loans. Which is totally lame."

"Sorry," I said. "But I'm not exactly on scholarship...my school here is paid for."

"Whoa!" Dennis said, his eyes bugging wide. "Parson's is super expensive...how the heck did you pay for it?"

I bit my lip, feeling like I'd said too much. "Um...it's kind of a long story. Let's just say...a friend of mine paid for it and leave it at that."

"Man would I love to have some rich friends," Melissa said. "You go girl. Good for you!"

"I know right?" Christian agreed.

The music playing through the intercom stopped and a man's voice came through the loud speaker, saying: "Good evening pizza lovers. I am about to bust out a New York song for all you kids out there chillin so if you want to hit the dance floor, get to groovin!"

"This is a dance place too?" I asked Christian.

She nodded toward a big open area toward the front that I hadn't seen yet. There was the man I'd heard on the intercom just now, placing a CD from his giant collection into his stereo.

I recognized the song that played. It was "Empire State of Mind" by Alicia Keys and Jay-Z. I wasn't a fan of rap, but I heard Quil blaring this song a lot.

I was kind of surprised my chest hurt even thinking of Quil. I guess I missed everyone back in Forks.

I nodded my head to the music as a few people sang along, and then the song faded and the DJ played a slower track.

It had to be "Long Distance" by Brandy. I'd spent the last few days thinking Jacob and crying to this song.

Chris tapped my shoulder. "Hey Bella...would you maybe want to dance with me?"

This was not a good idea. Not a good idea at ALL. But in pity, I took his outstretched hand anyway and let him lead me to the dance floor. He took me a little too roughly in his arms and started swaying me back and forth. He wasn't very good at this. Not smooth the way Jacob had been...

Oh shit. Why did I have to keep thinking of Jacob? He was on the other side of the world. Done deal. End of story.

Except that it wasn't. And I pressed my face into Chris' shoulder so he wouldn't see the tears fall as the chorus played through the restaurant.

With you is where I'd rather be,  
but we're stuck where we are.  
It's so hard, you're so far..  
This long distance is killing me.  
I wish that you are here with me,  
but we're stuck where we are  
it's so hard, you're so far..  
This long distance is killing me.

He confused my closer contact with affection and brushed his lips against the top of my head. I pulled back to tell him to slow down, but it wasn't his face I saw...

What formed in front of me, some how, was the beautiful face of my Jacob. I could see his gorgeous brown eyes, his gleaming black hair, his full, kissable lips, and that fuck me grin. I beamed brightly, and his grin widened.

Everything in me screamed it was an illusion and not to kiss him. So I didn't. I just stared at him. Glad to see his face. As he spun me in a circle and pulled me back toward his body, I knew I'd pay for this later. That I would lie awake and sob uncontrollably all night. But oh fucking well. I needed more than anything to see him now. I wished he was here with me. And in this moment I truly regretted leaving Forks...

I'd have to dwell on that later. The song was almost over, and the illusion was becoming transparent, so I pressed myself into him, holding on desperately, knowing that seeing Jacob's face was something I'd never do for real again, so I might as well hold on while I could...

* * *

I did regret my dance with Chris later. Not only because of my thoughts of Jacob, but because everyone in the apartment was now convinced we were or would soon be an item.

I'd spent the entire car ride back home snatching my hand from his, or folding my arms when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I was hiding out in my room when Christian came in and sat down on the bed. "Hey Bella."

"Hey," I said warily. "Come to tease me?"

She shook her head. "I know you don't like Chris. Because one second you were uncomfortable, and then you started looking at him like he was someone else."

I gulped. Had she figured me out? "Uh..."

"I know a lot about break-ups Bella. They aren't easy. I am still trying to recover from one."

"H-how did you?"

"I can just tell," she said, trying to smile. "I am sorry you are hurt Bella. But...take my advice. Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy to have had someone like you. And if you are really this miserable without him, you might want to consider trying to work things out. I kind of sensed your impulse decision on coming here wasn't entirely yours. You had a little help from a break-up right?"

I nodded. What was the point of denying it?

She nodded too. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "Just know if you ever want to leave, to go back to whoever or whatever you ran away from, there will be no hard feelings."

"Thanks," I said, staring down at my hands. "But I'm staying."

She smiled and handed me an envelope. "We're all going to a Yankee's game tomorrow night. You should come. It'll be a blast. Unless...you are rooting for a team back in Washington..."

"Not at all," I said brightly. "I'll be there. I love baseball."

"Great!" Christian said. "Night Bella."

"Goodnight."

**JPOV** (This part will shock you. :))

My 6:30 alarm woke me up early the next morning, and I quickly jumped out of bed. This had become my morning routine. Jump out of bed, no mourning over Bella, grab some toast, hit the treadmill for thirty minutes and then off to the garage for a full day of non stop work until late night. I was willing to bust my ass working for this damn trip.

As I ran this morning, I hung a picture of Bella before me. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and standing on my porch, smiling at the camera.

I smiled and winked at the photo. "I love you baby girl," I said, unashamed. "I am coming for you I swear. I will see you again."

Once I was done, I grabbed a quick shower and headed out of the house.

When I looked up, I first thought maybe it was deja vu and he wasn't seriously fucking standing in my driveway. I closed my eyes tightly, and reopened them. Nah. He was still there. And begging for an ass beating.

"Jacob," Edward said in a strong, clear voice. "I need to talk with you before you leave."

"I have nothing to say to you," I snapped. "You are part of the fucking reason Bella is gone."

I went to open the door of my rabbit and he moved in front of the handle.

I shot him a look that said "I am about to kick your fucking ass if you don't move. Or I might just kick it anyway."

He sighed. "Jacob I know I don't deserve it. And I won't take up much of your time. But please just hear me out. I have something that will help you."

"I don't need your help," I hissed through my teeth. "Now MOVE."

"No," he said firmly. "If you want to beat me up you are more than welcome to. But I want to help...because I am the one who fucked this thing up in the first place. With you and Bella I mean."

"Every time I listen to you I end up getting hurt. Or doing something stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Not a chance."

"Jacob please. Aren't you even the least bit curious as to why I am here?"

That made me stop the punch I was about to throw. Edward was supposed to be in New York at Julliard...playing instruments or whatever the hell he did. Why...with one week until classes, was he here in Forks?

He saw the curiosity on my face and started talking again. "I met someone. Five days ago...and she's amazing."

"You want me to listen to you talk about your girlfriend?" I asked incredulously. "After you cost me mine?"

"It will explain what I am doing here Jacob. And you don't have to believe me, but I do hope that once you've heard my story, you'll accept my help."

I must be the biggest dumb ass in the world, because I walked over to his Volvo, sat on the hood, purposefully wiped my muddy shoes on the clean paint job and said "Start talking douche bag. You don't have long before I'm out of here."

"Thank you," he said, not seeming to mind I'd dirtied his precious vehicle. "I know that meeting Bella has changed you. Well...I met a young girl, and she changed me." He smiled a little. "Her name is Roxy. She's sexy, beautiful, banging blonde, but not just that. She's smart, and funny...and has a lot in common with me. She's a good girl...like Bella is. But that isn't why I like her. I like her because when I am with her...I am a different person. Whether you believe me or not, she has kind of shown me the error of my ways."

"I don't believe you." I said at once.

"You don't have to. But I thought it would be a good explanation as to why I've brought you these."

He handed me a small white envelope. And when I opened it, I couldn't believe what was inside.

"Dude...no fucking way," I said my mouth hanging open as I looked at him.

"Way."

In the envelope were plane tickets to New York City, as well as a fat wad of cash. One was for the trip there, one for the way back. I took out the money and started counting. There was two thousand dollars in small bills.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him.

"It's my way of getting you back into Bella's arms by tonight. These are for an early plane actually. It will get you to New York by this afternoon. Also," he pulled out some more papers. "Here are a few places in New York she might be including her new job, and the address to her school and apartment. She might even be hitting up the big Yankee's game tonight. If you need any help finding her, let me know. I have a friend in New York who can help you out. Just don't ask too many questions."

I just stared at him. It took a few minutes before I could speak. "Why...?"

"Because like I said Jacob I helped fuck this up. The least I can do is help put it back together again. I am sorry for the grief I have caused Jacob. I know you don't believe me, but I hope that you will hurry off to the airport, because its-" he looked at his watch "6:45 and your flight leaves at eight."

I couldn't quit gawking at him. "SERIOUSLY?"

"No games," he said holding up his hands. "I swear. If you'd like me to accompany you I can...but I have a date with Roxy tonight..."

"I...I can go on my own I just didn't think it would be this soon..."

"Neither did I," came my father's voice.

I turned around and my dad was sitting there in his chair. He'd wheeled himself over from across the street. He glanced over my shoulder at Edward.

"I still don't like you," he told him, and I chuckled. "But thank you for helping Jacob get to New York."

"You are both welcome," Edward said. "Jacob if you need any help at all, whether it be helping with Bella get back into Cornish on such late notice, I can help. I will be staying in Forks and going to school with Roxy. She...well she's my life now."

I nodded stiffly. "Um...alright then....guess I better go grab some quick things to shove in a duffel bag."

"I'll be going," Edward said, quickly hoping into his Volvo and driving down the street.

Once he was out of sight Billy stopped me. "Jacob!"

"Yeah dad?" I said impatiently. "Before you go...there is just one thing I want you to take with you if you are going to New York after Bella."

"What is it dad?"

He reached into his pocket, and I quickly ran forward to get what he held out for me.

**BPOV** (Cam smiles at readers. Here we go.)

My roommates and I were having a blast at Yankee's Stadium. I'd spent more time smiling today than I had in a long time. I'd barely felt the empty ache of being without Jacob...unless I was alone. So I tried to constantly keep up a conversation with Christian so I wouldn't have to think about him.

The game was pretty exciting too. Yankee's versus the Boston Red Sox, and they were getting creamed. Usually, I hated sports, but baseball was something I could keep up with. I even bought myself a souvenir Yankee's jersey. It was past time I started acting like a real New Yorker. Even so, I still didn't feel right here. No amount of hanging out or baseball games, or visits through Times Square would ever make me feel right inside.

"After this we have to go grab some Italian," Stephanie said to me. "You up for it Bells?"

"Totally," I said, grinning.

She leaned over and whispered. "Halftime should be coming up soon. Can't wait to see what they've got going this time. Can I...ask you something?"

"Sure," I said nervously.

Her voice grew quieter. "Do you...like Christopher?"

I was taken aback by her question. "Not really. I mean he seems cool but...not as a boyfriend."

She sighed in relief. "Good...because he used to hang out with me a lot and flirt with me. I used to think he liked me even though I am in the chair...but ever since you moved in, he ignores me and asks me for tips on how to get you to like him."

I rubbed my hands nervously against my jeans. "Um...well I'm really in no shape to like anyone, or even to date right now. So if you want me to put in a good word for you I can do that."

She put her hand over mine. "I've noticed you've been sad. What happened to you?"

I closed my eyes and whispered. "Bad breakup. I...don't like to talk about it. Hurts too much."

"Oh. Sorry," she said, blushing and turning away.

"It's not your fault," I said soothingly. "Don't apologize."

"I am always saying the wrong things though. I shouldn't have asked."

I shrugged. "You were only making an observation. Its good you noticed and cared enough to ask."

"We all kind of want to know," Stephanie said. "We can get pretty nosy all living together. We can all tell you are totally sad, but Christian acts like she already knows. If you want to talk, we are here. We're nice I promise."

"I know," I said, squeezing her hand. "Thanks."

Christian handed me one of her nachos. "Eat Bells. You've barely eaten anything."

Bells...ugh....did she have to call me that? I flinched.

She noticed. "Um...what did I do?"

"Just...just Bella ok?" I whispered.

"Sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright."

"Alright everyone it is time for the halftime show tonight at Yankee Stadium!" came the sportscaster's voice from the loudspeakers.

Everyone in the stadium went crazy and it made me laugh. What was the big deal really?

"As you all know we were supposed to have a band come out and play a few songs, but they canceled. We do have another musical act tonight though, and he would like to have a few words with a lucky lady in the audience afterward!"

I heard of chorus of swooning from the surrounding girls.

"I love it when guys do stuff like this," Melissa said, twisting around in her seat to look at us. "It is so romantic."

"I wonder who it is tonight?" Aimee asked. "Last game, some guy asked a girl to be his official girlfriend and gave her red roses."

"They do this often then?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah some of the guys in New York are love suckers," Dennis said in a teasing voice. "One girl will be happy tonight though."

"Wish it was me," I mumbled under my breath.

"Should be a great show," Shannon said, bouncing in her seat.

I kept my head down and picked at my nails while the half time show was set up. Now my mind was on Jacob again. If this kept up, I would never adjust to New York. And I hated that. I had to adjust here. Getting back together with Jacob wasn't something I could do...it just wasn't. He'd hurt me too much.

I took out my cell and started texting Jessica. She'd left me a message asking me to call her because she and Embry had "big" news. I knew she'd gone to see my mom, and maybe she wanted to tell me something Renee was too afraid to.

"Jess. It's B. What is this big news? At a Yankee's game right now. Can't call." I pressed send and waited for her to text back.

When she did, her message was excited. "Oh B...this is huge...I'll wait until after the game. No matter how late it is, call me. You are going to flip. Love you. Jess."

I smiled and put my phone away. When I looked back out at the field a guitar and amp were set up. I groaned, not wanting to watch this. It would only remind me of-

Dammit I had to get over it. Maybe I could escape to the bathroom....I started to stand but Christian pulled me back down.

"Oh no, you don't get to go mope. You have to watch this stuff its so cool!"

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. I guess I could endure the next fifteen minutes of some love show. Still, I ducked my head and started picking at my nails again.

I'd picked at every cuticle on my right hand when I heard a voice say, "Good evening New Yorkers."

Oh god it sounded like Jacob. Another illusion. I didn't even bother to look up.

"Tonight...I want to sing a song to a special girl...and if she's willing to listen, I will have her come out to the pitchers mound, so that I can proclaim my undying love for her, and tell her I was wrong."

My roommates started swooning again, and Melissa whispered, "He is so HOT! The girl is a lucky bitch."

"Tell me about it," Stephanie said.

The man took a deep breath. "Isabella Marie Swan."

An unexpected hush grew over the stadium. I felt like cold water had been thrown into every single part of my veins. The blood drained from my face and I felt like passing out.

Christian looped her arm through mine. "Bella...he's talking to you. Look."

With severe difficulty I lifted my head, and found that my face was on the big screen by the scoreboard, and out on the pitchers mound, I could tell because our seats were so close, Jacob stood there. It wasn't an illusion. Christian saw and heard it too. He was staring at me with a smile on his face.

I couldn't speak. My face just turned deep red and I sucked in a breath.

"I have something to sing to you," he said. "I want you to listen. Please..."

I still couldn't move. My body was frozen.

The crowd around me started chanting. "Play! Play! Play! Play!" which I could only assume, meant that they wanted Jacob to sing the song.

I didn't know what I felt right now...other than shock.

He pulled his guitar strap over his shoulder and started singing into his microphone.

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?

I am the mess you chose.  
The closet you can not close.  
The devil in you I suppose...  
Cause the wounds never heal.

But everything changes if I could...  
Turn back the months, if you could...  
Learn to forgive me!

Then I could...learn to feel.

It was so hard to believe Jacob was really here. And singing to me. Again. Like old times. I still didn't know how to feel at the moment. All I knew was I couldn't take my eyes from his, and having him less than 20 feet from me, made me feel nearly whole again. And the song he wrote...well the song was beautiful.

Christian's grip on my arm got tighter. Clearly she was a big romantic.

Sometimes the things I say,  
In moments of disarray,  
Succumbing to the games we play,  
To make sure that it's real....

But everything changes if I could...  
Turn back the months, if you could...  
Learn to forgive me!

Then I could...learn to feel.

By the end of the second chorus I was sobbing. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt the pain of his voice in the song. I didn't know if I wanted to forgive him. But I did want to take him into my arms and eliminate that pain. Make it fade from his fragile heart. Something inside was telling me, that he'd been just as broken as I had. That no matter what he'd done back in Forks, he still loved me. And these past weeks had been torment for him.

I could see everything like it was playing from movie screen. I could see the night he presented my art to me. I could see our walk in the sunset the following evening. I could feel the cold mud against my skin as we'd wrestled, and hear the first song he sang to me. Even with this one playing. The memories rushed through my brain, looping and fast forwarding and spinning...and I wanted to run to the pitchers mound.

"If I were you, I'd talk to him," Stephanie whispered. "I'm just saying."

I saw tears fall from his eyes too as he kept singing.

When it's just me and you...  
Who knows what we could do?  
If we can just make it through.  
The toughest part of the day.

Everything changes if I could...  
Turn back the years if you could...  
Learn to forgive me then I could...  
Learn how to feel, then we could...  
Stay here together and we could...  
Conquer the world if we could...  
Say that forever is more then just a word....

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel?

Everyone in the stadium clapped and cheered for Jacob once he was done, and they all looked at me. I kept my eyes on his. They were pleading and full of tears.

"Go girl," Melissa whispered. "That's some serious shit he just did. Plus I am nosy and I want to see what he has to say to you. Go! There are fifteen minutes of half time left."

With shaking legs I stood and ran for the stairs leading down into the lower level, and then made my way over to the entrance that would lead me out to the field.

The guard smiled and let me through. I walked nervously out to the pitchers mound. Jacob seemed to be holding his breath, but there was hope in his brown eyes. It had been too long since I'd seen him. His hair had grown out longer, which made me smile, but other than that he was still the same. Still my Jacob. Though my first impulse was to throw my arms around him, he had some explaining to do first. But I had to admit he'd won me over with the song. He'd softened me up first...which I guessed he knew.

I stood in front of him, ignoring the urge to touch him. I fought back a smile as well, and spoke one clear sentence. "I'm ready to listen."

**JPOV**

I felt like a balloon, that had held all the fear of rejection inside of me had just been deflated. I smiled, and she smiled back at me. God how I'd missed that lovely smile of hers. My body ached to kiss her, to hold her close, but I didn't want her to slap me, or change her mind in front of half of New York.

So I stuck with taking her hands and asking a question. "Can I start from the beginning? I have to make this quick because I've only got a certain amount of time before the Yankee's come back out to play."

"Yes," she said, still smiling at me.

"Good. And...well...I'll get to that later. Let me start from the beginning." I cleared my throat, put all the eyes I could feel on me out of my mind and focused on Bella. "I remember when we first kinda started things off...in my garage. I'd spent so much time, so many years after you, but never until we actually connected, did I realize I could change from the boy I was, into a man. When I took your art, and put it in that museum, I knew somewhere in the back of my mind, that you would never forget that, and I'd be hard to stay away from." I paused and smiled wider. "I was right."

"After we got together, after you finally stopped denying what you felt, I was happier. I felt like the luckiest man in the universe to have you. We've been through so much together Bells. We've laughed, we've cried, we've fought...we went through my accident...jealousy issues...everything a relationship is supposed to have...because...I'm not perfect. But I know in my heart that I am perfect for you."

A loud chorus of "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" came from the audience.

I chuckled and went on. "I don't know what I would do...if it weren't for the past couple of months Bella. I know that you think because of what I did that I don't care about you, but you are wrong. How can I not care about the girl who changed me so completely? The only girl who ever made me say 'I love you' and showed me there was more to life than just being an immature jerk."

I took her face between my hands when she tried to look down. "I need you Bella. I want you forever. I can't be with anyone else...and I am sorry it took me so long to get here, I'll explain about that later, but I am here now. I know I fucked up when I was with Holly. But when I thought about you going off to New York and never telling me in advance..."

She glared at me a little.

"Ok ok...so I should have gotten the full story before I just rushed out and did something stupid. I've been handling my problems the wrong way. But it is something I am trying to work on now Bella. When we first broke up, I was drinking, I quit my job, I tried to move on with this horrible slut who is wrong for me in one hundred different ways...I tried to go back to smoking weed. I wanted to go back to being a jerk again, because I didn't know how to cope with the pain of losing you."

She sighed, looking disappointed.

I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. "But I couldn't do it Bella. None of it felt right. The truth is you changed me, and even without you in my life, I can't just go back to being a player. Its like when you finally grow up, you never get to be a kid again. Same thing applies here. You did something to me our first night together Bella. And I think its because you and I are meant for each other."

Her smile returned, and I wiped a few tears from her cheeks. The audience swooned again.

"Bella I love you. And again I am so, so, so sorry I fucked things up with Holly. Over the past few days, I've been talking about my problems with people, not ignoring them or shoving them aside or covering them with alcohol. Even so, I wasn't ok, because I needed you. I have always needed you. But I didn't always know it. Though this may or may not win any points in my favor...but I want you to know that I was drugged that night. Still...I was aware of what I was doing. It was the stupidest thing I will ever do. But not as stupid as staying in Forks and not coming out here to fight for you."

She sniffed a little and more fresh tears came from her eyes.

I was seriously restraining myself from holding her. I needed to keep talking. She leaned her head against my shoulder though, and that helped.

"I can't do it. I can't move on...and I can't just let you walk out of my life. A real man fights for what he wants, and admits when he is wrong. If you just give me the chance baby...I can promise you that I'll never hurt you again. You will never walk in on me with another girl. You will never shed another sad tear over me baby." I squeezed her hands. "You are my Bella. My one and only. More precious to me than anything. I miss holding you. And kissing you. I miss seeing you smile at me in the morning."

She giggled and looked into my eyes.

"I miss watching you paint your beautiful artwork. I miss...wrestling in the mud with you," I said, grinning at the memory. "I miss play fighting, and teasing and just having you around. I want you to stay with me Bella. I...want you to...have my babies some day. There is no one in this world that I can see other than you. And it's always been that way."

Her hands came up to my face this time, and she touched it silently, beaming at me.

I took this as a good sign. "So...do you think you can at least try to forgive me? And let me back into your life? Because...if you can't...I will go back to Forks and let you be happy here. I know a lost cause when I see one. But if you can forgive me...I have something I have to ask you."

The audience finally shut up. The place was dead quiet.

Bella continued stroking my face, and I couldn't tell what she'd chosen based on the blank look in her eyes.

But then they filled with warmth. "Hmmm. Forgiveness?"

"Yes," I said, glancing over at the half-time clock. Seven minutes left.

She shook her head, and for a moment that scared the life out of me, until she said, "I can totally forgive you Jacob Black."

I literally exhaled with relief and let go of her for a moment so I could put my face in my hands. The smile across my face was so big it almost hurt.

Our spectators were whistling, shouting and cheering.

When I took my hands from my face to see Bella again, she jumped into my arms and pressed her lips to mine. How fucking long it had been since I tasted her wonderful lips...this was the best kiss we'd ever had...out of the thousands of times I'd kissed her. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and kissed me eagerly. I didn't want to put her down. I pulled her closer and ran my fingers through her hair. It still fucking smelled like strawberries. Same old Bella.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice reminded me of the other reason I came here to see her.

Every muscle in my body protested as I sat her back down on her feet.

She frowned in confusion.

"I love you," I told her again. "But I have to ask you something."

She gave me another kiss. "I love you too. And before you ask me...I want you to know that I've missed you too Jacob. These past few weeks have been my own personal hell. I never want to be without you again. Ever. Because there is no man who could ever be as perfect for me as you are."

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her. "Thank you. I know it's been hard for you. I had to come out here and see you again. Which brings me to..."

"Go ahead," she said, squeezing my right hand.

I looked her in the eyes again and focused. "I've told you tonight that I love you more than anything. That you are the centerpiece of my life and that I want to be with you forever. I've even told you that I can't see myself with anyone else, no matter how hard I try."

"Same here," she said, grinning brightly.

I looked down a little, feeling shy. "Bells...I need you. There's no other way for us now. You have to be a part of me. Not just as my best friend, not just as my girlfriend, but as my partner."

Her deep brown eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit. "P-p-partner?" she stuttered. "Meaning..."

"Yes," I whispered quietly.

BPOV (Don't kill me for switching point of views its my story. Go on. :P)

My brain went numb. My body froze again. Everything around me disappeared but Jacob. I knew exactly what he meant by that, and still I was so stunned a faint ringing began in my ears. My breaths quickened and my blood raced. My heart began thumping fast.

Jacob gave me one long serious look, and then slowly got down on one knee. He kept his eyes on me, reached into his left jeans pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it up toward my face and opened it.

Nestled into the box sat a gleaming silver ring with one large square cut diamond. It shined into my eyes, reflecting off the lights in the stadium. Even though I knew where I was, I still didn't return there. I still couldn't see anyone but Jacob.

I closed my eyes tightly, but smiled, knowing good and damn well what he was about to say next.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said in a confident voice. "I promise to remain faithful to you throughout the rest of our lives. I want to be yours and yours alone. I want to father your kids, and hold you close to me every night for the rest of our lives. There is nothing in my world bigger or better than you. I want to commit myself to you and you alone. You hold my heart, you hold my soul, you hold everything I hold. I long for the day when you and I can turn the two of us into one. Make me the happiest man in the universe Bella. Make greater the change you have instilled in me. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to be your husband. Isabella will you marry me?"

It was my turn to cover my face now. It grew hot with the blood that rushed into it. Small sobs came from my chest. I could not believe this was seriously happening. And a permanent smile was etched on to my face.

It was no longer Jacob and I. The stadium appeared around me, and I heard the audience chanting, "Marry him! Marry him! Marry him!"

He laughed openly at them, and then looked back at me. His eyes were pleading.

I wouldn't make him wait any longer. I nodded. "Yes Jacob Black, I will marry you."

The audience erupted into a fit of screams, and the smile that spread across his face this time was like the sun bursting through the clouds on a rainy day.

He took the ring out of the box, placed the box into his pocket, took my left hand in his and slid the ring on to the third finger of my hand.

I couldn't stop smiling as he did. It felt natural. Wonderful. The way any girl ever dreams for a proposal to go.

I glanced at it for awhile, but he couldn't contain his joy. He picked me up, crushed me to his body in a bear hug and spun me around in a circle.

I laughed. "Put me down so I can kiss you, you idiot."

He quickly sat me on my feet, but I jumped back into his arms and kissed him deeply, then I hugged him. He stroked my back and whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you," I said, resting my head against my shoulder and staring at my ring. Then I glanced over at the half time clock. "Oh gosh babe less than two minutes."

Jacob sat me down for the third time and checked. "Damn...your right..."

"Looks like Bella and Jacob reunited," the sportscaster said. "Let's give them a huge round of applause."

Everyone clapped for us. I saw my roommates, except for Stephanie jumping around and dancing in place. It made me laugh.

Jacob took my hand in his. "We better go."

"I know where we can talk," I said, and lead him back toward the stadium exit.

* * *

Jacob and I exited the taxi hand in hand. He paid the driver, and I was surprised he had enough cash after buying a ticket to fly out here.

"I'll explain inside," he told me, noting my curious expression.

He looked at the apartment building. "I was here earlier. Well outside I mean. And your roommate Chris told me where I could find you. He...didn't look too happy."

I snorted. "Um...yeah he kind of likes me...he probably didn't take too well to an attractive male running around trying to find me."

He blushed at my compliment as we climbed the stairs. "I would say not...but why wasn't he at the game?"

"He hates the Yankees. He's a Mets fan," I explained, fumbling for my keys. "It's just as well. I don't think he would have wanted to see what happened tonight."

"I see."

I found my keys and opened the door. "Come on handsome." I felt so cheerful now. So bubbly now that Jacob was here, and we were going to work things out.

He followed behind me. "Nice place you have here."

"It'll do." I lead him to my bedroom.

Once we were inside, I saw his feet shuffle toward the bed at first, but instead he moved over to my desk chair and sat down.

He awkwardly examined the fully decorated room. "Looks like you've settled in nicely..."

"Yeah," I said moving toward him. "But we can talk about that later. Right now...I want to talk about us."

"Me too," he agreed. "I-"

I pulled him into a standing position and wrapped my arms around him again. "But not so much talking..."

He knew where I was going and chuckled. "Already Bells? Am I off the hook that fast?"

"For the most part. Right now I just need you...and then we can talk...other things."

He grinned his beautiful grin at me and pressed his lips to mine. I melted. It felt so good having him with me again. It was as if he'd never left.

He walked me backward until we fell on to my bed and immediately started working his magic on my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes.

He nipped my shoulder with his teeth and I smiled to myself.

When I opened my eyes he was staring at me.

He bit his bottom lip. "You're just beautiful."

I turned my head away and blushed. "Awww Jake."

He started on my neck again and moved his hands to unbutton my jeans. I pulled myself up and he slid his them off.

I sat up quickly and pulled off my T-shirt. He pulled his off as well.

Have I mentioned how much I have missed his abs? They were still just as sexy as ever. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on each one.

He groaned. "I like that..."

"I know," I said, tilting my head back to look up at him.

He stared back with hunger in his eyes and pushed me lightly back on to the mattress. "I am going to fucking devour you Bella. It's been too long."

I closed my eyes again and let his perfect lips explore my body. He kissed all over my midriff, down my sides, up and over my arms and then unhooked my bra. Little shivers ran through me.

He tossed my bra to the floor and caught my nipples in his strong hands. I rolled my head back and exhaled. This felt wonderful.

"Oh babe don't stop..." I whispered.

"I won't," he whispered back. He leaned down and started lapping at both of my nipples with his incredible tongue.

Electricity soared through my veins. The pleasure of his sexual actions, coupled with the happiness of having him back in my life, made everything so much better.

His little tongue worked over my breasts until I was panting, and then he said "I think its time for to move lower..."

My pussy walls clenched in anticipation. He worked his way down, slid my panties over my legs and positioned himself between my legs.

"Oh god baby...taste me please..."

He glanced at me once and then began sliding his rough little tongue along my slit. I moaned..it felt amazing.

"It's been too long since I tasted you Bella," he murmured, flicking his tongue against my clit. "I really have missed it."

"Mmmm me too..." I said breathlessly.

He spread my folds with two fingers, sucked my clit into his mouth and started finger fucking me. I clenched around his fingers and nearly screamed.

"Oh FUCK Jacob..."

"You like that?" he said, grinning and moving them faster.

I couldn't speak, my body went into near convulsions at the amount of pleasure he was giving me. He was sucking the hell out of my clit, driving me near my climax. I rocked his hips into his face, wanting more. He flattened his tongue against me and shook his head back and forth.

"Ohhhhhh SHIT! Jake I'm gonna come..."

"You gonna come for me?" he asked, still working his fingers. "Come hard baby and scream my name."

"Oh...oh...oh....JAKE!!!!!" I clenched again and came, my juices busting from me.

My lower back fell against the bed again and I rested a bit, trying to catch my breath. He laid down beside me and grinned.

I laughed and looked over at him. "Oh God I've missed that..."

He touched my face. "I've missed it too Bells...so much."

I ran my hand down his warm russet chest, and waggled my eyebrows. "You are next. Lie back."

He stretched across my bed keeping his eyes locked on mine. I helped take off his jeans, and pulled down his boxer briefs.

Fuck he was already hard...I took his huge cock in my hand and began stroking it up and down slowly. He inhaled deeply and relaxed a little more.

"Bella that feels incredible babe..."

"Good," I said, and sucked his cock into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the shaft, down until I reached his balls, and swirled my tongue over each one. He started panting, and that beautiful smile spread over his face. While moving my head up and down I explored his rock hard abs with my other hand.

"Mmmm I fucking love you don't stop..."

I increased the suction, squeezing his cock and working the head with my tongue. I felt it pulse, and knew he would come soon, but I couldn't quit. He tasted incredible. His hand found my head and gripped tightly at the hairs on the back of my neck he pressed me until I was taking him deep in my throat. I hummed, sending vibrations through him...and then....

"SHIT! I'm coming..." a few seconds later he came, shooting his steam down my throat. I swallowed, took my mouth away and kissed his lower abs.

He sighed with relief and looked down at me. "Why the HELL didn't we make up sooner?"

"I wish we had," I said, planting a kiss on his lips.

He turned me over in his arms until his body was on top of mine. I felt his abs press against my stomach and his cock move against the outside of my pussy.

I groaned. "Oh shit Jacob..."

He kissed my earlobe and whispered, "Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes," I said, smiling excitedly.

He readjusted me, so that my body was spooning with his. He lifted my right leg and inserted his cock. I gasped. The feeling of him filling me so deeply, so completely, was mind blowing. It was a new position. We'd never fucked sideways before.

I wrapped my shin behind the back of his knee and he thursted with all of his might, whispering dirty things in my ear and reaching his arm under me so he could cup my breast.

His hips curled into mine. "This what you wanted Bella?" he whispered. "You wanted to feel my cock inside you?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." I couldn't speak again, it was all too intense. Sweat pebbled up on my skin as he slammed me with his cock working me harder than he ever had.

We both needed this, and needed each other, the time apart had caused a void between us, and now we were trying to fill it with our sexual energy.

I moaned loudly and tried to just feel, just let him take me, I was getting too tired to move my hips with his anymore.

He was doing fine on his own though, playing with my breast in one hand and holding me tightly to him with his other.

He moved his lips to my sweaty ear. "I can't fucking stop Bella. You are so damn tight...and your walls are so wet..."

"God..."I groaned. I clenched around his cock, but I couldn't come yet. It was like my body wanted to prolong this moment before we both had to rest. "Keep fucking me Jacob..."

He held me tighter and thrusted faster, hitting a new spot inside me, a deeper spot. That nearly sent me over the edge.

I held my face into the pillow, trying to muffle my screams. Hours had passed, and I didn't know if any of the others had come home yet. Still, it was driving me insane, feeling his amazing dick churn the wetness inside of me and stroke my walls.

"No," he hissed in my ear. "Lift your head. I want to hear you fucking scream. I don't care if they have to hear it either."

I raised my head and my screams rang through the room. "I'm about to come....right there Jacob KEEP FUCKING GOING!"

"Shit Bella!" he yelled.

A few seconds later, we both came together and I collapsed into his arms. He held me there and kissed from the top of my head to my shoulder and then said 'I love you' again.

"I love you too," I said, turning toward him so I could see his face.

He was lying against my pillow, staring at me with deep emotion.

I stared back and pressed ran one of my fingers over his full lips. "Jake...that was..."

"Intense right?" he said, kissing the tip of my finger. "Always is."

I snuggled into him. "Always," I agreed.

He rubbed my back for awhile and then said, "So before...you told me I was off the hook for the most part. Is there something else you need from me?"

I thought about that. "I just want to know...everything. How you got here, what you've been up to, and why it took you so long to finally fight for me?"

"If I tell you...will you still marry me?"

"Yes," I said, nodding.

"Well...I'll start with what I've been up to....I told you that I tried to move on with some girl...but that didn't work. I tried to go back to smoking weed...and that didn't work. I even quit my job at the garage, because all I could think about was you Bells. I've been really depressed lately...but not so much anymore. Not now that you are back in my arms."

I beamed, and kissed his cheek. "I'm not lonely anymore either."

He smiled too. "As far as how I got here...would you believe Edward helped me out?"

"What?" I asked, dropping my jaw.

"I'm serious. He paid for me to come here. I was totally fine working close to twelve hour shifts at the garage just so I could see you. But he met some Roxy girl who changed him, and now all of a sudden he wants to be the good guy. Plus he says that since he helped us break up, he should help put us back together, and I couldn't turn down the tickets."

I frowned. "I still don't buy it though. Could be a trick."

"True. But all I care about is that I got here. And he said if we needed anything else to call him."

"We'll be fine."

"Yes we will."

"What about everything else? I mean...the ring? You really want to marry me?"

He took my left hand and examined the ring with love in his eyes. "Of course I want you as my bride. Your ring belonged to my mom too. It was her engagement ring. She wanted to be buried with her wedding ring though. If you don't like it...I can save up some money to buy you a different one. Call me crazy, but I am not sure of my future wife's taste in jewelry."

Thinking of the words "my future wife" sent a thrill through me. "No Jacob. I love the ring. It's perfect. And speaking of jewelry," I reached up to his neck. "Can I have my necklace back?"

He laughed. "Of course you can." He removed it, and I moved my head up so he could fasten it around my neck.

My phone buzzed and it made me jump. "Oh shit..."

He reached over, pulled my jeans off the floor, took it out of the pocket and handed it to me.

I flipped it open, and it was reminder to text Jess. "Ahhh dammit! I was supposed to text Jessica back."

"Yeah...you might wanna do that. I bet she's bursting to tell you."

I sat up and looked at him. "You know what she wants?"

He nodded. "Yep. Embry told me, and said Jessica was going to tell you. And Jessica told me that if I came out here and told you first she'd kick my ass. And though she can't take me, I don't want to fight back with her in her...condition."

"What condition?" I asked.

He pretended to zip his lips. "Call her and ask yourself. Sorry."

"It's ok,"I said, flipping my phone shut and snuggling back into him. "I want to lie with you some more before I do."

"Sounds good," he said, wrapping his arm around me again.

I looked at my gleaming silver ring. "Mrs. Jacob Black," I murmured out loud.

His eyes grew wide and he suddenly started babbling. "Exactly...and because you are about to be that, I want you to know that I am willing to do the long distance thing just for you."

"Huh?"

"I mean I know you love it here in New York. I won't take you away from here, but also know that I can't leave my garage in Forks. It's gonna suck to leave you again...but I'm willing to sacrifice. Sometimes when you are married...well engaged in my case, its a good idea to do things for the OTHER person. You have to call and visit though, and tell me how classes are doing...and of course we need to plan a wedding-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Are you insane?"

His eyes filled with confusion. "Mmmph!" was all I could decipher.

I took my hand away. "Baby, now that we are back together, I am not staying in New York."

"You aren't?" he said, sitting up and looking relieved.

"No! I came here for the wrong reasons anyway. I shouldn't have been running away from the man I love, and all my family and friends. I want to go back to Forks with you. Though-" I paused and looked around my room. "We are going to have a time trying to pack up everything in this room, get back to the west coast and getting me settled in at Cornish. Classes start in less than a week now..."

"Didn't you say they held your spot?" he asked.

I poked him in the ribs. "How did you know that?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Angela told me. I wanted to know if we could have all your ducks in a row, if I could convince you to come back to Forks. And if I could...well I already called the school and they've got a dorm waiting on you. All you have to do is move in and enroll in classes. It's not too late for most of yours. Ang, being an art major like you, helped me figure all this out over the phone on the way here. It was a very long flight."

"Wow..." I whispered. "So all we have to do is pack and get back to Forks...Think we can do that by tomorrow night?"

"You wanna leave that soon?" he asked.

"I kinda have to. There is a LOT of transitioning to do...and of course I should say goodbye to my roommates. But I am hoping if you help-"

"Yes I am going to help you crazy girl." He kissed my forehead. "Now...let's talk wedding details."

I bit my lip. "I want to get married badly. But I also think we should wait until after I graduate..."

**JPOV**

By the afternoon the next day, most of Bella's things were in boxes, ready to be placed on a moving fan and shipped back to Forks. We would have rather spent most of the day having sex, but we were both in a hurry to get back home.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her ring. It was perfect, and looked great on her finger. About three hours before needed to finish up and head to the airport, Bella suggested we leave her room for the first time that day and I be introduced formally to her roommates since she wanted to keep in touch with them.

"Jacob, this is Christian. She kind of runs things around here," Bella said.

I shook Christians hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob."

She smiled at me. "Congratulations Jacob. On the wedding I mean, and nice to meet you too."

"Thanks," I said, pulling Bella to my side. "I can't wait."

"You've got a keeper. Too bad you won't be letting us keep her around."

"I'll let her come back and visit," I promised. And I would.

"Good to hear," a pretty Latina girl said, coming out of her room and shaking my hand. "I am Melissa by the way. You're cute."

"Thank you," I blushed a little. Guess I was turning into Bella now. "Um..." her t-shirt read 'I'm Jacob's Imprint.' "Why is my name on your shirt?"

She laughed openly. "Silly. It isn't your name. It's a long story. But I do have five of these shirts in different colors."

"Nice," I responded.

"Do you really have to leave us?" said a girl in a wheelchair being pushed by a tall man with a tattoo on his leg.

"I'm afraid so," she said, walking forward to hug them. "But I will come back and visit when I can. And, if it's okay with Jacob, you are all invited to the wedding!"

"Its fine with me," I said at once.

They all started cheering.

"I already know what I'm getting you!" a pretty English girl said, coming out of her room and kissing Bella on both cheeks.

"Well keep it a secret. It'll be awhile. We are still discussing the wedding date," Bella said, squeezing my hand.

Another pretty brunette bounced out of her room as well. "Bella we can all help you finish up packing, but will you at least let us take you and Jacob out for one more New York City meal before you leave?"

"Yeah!" the wheelchair girl said. "PLEASE?"

Bella looked up and me and I nodded. I was giving her everything she wanted now.

They all cheered again.

"Keep your appetite," the English girl said. "We are taking you to a place with some heavy food."

"I've always got my appetite," I said happily.

And it was true. Not only did I have my appetite, but I had everything else back. Every little piece of my life was coming together again. I didn't have a worry in the world. I'd drive up to visit Bella in Seattle, she'd go back to selling her art and living with me on the weekends, and we'd plan the biggest most beautiful wedding in the world.

"We've got forever," she said, as we went back into her room to finish packing. "And everything is perfect now."

I hugged her close. "That we do. And it is perfect."

She tossed me some bubble wrap so I'd start packing again and whispered, "You and me Jacob."

My permanent smile widened. "You and me Bells."

**End Author Note**: Ok so LOTS to tell you here. I featured some friends of mine in this story because I thought it would be cool if I made my friends Bella's roommates in my story.

Melissa is a friend of mine with the screen name "I'm Jacob's Imprint." So that explains her T-shirt. The other girls and boys were all friends of mine too except for Christian and Christopher. They were made up.

I really wanted to do an outtake of Jacob on the plane telling a woman about the engagement ring, but instead I decided to surprise you guys.

I chose Yankee stadium, because that is how I have ALWAYS dreamed of being proposed to. At a baseball stadium, during half time, on the pitchers mound in front of thousands of people. It won't happen for me, but at least it happened for Jacob and Bella.

The song Jacob sang at the baseball stadium is "Everything Changes" by Staind. I do not own it, but YouTube that shit. The song is super sweet.

Edward is being sincere. I know you don't forgive him. LOL neither do I. But I made him a good guy in the end because...well I will explain that and Roxy after the epilogue.

If the lemon sucked I apologize. It was REALLY hard for me to get through because I'd done so many chapters without a lemon, that when I finally reached one, I struggled through it. So please don't hate it. At least I gave you one right?

I hope this chapter was sweet enough. I was litterally tired the WHOLE DAMN TIME. Please don't hate it.

Last but not least you will find out Jessica's news in the epilogue. I can't wait for you guys to read it. I have been anticipating this for a long time. And you don't have to wait. Just flip to the epilogue (or if you are reading from freedom, scroll down) and read along. I hope I wrote it ok.

I wore my typing hands out for your asses. SO LEAVE LOVIN.

And now...on to the epilogue.


	25. Epilogue: Love Story

**Epilogue: Love Story**

**Author Note:** I WILL SHUT UP AFTER THIS ONE THING I PROMISE!

Welcome to the Epilogue. Squeeeeee I can't wait for y'all to read this shit. That's really all I have to say. Guess I will see you at the end.

I do have to post lyrics and then shut up. Did you read the title? That's right. This Taylor Lautner fan is also a Taylor Swift fan. Song for the epilogue is "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I am posting all the lyrics, but you don't have to read them. Here we go.

**"Love Story"**

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

Two full years have passed since Bella left NYC with Jacob. Let's see what they are up to.

**BPOV**

Mom zipped up my white dress and I stood back to look at myself. I was absolutely breathtaking. My hair was down and in tight, wavy curls. My dress was strapless with a train that was in permanent danger of being stepped on. I didn't care though. My arms and shoulders were coated with a light glitter that was guaranteed not to rub off unless it got wet, which was great, since I didn't want to cover my wedding guests in body glitter.

My make up was light, and just how I'd requested, though mom and Angela spent tons of time on my face. My nails were done, and though I hated the fake things, I was really to happy to be upset about anything at the moment.

My shoes were simple white slippers with a small wooden heal. I wore a veil in my hair that Jacob would not pull back from my face. I wanted him to be able to see me from the time I started walking down the aisle.

Most of our guests thought it was odd that Jacob and I had waited so long before getting married, but the two of us insisted on working with our parents to afford the wedding, though we let the honeymoon be Phil's treat.

Also, I'd wanted to wait until after graduation at Cornish before getting married. It was just my preference. I got my bachelor's degree two months ago and was ecstatic.

During my time in school, I was working and managed to buy a place where I could not only display my art, but teach art to children. It was the perfect most wonderful place in the world, and as soon as Jacob and I returned from our honeymoon, it would be open as a mini museum/classroom.

"So what do you think baby?" my mom asked. "Too much?"

"It's incredible mom. I love it. I look perfect."

"Oh sweetie," She hugged me. "I am so glad to hear that. I can't believe your getting married today!"

"Even though you've had two years to get used to the idea right?" I joked, nudging her with my elbow.

She kissed my cheek. "I am going to go check on how things are doing out front. And I'll let you two talk."

"What two?" I asked, looking around the room.

Renee looked at her watch, walked over to the door of my dressing room and opened it. I screamed when I saw Jessica standing there, holding a small, half Quileute toddler on her left hip.

I walked as fast as I could over to her and threw my arms around her. "Oh JESS! I was afraid you wouldn't make it!"

She giggled and looked at me. "Come on Bella. Would your best friend and maid of honor let you down on your big day? If the weather in Florida hadn't been so bad we would have gotten a flight out sooner."

"You're here now," I said happily. "That's all that matters."

She smiled and looked me up and down. "Bella you've never looked more beautiful."

"You think?" I asked a little nervously.

"Hell yes!" she circled me. "I LOVE the dress. Looks so much better now that I can see it on you in person."

"Thanks Jess," I said, and then touched the hand of the little toddler in her arm. "And this can't be little Maria can it?"

"It sure can!" Jessica said, pressing her lips to her daughter's head.

"May I?" I said, holding out my arms.

"Sure." Jessica handed Maria to me and I scooped her into my arms quickly.

"Well hello there sweetie!" I crooned.

Maria beamed at me, showing off her four tiny teeth. She had dark brown hair that was clearly Embry's in tight curls all around her face. She also had russet skin, Jessica's eyes, and adorable puffy little cheeks.

"Hi!" she said in a clear voice.

I looked from Jessica to Maria with my jaw hanging open. "You didn't tell me she can talk!"

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully. "She talks very well for a fifteen month old. She says 'Dada' 'Mama' 'No' 'Hi' 'Bye' 'Stop' 'Eat' 'Food' and 'Yes.' There are a few other words too but not many. Everything else she just screams."

I laughed and kissed Maria. "Well she is the most beautiful half Quileute baby girl I have ever seen."

I bounced her on my hip and she grabbed a lock of my hair. "Oooooo," Maria said, staring at it.

I smiled wider at Jessica. "Too cute."

She stroked Maria's cheek. "That she is. She learns a new word everyday and absolutely ADORES her father. When Embry comes home she runs right to him. He's great with her."

"Awwww," I bounced Maria a little more. "Hey sweetie. Can you say 'Bella'?"

Maria looked at her mother and smiled.

"Say 'Bella'!" Jess encouraged. "Go on. Bell-a."

Maria focused for a moment and then said "Beeeeeeeelllllaaaaa."

"Very good!" Jessica burst into applause and kissed Maria at the same time I did.

"Ma-ma!" Maria said, reaching back toward Jessica.

"Ok, ok time to let you go back," I said, letting Jessica take her again. "She's gotten so big."

"I know," Jessica brushed Maria's curls with her hand. "The last time you saw her she was seven months and not talking yet. I know I've sent pictures but we have got to visit more often."

"Yeah!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I miss you guys. Is Embry still loving his job?"

"Always," Jessica said. "Being a mechanic was born in him I think, but he loves being a dad so much he is considering starting some sort of class at the community center in Miami on fathers and their kids. I think it's amazing."

"Me too," I agreed. "I'm glad everything is working out for you guys. And what about your job?"

"Still plenty of school before anything is official yet," Jessica said, picking at the bottom of Maria's dress. "But for now I do most of my work at the clinic for my classes, which is great. Being in nursing also shows me how to be a better mom. I always know exactly what my little girl needs."

I kissed Maria again. "You've come through a lot honey. Having your miracle child and Embry is exactly what you needed."

"What about you?" she asked playfully. "You have Jacob, and you two are about to get married!"

"I still can't believe it," I shook my head. "It's totally unreal."

"Oh its real. And I am going to be your maid of honor so best believe it."

I noticed a golden diamond ring on her left third finger and was about to mention it when a knock came from the door interrupting us.

"Go away if it's Jacob!" I said loudly and then whispered to Jessica "He's been trying to sneak in here all day."

"It's Embry. I wanna see you Bells. I promise not to tell Jacob."

I believed him instantly. "Come on in then."

He walked in, still looking like the same old Embry. He'd let his hair grow out though, and it was obvious who maria's curls belonged to. It curled around his face as well, but fell to his shoulders a little. He looked to me like a surfer, which I guess is what you get when you lived in Florida for two years.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!" Maria yelled and jumped out of Jessica's arms.

She waddled over to him, and he scooped her up and gave her a big kiss. "There's daddy's princess!"

He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. Then she gestured toward me and said, "Bella!"

He beamed at me. "You taught her your name already?"

"Kind of," I said, and then walked over to hug him, "It's good to see you."

"Same here. Congrats Bella."

"Congrats to you too," I said, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow. "When were you gonna tell me you finally popped the question with Jess?"

He started at Jessica accusingly.

She rushed over to us and gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry babe...I forgot to take the ring off."

His expression instantly warmed and he kissed her. "It's ok. I don't want you to ever take off my ring."

She blushed, turned to me and held out her hand so I could examine the ring. "We didn't want to take away from the attention of you and Jacob's wedding so we were going to wait until you got back from your honeymoon to tell you."

"It's okay!" I gave her another huge hug. "Sweetie I am just glad your finally engaged. How long has it been?"

"Seventeen days," Jessica and Embry said together.

"We've been trying to decide the time is right...and the funny thing is were going to propose on the same night," Embry explained while Maria played with his hair now.

"I had no problem asking Embry, but he wanted to ask me instead. So I let him and I love the ring." She stared at him like he was a God to her, and he probably was.

"Congratulations you two." I shook maria's little hand. "And you too sweetie."

"Walk time!" Maria said, climbing down and pulling Embry's hand. "Walk daddy."

We all laughed. "That's her way of saying she wants to go look around. I'm going to go visit Jacob," Embry said, and then looked me up and down. "You look incredible."

"Thanks," I said happily.

He and Maria left the room and made their way down the hall. Jessica and I smiled at each other as we heard Maria say, "I walk daddy," at every person they passed.

**JPOV**

"It's about time," Dad said, wheeling himself into my dressing room.

"I know." I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I was perfectly happy with the tuxedo, and having my hair down. I would have pulled it back, but Bella insisted it be down on the wedding day.

"You look sharp son," Billy said.

"You've said that forty two million times," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I still don't see why you and Bella had to do the official pictures after the ceremony and before the reception," Billy complained. "I would love to be there and watch."

"Bella says its ok if our parents watch, but every one else besides her maid of honor and bridesmaids, and my best man and groomsmen have to wait till the reception to see any of the photos. She wants them playing on a projector. "

He nodded and just kept staring at me.

"Dad...are you going to cry on me?" I asked playfully.

"I might," he said, winking. "I can't wait to watch you marry her Jacob."

"It's about time guys," Embry said, popping his head into the room.

"Embry!" I yelled.

He walked forward and hugged me. "Hey man! Congrats. How goes it?"

"Nervous," I said, and then glanced down at the beautiful baby girl by his side. "Hey there Maria."

"Hi hi!" She smiled at me and hugged my leg. "JAKE!"

I stared at Embry. "She knows my name?"

"We practiced on the plane," he said, winking. "You'd be shocked how much she can say."

"I'm going to go get in there," Billy said, giving me a final wink and leaving.

"Man I feel jittery," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Come on dude," Embry said. "I'll drop Maria off to Jessica's dad and we'll head on in there and get into position."

"Alright," I said, wiping my palms on my pants and following him out of the room.

* * *

I stood at the front of the wedding chapel in Forks, my nervousness gone. Everyone's eyes were on me,including Renee's as she sat in the front row on the left side of the church next to Phil. A few rows back were Bella's friends from Cornish and her old roommates from Parson's. They all smiled at me.

On my side of the room sat plenty of people from La Push. Dad in the first row next to Seth and looked like he could start crying at any second.

I rolled my eyes and looked toward the back of the church. A beautiful, classical song Bella selected began playing and I thought back over the last few years.

I was working two jobs now. One as a mechanic at my garage, and one as a mechanic at a garage specifically for motorcycles in Forks.

I could do both now, because Colin, Brady and a few other quilters had made the garage into such a big success, that it was now expanded. The construction work had taken quite awhile, forcing me to get my second job at the other garage. But now my garage could hold ten cars to be worked on at a time, and before it had only been five. I was happy. I was in love. I wasn't complaining.

I'd waited too long of a time for this moment. I was ready to call Bella my wife, and give her my last name. My hands started shaking again, but I held them still.

Around the corner came Embry and Jessica, walking slowly and beaming around at all of our friends and family. Next, Paul and a very pregnant Katie made their way into the church and took their places. Quil and Sara were next and both of them were glowing like it was their own wedding. I'd have to inquire about that later.

Neither Bella nor I minded that Angela was gay, so we'd allowed her and Tina to be the last couple down the aisle. Both of them looked happy too, but I knew why. They took their places and I took a deep breath. Everyone who wasn't standing stood up and looked toward the back of the church.

I didn't blink. I fixed my gaze there as well. A slow version of "Love Story" started playing, so I knew what was coming next.

Charlie appeared in the doorway, arm in arm with my Bella. She looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her in my entire life. Her chocolate brown eyes found mine, and locked there. I winked at her, and she blushed.

That was what I wanted, to see my blushing bride walk her way down the aisle to my side. My heart swelled with joy and she flashed her gorgeous teeth at me.

Once everyone was seated again, the music faded, and the minister said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Charlie said, kissing Bella's forehead and then whispering. "Go on. I love you."

She mouthed 'I love you too,' and then took my outstretched hand.

I had Cheshire cat grin on my face as Bella took her place in front of me.

'Ready?' she mouthed.

'Born ready' I mouthed back.

The minister began. "We welcome you today to the marriage of Jacob Marshall Black and Isabella Marie Swan. We are met together in the presence of their dearest family and friends to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two people expressed in the joining of their lives together."

I tightened my hands around Bella's and she squeezed back. I could tell she was so excited she wanted to start bouncing in place.

The minister spoke again. "Jacob and Isabella, Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another. Marriage, also is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each others behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other."

Bella stared at me with her eyes full of love and I stared right back. I suddenly wanted to jump in place too.

"Jacob," the minister said. "Will you have Isabella to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," I said, unable to stop a tear running down my face.

"Isabella, Will you have Jacob to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she said back, a smile spreading wide across her face.

The ministers next few words were mere background noise as I stared at Bella, stuck over and over by her beauty.

I slid a ring on her finger, and she slid one on mine. We each took one lit candle and held it to a larger one placed on a table beside the minister. Once it lit, everyone in the audience applauded loudly. I even heard Quil laugh behind me.

Only a little longer, I told myself as we both re-took our places.

"If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony," the minister spoke, "Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Nooooooooooooooo!" came a shrill little cry from my side of the room.

We both turned around instantly, thinking it was Edward. But the sound came from little Maria. She was trying her hardest to get out of Embry's father's arms.

"No! No! No! No! No!" she yelled, looking in Embry's direction.

Everyone cracked up and we both turned back around to look at Embry and Jessica.

"Sorry..." they said together.

"It's ok," we told said, still chuckling.

The minister made light of the situation. "Is there anyone besides young Maria who objects? I am sorry to say at the age of one, her opinion doesn't count for much."

We all laughed again, and no one objected.

"Then with the power vested in me, and the state of Washington, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I pulled Bella into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. She dug her fingertips into my shoulder blades, and moved her lips with mine.

Everyone cheered again and Quil muttered "Get a ROOM guys!" but Bella and I didn't care. The two of us were lost in our own little world, where only we existed.

* * *

The photo shoot and most of the smaller little wedding traditions seemed to last forever before Bella and I could finally greet out friends. We'd had no rehearse like other couples. We wanted to do everything for the first time at our wedding. Well...everything except the sex. Did I mention I have some kinky shit planned for tonight? Because I totally do.

I walked Bella over to the big table where our friends were and took in the decorations. All around us were dark purple streamers and confetti along the walls. It would take ages to clean off later, but that wasn't exactly our responsibility.

Bella thought it would be fun if we held the reception in her future museum slash studio before it became one. And I had to admit everything was perfect. Some of Bella's favorite love paintings hung on the walls. One of a couple holding hands. One of several multicolored hearts, and another of her sunset, which she'd borrowed from the other museum her other pieces still hung in.

"Hello Mr and Mrs.. Black," Jessica said, rushing forward to hug both of us.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Bella said, blushing a dark red.

We took a seat by our friends and they immediately started in on us.

"So where is the honeymoon?" Paul asked.

"I love how you asked that when you know we don't know where it is either," I pointed out.

Renee and Phil packed our bags for us and said we wouldn't find out where were going until we picked up our tickets at the airport tomorrow.

"I am so happy for you guys," Sara said softly. "You deserve this so much."

"That's not the only reason you look happy," I pointed out. "What's up?"

"Yeah I noticed that too..." Jessica said. "Dish woman."

She glanced nervously at Quil and squeezed his hand. "Um...nah."

"Why not?" we all asked together except Quil.

Quil shrugged. "Today is about you not us."

"We asked you to tell though. So TELL," Bella said, poking him in the shoulder.

"Alright," Sara said, taking Quil's hand. "Um...well...."

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it," Quil said, folding and unfolding his hands. "Sara and I are having a baby."

"What???????????????" Me, Bella and Jessica said together.

"Really?" Katie said, shoving Sara a little. "I'm your sister and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Sara said as several people embraced her at once. "We were going to tell you guys later."

"Congrats bro," I said, slapping Quil five.

"Thanks. I'm nervous though. I don't know if I'll make a good dad or not..."

"You'll be fine," Embry told him. "Being a dad is the greatest feeling in the world."

"I just want to know one thing before they call us over for the first dance," Bella said. "Who here knew Jessica and Embry were getting married before today?"

Everyone raised their hands but Jacob and I.

"Figures. Sneaky bitches," she joked, shaking her head.

"Sorry!" Paul said. "They wanted to focus on your happy day."

"I guess we can forgive you," Bella said, sticking her tongue out at Jess and Embry.

We allowed Seth to DJ the reception, since he'd become a huge disk jockey around La Push dance clubs, and he announced it was time for us to take our first dance.

I winked at my friends, and spun Bella out on to the dance floor.

EPOV (Embry's point of view)

"How goes the pregnancy Katie?" I asked, watching Bella and Jacob dance.

"Good," she said rubbing her stomach. "I am glad Paul and I decided to have another one."

"Me too," Jessica said, bouncing little Maria in her lap. "Kids are the best. I know you and Paul had a hard time with the tragedy of the first baby, but the worst is over now. Just keep that in mind."

"We do," Katie said, taking Paul's hand. "Every day."

Sara eyed Katie's stomach warily. "I'm not ready."

"Neither am I," Quil confessed honestly.

"You will be by the time the baby gets here," Angela reassured him.

"So how is marriage treating you guys?" Paul asked, waving at her and Tina.

She smiled. We'd all flown out to California last year to watch them get married. None of us minded making the trip again, since it was one of the few states her marriage was legal in.

"It's great," Angela said kissing Tina's right temple. "Nothing could be better."

"Eat eat eat!" Maria yelled, shoving away her empty plate and reaching into mine.

"Hey!" Jessica protested. "That is daddy's!

"It's ok," I said, pulling her into my lap. "My baby girl can have all she wants."

"Eat dada food," she smiled at me and dug in.

"She eats like her daddy too," Jessica mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," I whispered, leaning over to nip her shoulder. She shuddered a little.

"You guys are clearly doing well," Katie said, digging into her food. "Are you having another one?"

Jess and I looked at each other and then answered at once. "No. Not right now."

"For now, we just wanted to focus on our little princess," Jessica said, stroking maria's hair while she ate.

"Well Paul and I can't wait for the twins to get here," she said, leaning against Paul's shoulder.

He kissed her hair. "We sure can't."

"So..." Jessica said, making a disgusted face. "Check out the spit swappers over there."

We followed her gaze to the table behind us. Edward and his fiancee Roxy were holding each other close and making out like they were the only two at the wedding.

Jacob and Bella might have learned to be civil toward Edward, but none of us would ever forgive him for what he'd done to them, no matter how many years it had been since then.

"Rude much?" Tina said. "I mean geez this is not THEIR night."

"Guys we shouldn't pay them any mind," Angela said. "This is Bella and Jacob's day. If we start staring at them, we take the attention away from JB ok?"

"You're right," Sara said, turning back around in her chair.

"Can we throw food at them?" Quil asked.

"No," said Jess at the same time that I said, "I don't see why not."

She pinched me. "Embry! No!"

"Kidding Jess!" I said, smirking at her.

She went back to her food. Ignoring me.

"Hey guys," came Edward's voice.

We all mumbled an unintelligible 'hi' back. And Quil coughed the words 'cock sucker' under his breath.

Roxy pressed her body into Edwards and nibbled his ear. "Can you guys tell Jacob and Bella that we had to go?"

"We have some...business to take care of," Edward said, fighting a smile.

"I bet you do," Jessica murmured.

"Yeah...we'll tell them." I glared angrily at Edward, but he didn't seem to notice. Roxy led him toward the exit door and they disappeared.

"I hate them," Katie said.

"I hate them more," Sara agreed.

"At least we have each other as friends. And Jake and Bells." Angela raised her glass of champagne and then downed it in one gulp.

**BPOV**

I ran my fingers through Jacobs long hair and kissed his lips. Being in his arms like this was absolute heaven.

"I love you Mrs. Jacob Black," he said softly.

"Mmmm I love you Mr. Jacob Black." I closed the small space between us as we moved slowly across the dance floor.

"We're finally married." He winked at Billy and then spun me with his arm. "I can't imagine it gets much better than this."

"Oh it does," I reminded him. "Later tonight."

His eyebrows rose. "I've got big plans for tonight."

I whispered in his ear, "Kinky ones?"

He winked and I shivered a little. He laughed.

"So are you going to tell me what's up that sleeve of yours?" I asked.

"Not a chance." He looked around quickly and then said, "But I am going to make it feel good. I can promise you that."

"Mmmm can't wait," I said, pulling him into another kiss.

For the rest of the ceremony, I refused to leave Jacob's side except for when I had to dance with charlie or another guest. We did the same routines at other weddings. He removed a garter from my thigh with his teeth, and when he flung it, Seth was the one who caught it.

Clearly faith's little fate wheel was turning today, because Leah caught my bouquet and blushed deeply, while all of Jacob's La Push friends hooted and hollered at her.

I'd asked my dad to make a toast at our wedding, since I wasn't sure if Jess or Embry would make it, and so he did.

"I just want to say to my beautiful daughter and new son-in-law that I love you both dearly. It took us a long time to get here but we finally are. I hope that in this new life together, you two find happiness and strength within each other. Never forget that when things get tough, you have a partner to come home to, and someone to love."

"Can I add something?" Billy asked.

Jacob and I nodded.

"I want to add that Bella, if there is any woman on this earth that my son could settle down for, I am glad it was you. You are a bright, smart, talented, classy and respectful young woman, and your just right for my son. I already love having you as my daughter-in-law."

Everyone swooned including me.

I walked over to Billy and pecked his cheek. "Thanks dad," I said, beaming at him.

"That was great," Charlie agreed. "Unless anyone else has anything to say, let's toast to the bride and groom."

"To the bride and groom," Everyone said, raising a glass to Jacob and I.

And it really was my own little fairytale, this day was. The wedding was beautiful, everything flowed so perfectly, my friends had their happy endings, and most importantly, I had mine. I decided right then and there, as Jacob started down at me with eyes full of love, that I would wake up every single morning and thank God for that first night I'd spent in Jacob's Garage.

**End Author Note:** I know. It was like reading another chapter right? LOL.

So Edward is a dick we all know it. I just decided to make him sort of a good guy.

I hope you like how everyone's story ended. I personally LOVE little Maria. Who remembers the significance of her name? I wanted Jess and Embry to have their own Maria, since her first...well...you remember.

Sorry about the Paul/Katie baby tragedy, but they did get a happy ending, and so did everyone else.

No more Jake's Garage. I know it's sad. I will miss them too. But go to the outtakes section to see a special small scene between Embry, Jessica and their little bundle of joy. And don't forget a new story is coming soon.

Or if you are reading this from freedom, just scroll down for the outtake. I love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews and the reading. It means the world to me. I am going to go and collapse into bed now.

It might have been late, but I had the story posted on the 27th right? Lol. Leave lovin one final time.


End file.
